Despues de todo te sigo amando
by Duncney por siempre by anita
Summary: Duncan y Courtney se vuelven a encontrar después de cinco años en una cafetería la famosa pareja del realete show mas famoso. Acaso duncan sigue interesado por Courtney? y Courtney dejara que el chico que le rompió el corazón en tv vuelva a acercarse a ella? Seguirá la llama del amor encendida entre estos dos personajes de mundos tan distintos? Intervendrán personas en sus vidas!
1. Chapter 1

POV'S COURTNEY

Pasaron ya cinco años desde el estúpido realete show aún recuerdo a mis compañeros, sobre todo a Brithget ella es mi mejor amiga, luego esta bueno gwen aunque en la temporada de total drama all star nos hicimos amigas terminamos como como al principio ay…la verdad no quiero recordar ni siquiera al tonto de dun…lo que sea, solo se que brithg y geoff están juntos ya que somos vecinos en Ottawa.

Sigo siendo la misma chica solo que con el pelo mas largo y un look mas de calle ya saben para salir a pasear. Me dirijo hacia mi trabajo soy secretaria de un gran abogado, estoy en practicas. Despues de salir del trabajo a las 7:00 de la tarde me dirigi hacia el teatro ya saben….despues de descubrir el gran talento que tengo cantando decidí aprender mas por si lo de ser abogada no funciona ya saben soy una chica prerarada mama no crio a una tonta.

POV'S NORMAL

Courtney se dirigía hacia el teatro pero paro en la tienda de la esquina para comprar un café.

Courtney : buenas tarde un café solo porfavor – dijo la morena - enseguida señorita – respondió el que la atendía. Courtney se sentó a esperar, al cabo de 5 min el chico grito – café solo – en eso respondieron dos personas, cortney se giro para ver quien era la otra persona y para su sorpresa era….

Courtney : Duncan!?

Duncan : Courtney!? Dijeron los dos a la vez. En eso Duncan quedo sorprendido.

POV'S DUNCAN

Sali para dar una vuelta después del trabajo necesitaba un café, entre pedi un café solo, el chico grito – café solo -como en 5 min y oí a otra persona y para mi sorpresa era courtney. Vaya ella estaba realmente hermosa tenia el pelo mas largo me había olvidado lo hermosa que era.

POV'S DE NADIE

Duncan y cortney se quedaron sorprendidos mientras el chico de café decía – café café café…. – es para mi – dijeron los dos al unisono – perdón es tuyo tomalo tu – dijeron otra vez al unisono.

Ducan : no es tuyo princesa – dijo Duncan con una sonrisa. Courtney se ruborizo y se molesto – mi nombre es _Courtney! – _dijo la morena algo enfadada. Vaya no as cambiado nada _Princesa_ - dijo Duncan para molestarla.

Courtney : ja! Veo que tu tampoco sigues siendo un estúpido tonto como siempre – dijo la morena con el seño fruncido.

Duncan : vamos princesa no me vas a dar ni siquiera un besito! – dijo el ojiazul acercándose hacia a ella hasta el punto de sentir su respiración.

Courtney : ni se te ocurra criminal mujeriego no soy como la cara pálida que se deja caer por tus jueguecitos de tonto – dijo la morena acercándose a el con el seño fruncido y alejándolo de ella.

Duncan : ah! No me hables de eso quieres – al decir esto courtney levanto una ceja – esta bien princesa tu ganas me llevo el café – dijo el ojiazul.

En esto courtney salió muy enfadad estúpido Duncan por que? por que? - dijo la muchacha. Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que Duncan había dicho _"no me hables de eso quieres" _courtney estaba tan enfadada que no se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de atropellarla – _CUIDADO!- _gritaron. En esto courtney reacciono y cuando sucedió ella ya estaba en el suelo Duncan estaba encima de ella.

Duncan : princesa estas bien!? Dijo el muchacho preocupado – en eso ma morena se desmayo, Duncan la tomo en sus brazos preocupado mirándola.

Una hermosa morena se despertaba muy confundida en una habitación la chica de ojos oscuros se frotaba los ojos para despertar.

POV'S COURTNEY

Vaya en donde estoy que paso no recuerdo nada vaya que hora es, en eso veo acercarse a Duncan vaya es que acaso estoy en su cama!

Courtney : Duncan se puede saber que Demonios pasa! Dije enfadada – estas en mi casa tranquila me dijo acercándose a mi como un animal acechando a su presa no puedo evitar perderme en esos ojos azules que tiene.

Me levante para salir de aquella situación pero me sujeto volviéndome al mismo sitio – que pasa princesa es que no recuerdas que casi te atropellan? – dijo con una sonrisa picaresca, en eso Sali de sus brazos ya en pie vi la puerta y me dirigí hacia la salida pero sentí como me agarraba de la cintura como siempre hacia el cuando estábamos juntos en otros tiempos forceje para salir de su prisión pero no pude resistir no entendía porque? Quizás porque me gustaba esa sensación.

Duncan : no te recuerda esto a algo princesa – dijo acercándose hacia mi cara

Courtney : No! – dije apartando mi mirada – el solo sonrió. A que estas jugando? Le dije.

Duncan : es que no me vas recompensar por salvarte princesa? Dijo tomandome de la cara.

Dios estaba muy nerviosa porque? El es el estúpido que me rompió el corazón delante de más de medio mundo en el estúpido realete show. Solo me quedaba una opción.


	2. Chapter 2 duncan y su padre

Duncan no podía apartar la mirada de courtney le encantaba tenerla tan cerca se había olvido de las pecas que tenia su hermoso rostro el color de su piel un moreno canela su pelo con olor a rosas su labio o como deseaba besar…

**POV'S DUNCAN **

En cuanto el chico me dio el café Sali para ver hacia donde se había ido courtney, ahí estaba cruzando la calle parecía muy enfadada me encanta cuando se enfada eso es lo que me vuelve loco de ella. Pero vi como ella no se daba cuenta de que un coche se acercaba y ella sin mirar. Corrí lo mas fuerte que pude salte justo a tiempo.

Duncan : Courtney estas bien? Dije muy preocupado.

Courtney : …

Se desmayo la tome entre mis brazos la lleve hacia donde tenia el coche aparcado la introduje con cuidado la lleve a casa abri la puerta y la puse en mi cama. Me puse a contemplarla se veía muy linda me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego quise darle uno en la boca pero eso estaría mal ella estaba inconsciente.

Courtney : Duncan… ya te dije que no…esta bien solo un besito… no es que me gustes es que eres lindo… - dijo la princesa.

Vaya quien lo diría courtney soñando conmigo. Desde la ultima temporada de TDI all star volvi con gwen todo iba genial con ella pero me di cuenta de que me faltaba algo ella es genial pero ya no soportaba estar con ella éramos muy iguales que hasta aburría asi que me deshice de ella.

Consegui trabajo en la empresa de mi padre gano mucho dinero me deshice de los princings y deje la rasta de pelo que tenia canvie

_CONVERSACIÓN DE DUNCAN Y PADRE AÑOS ATRÁS _

John : ola hijo veo que dejaste a la gótica mejor no es la chica indicada para darme nietos – dijo con voz seria.

Duncan : pero papa me dijiste que te gustaba gwen – dijo el chico con voz burlona.

John : ya pero ella estaba delante que querías que dijera – dijo serio. De todos modos dime hijo que paso con esa otra chica? Dijo intentando acordarse de su nombre.

Duncan : hablas de…..? duncan sabia de quien hablaba su padre pero disimulo no acordarse.

John : ya! aquella hermosa morena COURTNEY! Dijo su padre cambiando de de buen humor.

Duncan : si.. mi…. Princesa…. – dijo en murmuro muy triste

John : ay fuiste un tonto hijo dejar pasar a ese Bom Bom dulce – dijo el padre pervertida mente

Duncan : ya papa era una mandona! Me volvia loco! – dijo el Duncan muy enfadado.

John : no la culpo por querer canviar tu aspecto solo mira lo que eras antes ella solo quería que fueras mejor persona por fuera y por dentro no veo porque es eso malo "canviar" no es malo hijo es parte de la vida "crecer" lo entiendes?

Duncan : si pa… - dijo el chico sin darle importancia.

John : jaja si tuviera 22 años igual que tu yo la.. – lo interrumpió

Duncan : ya….. papa ya entendí – dijo dejandolo pensativo

John : ya sabes hijo si dios la vuelve a poner en tu camino no la dejes ir me escuchas ella es perfecta para darme nietos – lo volvió a interrumpir.

Duncan : si claro yo y ella … hijos… casados…m… - dijo pensando con una sonrisa de felicidad – no estaría mal ella es… muy linda….y seguro debe de tener unas enormes TeT…. – lo interrumpió el padre dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

John : eres un pervertido

Duncan : ya pa!

_(FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN) _

En eso veo que mi princesa se despierta me acerque como un animal acechando a su presa intento salir la detuve y me acerque mas volvió escapar de mis brazos corrí y la tome de la cintura oh! Como me encantaba.

Duncan : no te recuerda esto a algo princesa – le dije acercándome a su cara

Courtney : No! – me dijo la princesa le sonreí –a que juegas? Me dijo

Duncan : es que no me vas a recompensar por salvarte princesa – le dije tomándola de la cara.

Estaba muy nerviosa me encanta cuando se enfada oh! se ve muy hermosa cuando se enfada pero cuando se ve frágil y desprotegida oh! Enciende algo en mi que no puedo controlar tengo ganas de arrancarle la ropa para ver lo que tiene tan guardado para que mis pensamientos calientes se callen y no me vuelvan loco para que ella no me vuelva loco.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Courtney : eres un degenerado y un pervertido – dijo la muchacha dándole en los kiwis ( huevos) de Duncan.

Duncan : augh! – grito el chico de ojos azules – eres una loca! – diciendo esto se retorció en el piso.

Corutney : eso te pasa por no dejarme salir – dijo la morocha riendo satisfactoriamente triunfante con una sonrisa. Adios Duncan! – haciendo un gesto burlon se fue.

Duncan : me las pagaras COURTNEY! – grito el chico adolorido.

Ya fuera la muchacha vio la hora las 22:00 argg! Ese idiota hizo que perdiera ,mi clase de teatro! Ahh! No importa! Mejor me voy a casa dijo la morocha enfadada.


	3. Chapter 3 geoff el fiestero

Una morena muy cansada se despierta un sábado. Vaya menudo día mas horrible ojala todo fuera una horrible pesadilla - decía la muchacha dirigiéndose hacia cocina para preparar su desayuno. El teléfono suena.

Britget : ola court!

Courtney : britg? Que pasa amiga no sabes te tengo que contar lo que me paso me en contr… - la interrumpió la rubia.

Britget : court ven a la fiesta esta noche geoff invitara a mucha gente ven y diviértete vamos se que lo estas deseando – decía entusiasmada.

Courtney : esta bien no estaría mal despejar la cabeza – decía riéndola morocha – pero te tengo que contar algo sabes? – insistió la morocha.

Britget : esta bien es a las 8:00 terminara hasta la amanecer huh! – grito con mucha euforia la rubia – jajja la pasaremos genial! – decía convencida.

Courtney : esta bien nos vemos esta noche huh! – grito la morocha divertidamente.

"_**ya**_ **en la noche" **

Esta bien que me pongo no tengo nada que ponerme arg! – decía una morena desordenando su armario – ah! Ya se me pondré esta blusa blanca corta y unos jeans ajustados no esta mal ir provocando un poco jajaj – decía riéndose. Me pondré estos tacones y ya! Lista. Salio de su casa quien la viera no la habrían reconocido escuchaba como la adulaban por la calle – ey hermosaa! – decían por la calle ella solo lo ignoraba.

**EN LA FIESTA **

El ambiente era muy alegre fiestero lleno de cerveza alcohol gente borracha gente besándose un caos de fiesta la típica fiesta.

Geoff : vamos chicos diviértanse todo lo que quieran – decía un rubio muy apuesto

En eso llegaron una tropa de muchachos Trent, Owen, DJ, Justin, Harol, Aejandro Scott y Duncan.

Duncan : ola viejo! – dijo gritando.

Owen : jajjajaj yujuu! Vamos chicos! Que empiece el desmadre – decía el gordito.

Harol : alguien vio a leshona?

Trent : viejo es una fiesta! Diviértete – dijo el de ojos verdes – por cierto invitaste a gwen geoff? – dijo en susurro.

Geoff : viejo diviértete! Vamos todos! Huh! – dijo lanzándose entre la multitud.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio de la fiesta. Llegaba una morena muy hermosa y provocativa. Los chicos se giraban embobados para mirarla – oye nena casate con migo, eres la mujer de mis sueños, que sexy! – decían gritondo.

Britget: court! Viniste y ya veo que triunfas estas muy provocativa esta noche! – decía con una sonrisa abrazando a su amiga.

Courtney : tu también estas muy sexy britg geoff debería vigilarte jajaj – decía abrazándola – vaya geoff si que es el rey de las fiestas.

Britget : vamos con las demás – decía cojiendola de la mano.

Courtney : que? Con las demás que quieres decir britg? – decía levantando una ceja.

Britget : si es una fiesta de reunión o algo asi sabes estamos todos court! – decía entusiasmada la rubia.

Courtney : quieres decir todos!

Courtney y britget se dirigían hacia donde estaban Leshona, Gwen, Beth, Linsay, Heather y mas.

Leshona : ola menuda festa britg tu novio es el mejor amiga – decía la morena con una baso en la mano.

Gwen : ola courtney jejeje – le dijo la gótica pálida.

Courtney : jum..ola – dijo sin mirarla y cruzando los brazos – britg puedes venir un segundo –dijo la morocha agarrándola del brazo apartándola de las demás.

Britget : que pasa court? – dijo confundida la rubia.

Courtney : enserio Gwen! Como pudiste – dijo muy molesta.

Britget : eso fue idea de geoff tu sabes que no me cae muy bien la cara palida tu sabes por lo de dun…- la interrumpió courtney.

Courtney : no lo menciones arg! Me alegra era sobre eso que te quería hablar de Dun…agh no puedo dun..duncan ese idiota – dijo muy enfadada.

Britget : mira court estamos en una fiesta vamos olvidemos los problemas y diviértete amiga solo diviértete – le dijo para animarla.

Courtney : tienes razón jaja soy una tonta gracias britg por eso eres mi mejor amiga – dijo tomando un baso de cerveza y bebiéndose todo de golpe.

Britget : muy bien yuju! – hico lo mismo.

La fiesta iba genial todos estaban pasándosela en grande. Courtney se subió a una plataforma con britget y se pusieron a bailar muy provocativamente en eso Duncan vio a courtney no podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo eso ya que recordaba a courtney como una chica estirada y seria y mandona y siempre con modales.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo mi princesa bailando y provocativa? En eso veo como un muchacho se le acerca tomándola de de la cintura Arg! Nadie toca a mi princesa! Me dirigí para sacarlo de encima de ella solo porque esta mal digo no es que este celoso solo que no me gusta que toquen a mi princesa solo yo puedo.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Estaba muy animada y le dije a britg que subiéramos a la plataforma para bailar en eso un muchacho se acerca era muy apuesto me tomo de la cintura pero de repente veo que alguien lo aparta bruscamente de mi quise saber quien fue y en eso veo que es Duncan muy enfadado

Courtney : Duncan! – dije confundida.

Duncan: nadie toca a mi princesa! – dijo haciendo caer al muchacho con mucha fuerza al suelo.

Courtney : dejalo en paz solo estábamos bailando bruto – me puse delante de el desafiándolo con la mirada.

Duncan : quieres bailar pues baila conmigo preciosa – dijo tomándome de la cintura y llevándome a la pista de baile.

Courtney : dejame! – dije intentando escapar de el

Duncan : pues entonces – dijo llevándome a un lugar apartado de la fiesta

Courtney : que es lo que te pasa Duncan voy a gritar dejame – dije dándole golpes en su pecho. De pronto me sujeto poniéndome frente a el me ruborice.

Duncan : porque apareces en mi vida otra ves y haces que me vuelva loco? – me dijo tomándome de la barbilla con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Courtney : no lo se será porque eres un idiota – le dije acercándome a su cara no se porque hice eso.

Duncan : courtney yo…- se acerco estaba a punto de besarme y yo también pero algo me jalo para atrás.

Courtney : Scott! – dije sorprendida.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Scott vio como Duncan se llevaba a courtney se puso furioso y los siguió y los encontró muy cerca enfadado fue directamente hacia donde estaban.

Duncan : viejo si no te importa estoy con ella lárgate – dijo muy enfadado el sabia que Scott vino por courtney ya sabia que sentía algo por ella.

Scott : no te acerques a courtney! – dijo agarrando a Duncan de la camisa.

Courtney : Scott dejalo! – dijo la morocha preocupada.

Duncan : no te preocupes princes yo me encargo – dijo empujando a Scott.

En eso geoff intervino - vamos amigos divirtámonos esto es una fiesta - en eso llego gwen sorprendida por la escena se enfado.

Gwen : Duncan! Que estas haciendo? – dijo la gótica enfadada.

Duncan : genial ola gwen – dijo con voz indiferente

Courtney : genial la cara pálida me largo – dijo la morocha enfadada se fue.

Duncan : princesa espera! – dijo preocupado por ella.

Gwen : princesa? – se enfado – estas bromeando Duncan soy yo de quien estas enamorado!- dijo gritándole.

Scott : no te acerques a ella – siguió a Duncan.

Ya en la calle courtney vio que Duncan se acercaba con una moto – sube princesa escapemos- dijo. Courtney vio que venia Scott y gwen y solo pensaba en salir de esa situación solo quería alejarse así que se subió en eso Duncan arranco y le dijo – sujétate princesa- y desaparecieron en medio de la noche.


	4. Chapter 4 no me dejes sola

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Solo pensaba en salir de esa situación tan incomoda Duncan arranco rápido y paro en un parque era muy tarde de un salto Salí de la moto y camine muy rápido para no ver a Duncan.

Duncan: courtney a dondes vas! –dijo muy enfadado y bajando de la moto para cogerme-.

Courtney: Duncan te agradezco que me sacaras de la fiesta pero no quiero verte asi que lárgate –dije con voz triste en eso note que me cogió de las manos me gire para verlo.

Duncan: courtney no quiero que te pase nada malo es tarde ven conmigo a casa –dijo dulcemente-. No pude evitar sonrojarme porque era dulce conmigo otra vez?

Courtney: Duncan dejame! –grite y Salí corriendo.

Me detuve para ver si Duncan me había seguido pero no estaba en eso veo que el parque daba realmente miedo estaba realmente solo y asustada. –Ola preciosa que hace una chica tan linda como tu a estas horas? Dijo un hombre me sostuvo y me llevo hacia la oscuridad no podía ver nada esta aterrada.

Courtney: por favor suélteme –dije muy asustada-.

Hombre: vamos no te are nada jajaja por ahora se buena –me dijo con voz pervertida-.

Courtney: déjeme o gritare! – le dije desafiante-.

Hombre: esta bien tu lo as querido –dijo sacando una navaja del bolsillo.

El empezó a tocarme por todo el cuerpo me resistía pero era mas grande que yo intentaba besarme resistí pero era mas mi miedo eche a llorar y a gritar.

Duncan: no la toques maldito! –escucho la voz de Duncan.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

La princesa echo a correr la perdí estaba realmente asustado y preocupado el parque no era seguro fui un tonto al dejar que se fuera. En eso escucho un grito me desespere era courtney corrí y la encontré un hombre la tenia agarrada y vi que intentaba manosear a courtney. Vi a mi princesa llorar y eso fue la gota que colmo el baso me dirigí al tipo gigante para darle una paliza por a ver echo llorar a mi princesa.

Duncan: no la toques maldito! –dije sacando al grandullón y tirándolo al suelo con mucha fuerza-.

Courtney: Duncan? Eres tu! –me dijo abrazándome temblorosamente-.

Duncan: tranquila ya estoy aquí yo me encargo – le dije abrazándola estaba muy asustada-.

En eso el hombre se para y me enseña la navaja. De un puñetazo lo volví a tirar al suelo se paro y echo a correr. Fui abrazar a mi princesa estaba realmente asustada la alce con mis brazos y la lleve a casa. La deje en mi cama le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla ya estaba a punto de salir y me dijo.

Courtney_: NO ME DEJES SOLA_ –me dijo con voz asustada-. Vi como una lagrima se le caía en su mejilla la vi muy frágil y de un salto me acerque a su lado-.

Duncan: _NUNCA JAMAS_ –le dije-.

Ella se acurruco en mi pecho yo la apretujaba no paraba de temblar hasta que quedo dormida. Me quede a su lado toda la noche contemplando su hermoso rostro y acariciando su cabello en eso despierta.

POV'S NORMAL

La muchacha despierta y se encuentra a Duncan muy cerca de ella se levanta muy ruborizada. –lo siento debo irme –dijo la morena-. El muchacho la detuvo –no me dejes courtney –dijo el de ojos azules muy dulce.

Courtney: gracias por lo de esta noche –dijo muy triste-.

Duncan: porque eres así –dijo cogiéndola muy fuerte del brazo.

Courtney: que porque? Es que a caso se te olvido –dijo empujando al muchacho con fuerza.

Duncan: court vamos princesa –le djio dulcemente acercándose a sus labios.

Courtney: tu gwen el realete show! Arg! –grito la morena.

En eso el muchacho intenta calmarla.-princesa olvida eso solo piensa en mi y en mi bien? Dijo el de ojos azules. La morena atrapada en sus brazos y el mirándola con los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban no pudo resistir. Los dos estaban a punto de besarse pero a courtney le vino de golpe todos sus recuerdos.

En all star el presentante del programa Chris Maclein le enseño una grabación de dundan y gwen besándose como dos enamorados en eso recordó TDI la gira mundial como la traiciono y lo grosero que fue el con ella y dejándola por la chica gótica.

Courtney: alejate de mi! –lo empujo con fuerza-.

Duncan: que pasa? –Dijo confundido el ojiazul-.

Courtney: que pasa que que pasa! contigo! No deberías estar con la cara pálida de tu novia? –grito fuerte.

Duncan: princesa lo siento fue un error haberte echo eso con ella lo siento courtney –dijo muy triste-.

Courtney: no sabes cuanto tiempo espere a que me lo dijeras –dijo la morena llorando.

Duncan: courtney yo YO…. Te…..Amoo! –dijo tomándola de la cintura.

Courtney: ….que…me…amas! no me agás reír –dijo riendo la morocha. Si me hubieses amado jamás me habrias echo eso no Duncan! No! Yo si que te amaba se que a veces era mandona pero era por el estrés de la competición y si intente canviar algo de ti pero solo quería que fueras mejor persona! Solo quería que fueras mejor ya se que no lo conseguiría pero yo sabia que no pero aún te amaba asi con tus defectos y los mios también pero tu no supiste entender y ahora vienes? Para que dime!- grito la morocha con lagrimas en los ojos.

Duncan: courtney escucha escucha –decia mientras acercaba la mano de courtney a su corazó oyes late muy fuerte cada vez que te tengo cerca cada vez que te veo cada vez que me acerco –decia dulcemente acariciando la cara de la morocha.

Courtney: Duncan no…no…no puedo yo –salio eso Duncan la agarro apretándola hacia su pecho la morocha solo lo miro con los ojos mas tristes que se puedan imaginar el ojiazul la soltó en ver la mirada que tenia su amada princesa.

Duncan: princesa soy otra persona canvie! Voy a conquistarte me oyes! Te pediré que te cases con migo tendremos muchos hijos sere tu rey y tu mi reina te lo juro princesa _NO TE DEJARE SOLA –_gritaba mientras veía como se alejaba su amada princesa.

Courtney en escuchar todo lo que le decía se giro un instante para verlo. Decidió ir a su casa necesitaba descansar ya que mañana tendría que ir a trabajar pero antes decidió llamar a britget para que viniera a su casa a consolarla realmente necesitaba estar con su amiga.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Estaba en casa britget estaba conmigo le conté todo lo que me paso lo de la cafetería y lo de la noche que pase con Duncan no podía parar de llorar sentía que mi corazón quería salir de mi garganta me dolía mucho el corazón me sentía rota vacía por dentro todos los sentimientos volvían a mi estaba completamente destrozada.

Britget: estúpido dun…ay! Courtney deja de llorar donde esta la courtney fuerte que conozco –me decía mi amiga.

Courtney: no puedo no se que es lo que me pasa britg! Ayúdame –le decía llorando.

Britget: court se que puedes jamás e conocido a una chica dulce fuerte con carácter y decidida como tu amiga no dejes que ese estúpido nuble tu corazón no estas sola tienes a tus amigos a tu familia y a mi court no lo olvides –me decía dándome un abrazo realmente lo necesitaba y a ella también.

Courtney: tienes razón no dejare que esto me nuble soy Courtney Rose steel –me levante alzando el puño y secándome las lagrimas.- de nuevo gracias britg que tal si nos vamos de compras hoy necesito comprarme ropa

Britget: encantada y con mucho gusto court esta si eres tu –me decía sonriéndome.

Courtney: pues entonces vamos huuhh! –grite para no llorar. En eso britg y yo nos fuimos al centro comercial a distraernos estaba un poco triste pero ella me hacia reir.


	5. Chapter 5 soy una estrella de rock!

Una hermosa morena salía de su trabajo y se dirigía a un bar para cantar su nueva canción iba todos los lunes y jueves ya que hizo un trato con el dueña. El trato era que ella cantaría en su local para atraer a gente joven al local de esa manera ella ganaba dinero extra y ganaba experiencia y si algún manager la descubría perfecto. Todas sus canciones la escribía ella.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Mire mi teléfono y vi un montón de mensajes eran la lista de personas que vendrían a ver mi actuación y vi uno muy importante era de mi jefe del local.

_Courtney hoy en la noche viene un cazador de talento es tu oportunidad espero que estés lista! Nena lo conseguirás ven con tu mejor canción. _

Vaya realmente casi me desmaye por fin la vida me sonreía ya era hora ya se que canción cantar es perfecta la compuse el domingo después….de….lo…..de… en fin esta noche voy a triunfar! Conseguiré dejar boquiabierto al caza talento. Tengo la ropa el talento y por ultimo la esperanza y a mis amigos.

_**POV'S NORMAL**__**LOCAL **_

Maicol: courtney nena por fin llegaste vamos ve a prepararte esta no che es tu noche nena si! –decía su jefe muy entusiasmado por ella.

Courtney: gracias maicol y gracias por dejarme tocar en tu local eres una buena persona estaré siempre agradecida a ti –le dijo la morocha abrazándolo.

Maicol: no courtney gracias a ti gracias a ti mi local siempre a estado lleno eran a ti a quien vienen a ver eres mi princesa estrella de rock –dijo muy emocionado.

Courtney: vamos calla o me aras llorar

Maicol: esta bien vamos ves a prepararte mi estrella de rock.

**EN OTRA PARTE **

Un muchacho muy apuesto hablaba por teléfono.

Duncan: papa ya estoy llegando….si esta aquí con migo –decía el de ojos azules. Quiere hablar contigo viejo –decía mientras le pasaba el móvil al acompañante.

Dereck: ola? Si señor yo me encargo de todo…si si…si señor hasta luego –colgó el apuesto muchacho.

Se trataba de Duncan y dereck venían de la empresa de la disquera del padre de Duncan buscaban estrellas nuevas para la discográfica y les llego la información que en un local una hermosa chica tenia mucho talento y la compañía decidió mandar a dos trabajadores para ver a la nueva y posible estrella que buscaban.

Dereck siempre se encargaba de buscar a las nuevas estrellas junto a Duncan. Era un muchacho muy apuesto de ojos azules cabello rubio y fortachón.

Dereck: vamos viejo es aquí me parece que ya va a comenzar el show –decía el apuesto rubio de ojos azules.

Duncan: ya viejo! Sabes que hoy no es mi dia –decia Duncan por el tema de courtney.

Dereck: vamos viejo es solo una nena no es para tanto –le decía burlonamente.

Duncan: cállate! No sebes nada de ella hoh! Mi princesa –decía recordándola.

Dereck: hablas mucho de esa princesa debe de ser realmente linda –decía levantando una ceja.

Duncan: linda es poco viejo ella es _HERMOSA!_! –decía muy contento

Dereck: esta bien romeo entremos de una ves estamos aquí para trabajar entendido céntrate –decia mientras se sentaban en primera fila para el espectáculo.

**DENTRO DEL LOCAL **

Salió un hombre muy alegre –buenas noches damas y caballeros les presento a la próxima estrella de rock –decía el hombre muy orgulloso.-su nombre es pongan mucha atención! Con todos ustedes _COURTNEY ROSE STELL_ ! –en decir esto el publico aplaudió ya que la mayoría la conocían porque iban todos los lunes y jueves a ver a courtney y a escucharla cantar.

En eso Duncan quedo perplejo sin palabras al igual que Dereck jamás se habría imaginado lo hermosa que era ahora entendía porque Duncan no paraba de hablar de ella. Duncan –princesa-dijo mirando dulcemente a Courtney. Courtney estaba realmente hermosa parecía una estrella de rock con ropa muy provocativa estaba realmente muy sexy la gente del publico gritaban su nombre –_COURTNEY COURTNEY COURTNEY COURTNRY. _Los chicos gritaban lo sexy que estaba –preciosa cásate conmigo, eres la mujer de mis sueños, eres realmente sexy nena y mas cosa. Duncan estaba realmente enfadado no le gustaba que esos hombres dijeran esas cosas de su princesa estaba realmente celoso.

_EN EL ESCENARIO _

Courtney: ola gracias por venir ustedes son para quien canto si no fueran por ustedes mis fans no estaría que –en decir esto el publico eufórico aplaudió.-bien chicos empecemos hoy les traigo _SO WHAT _esta la escribí para años atrás es para un tonto que me rompió el corazón espero que les guste –dijo la morocha emocionada. _Empecemos chico!_ –grito la morena.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Me marque una nueva actitud y la voy a utilizar esta noche. Quiero meterme en problemas. Quiero empezar una pelea.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Quiero empezar una pelea quiero empezar una pelea!

Así que y que?

Aún soy una estrella de rock me muevo como una estrella de rock y no te necesito y adivina que me divierto mas y ahora que hemos terminado voy a mostrártelo esta noche.

Estoy bien estoy muy bien y tu eres una herramienta

Así que y que?

Soy una estrella de rock me muevo como una estrella de rock y no te quiero esta noche.

Así que y que? Así que y que?

No estuviste ahí nunca lo estuviste pero no es justo te di mi vida te di todo no estuviste ahí me dejaste caer

Así que y que?

Soy una estrella de rock me muevo como una estrella de rock y no te necesito esta noche.

Huh huh hu hu hu hu juh!

Todo el publico se levanto aplaudir Duncan quedo boquiabierto ante las letras. Dereck solo pensaba en lo hermosa que era y el gran talento que tenia –vaya realmente es hermosa –dijo dereck-. Viejo ella es mía –dijo mirándolo con frialdad.

Dereck: voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo –dijo el rubio sin mirar a Duncan.

Duncan: alto viejo iré yo –decía agarrándolo de la camisa muy fuerte y enfadado.

Dereck: viejo si vas tu saldrá corriendo déjamelo a mi quieres –dejo el rubio mirándolo con frialdad y sacándoselo de encima.

Duncan: no e visto como las miras y no me agrada para nada viejo! –decía acercándose amenazante.

Dereck: a tu padre no le gustara perder a un cliente Duncan así mejor relájate quieres –decía dejando a Duncan.

Duncan sabia que tenía razón pero no le gustaba la idea de dejar que Dereck se acercara a courtney después de ver la forma en que miraba Dereck a su princesa. Simplemente observo y si dereck se propasaba con courtney el iría a darle una paliza en ese momento estaba que ardía de celos en cualquier momento podría estallar una pelea!.


	6. Chapter 6 Dereck y Courtney

Un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules se acercaba a una hermosa morena.

_EN EL LOCAL _

Dereck: hola…. –dijo susurrando en la oreja de courtney-. En eso la morena se gira muy intrigada.

Courtney: hola…-dijo muy ruborizada al ver al apuesto hombre. El apuesto chico le sonríe muy picaresco y en hacer eso hace que la hermosa morena se ruborice aún más.

Dereck: vaya que mejillas mas lindas tienes –en eso acaricia la mejilla de courtney a lo que courtney se sonroja mas todavía.

Courtney: ah…muchas gracias nos conocemos? –le pregunta alejándose de el.

Dereck: no pero me encantaría conocerte en privado si tu lo deseas claro! –le dijo acercándose a la morena. En eso la morena levanta la ceja y cruza los brazos.

Courtney: jah! Si no te importa Casanova tengo cosas mejor que hacer –dijo dando la espalda apuesto hombre. En eso el muchacho la detiene.

Dereck: espero no te enfades –le dijo dulcemente-. Mi nombre es Dereck Jonson y vengo de la discográfica _GRAY _. En eso courtney se gira muy sorprendida.

Courtney: no juegues con migo de verdad! La discográfica _GRAY_! –decía abrazando al apuesto muchacho no terminaba de creer que hubiera echo eso y se aparta sonrojada de el.

Dereck: si esta es mi tarjeta –dijo nervioso después del abrazo de la morocha.

Courtney: vaya no me lo puedo creer –decía sonriendo al apuesto muchacho y haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Dereck: si tienes mucho talento y mi jefe estaría complacido si te vinieras a trabajar con nosotros –le dijo. En eso no aparta su mirada estaba totalmente concentrado en ella no podía parar de mirarla dulcemente con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Courtney: soy una grosera mi nombre es Court…. –la interrumpió el de ojos azules.

Dereck: Courtney… -decía dejándola sorprendida.

Courtney: como sabes mi nombre? –decía curiosa.

Dereck: es mi trabajo! –le dijo acercándose a ella.- courtney me encantaría invitarla mañana a cenar.-dijo haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Courtney: es necesario para conseguir el trabajo? –pregunto sonrojada.

Dereck: claro digamos que si... –le dijo mordiéndose el labio. En eso la morena lo mira a los ojos.

Courtney: esta bien a las 8:00 puede venir a recogerme –le dijo sonriendo muy seductora la morena. En eso vio como el muchacho se ponía nervioso lo cual le hizo gracia.

Dereck: genial estaré impaciente hasta entonces –le dijo dulcemente. En eso la hermosa morena se marcha dejándolo atontado.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

No me gusta nada lo que estaba viendo Courtney como puede ser tan…..ah! Realmente me ardía todo el cuerpo mi princesa ella…..acaso no me Am…..no! el idiota de Dereck ese imbécil me las pagara como se atreve nadie _TOCA A MI PRINCESA!. _

Duncan: hey idiota! –le dije sacándolo del local realmente estaba enfadado.

Dereck: que pasa viejo solo estaba hablando con tu princesa de trabajo –me dijo el muy idiota.

Duncan: ni se te ocurra tocarla me entiendes no me gustaría romperte la cara –le dije amenazándolo-. Espera si que tengo ganas de rompértela –le dije tirándolo al suelo.

Dereck: cálmate si es mi tabajo Duncan solo es eso trabajo viejo somos amigos vamos viejo –dijo levantándose del suelo.

Duncan: esta bien discúlpame pero hablo enserio no te acerques mucho a courtney –le dije fríamente y me marche dejando al idita de derck no bromeaba si veo que se acerca a mi princesa lo mandare al hospital.

POV'S COURTNEY

Vaya ese chico era realmente muy lindo! Ya empiezo a ver la luz realmente dios escucho mi hermosa voz. Voy a casa primero me despedí de todos fue una noche realmente buena estoy muy feliz nada puede estropear esta felicidad claro…que en eso veo a la estúpida de la cara pálida de GWEN….

Gwen: courtney no se a que juegos juegas courtney pero será mejor que lo dejes –me dijo muy amenazante.

Courtney: mira _CARA PALIDA _no se de que estas así que vuelve a tu mundo hemos y déjame en paz –le dije empujándola realmente enfadada.

Gwen: hablo de Duncan! –me lanzo una mirada realmente aterradora.

Courtney: jah! Que pasa tienes miedo Gwen? –le dije riéndome de ella.

Gwen: si ya te lo quite antes ahora también puedo –me dijo riéndose.

Courtney: ah! Que yo sepa ustedes ya no están juntos verdad? –le dije furiosa estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo pero solo apreté mis puños muy fuerte y me aguante.

Gwen: como sabes eso tu? –me dijo la muy estúpida.

Courtney: me lo dijo Duncan jah! –dije con una sonrisa de victoria.

Gwen: courtney no estoy jugando –me volvió amenazar la gótica.

Courtney: mira gwen quédatelo si quieres! Yo no soy quien lo busca así que dile que no me moleste mas –le dije con una mirada de victoria. En eso me marche no quería seguir discutiendo con la pálida de gwen cielos realmente debería tomar el sol se ve horrible.

Llegue a casa me puse la ropa de dormir tome mi tablet y mi móvil y vaya! Adivinen era Duncan tenia un montón de mensajes.

_PRINCESA TE EXTRAÑO _

_PRINCESA DONDE ESTAS? _

_PRINCESA CONTESTAME _

_PRINCESA TE NECESITO _

_PRINCESA… _

Vaya están lindo! Pero en que estoy pensando es un idiota! Pero un idiota muy dulce…ah! Que me pasa no puedo dejar de pensar en el seguí mirando los mensajes.

_PRINCESA ME ESTAS DESTOZANDO EL CORAZÓN_

_PRINCESA DIME QUE PUEDO HACER!_

_PRINCESA SOY UN IDIOTA!_

_PRINCESA ¡! _

Vaya realmente yo lo AMO… ah! Courtney despierta son solo estúpidos mensajes nada mas y en eso mire los últimos mensajes.

_COURTNEY TE AMO…..Y NO PIENSO DEJARTE SOLA! _

_CONSEGUIRE QUE TE CASES CONMIGO_

_SABES MI PADRE QUIERE NIETOS TUYOS Y MIOS _

_VOY A TENERTE DE NUEVO EN MIS BRAZOS TE LO PROMETO _

Dios mi corazón salto de alegría! Porque no lo entiendo ajjaja nietos? Yo y Duncan con hijos! Serian muy hermosos al primero le pondría _DUCNEY_ despierta courtney me dije a mi misma porque me estaba perdiendo en mis pensamiento ah! Duncan yo…. Ese tonto con sus hermosos ojos su estúpida actitud de chico dulce y malo me vuelve loca y sin mencionar sus hermosos labios el es realmente apuesto y yooo una tonta en pensar en el mejor será que me vaya a dormir. Me acosté y mis pensamientos no me dejaban hasta que por fin caí dormida. 


	7. Chapter 7 Tendras que esperar!

**POV`S COURYNEY **

Duncan claro me casare contigo te amo! Pero promete que no me dejaras sola si? Ajjjajaja espera un momento que estoy diciendo? Ah! Despierto de mi sueño y escucho el teléfono sonar vaya solo era una pesadilla uff estúpido Duncan y su estúpida promesa en eso me levante para coger el teléfono era mi jefe

Jefe: ola couryney? –me dijo el tonto de mi jefe.

Courtney: si jefe dígame? –dije con voz falsa es realmente irritante.

Jefe: tomate el día libre hoy viajo a New York por un caso especial volveré en dos semanas bien? –sonreí al escuchar eso hoy era martes y no lo volvería a ver en dos semanas estaba muy contenta.

Courtney: si señor ay por cierto ya deposito dinero a mi cuenta? –le dije porque no me había pago el anterior mes y ya se que estoy en practicas pero no lo ago gratis.

Jefe: si si si no te preocupes ya lo hice bueno eso es todo nos vemos.- en eso colgó el teléfono.

Vaya vacaciones si! Hoy podre ir a clases de teatro de las 3:00 y a las 8:00 vendrá dereck a recogerme para hablar sobre la discográfica bueno eso es lo me dijo jajjaja genial!.

**EN CLASE DE TEATRO ****( POV'S NORMAL) **

La hermosa morocha pasaba por delante de la cafetería para ir a su clase de teatro se de tuvo un instante y sin darse cuenta se le salió una sonrisa muy dulce y siguió su camino.

Topher: hey miren pero si es mi morena –decía un apuesto chico de ojos marrones y pelo castaño.

Courtney: que pasa blanquito? –le decía burlonamente la morocha.

Topher: jajaja vaya e eso no me lo esperaba que tal –decía muy atento con courtney.

Courtney: mi jefe se va y tengo dos semanas de vacaciones! –decía contenta la morocha.

Topher: entonces esta libre dos semanas? –decía el muchacho.-entonces por fin puedo invitarte a salir? Que me dices tu yo el cine que dices? –decía dulce y mirando a courtney embobado.

Courtney: jajjaj eres muy dulce Topher pero no se yo…-decía en eso la interrumpió el.

Topher: Courtney tu sabes cuales son mi sentimientos hacia ti y en verdad me gustaría mostrarte lo especial que eres para mi y…-lo interrumpe la morocha.

Courtney: ya lo se Topher eres un chico muy apuesto y atento pero en estos momentos solo quiero que estemos genial como siempre –le decía abrazando al de ojos castaños.

Topher: esta bien pero algún día me dirás que si y no tendrás mas remedio que casarte conmigo –le decía acercándose a los labios de courtney.

Courtney: Topher…yo…..-la morocha se acerco a su labios sin ninguna explicación.-no! Topher no quiero lastimarte –le dijo la morocha mirándolo a los ojos.

En eso los interrumpe un muchacho de ojos azules muy furioso.

Duncan: quien es este princesa? –dijo mirando fríamente a de ojos castaños.

Courtney: Duncan…..! –en verlo se le escapo una sonrisa a la morocha. Lo cual molesto a Topher.

Topher: y quien eres tu –dijo con mirada dejafiante.

Duncan: eso no es lo importante! Que haces agarrando a mi princesa? –dijo mirando a la pareja abrazada. En eso Courtney deshace el abrazo.

Courtney: Duncan por favor…-le dijo la morocha mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito acercándose dulcemente hacia Duncan.

Duncan: esta bien princesa por ti…-le dijo acariciando su rostro y haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Courtney: Topher te presento a Duncan –le dijo.

Topher: courtney deberíamos entrar la clase ya va a empezar –dijo sin dejar de mirar fríamente a Duncan.

Duncan: no ira contigo a ninguna parte amigo –le dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

Courtney: esta bien vamos –dijo la morocha dejando a Duncan.

Duncan: princesa! –dijo sin entender nada.

Courtney: saldré a la siete si quieres puedes esperar –le sonrió dulcemente.

Duncan: siempre! Princesa –le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Topher solo se limito a mirar muy enfadado.

POV'S DUNCAN

Mi princesa me dijo que le esperara estaba muy contento como si fuera un niño pequeño esperando a que llegue la hora de la salida. En eso veo que mi princesa sale junto con el tal Topher veo que se despide de el jah! El muy idiota me lanza una mirada amenazadora no me importa solo me importa mi princesa! Hoy esta realmente sexy como siempre.

Courtney: ola…-me dice mirando al suelo. Noto que esta sonrojada.

Duncan: ola princesa….-la agarre de la cintura. No pude evitarlo realmente me vuelve loco.

Courtney: que es lo que quieres –me dice mirándome muy dulce.

Duncan: te quiero a ti princesa! –se sonroja. –ven conmigo princesa –le dije dirigiéndonos a mi moto que tenia ahí delante.

Courtney: a donde vamos….? –me dijo sin oponer resistencia.

Duncan: a donde tu quieras –le dije en eso sonrío.

**POV'COURTNEY **

Duncan me llevo a las afueras de la ciudad en donde se veía todo la vista era muy hermosa. Me dijo que este era su lugar favorito. Nos sentamos en la hierba.

Courtney: dime porque es tu lugar favorito –le pregunte muy curiosa.

Duncan: aquí puedo observar bien las estrellas –me dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules es lindo cuando deja de actuar de tipo malo yo ya sabia como era el en la isla del drama me hizo jurar que no se lo dijera a nadie.

Courtney: es un lugar muy bonito y…dime….se lo enseñaste a gwen? –le dije con voz triste.

Duncan: no voy a mentirte courtney si lo hice –me aleje triste.- claro que a ella no le gusto simplemente no paraba de hablar –dijo luego.

Courtney: debo irme ya…-me levante decidida a irme pero me sujeto.

Duncan: ahora que estas aquí no dejare que te vayas courtney –me dijo volviéndome a m sitio.

Courtney: Duncan….-le dije. En eso veo como se acerca y me tumba en la hierba quedando encima de mí.

Duncan: princesa prometí a mi padre que no te dejaría ir –me dijo acercándose a mis labios me puse muy nerviosa ya no me acordaba de esta situación que el siempre provocaba en mi.

Courtney: pues te a resultar difícil –le dije sonrojada mis mejillas y todo mi cuerpo ardía.

Duncan: no me importa –me dijo ya sentía su respiración.

En eso rosa mis labios lo tome por el cuello y en eso sus labios besaron los míos empecé a sentir como me tocaba las piernas de arriba hasta la cintura yo solo me limitaba a dejarlo empezó a besar mi cuello fue bajando hasta mis pechos haciéndome sentir vergüenza por la situación en eso mis manos lo aprietan mas a mis pechos siguió tocándome las piernas y luego volvió a mis labios haciendo que yo lo correspondiera.

Courtney: Duncan espera…-le dije deshaciendo el ardiente beso.

Duncan: que pasa princesa? –me dijo acariciando mi rostro.

Courtney: debo irme ya es tarde –le dije dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Duncan: esta bien como quieras princesa –me dijo con ojos tiernos.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Un apuesto chico deja en casa a una hermosa chica de piel morena.

Duncan: princesa no me dejes –le decía este intentando entrar a la casa de ma morocha.

Courtney: Duncan no tu sabes que yo no….-le dijo mirando con ojitos de cachorrito a su apuesto acompañante.

Duncan: esta bien será como tu quieras y cuando quieras y en donde tu quieras –le dijo el ojiazul con voz pervertida.

Courtney: tendras que esperar chico malo –le dijo con una mirada traviesa.

Duncan: por favor no seas mala conmigo –le dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella.

Courtney: lo siento…-en eso le da un pequeño beso en la frente y cierra la puerta dejando al ojiazul atontado.

**Ola espero que les guste amigos aún me falta mucho por terminar =^.^= dejen mensajes para ver si mi historia les gusta y para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien. Fan FOR EVER DXC….3333333333. También quería decir que me ausentare asi que tendrán que esparar para el próximo capitulo! Degen sugerencias ok nos vemos. **


	8. Chapter 8 Mi cita de tabajo con Dereck

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Vaya menudo día estoy como una adolecente yo a mis veintidós años yo…vaya será que estoy haciendo lo correcto? Es decir Duncan el…..ah! estoy en una nube en otro lugar lleno de arcoíris en mi reino y en el soy la dulce princesa a quien su apuesto príncipe le acaba de robar su corazón…..otra vez. Despierto de mi nube y me puse seria porque tendría que ponérselo fácil? Es decir sufrí una gran humillación por el y como si nada se apropia de nuevo de mi corazón? Ajjaajaja pues esta ves le costara caro lo pondré a prueba! Si eso hare como todo príncipe es su obligación si lo hare! Ya es hora que sufra y que demonios ser yo la mala! Y así veré cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**POV'S NORMAL **

En eso tocan la puerta de courtney la morocha se dirige para abrir y para su sorpresa era el apuesto Dereck.

Courtney: dereck….! –dice la morocha recordando que tenia hoy la cita de trabajo.

Dereck: ola preciosa estas lista? –le dice el extendiendo un ramo de flores a la morocha. Lo cual sorprende a courtney.

Courtney: gracias…si…-lo mira muy dulce por el gesto de las flores.-no hacia falta que me compraras esto –decía muy sonrojada.

Dereck: créeme si lo era preciosa –dijo con voz pervertida. –entonces vamos hay mucho que hablar de la discográfica –canvio el tono de voz.

Courtney: tienes razón voy a coger el bolso y nos vamos.

Ya en la calle el apuesto muchacho la lleva hacia su coche abriendo la puerta muy cortes para que entrara la morocha. Mientras el iba conduciendo iban hablaban en eso a la morocha le llega un mensaje en su móvil.

_MENSAJE DE DUNCAN: QUE HACES PRINCESA? _

_MENSAJE DE COURTNEY: ESTOY LLENDO A UNA CITA DE TRABAJO. _

_MENSAJE DE DUNCAN: ESPERA ESTAS CON DERECK? .! _

_MENSAJE DE COURTNEY: COMO SABES ESO LO CONOCES? _

_MENSAJE DE DUNCAN: SI QUE HACES CON ESE IDIOTA PRINCESA!_

_MENSAJE DE COURTNEY: YA TE DIJE ES POR TRABAJO! ¬_¬! _

_MENSAJE DE DUNCAN: PRINCESA YA ESTAS CON OTRO? _

_MENSAJE DE COURTNEY: QUE! DUNCAN HABLAMOS LUEGO ADIOS! -_-._

_MENSAJE DE DUNCAN: ESPERA NO TE ENFADES. _

En eso la morocha apaga el móvil de mala gana lo guarda en su bolso. El muchacho se da cuenta y le pregunta si pasa algo y ella le contesta con mala cara que no era nada. En eso la pareja llegan a un restaurante. Ya sentados dentro del restaurante.

Dereck: que quieres pedir –le dice mirando a la morocha.

Courrtney: no tengo hambre mejor hablemos del trabajo –le dice con cara enfadada.

Dereck: bien como quieras –le dice mirando lo enfadada que esta.

Courtney: lo siento… es que…realmente me interesa saber sobre el trabajo –le dice cambiando de humor. En esto le sonríe haciendo que el apuesto muchacho se sonroje.

Dereck: bien…así esta mucho mejor…sabes te ves muy linda cuando sonríes –le decía dulcemente mirando a la morocha.

Courtney: bien pues empecemos! –decía poniéndose seria.

En eso la pareja hablan por largo rato sobre el trabajo de la discográfica. Terminan de hablar del trabajo de la discográfica y empiezan hablar de de otra cosa se les veía riendo y divertidos metidos en la conversación. Después la pareja sale del restaurante. Caminan por la calle

Dereck: jajajjajaja vaya ya decía yo que tu cara me sonaba bastante –le decía dando un pequeño empujón a la morocha. Haciendo que Courtney hiciera lo mismo.

Courtney: si…yo era la mejor concursante de todos tenia experiencia como MONITORA! –decía la morocha orgullosa. El apuesto muchacho solo miraba muy sonriente a la morocha.

Dereck: jah…es cierto dime en TDI all star en el ultimo capitulo salieron volando en globos todos ustedes como consiguieron salir de ahí? –decía riéndose.

Courtney: jaajja si…no fue divertido y es una larga historia! Que no te pienso contar –decía cruzada de brazos. En eso el apuesto muchacho la sostiene entre sus brazos acorralando a la morocha.

Dereck: vamos…cuéntamelo…-decía acercándose a sus labios. La morocha solo sonreía.

Courtney: pues….veras…..-decía pero en eso alguien estiro a la morocha para atrás. La hermosa morocha se gira sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba.

Scott: que haces courtney? –le decía un pelirrojo mirando furioso a la morocha. En eso la morocha lo empuja.

Courtney: no es tu asunto –le dijo enfadada.

Dereck: courtney apártate yo me ocupo de este tipo –dijo poniéndose por delante de la morocha.

Courtney: no hace falta Dereck yo me encargo..-decía poniéndose delante de Dereck. Lo cual sorprendió al muchacho.- que es lo que quieres Scott –decía amenazante a este.

Scott: saber que haces con este tipo –decía con una voz mas calmada al ver la cara furiosa de la morocha.

Courtney: vamos Scott superalo….-le decía esta con la mirada fruncida.

Scott: vamos courtney no seas así –le decía este.

Courtney: mira Scott vuelve con la rarita de Dawn –decía esta con el puño en la cara del pelirrojo.

Scott: que….no hay nada entre ella y yo…-le decía este.

Courtney: si claro eso no es lo que dice la pagina web de sierra –decía la morena.

Ya cansada de discutir con Scott la morocha se marcha gritando –porque dios porque? Ahora Scott! Y luego que ehh…ah!. Los dos muchachos solo miran sorprendidos. En eso la morocha llama a un taxi y ve como una ola de paparazis se abalanzan sobre ella. Estaba confundida por los flashes de las cámaras –_courtney courtney es verdad que as vuelto con dunca! _–decían los paparazis –_que pasa con gwen son amigas o no? Courtney quien ese nuevo amigo que tienes? –_seguían preguntando –_scott que pasa con dawn cuando se entere de que estas coqueteando con courtney. _En eso la morocha sube rápido al taxi dejando a la ola de paparazis.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Vaya que demonios era eso que esta pasando que demonios querían esos paparazis desde el polémico triangulo amoroso de Duncan yo y la cara pálida no me habían molestado desde los cinco años que pasaron que demonios?. En eso el taxista me dice que ya habíamos llegado a casa me baje. Ya en casa encendí mi móvil y llame a britget.

Courtney: britget! Algo raro esta pasando y no tengo idea de lo que es –decía la morocha intrigada por la situación vivida.

Britget: Courtney! Ola eres tu?. Pon la televisión en el canal cinco –en eso confundida me dirijo para encender la tele en el canal cinco.

Courtney: que…..pero si es sierra!...-esa estúpida desde que termino el programa se convirtió en reportera de una famosa revista de chismes sobre famosos.

Britget: lo estas viendo…court?...court?...court? –me decia britget.

Courtney: si britg…gracias…no me lo puedo creer! Ah! –solté un grito haciendo que britget se asustara.- britget lo siento te dejo…-le dije en eso solo colgué el móvil.

Me quede mirando la televisión sin creer lo que estaba escuchando y de nuevo suena mi móvil pero eran mensajes de _DUNCAN DERECK SCOTT Y TOPHER. _Vaya realmente todo estaba a punto de cambiar todo…..para mi….

**Ola chico esto se va poniendo cada ves mas emocionante espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios :D si les gusto el capitulo! Eso es todo nos vemos eso todavía continua! :D. **


	9. Chapter 9 SIERRA LA REPORTERA

**POV'S NORMAL **

Por la mañana una hermosa morocha se levantaba con cara de cansancio. Y de repente escucha que tocar la puerta. Intrigada por saber quien era tan temprano se dirige para ver quien era. Abre la puerta. Y un apuesto chico de ojos azules se gira muy sorprendido.

Duncan: princesa buenos días….-en eso el ojiazul la mira de arriba a bajo con ojos pervertidos.

Courtney: Duncan…-lo mira intrigada preguntándose porque la mira de esa manera.

Duncan: vaya…te ves muy hermosa…por las mañanas….princesa –miraba los pechos de la morocha que se transparentaban. La muchacha estaba con la ropa de dormir.

Courtney: que…es..lo que dices…-en eso bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba con la ropa de dormir.- Duncan no mires ah!.- dijo la morocha tapándose lo pechos. En eso corre al armario buscando ropa.

Duncan: tranquila no e visto nada –decía este riendo al ver la cara sonrojada de la morocha.

Courtney: espera ahí…voy a cambiarme –decía desde el baño.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Vi como mi princesa corría sonrojada al baño haciéndome reír. Vaya no podía dejar de pensar en sus _boobis_ me dejo sin palabras. En eso veo que sale del baño ya vestida llevaba puesto un top blanco dejando al descubierto su hermoso ombligo y unos jeans ajustados me dejo boquiabierto sin palabras. Ella sin duda tenia que ser la madre de mis hijos ella siempre me hace sentir tan autoritario….controlador…..solo quiero que sea mía y de nadie mas. Me hacia sentir inseguro con gwen no me pasaba con ella era todo mas despacio pero con mi princesa era mas rápido me volvía loco eso me gusta mucho me hacia sentir bien vivo ahora sabia de quien estaba realmente enamorado yo amo…a…

Courtney: Duncan?...duncan….duncan…-en eso despierto de mi pensamiento.

Duncan: princesa…-la tomo de la cintura la acerco con mis brazos la tomo de la barbilla la miro dulcemente se sonroja me encanta cuando se pone así me muerdo los labios y le empiezo a besar como si solo estuviéramos los dos en nuestro mundo.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Salgo del baño y veo que Duncan esta muy pensativo lo llamo tres veces y en eso se levanta se acerca me toma de la cintura y de la barbilla no pude evitar ponerme roja hacia aquel gesto me mira muy dulce con sus ojos azules muerde sus labios y me da un beso muy dulce…hace que me sienta que estamos en nuestro mundo. Solo quiero que esto no termine nunca. Nuestro amor es muy complicado pero es _**real**_.

Courtney: vaya eso a sido muy dulce –le digo mirándolo a los ojos el solo sonríe.

Duncan: solo quiero demostrarte que e cambiado princesa. –me dice. –y solo me importas tu y solo tu tienes mi corazón –me dice que lindo me sonrojo.

**POV'S NORMAL **

En eso la hermosa pareja se sientan en el sofá. El la toma haciendo que esta caiga encima de el haciendo que esta quede encima se miran muy dulces y no paran hablar de reír de tocarse quien los viese. Realmente estas dos personas habían madurado cambiado desde que se conocieron el amor siempre vuelve cuando realmente estas con la persona correcta aunque haiga estado separada siempre vuelve a unirse por mas difícil que sean las dificultades y esto amigos paso con ellos. Su amor lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para poder volver.

Courtney: Duncan tienes que ver algo..-dijo la muchacha levantándose hacia la tele.

Duncan: ya lo vi ayer todo princesa no te preocupes –decía el muchacho.

En eso la reportera sierra estaba en pantalla.

"_TELE" REPORTERA SIERRA _

_Amigos recuerdan a la famosa pareja el chico malo Duncan y a la dulce chica Courtney pues informaciones mías dices que están juntos Duncan tras dejar a gwen fue a recuperar a su amada princesa pero ay algo que nuestras imágenes captaron ayer solo mire. _

"Sale una grabación en donde Duncan y gwen se besan".

_Díganme ustedes creen que la princesa este enterada de eso?. _

En eso una morocha muy enfadada se gira con mirada asesina.

Courtney: Duncan que es esto..! –decía levantando el puño en la cara de Duncan.

Duncan: déjame que te explique princesa! –decía este intentando calmarla.

"_TELE" REPORTERA SIERRA _

_Amigos esto no es todo ayer fuimos a casa de gwen y nos confirmo que los rumores de Duncan y courtney eran mentiras que ellos están juntos y que siempre lo han estados. _

Courtney: Duncan….eres…un….Cabron! –en eso la morocha con una fuerza increíble lanza a Duncan fuera de su casa serrando la puerta con fuerza.

Duncan: courtney..courtney…-decía fuera de la puerta.

En eso la morocha grita .- lárgate! no quiero saber nada de ti! Siempre estuviste enamorado de gwen!? Pues vete con ella y déjame en paz. En eso el muchacho muy furioso se va.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Después de lo de ayer mi corazón esta roto de nuevo pero esta vez no llore…ya basta nunca mas ya no. Me dirijo hacia el local de Maicol para cantar hoy era jueves. Realmente necesitaba sacar lo que tenia en mi interior y hoy seria la noche. En cuanto a Duncan…ah! Ese estúpido ya no mas cambie desde el estúpido programa y solo me centrare en mi música el fin de semana firmare con la discográfica y jamás volveré a ver a ese tonto y por fin seré feliz se acabo Duncan x Courtney.

**POV'S NORMAL ****( LOCAL) **

En eso una hermosa morena despampanante sube al escenario para cantar. Pero esta ves sabe que Duncan esta ahí. El sitio esta lleno por los paparazis. En eso se acerca al micrófono y dice.

Courtney: ola amigos como ya sabrán por las noticias de la tele se rumorea que Duncan y yo estábamos juntos pero saben que les digo _NOSOTROS NUNCA JAMAS JAMAS VOLVEREMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS –_grita la morocha y empieza a cantar.

Recuerdo la primera vez, que rompimos,  
Hasta aquí llegamos, ya tuve suficiente, porque como,  
No nos hemos visto en un mes,  
Cuando dijiste que necesitabas espacio, ¿qué?  
Entonces vuelves y dices,  
'Cariño, te extraño y te juro que voy a cambiar',  
'Créeme', recuerdo cuanto duró aquél día,  
Digo 'te odio', rompemos, me llamas, te amo.

Ooh, lo pospusimos de nuevo anoche,  
Pero, Ooh, esta vez te digo, te digo,  
Nosotros nunca jamás jamás volveremos a estar juntos,  
Nosotros nunca jamás jamás volveremos a estar juntos,  
Ve y conversa con tus amigos,  
conversa con mis amigas, conversa conmigo,  
Pero nosotros nunca jamás jamás jamás volveremos a estar juntos,  
Como siempre...

En serio voy a extrañarte originando peleas,  
Y a mí, tratando de tomar la palabra para gritar que tengo la razón,  
Y tú, te esconderás y encontrarás una pieza de las mías  
con un disco indie que sea más cool que el mio.

Ooh, volviste a llamarme esta noche. 

Pero, Ooh, esta vez, te digo, te digo,  
Nosotros nunca jamás jamás volveremos a estar juntos,  
Nosotros nunca jamás jamás volveremos a estar juntos,  
Ve y conversa con tus amigos,  
conversa con mis amigas, conversa conmigo,  
Pero nosotros nunca jamás jamás jamás volveremos a estar juntos.

Solía pensar que duraríamos por siempre y para siempre,  
Y solía decir; 'nunca digas nunca',  
Huh, él me llama y actua como si me amase,  
Y yo como si, quiero decir, esto es agotador, ya sabes,  
Nosotros nunca jamás volveremos a estar juntos, como siempre, no!

Nosotros nunca jamás jamás volveremos a estar juntos,  
Nosotros nunca jamás jamás volveremos a estar juntos,  
Ve y conversa con tus amigos, conversa con mis amigas, conversa conmigo,  
Pero nosotros nunca jamás jamás jamás volveremos a estar juntos.

(No volveremos a estar juntos,  
Nosotros, oh, no volveremos a estar juntos)

Ve y conversa con tus amigos,  
conversa con mis amigas, que conversen conmigo,  
Pero nosotros nunca jamás jamás jamás volveremos a estar juntos.

En eso Duncan queda sorprendido por las palabras de las letras. Las demás personas solo aplauden la gran actuación de courtney. Los paparazis se abalanzan para entrevistarla pero esta sale por la puerta trasera.

**Bueno amigos esto sigue dejen su opiniones y yaaa…esto no termina aquí…si quieren pueden sugerirme cosas para la historias. Bueno nos vemos. For ever DXC…**


	10. Chapter 10 contrato discográfico

Una hermosa morocha se dirigía a las grandes oficinas de la _DISCOGRAFICA GRAY. _

Entra al gran edificio era muy elegante se fue directamente a hablar con una recepcionista para que la atendiera.

Courtney: ola mi nombre es courtney y tengo una cita con el señor GRAY –decía la morocha .

Recepcionista: deje me ver espere un momento sentada por favor –le dice la señorita mirando el ordenador y tomo el teléfono. –señorita Rose Stelle ya puede pasar al decimoquinto piso ahí la atenderá otra persona –dijo la recepcionista sin mirar a la morocha.

Courtney: gracias…. –fue a coger el ascensor. Pulso al 15 piso.

Al llegar salió otra muchacha la atendió y la condujo hacia una habitación muy grande llena de fotos de personas con premios en las manos. Se quedo sorprendida por la cantidad. Eso le alegro. En eso la puerta se abre y se gira pensando que saldría un viejo pero al ver quien era quedo boquiabierta.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Después de ver como mi princesa me destroza el corazón en publico en el estúpido local salgo para hablar con ella pero una ola de paparazis la persiguen y a mi también así que no pude hablar con ella. Me fui a casa destrozado porque es tan complicado nuestro amor? Aahh…si lo es pero es real….solo se que quiero estar con ella y llenarle el alma de amor. En eso suena mi teléfono era mi viejo.

_Conversación telefónica _

_John: Duncan donde estas? _

_Duncan: en la calle_

_John: mira el sábado tienes que atender a un cliente hijo me voy de vacaciones con tu madre. _

_Duncan: que…papa…no tengo ganas…_

_John: lo aras sabes que pronto heredaras la discográfica así que es hora de que vayas entrenando. _

_Duncan: si pa….lo hare el sábado…bien…adiós. _

Después de hablar con mi padre fui a casa. Llego el sábado me levante temprano desayune pero el jueves después de dejar muchos mensajes a courtney decidí mirar si me había contestado pero no lo hizo. Cogí el coche llegue y la secretaria me dijo que el cliente me estaba esperando arriba. Me dirigí hacia arriba y la otra muchacha me dijo lo mismo. Me detengo un rato delante de la puerta y la abro y quedo boquiabierto al ver quien estaba dentro era mi hermosa princesa parecía un angel.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Me giro y veo al estúpido de Duncan pero parecía otra persona iba muy elegante de camisa corbata. Estaba muy lindo quien diría que este antes fuera un chico punki. Tenia el pelo perfecto en su rostro ni rastro de percings parecía otra persona. Confieso que este Duncan me deja sin aliento.

Duncan: señorita Courtney Rose Stelle –me dice porque no me llama princesa? Realmente me dejo confundida.

Courtney: señor Duncan Gray –le sigo el juego lo cual responde con una de sus sonrisas perversas. Me ruborizo que demonios pasa contigo court me dice la voz de mi interior.

Duncan: siéntese señorita tenemos mucho de que hablar –me dice extendiendo su mano.

Courtney: desde luego que si señor Gray –le digo tomando su mano. Me siento y se sienta delante del gran escritorio que hay delante.

Duncan: bien según mis informaciones usted ya esta informada de cómo va todo esto.¿cierto?. –me dice sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

Courtney: si estoy aquí para firmar el contrato con la discográfica –le digo-. A lo que el se pasa el pulgar por sus labios. No pude evitar morderme el labio.

Duncan: señorita Stelle por favor deje de morderse el labio me desconcentra –me dice mirando mis labios.

Courtney: disculpe no me había dado cuenta –mierda como lo odio este Duncan me pierde mas que el Duncan punki. Solo firma y lárgate me decía la voz de mi conciencia.

Duncan: bien pues adelante..espere le traeré los papeles –se levanta.

En menos de cinco minutos vuelve. Se sienta mira los papeles y me lo da. Empiezo a mirarlos subo la cabeza y veo que me esta mirando fijamente. Pero en dirección a mis pechos. Este es el Duncan que conozco sonrió a mis adentros.

Courtney: señor Gray podría dejar de mirar mis pechos me desconcentra –le digo burlándome de el. En eso vuelve a tocarse sus labios con su dedo haciendo que me estremezca todo el cuerpo.

Duncan: disculpe señorita Stelle es usted todo una "princesa" –me dijo princesa si! Lo dijo mierda! Es estúpido.

Courtney: ya está firmado –extiendo mi mano para darle los papeles. En eso se levanta y se acerca a mi y me levanta del asiento y me aprieta contra su pecho.

Duncan: porque no contestaste a mis mensajes princesa? –me dijo muy dulce.

Courtney: no quería que gwen se enfadase –le digo frunciendo el seño muy enfadada.

Duncan: no estoy con ella…courtney…-le interrumpí.

Courtney: da igual Duncan…solo déjame me haces daño –le dije. En eso lo miro a los ojos azules que tiene y sin darme cuenta me muerdo los labios.

Duncan: deja de morderte los labios….tengo ganas de morderlos yo también –me dice con voz autoritario.

Courtney: deja me ir…..-le digo sin dejar de mirar a este Duncan tan elegante que hace temblar mi cuerpo.

Duncan: te prometí que no te dejaría sola –me dice. Pero ya no creo en sus palabras después de ver el beso de el con la cara pálida.

Courtney: Duncan jamás volveremos a estar juntos..! –le digo empujándolo.

Duncan: no sabes como te deseo princesa…-me dice. En eso me acorrala entre la pared me sostiene con una mano mis dos manos por encima de mi cabeza empieza a besarme. Gimo. Y en eso aprovecha y me mete la lengua. Con la otra mano sostiene mi cara para no moverla. Siento la erupción de su miembro en mi vientre. Realmente me desea y yo a el también. Pero la recepcionista nos interrumpe abriendo la puerta sin llamar. Aprovecho y me alejo de el.

Courtney: adiós….-digo con las mejillas mas rojas por la vergüenza de la sensual situación.

Duncan: es que no sabe tocar la puerta! –lo escucho decir muy enfadado. –princesa espera! Te llevo a casa.

Courtney: no hace falta señor Gray –le digo. En eso tomo el ascensor pulso los botones desesperada para bajar. En eso Duncan aparece nos miramos en nuestro pequeño mundo y la puerta del ascensor se cierra dejándome sola ahí dentro.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una hermosa morocha sale de las oficinas _de la discográfica Gray. _Llega a casa y se desploma en su cama. Decide mirar su móvil. Y encuentra muchos mensajes.

_MENSAJES DE: Duncan 50 mensajes recibidos _

_MENSAJES DE: Topher 5 mensajes recibidos _

_MENSAJES DE: Dereck 15 mensajes recibidos _

_MENSAJES DE: Scott 10 mensajes recibidos _

En eso la morocha decide contestar a su amigo Topher ya que es el único que no parece desesperado.

_Mensaje de courtney: ola topher necesito verte. Quedamos el martes a las 3:00 en la esquina de la cafetería del teatro. Besos courtney. _

Después de dejar el mensaje la morocha se desploma de nuevo en su cama. Ya cansada cae en un profundo sueño. 


	11. Chapter 11 Topher y Courtney

Una hermosa morocha espera un martes en la esquina de una cafetería. Impaciente mira su móvil.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Topher todavía no llega. Me puse a ver los mensajes de Duncan. Oh!... es tan dulce..mierda mi voz de mi interior me dice que deje de pensar en el pero…..realmente me sorprendió el sábado no esperaba que el estuviese ahí. Realmente ese Duncan me dejo sin palabras…ahora recuerdo ese beso no e dejado de pensar….el muy estúpido con su estúpido traje su corbata…su pelo…mierda me e vuelto a perder en mis pensamientos. Pero ese es con el Duncan que quiero de marido de esposo y padre de mis hijos….no otra vez no. El muy estúpido.

**POV'S NORMAL **

En eso un hombre apuesto de ojos marrones la interrumpe de su largo pensamiento.

Topher: ola morena mía –le dice despertando a la morocha de su sueño.

Courtney: que! Ah! Topher!.

Topher: vaya veo que estas distraída ¿no?. –en eso le lanza una sonrisa.

Courtney: me alegra de que estes aquí..- en eso la morocha se lanza a sus brazos. Dejando sorprendido al de ojos marrones.

Topher: yo también me alegro de verte –la abraza fuerte haciendo que la morocha se sonroje. –que tal si vamos al parque a charlar. –dice.

Courtney: esta bien vamos –en eso muchacho la toma de la barbilla. –¿que pasa?. –le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

Topher: tienes los ojos muy triste..-la muchacha solo aparto la mirada. –es por el ¿verdad?. –le dije muy enfadado.

Courtney: Topher vamos al parque si –le dije con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su tristesa.

Topher: esta bien vamos.

En eso los dos van al parque. Se sientan en unos bancos para charlar. Pero lo que no saben es que están siendo espiados por "Sierra" y una manada de cámaras que los están gravando.

Topher: te e visto por la tele..eres muy famosa ¿sabes?. –le dice con una sonrisa cálida.

Courtney: jaajaa si tienes mucha suerte de estar con una famosa –le dice devolviendo con una sonrisa al de ojos marrones.

Topher: desde que te conocí siempre e tenido suerte –le dice muy dulce.

Courtney: gracias por hacerme sentir importante –le dice. – ¿porque no puedo enamorarme de ti? –le dice dejando sorprendido al de ojos marrones.

Topher: si me dejaras demostrarte lo especial que eres para mi –le agarra de la barbilla acercándose para besarla.

Courtney: Topher…yo…-en eso el muchacho la calla con un beso.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Madre mía….Topher. no puedo creer que me haiga besado. Su beso es dulce y cálido….pero..

Topher: lo ves no es para tanto ¿verdad?. –me dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Courtney: Topher lo siento debo irme lo siento…-me levanto no puedo la situación me supera no me lo esperaba.

Topher: Courtney espera..-me dice pero salgo corriendo dejándolo solo.

Vaya no puedo creer que lo haiga echo lo único que quiero es ir a casa. En eso suena mi móvil y veo que es britget. Le contesto.

_Teléfono _

_Britget: ola? Courtney donde estas?_

_Courney: sola..que quieres britg? _

_Britget: ven a casa tengo una sorpresa para ti!_

_Courtney: esta bien voy para allá _

Vaya realmente estaba muy contenta seguro que la sorpresa era buena. Me dirigía para la casa de britget. Llego toco la puerta y britget me recibe con un abrazo. Luego entro hacia el salón y veo que son mis padres. Genial. Lo que faltaba.

Tom: ola mi negra preciosa –me dice odio ese nombre. No soy negra soy morena!.

Maria: ola court –me dice mi madre. A ella me alegra verla mucho. Me entiende.

Courtney: ¿papa mama? Que hacen aquí.

Tom: hemos visto la tele courtney –genial ya sabe lo de Duncan mierda.

Maria: deja a la niña en paz Tom –le regaña mi madre ajja divertido.

Courtney: papa es todo mentira no estoy con ese idiota! –le digo muy enfadada.

Tom: no quiero que se acerque a ti y te vuelva a romper el corazón –me dice enfadado. Porque se enfada con migo dios es insoportable.

Courteney: papa ya dejalo soy mayor y se lo que ago y ya te dije que no estoy con el de acuerdo –le dije enfadada cruzando los brazos.

Tom: dime donde esta ese bobo le voy a decir una cuantas cosas para que no se te acerque mi negra –genial menuda sorpresa. Gracias britget.

Maria: tom hemos venido a ver a courtney dejala un poco –mi madre sabe como tranquilizar la situación. La adoro.

Pase toda la tarde con mis padres y britget. Fue muy divertido. Les conté que firme con una discográfica muy buena y que todo me iba bien en el aspecto económico. Les preocupaba que me volviese una súper estrella y les dije que estuvieran tranquilos que britget seria mi manager y que ella cuidaría de mí. Lo cual se sorprendió y me dijo que estaría contenta trabajando conmigo. En eso a las diez de la noche se marcharon. Tenia que hablar con britget sobre ser mi manager.

Britget: de verdad quieres que sea tu manager?

Courtney: si eres lista decidida y muy buena negociando y además eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que estemos juntas en esto si quieres claro.

Britget: pues claro que acepto haz olvidado mencionar lo genial que soy con la tabla de surf pero acepto jajjajaja.

Courtney: tengo que contarte que en la disquera el dueño es Duncan!

Britget: que ese idiota! ¿Cómo?

Courtney: no lo se el sábado fui a firmar y lo encontré ahí con traje y corbata.

Britget: no te preocupes como manager me encargare de que no se te acerque.

Courtney: gracias eres la mejor britget.

A las doce de la noche me fui de casa de britget. Geoff había llegado y querían estar solos. Cogí un taxi para ir a casa. Llegue a las unas a casa. Fui directamente al sofá encendí la tele y me dispuse a mirar la tele. En eso veo el móvil lleno de mas mensajes de Duncan. No les di importancia y mientras pasaba de canal para buscar un canal entretenido llego al canal de chismes de "Sierra". La mato! Era lo que me faltaba.

_Tele sierra la Reportera_

_ola fans de courtney hoy les traigo un bombazo sobre nuestra chica A. la hemos encontrado con un nuevo amor miren lo que captaron nuestras cámara hoy. _

_( courtney y topher besándose en el parque) _

_Vaya que pareja mas linda no dejen de seguirnos les tendremos informados de mas. _

Me levanto furiosa como demonios paso esto mierda! Por eso tengo varios mensajes de Duncan? Se habrá enterado? Bueno no pasa nada no somos nada asi que no pasa nada. Genial!. En eso tocan la puerta era Duncan. Genial.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Estoy en casa en mirando la tele con el móvil en la mano para ver si mi princesa me contesta a mis mensajes. En eso sale en la tele la estúpida de Sierra. Estaba a punto de cambiar pero que hablan de mi princesa y de un tal topher.

_Tele sierra la reportera _

_IMAGEN DE VIDEO _

_COURTNEY Y TOPHER BESANDOSE EN EL PARQUE _

Que demonios! Cojo el teléfono y mando mas mensajes a courtney. Estoy muy enfadado. Estaba solo en calzoncillos. Fui al armario para coger ropa y Salí el coche para ir a casa de courtney. Estaba que ardía no podía creer lo que había visto! Solo pensaba si mi princesa ya me había olvidado ¿de verdad? Ya no me quería y quien demonios se cree ese topher para besar a mi princesa! Lo mato!. Llego a casa de mi princesa y toco la puerta. Me abre.

Courtney: ¿duncan? –me dice sorprendida cuando me ve.

Duncan: ¿porque princesa? –le digo y entro a su casa muy enfadado.

Courtney: Duncan yo….-mira al suelo como si estuviera arrepentida.

Duncan: crees que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana? –la agarro fuerte y también tomo su barbilla para ver su cara. –eres mía princesa. –le digo y veo que se muerde el labio. –deja de morderte el labio princesa si no no tendré mas remedio que hacerte el amor ahora mismo. –solo me mira y se sonroja sorprendida.

Courtney: Duncan…yo….- noto que esta muy nerviosa. Pero en eso reacciona y me da una cachetada. –duncan que demonios dices imbécil?. –esta la courtney que conozco.

Duncan: vaya al fin me contestas..ay..eso..duele bruta! –le digo tocándome el cachete adolorido. –no deberías tratar así a tu jefe. –le digo

Courtney: lo siento señor Gray! Puede irse! –grita levantando los brazos.

Duncan: no hasta que me aclares que paso con el estúpido de topher! –le grito ya me volvió loco como siempre. Me gusta.

Courtney: no tengo nada que decirte! –frunce el seño.

Duncan: pues no me ire –le dije tomando asiento en el sofá.

Courtney: pues llamare a mi padre! Para que venga y te saque –la verdad no me hizo mucha gracia. El padre de courtney cuando vio lo que le hice en TV después de TDI la gira vino a reclamarme por lo que le hice a su hija me dio una tremenda paliza menos mal que estaban los de seguridad si no me habría matado.

Duncan: es un truco! Verdad…-le dije muy serio.

Courtney: no esta aquí vino porque se entero lo de la noticia de sierra –me dijo lanzándome una mirada de victoria. Mierda estoy perdido si es verdad.

Duncan: esta bien princesa tu ganas! De momento no cantes victoria –le dije en tono serio. –cuando tu papi se vaya vendré a por ti princesa. –le dije y la tome de la cintura.

Courtney: yo siempre gano –me dijo desafiante. Dios! De pronto veo que se ve un poco sus pechos. Me perdí al verlos.

Duncan: no cantes victoria…por cierto lindos pechos –le doy un beso en la mejilla y me marcho hacia la puerta.

Me giro un momento para ver su cara y la veo que se las tapa rápidamente con sus manos. Tiene la cara muy roja. Se ve realmente hermosa. –nos vemos en la discográfica señorita Stelle-. En eso me marcho y ya abajo un mensaje.

_Mensaje de courtney: nos vemos señor Gray. Ah..y deje de mirarme los pechos. Courtney. _

No pude evitar sonreír. Ya tenia ganas de empezar a trabajar.


	12. Chapter 12 Love Story

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Pasaron las dos semanas de mis vacaciones hoy es miércoles y empiezo con la discográfica estoy esperando a que britget llegue para ir juntas a nuestro primer día de trabajo estoy emocionada por empezar. En cuanto a Duncan desde la visita que me hizo no lo e vuelto a ver lo único que tengo de el son un montón de mensajes en el móvil. Hoy lo veré es mi jefe. En eso veo que britget viene al fin.

Courtney: britget estoy tan nerviosa! Y emocionada –le dije.

Britget: tranquila lo aras genial tu solo canta y ya –me dijo para calmar mis nervios.

En eso llegamos a las oficinas una recepcionista nos atiende y nos manda para el estudio de grabación. Y para mi sorpresa.

Trent: ola courtney! -dice y me abraza. La verdad no me lo esperaba pero le tengo cariño por lo que los dos pasamos.

Courtney: ola ojos verdes…yo también me alegro de verte..-le digo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Duncan: vaya…no sabia que eran tan..buenos amigo..-oigo era Duncan tenia la mirada fría clavada en Trent.

Britget: vaya veo que para mi no hay abrazo –dice britget. En eso trent me suelta y la abraza.

Justin: ola courtney! –noto que otra persona me abraza y era el sexy modelo ex cantante de justin.

Courtney: justin! Me alegro de verte modelito! –le digo con cariño. Bueno la verdad Sali con el una temporada pero no funciono pero somos amigos. –justin te veo bien –le digo y veo a Duncan lanzando miradas asesinas hacia justin.

Justin: yo también te veo bastante bien..-me dije con tono dulce. No pude evitar ruborizarme.

Britget: vaya que hacen aquí los dos? –pregunta britget extrañada.

Duncan: ellos ayudaran a courtney son los encargados de voz de sonido y tal en resumen están aquí para ayudar a courtney en su CD –dice con tono serio.

Courtney: me alegra verlos chicos –la verdad me aliviaba ver caras conocidas. –bien pues empecemos ¿no? –dije muy ansiosa.

Duncan: espere señorita Stelle falta hacer algunas comprobaciones en el estudio solo será unos minutos y comenzaremos –me dice con voz seria. En serio ¿señorita Stelle? Ya estamos con ese juego.

Courtney: esta bien señor Gray como usted diga –le digo con una sonrisa siguiéndole el juego.

Trent: que tal si vamos a tomar una tasa de café chicos? –dije trent.

Britget: bien es una buena idea courtney vamos –me dice y asiento con la cabeza.

Trent: pues entonces vamos –me dice extendiéndome la mano. Que raro.

Duncan: ¡No!...quiero decir vayan ustedes tengo que hablar con ella a solas –dice Duncan me giro y lo miro. Creo que fue por el gesto de trent.

Dereck: vaya ya esta aquí –me giro otra vez y es dereck.

Courtney: tu también estas aquí para ayudarme? –le digo con una sonrisa.

Dereck: si y para lo que tu quieras preciosa –me dice acercándose a mi. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

Duncan: lo siento Casanova se viene conmigo –me toma del brazo y me saca del estudio. me llevo a su despacho.

Courtney: Duncan puedes dejarme el brazo –frunzo el seño.

Duncan: que pasa princesa ¿porque me haces esto? –solo lo miro no me esperaba esa pregunta.

Courtney: no se de que hablas? –le digo confundida. En eso me acorrala en la mesa de su despacho.

Duncan: apareces y vuelves locos a todos –me dice-. Eres solo mía princesa que no se te olvide –no pude evitar sonrojarme. Realmente me gusta cuando me presta tanta atención.

Courtney: lo siento…-susurro. No te enfades conmigo –le digo con voz dulce.

Duncan: pues claro princesa….que te dije de morderte el labio? –me dice mirando mis labios. Sin saber me los estaba mordiendo.

Courtney: lo siento…-estoy realmente muy acalorada y sonrojada.

Duncan: déjame morderlos….-me dice. Hazlo me grita una pequeña voz de mi interior.

En eso me agarra de la cintura y con sus manos me toma de la cabeza haciendo que me inclinase para besarlo. Nos besamos. Dios están esquicito no quiero que pare. Lo agarro del pelo destrozándoselo. El beso en dulce e intenso. El es el único que provoca eso en mi. –no te di permiso-. Seguimos con el beso. –te dije que no te lo mordieras. En eso lo separo de mí. No puedo más si sigue no se adonde iremos a acabar.

Courtney: debemos ir a trabajar señor Gray –le digo con una sonrisa.

Duncan: esta bien..pero venga a cenar esta noche conmigo señorita Stelle –me dice sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Courtney: Duncan….yo..no..-no puedo porque lo odio y lo amo.

Duncan: piensa que es una cena de trabajo princesa –me dice.

Courtney: bien…si es por tabajo….si acepto –le digo con una sonrisa dulce.

En eso me lleva devuelta al estudio. todos están allí al parecer nos estaban esperando.

Dereck: vaya si que tardaron –dice lanzando una mirada asesina a Duncan.

Courtney: lo siento…a sido culpa mia –digo para relajar la situación.

Trent: tranquila seguro que fue culpa de Duncan –este también le lanza una feroz mirada a Duncan.

Britget: hombres dejen las peleítas! –dice britget. Como me alegro de que este aquí.

Duncan: vamos a trabajar…tenia mis razones para hablar con ella –dice mirándome con una sonrisa muy dulce. Me sonrojo.

Justin: bien courtney entra dentro y cántanos una canción.

Courtney: si –en eso entre. –a esta canción la llamo _Love Story –_digo y empiezo a cantar.

Ambos éramos jóvenes cuando te vi por primera vez

Cierro los ojos y el flashback empieza estoy allí..y veo un campamento con el aire de verano.

Veo las flores, veo las cabañas, los animales te veo caminando entre la multitud y decir: ola

Entonces yo no sabia que tu eras romeo estabas tirando piedras y mi padre dijo: "alejate de la princesa"

Y yo estaba llorando en las escaleras suplicándote, por favor no te vayas y dije: romeo llevame a algún lugar donde podamos estar solos estare esperando todo lo que tenemos que hacer es correr

Tu seras el príncipe y yo la "princesa"

Es una historia de amor, cariño solo do "si"

Salgo a escondidas para verte no hacemos ruido, porque si ellos nos descubren estamos muertos

Asi que cierra los ojos escapemos de esta ciudad un rato

Porque tu eres romeo y yo tu "princesa"

Mi padre dijo "aléjate de la princesa"

Pero tu eres todo para mi suplicándote: por favor no te vayas

Y dije: romeo llévame a algún lugar donde podamos estar solos estaré esperándote todo lo que tenemos que hacer es correr

Tu seras el príncipe y yo la "princesa"

Es una historia de amor, cariño solo di "si"

Romeo "salvame" están intentando decirme como sentir este amor es difícil, pero es real no te preocupes, saldremos de este lio (problema)

Es una historia de amor, cariño solo di "si"

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Me canse de esperar preguntándome si ibas a volver mi fe en ti estaba desvaneciéndose

Cuando te encontré en las afueras de la ciudad y dije: romeo sálvame me he sentido tan sola sigo esperándote pero nunca llegas ¿esta en mi cabeza? No se que pensar

El se arrodillo en el suelo y saco un anillo y dijo: cásate conmigo "princesa" nunca mas tendrás que estar sola, te quiero y eso es todo lo que realmente se

Es una historia de amor, cariño solo di "si"

Oh oh oh oh oh

Ambos eramos jóvenes cuando te vi por primera vez.

Termine de cantar y todos me miraban asombrados. La verdad no sabia muy bien porque? Solo puse todo lo que pensaba y sentía y pase por experiencia en la canción que acababa de cantar. En eso entra britget en el estudio con los ojos llorosos y me abraza.

Britget: eso a sido hermoso courtney –decia entre llantos. Es una exagerada. En eso los demás también me felicitaron.

Dereck: muy buena

Trent: tienes mucho talento courtney

Justin: no solo eres todo físico

Duncan solo se limito a mirarme. La verdad solo quería saber si las letras que cante las entendió. Pero…

Courtney: gracias chicos son los mejores –en eso todos me abrazan. Duncan solo miraba desde la distancia.


	13. Chapter 13 Mi cena con el señor ay

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una hermosa morena se preparaba para una cita de trabajo con su jefe.

Courtney: ah! No tengo nada que ponerme y ya es tarde dijo que vendría a recorgerne a las 8:00. –decia la morocha destrozando su armario en busca del vestido perfecto. Pero al fin encuentra algo. –este vestido es perfecto-. Decía una morocha satisfecha.

Era un vestido rojo muy ceñido marcando bien las curvas de la morena unos tacones. Tenia el pelo recogido pero dejando caer en su cara un poco de pelo haciendo favorecer su hermoso rostro. Labios pintados ojos mejillas y pendientes. En eso llaman a la puerta.

Courtney: ya llego! –tomo su bolso y salió corriendo para abrir la puerta. Se la veía muy nerviosa.

Duncan: ola prince…sa….-dijo el de ojos azules boquiabierto. Se quedo sin respiración al ver a la morocha.

Courtney: ola dun….señor Gray –dijo con mirada traviesa. –¿señor Gray esta bien?. –dijo sabia que lo había dejado impresionado.

Duncan: ahora mucho mejor que la veo señorita Stelle. –dijo el de ojos azules con mirada pervertida.

En eso la pareja baja van directamente al coche de Duncan.

Duncan: después de usted señorita Stelle. –extendió su mano para abrir la puerta de su coche.

Courtney: muchas gracias es usted todo un caballero señor Gray. –dijo sin dejar de mirarlo con una mirada muy traviesa.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Ahí estábamos los dos empezamos con nuestro pequeño juego "jefe y trabajadora". Realmente eso me excitaba cuando ella me decía –señor Gray- . Esta noche será larga. La lleve a un restaurante muy elegante y caro para impresionarla. Quería que viese lo mucho que cambie en estos cinco años. Reserve una habitación en el restaurante en donde solo estuviéramos los dos cenando sin que nadie nos molestase.

Duncan: espero que no le moleste señorita stell ya e pedido nuestra cena. –le dije mirándola fijamente.

Courtney: señor Gray no debió molestarse ya lo podía hacer yo solo. –me dijo frunciendo el seño de su hermoso rostro.

Duncan: lo siento pero me gusta tener las cosas bajo mi control –le dije pervertida mente.

Courtney: vaya pues a mi también señor Gray –me dijo. En eso el camarero nos trajo la comida. Pescado esparrago y puré de papa.

Duncan: esta muy hermosa con ese vestido –le dije con una sonrisa.

Courtney: muchas gracias usted también esta muy apuesto –me dijo. En eso veo que se muerde el labio. Le advertí si lo volvia hacer yo…

Duncan: aunque se vería mucho mejor sin el –le dije mirando su hermoso cuerpo.

Courtney: señor Gray es usted muy…..-en eso veo que coge un esparrago y lo mete a su boca. Empieza a jugar con su lengua de manera juguetona con el esparrago. Haciéndome sentir realmente excitado.

Duncan: que haces courtney…-le dije moviéndome en mi asiento. No podía aguantar tanta excitación.

Courtney: comiendo un esparrago señor Gray –me dijo mordiendo un trozo de la punta. Solo pensaba en hacerla mía aquí y ahora mismo. Pero entra el camarero y rompe la magia. Nos ofrece bebidas y se marcha.

Duncan: tiene usted unos preciosos labios señorita Stelle –le digo mirando sus hermosos labios color rojo.

Courtney: no estoy aquí para que me diga lo hermosos que son mis labios –me dice.

Duncan: esta bien como quiera

Courtney: que era lo que tenia que decirme? –me dijo con voz seria.

Duncan: solo que a echo usted hoy un buen trabajo en el estudio –la verdad solo quería estar con ella a solas.

Courtney: gracias.

Ya eran las 22:00 cuando terminamos de cenar. Salimos del restaurante caminando para ir a buscar el coche. La verdad podía a vérselo dejado al aparcacoches. Pero no estaría con ella ahora mismo. La noche fue realmente divertida los dos desde nuestra separación tomamos caminos distintos y vivimos experiencias distintas que nos hicieron cambiar.

Duncan: tienes frio princesa –le dije muy dulce.

Courtney: no tengo frio no te preocupes –le ofrecí mi chaqueta. Se la puse.

Duncan: no quiero que te enfermes –le dije.

Courtney: muchas gracias Duncan –me dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

Duncan: de nada princesa –le dije y la tome de la mano. Me miro sorprendida y se le sonrojo toda la mejilla.

Fuimos cogidos de la mano hasta llegar a mi coche. Le abrí la puerta para que entrara. La lleve a casa. Subí hasta arriba para asegurarme de que llegase bien.

Courtney: bueno…ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir –me dijo muy dulce.

Duncan: princesa….deja hacerte mía esta noche –le dije besándola por sorpresa en sus hermosos labios.

Courtney: Duncan…yo…-me agarro del pelo destrozándolo con sus cálidas manos.

Duncan: no sabes como te deseo…princesa….-la tome en mis brazos cerre la puerta y la lleve a la cama.

Courtney: Duncan….ah….-escuche como gemía por la situación.

Duncan: te…deseo…-le dije. Empecé a tocarla mis manos tocaban su hermosas curvas. Empecé a besarla por el cuello luego baje a sus pechos ella solo se dejaba. Empecé a subirle el vestido y ella me agarro la mano.

Courtney: Duncan por favor…no..todavia..no estoy preparada –me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Duncan: princesa confía en mi..-le dije. Pero me miro con sus ojos de cachorrito y no pude.

Courtney: tendras que seguir esperando –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Duncan: esta bien…no sabes lo mala que eres princesa –le digo. Me levanto y ella me acompaña hacia su puerta.

Courtney: nos vemos señor Gray –me dice muy dulce.

Duncan: pues claro cuando usted quiera señorita Stelle –le digo con una mirada pervertida. Ella solo se sonroja. Es tan inocente aunque trate de ocultarlo.

Me despedí de mi princesa. Y fui directo a casa. Ya en casa miro el móvil y veo que tengo mensajes de mi princesa me puse contento como un niño pequeño. Los leí todos. Cada ves estaba mas cerca de recuperarla. En eso veo un mensaje de gwen. Lo ignore no quería que ella lo estropeara todo. Ella es genial pero me había dado cuenta durante estos cinco años que de quien estaba realmente debía estar era con courtney. Fui un tonto por haberla lastimado. Solo quiero que ella sea la mujer esposa y madre de mis hijos.

**Parece que todo va bien para nuestro apuesto Duncan Gray. Pero todavía le llevara un largo camino conseguir el corazón de su amada princesa. ¿Saldrán mas personajes? Solo la vida lo sabe. Esto amigos no termina! Sigan y opinen sugieran personajes favoritos. Y gracias por ver mi fanfic. Nos vemos. Como he dicho esto acaba de empezar. :D **


	14. Chapter 14 Que demonios!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Me levanto son las siete de la mañana. Estoy acostada en mi cama pensando en lo de ayer por la noche la "cena con Duncan". Ah! Y cuando el estuvo a punto de…..me sonrojo al pensar…me desea y yo también. No se como lo hace pero e vuelto a caer en sus garras. Luego de fantasear con el de ojos azules. Me levanto para ir a la discográfica a trabajar. Eh mencionado que ya no trabajo para el abogado? Pues lo deje después de firmar con la discográfica. Me pongo una blusa blanca que deja al descubierto mi ombligo y unos jeans ajustados y unos zapatos de estilo militar. Se podría decir que eh cambiado un poco mi vestuario pero también me gusta ir elegante pero prefiero ir cómoda a trabajar. Ya en el estudio de la discográfica. Llego la primera.

Courtney: vaya pensé que estarían todos aquí? Pero con quien hablo? .Estoy sola.

Dereck: ola preciosa! –escucho-. ¿Con quien hablas? –me dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: vaya pensé que estaba sola..! –dije muy sonrojada.

Dereck: pues no…que tal todo? –me pregunta.

Courtney: ya sabes…normal y aburrida como siempre –me mira muy divertido-. ¿Es que acaso eh contado un chiste? –le digo frunciendo el seño.

Dereck: no. pero me gusta mirarte y eso hace que sonría –me dice. No puedo creerlo me ruborizo.

Courtney: voy al baño..yo..yo… -Salí dereck consiguió ponerme realmente nerviosa.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Iba al estudio de grabación para ver a mi princesa pero a medio camino de la oficina me encuentro a gwen. Que demonios quería? Viene y por sorpresa me da un beso. Rápidamente la separo de mi. Y veo que unos cuantos periodistas sacándonos fotos.

Duncan: que demonios haces? Ya no estamos juntos gwen –le digo muy serio.

Gwen: Duncan no digas estupideces se que me quieres deja de decir tonterías –la miro no entiendo nada. Cuando rompi con ella le deje bien claro que ya no me gustaba que solo quería que fuera una amiga.

Duncan: que hacen las cámaras aquí? Y ta te dije que ya no somos nada! –levante un poco la voz.

Gwen: están aquí por nosotros tonto –me abraza. La miro y la aparto de mi bruscamente.

Duncan: suéltame! Ya te dije que no quiero estar contigo! –le digo y la llevo a la puerta de salida de atrás para que se vaya.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Salí y para mi sorpresa veo a Duncan y gwen dándose un beso. Me hierve la sangre. Y a un montón de camarógrafos tomando fotos. No quería armar un escándalo yendo hacia ahí y darle un puñetazo a gwen. Me contuve. Me dijo que ya no estaban juntos es la segunda ves que los veo besando se desde que el me dijo que no estaban juntos ¿a que juega? Cuando este a solas lo mato!. En eso veo a Topher perdido buscando algo. Me acerco para ver ¿que hacia el aquí?.

Courtney: Topher que haces aquí? –le digo con una sonrisa. Se gira y me devuelve la sonrisa.

Topher: courtney! Me alegro de verte yo…-me dice muy nervioso.

Courtney: ¿quieres hablar? Topher –le digo con voz dulce para calmar sus nervios.

Topher: si! Por favor…-me dice.

Courtney: esta bien ven vamos –lo tomo de la mano. Lo llevo a la puerta de salida de atrás para hablar.

"_Ya fuera de la discográfica" _

Topher: courtney yo…-me dice mirando hacia abajo.

Courtney: que pasa? –le digo.

Topher: yo quería que me perdonases por haberte besado el otra día –me dice. Lo había olvidado. Me sonrojo.

Courtney: a era eso?...Topher…mira…sobre..eso..-le digo pero me interrumpe.

Topher: courtney perdóname…no quiero que me odies por eso..-me dice. Realmente esta muy nervioso.

Courtney: jjaajjajajjajajjaa –sin querer suelto una carcajada. Me mira.

Topher: de que te ríes? Esto es serio courtney –me dice.

Courtney: lo siento como crees que iba a odiarte? –le digo con una sonrisa. No podría enfadarme con el. Cuando lo conocí siempre me había tratado muy dulce y amable.

Topher: eso quiere decir que me perdonas?! –dice mas contento.

Courtney: pues claro! Tonto no podría enojarme contigo –le digo. En eso viene y me levanta entre sus brazos y damos vueltas. Me sonrojo no me lo esperaba.

Topher: me alegra sabes eso! Hoy te ves muy hermosa –me dice. Levanto la mirada y veo a Duncan que me mira muy enfadado. Los ojos le ardían. Pero veo que esta con gwen.

**POV'S NORMAL **

En eso el furioso muchacho se abalanza sobre courtney tomándola del brazo.

Duncan: tenemos que hablar courtney –le dice plantando una mirada feroz a Topher.

Gwen: Duncan! Que haces? –se acerca la gótica muy enfadada.

Courtney: tu no te metas cara pálida –le dice la morocha clavando la mirada hacia la gótica muy enfadada.

Topher: viejo ten cuidado la puedes lastimar –dice empujando a Duncan de courtney.

Duncan: tu no te metas niño bonito –le dice tomándole de la camisa con fuerza.

Courtney: suéltalo Duncan! –dice la morocha poniéndose en medio de los dos.

Gwen: Duncan me largo! –dice la gótica.

Duncan: perfecto vete –le dice sin mirar a la gótica.

Topher: courtney tu también deberías irte –le dice el de ojos marrones.

Duncan: ella no se va. Y si lo hace se ira conmigo –le lanza una mirada fría.

Courtney: no! Duncan por favor…ire contigo –le dice la morena mirándolo con ojos dulces para calmar al furioso muchacho de ojos azules.

Gwen: el no se ira contigo chica A –dice la gótica.

Duncan: gwen lárgate! ya te dije que no se te perdió nada por aquí –le dijo con voz seria-. Vamos princesa –le dice cogiendo a la morocha de la mano.

Courtney: espera…voy a despedirme de Topher –le dice. La morocha regresa y le da un beso de despedida a Topher. Duncan mira receloso.

"_Dentro de la discográfica" _

Duncan: vamos a mi oficina. Tenemos que hablar. –dice llevando a la morocha a su despacho. Ya en la oficina cierra la puerta.

Courtney: me puedes explicar! Porque besaste a gwen hace nada delante de un montón de camarógrafos! –dice la morocha muy enfadada.

Duncan: y tu me puedes explicar! Que hacías en brazos de ese idiota! –le dice muy furioso.

Courtney: sabia que volverías a hacerme daño….-dijo la morocha con voz triste.

Duncan: ay….que voy hacer contigo courtney –dice tomando a la morocha de la barbilla y le acaricia la mejilla.

Courtney: y yo…contigo –le dice la morocha con mirada triste.

En eso britget entra y encuentra a Duncan demasiado cerca de courtney.

Britget: alejate de ella Duncan –toma el brazo de courtney y se la lleva para el estudio.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Estoy muy triste y enfadada dios! Menos mal que vino britget para rescatarme de sus brazos.

Britget: court dime que ese idiota no te hizo nada amiga –me dice.

Courtney: ya sabes como es brit gracias por venir a buscarme –le dije mientras íbamos al estudio.

Britget: llegue y vi a dereck y me dijo que estabas en el baño? Pero no te encontré hacia que fui a ver si Duncan te estaba molestando y mira por donde! El te tenia –me dice con voz un poco enfadada.

Courtney: ay….britg se puso celoso –le dije.- también lo encontré besándose con gwen el muy idiota! –le dije enfadada.

Britget: celoso? Ay…no no me digas que ya lo besastes! –me dijo. Me descubrió.

Courtney: si britg…yo…-no sabia que decirle.

Britget: ya lo sabia ¿court estas enamorado de Duncan? –me suelta y me sonrojo.

Courtney: como….de donde sacas eso? –le digo muy endadada. En eso llegamos al estudio y todos me estaban esperando para grabar.

Trent: ola court! –viene y me abraza. En eso entra Duncan y clava su feroz mirada en trent.

Duncan: trent no te pago para que abraces a courtney asi que a trabajar –dice muy serio.

Trent: lo aria gratis viejo –me quedo sorprendida. Y veo que se miran directamente los dos con mirada asesina. Dios lo que me faltaba.

Courtney: esta bien chicos vamos a trabajar –digo en voz alta. En eso dereck viene y me toma de la mano.

Dereck: bien chicos ya escucharon a la señorita –dijo mirándome a los ojos. En eso veo que Duncan viene con los ojos ardientes de furia.

Duncan: tienes razón ay que trabajar! Vamos courtney –me sujeta la mano alejándome de dereck y me lleva dentro de la cabina para cantar.

Courtney: esta bien empecemos. Esta canción se llama _What the hell –_miro a Duncan mientras empiezo a cantar. Le sonrio.

Dices que estoy enredando tu cabeza

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Todo porque estaba defendiendo a mi amigo

El amor duele si esta bien o mal no puedo parar porque me estoy divirtiendo mucho estas de rodillas pidiéndome por favor quédate conmigo pero honestamente necesito ser un poco loca

Toda mi vida e sido buena pero ahora!

Ah ah ah ah ah ah

Estoy pensando que demonios!

Todo lo que quiero es causar problemas!

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Estoy pensando que demonios! Todo lo que quiero es causar problemas

Ah ah ah ah ah ah

Realmente no me importa si amas, si me odias, puedes salvarme

Toda mi vida e sido buena pero ahora

Oh oh oh oh oh

Que demonios!

Que

Que ¡!

Demonios

Y que si tengo un monton de citas?

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Nunca me llamaste ni me escribiste de cualquier manera prefiero rabiar que quedarme esperando todo el dia.

No me malinterpretes simplemente necesito tiempo para jugar

Estas de rodilla

Por favor quedate conmigo pero honestamente necesito ser un poco loca

Loca!

Toda mi vida e sido buena pero ahora

Ah ah ah ah ah ah

Estoy pensando que demonios!

Todo lo que quiero es causar problemas y realmente no me importa

Si me amas, si me odias, puedes salvarme

La la la la la la la

Dices que te estoy enredando tu cabeza, chico

Me gusta enredar tu cabeza

Estoy enredando tu cabeza

Cuando lo único que quieres es enredarme en tu cama!

Toda mi vida e sido buena pero ahora pienso

Que demonios!

Si me amas, si me odias, puedes salvarme.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Dreck: vaya en serio? Que demonis! –decia el de ojos azules.

Britget: a mi me encanta y a ¿ti? ¿Duncan? –miro a Duncan.

Duncan: si sobre todo la parte en la que dice que _le encanta enredar tu cabez –_dice mirando fijamente a courtney.

Trent: si es muy provocadora –dice mirando a Duncan frio a los ojos.

Courtney: a mi también me encanta esa parte Duncan –dice la morocha muy desafiante-. Pero me va la _e sido buena toda mi vida pero ahora pienso Que demonios! –_dice la morocha frunciendo el seño.

Dereck: bien hacemos un descanso y luego seguimos –dice.

Courtney: ups lo siento –le suena el teléfono.

Ola?...si que puedo…el jueves?...me parece bien…adiós. En eso cuelga el teléfono

Duncan: con quien hablabas? –le pregunta muy serio.

Courtney: era topher me invita el jueves al local me dijo que viniera y le dije que si –dijo la morocha sin mirarlo con los brazos cruzados.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Ay! Que demonios le pasa dios están…..ese estúpido Topher ya me acuerdo lo vi en el teatro cuando fui a buscar a mi princesa ese estúpido. Quiere lo que es mio!. Pero no lo conseguirá. Es mi princesa. No entiendo a que juego juega courtney…parece una adolecente haciendo esas cosas. Yo también puedo jugar a eso.

Duncan: disculpen tengo que hacer una llamada –digo y saco el móvil y llamo a gwen.

Ola?...quería invitarte el jueves a un sitio…perfecto..adiós. –dije y todos me miraron intrigados.

Courtney: a quien llamaste? –me dice muy seria. Esta celosa lo se le sonrió y la miro.

Duncan: con gwen…-le digo. Su cara es todo un poema.

Courtney: que! Quiero decir que bien! –sonríe y se va del estudio muy enfadada.

Después del largo descanso volvimos a trabajar mi princesa me ignoro todo el día. Y cuando salimos todos para ir a casa a descansar quise llevarla a casa pero britget me lo impedio. Ya en casa le envie un monton de mensajes a mi princesa. No contesto. Me puse como una furia!. Ella me hace sentir tan loco….me vuelve loco…la…amo..y quiero tenerla esta noche aquí en mis brazos. Se que el jueves ira al local con ese idiota de Topher. Apareceré con gwen para darle celos. No piensen mal ya no me gusta pero sea como sea tengo que recuperar a mi princesa. Se volverá loca y me suplicara que vuelva conmigo. El plan es perfecto!. Hasta el jueves. En eso me duermo.


	15. Chapter 15 Confía en mi Princesa

**Bueno alerta y advertencia este episodio es muy fuerte y lo digo para las personas sensibles que no lean (contenido erótico) esto por favor. Y si lo leen es su elección y ustedes son los que deciden. Gracias. **

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una hermosa morocha vestida con un vestido blanco muy ceñido a su cuerpo. Esperaba en un local a su cita de esa noche.

Courtney: me pregunto que era lo que tanto me quería enseñar Topher? –en eso un apuesto chico de ojos marrones le besa la mejilla.

Topher: ola morena…-decia este con mucha dulcura.

Courtney: ola…Topher…tonto..-le decía la morocha sonriendo.

Topher: me alegra verte court….estas preciosa –le decía el de ojos marrones.

Courtney: gracias..dime que era lo que me tenias que enseñar? –le decía muy intrigada.

Topher: pues era esto…-en eso el muchacho se va al escenario y toma el micrófono-. Ola mi nombre es Topher y esta canción es para aquella hermosa morena de ahí –decia señalando a courtney. Comenzó a cantar.

Sus ojos sus ojo sus ojos

Hecen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillaran.

Su pelo su pelo

Cae perfectamente sin que ella lo intente ella es tan hermosa y yo le digo todos los días.

Yo se yo se

Cuando le digo lo hermosa que esta no me cree

Pero cada vez que me pregunta le digo lo hermosa y asombrosa que es

Sus labios sus labios sus labios

Podría besarlos el dia entero si ella me deja

Su sonrisa su sonrisa

Ella lo odia pero yo pienso que es sexy

Cuando miro tu cara no existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar

Yeah yeah yeah yeah.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Madre mia no podría ser mas dulce…pero…porque?...no puedo amarlo?. Yo solo lo veo como un amigo. La gente aplaude y se baja y me mira.

Topher: ola..-dice muy nervioso-. Te a gustado? –me pregunta.

Courtney: si eres el chico mas dulce que e conocido y cualquier chica le gustaría estar contigo –le digo porque es la verdad.

Topher: eso es lo que quiero..pero al parecer hay una que no quiere verlo –me dice.

Courtney: pues es una tonta –le digo y lo abrazo.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Le conte el plan que tenia a geoff sobre el jueves en el local. Me dijo que era el plan mas estúpido y me dijo que si quería que conquistara a courtney que lo hiciera como un hombre porque si hiciera eso demostraría a courtney lo inmaduro que soy y que no cambie nada. Pensé en eso y tenia razón. Cancele la vista con gwen y me fui solo al local para conquistarla y dejar de una vez las cosas claras. Y de paso dejar bien claro al estúpido de Topher que courtney es mia!. En eso entre al local y los vi abrazados. Me dirigi hacia ellos. No me gustaba nada lo que veía. Courtney me pertenece se que suena mal pero solo la quiero para mi solo. Y para nadie mas. Y se que ella también piensa lo mismo solo que no lo dice.

**POV'S NORMAL **

En eso la parejita abrazada se ve separada por Duncan. La morocha se sorprende.

Courtney: Duncan! –decia la muchacha al ver la cara de enfadado que tenia su chico de ojos azules.

Duncan: princesa e venido a por ti. Ven nos vamos –dijo cogiéndola de la mano dispuesto a llevársela.

Topher: oye imbécil relájate! Y suleta su mano –le decía el de ojos marrones.

Courtney: Topher! No! Tranquilo –decia la morocha para calmar al muchacho.

Duncan: relájate tu! Idiota! –decia este con mirada asesina al muchacho.

Courtney: Duncan ya! Basta. Me ire contigo pero si te calmas –dijo la morocha mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

Duncan: bien despídete de este tonto y vamos –le decía este.

Courtney: topher me encanto tu sorpresa pero debo irme –decia con voz dulce.

Topher: no tienes que irte si me dices que lo golpee para que te deje lo are –le decía este.

Courtney: no por favor no quiero que eso pase –le decía asustada.

Topher: esta bien….pero si pasa algo llamame por favor –le decía este para tranqulizarla.

Courtney: gracias eres el mejor….adios..-le decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-. Eres muy buen amigo –decia la morocha.

En eso Duncan la tomo de la mano y se la llevo fuera. Pero antes de irse le lanzo un furiosa mirada al muchacho. Como diciendo que no se volviera a acercar a courtney.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Duncan me llevo a su coche. Estaba realmente furioso. En el coche había un silencio muy incomodo.

Courtney: a donde me llevas? –le dije con voz baja mirando mis dedos.

Duncan: te llevo a mi casa tenemos que hablar –me dijo muy serio.

Solo lo mire y contemple su hermoso rostro y me preguntaba que era lo que quería?. Llegamos su casa. Era muy hermosa y elegante. Claro no me había fijado ya que solo estuve dos veces me parece y solo Salí corriendo y no pare a mirar. Tomamos el ascensor. Llegamos me abrió la puerta y entre.

Courtney: es muy bonita tu casa –le dije.

Duncan: gracias –me sonrió. Por fin. Y le devolví la sonrisa.

Courtney: porque me miras asi? –le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Duncan: porque no puedo evitarlo princesa –me dijo me puse muy roja-. Y porque te Amo courtney –dios! Me dijo que me ama. Solo me quede mirándolo sorprendida.

Courtney: seguro…basta Duncan….-le dije muy triste. De repente me toma de la cintura y de la barbilla. Haciendo que lo mirase a sus ojos azules.

Duncan: princesa ya no aguanto…te quiero…te amo…no me dejes..sin ti me siento perdido. Tu haces que mire al mundo diferente me haces sentir….esperanza…en donde solo hay oscuridad –me dijo mirándome como solo el me mira. Como si fuera de el y solo suya.

Courtney: Duncan porque dices eso? –le dije no entendía sus palabras.

Duncan: después de romper con gwen me sentí perdido solo triste una oscuridad inmensa y no sabia porque pero cuando te encontré en la cafetería volví a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido con nadie y no entendía. Courtney me vuelves loco me pierdes te necesito no debí dejar que te marcharas. Soy un tonto –me dijo parecía tan sincero realmente me extrañaba ¿tanto?.

Courtney: Duncan no se si confiar en lo que me dices. Me has hecho mucho daño y no se si te podre perdonar así como así –le dije muy triste.

Duncan: confía en mi princesa….solo…confía…en..mi –me dijo. Sentí como una fuerte electricidad que hacia que me acercase para besarlo.

Duncan empezó a besarme muy dulce y yo lo correspondí. Solo pensaba en el solo en el lo amo y no puedo estar lejos de este hombre y el tampoco. Empezó a tocarme la espalda lo tome del cuello y el beso era cada vez mas intenso mas ardiente.

-Quiero hacerte el amor courtney –me susurra.

-Hazlo –le dije al oído.

En entonces me miro y me sonrió con su mirada pervertida. Empezó a besarme mas fuerte con mucha pasión sus ojos ardían. Y yo solo quería que me hiciese suya. Aquí y ahora.

-Oh! Princesa –escucho.

-Ah! –gimo.

Me lleva a su habitación. Se arrodilla y me besa el vientre con su lengua. Es muy placentero estaba muy caliente la sangre me hervía. Se levanto y me bajo la cremallera del vestido. Muy despacio. El vestido callo al suelo dejándome en ropa interior. Se alejo un momento y me observo mi cuerpo. Me vuelve a besar con pasión. Lo tomo de la camisa y empecé a desabrochar los botones el me mira y se ríe de manera pervertida.

-Estas ansiosa princesa? –me susurra.

-Si! –gimo.

El me tumba despacio a la cama. Y veo como se baja el cierre de los pantalones y los tira al suelo. Se acerca y se pone encima de mi. Me besa en la boca y luego va bajando por mi cuello. Baja mas se dirige a mis pechos me levanta con delicadeza y me quita el sujetador ( sostenedor sosten lo que se diga en su país) y se aleja para verme y sonríe y vuelve a inclinarse para besármelos. Me besa despacio cada pecho con su ardiente lengua. Primero una y con su otra mano me aprieta la otra. Gimo de tanto de placer. Luego baja mas abajo hacia mis piernas. Besa con su lengua mis piernas y con su mano me quita el calzón ( bragas pantis como se diga en su país) y vuelve a besarme con su lengua mi parte intima de mi sexo salvaje mente. Dios! Me produce tanto placer. Me sujeto con fuerza a las sabanas. Sube y me mira a los ojos.

-Estas preparada? –me dice con sus ojos ardientes.

-Si lo estoy –le digo. Sonríe.

Me besa suavemente a los labios y noto la erección se su miembro en mi vientre. Se aleja y saca del cajón un condón ( preservativo o lo que se diga en su país) en eso se quita su calzoncillos (bóxers o lo que se diga en su país) liberando su gran erección y veo como se lo coloca en su imponente miembro. Me mira con su risa pervertida.

-Abre las piernas –me dice.

Las abro. En eso coloca su miembro en mi sexo.

-Lista..ahora te voy a hacer el amor –me susurra.

En eso me penetra. Ah! Grito fuerte ante la embestida. Se empieza a mover dentro de mi despacio adelante y atrás adelante y atrás. Dios jamás había sentido esto me gusta me gusta mucho. Empieza a ir mas rápido y voy cogiendo ritmo. Cada vez embiste mas rápido. Haciéndome sentir mucho placer. Cada ves mas rápido y fuerte hacia delante y atrás delante y atrás. Da una ultima embestida y cae sobre mi cuerpo. Se echa a un lado de la cama y me mira apoyado con su mano.

-Estas bien princes? –me dice.

-Si –le digo con una sonrisa.

Me besa muy suave en los labios y caigo dormida antes de decirle algo.


	16. Chapter 16 Duncan y Courtney siempre!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

La luz del sol me despertó de mi hermoso sueño. Sentía los brazos de Duncan abrazándome. Me gire para ver su cara estaba dormido. Era muy temprano. Empecé a acariciar con mis dedos su rostro. Era muy lindo parecía un niño tan tranquilo durmiendo. Le paso las manos por su pelo y después me acerque para darle un beso suave a su mejilla. En eso abre los ojos.

Duncan: buenos días princesa..-me dice muy dulce.

Courtney: buenos días –le dije y no pude evitar ponerme roja.

Duncan: estas bien…no te lastime? –me dijo. Me acaricio mis sonrojadas mejillas con dulcura.

Courtney: estoy muy bien..-le dije sonriendo. En eso se acerca y me da un beso en mis labios.

Duncan: y que tal? –me dijo.

Courtney: a que te refieres? –le dije.

Duncan: ya sabes…lo de anoche? –me dijo con su risa pervertida.

Courtney: estuvo…muy bien…no se como decirlo…me gusto..mucho –le dije sonrojada. Lo de anoche fue increíble sensacional exquisitamente delicioso lo volvería hacer otra ves y una con el todo el dia. Pero no podía decir eso.

Duncan: quieres mas princesa? –me dice y se pone encima de mi. Vuelvo a sentir esa electricidad y la ardor en mi cuerpo.

Courtney: si –le dije-. Quiero mucho mas…-le dije. Me miro con su risa pervertida.

Duncan: pues entonces..te complaceré –me dijo. Sentí como su erección crecía. Segundo asalto! Genial!.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Después del segundo asalto lleve a mi princesa a su casa para que se cambiara de ropa ya que teníamos que ir a la discográfica. La noche que pase con mi princesa fue increíble la tendría toda la vida en mi cama haciéndole el amor salvajemente. Pero por desgracia había que ir a trabajar.

Duncan: princesa ya estas lista? –entro y veo que esta media vestida. Mi animal que llevo dentro despierta en verla. Ella hace que despierte.

Courtney: Duncan! No estoy vestida..-se gira y me mira. Tenia las mejillas muy rojas. Se ve muy hermosa.

Duncan: oh!... princesa dime que te agá el amor otra ves –le dije tomándola en mis brazos y besándola con mucha pasión.

Courtney: no…Duncan…tenemos..que..ir..a..trabajar -me decía-. Duncan sal no puedo cambiarme de ropa si estas aquí –me dijo.

Duncan: tu tienes la culpa haces que pierda la cabeza…haces que me vuelva….loco..princesa –ella me dio un beso muy suave con sus hermosos labios.

Courtney: Duncan..por..favor –me miro con sus ojos de cachorrito. No pude resistir a su mirada y Salí de la habitación enojado haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño.

En eso de cinco minutos sale mi princesa cambiada. Se ve muy hermosa como siempre.

Duncan: te ves muy hermosa princesa –le digo tomándola de la cintura.

Courtney: gracias! Esa era la idea –me dice y me da un suave beso en los labios.

Duncan: aunque estarías mejor sin ella –le digo y me golpea despacio en el brazo.

Courtney: vamos o llegaremos tarde a trabajar –me dice riendo. Le tomo de la mano y la llevo a coche para ir a trabajar.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una hermosa pareja entra al edificio. Tomados de la mano se fueron al estudio riendo y besándose como dos par de adolecentes.

Britget: courtney tienes que cantar esta canción mira….¿que? –la rubia levanto la mirada cuando entraron tomados de la mano.

Courtney: ola britget..-decía la morocha con una risita aguda.

Britget: Duncan! Como vuelvas a lastimarla te mato yo misma! –decía la rubia levantando el puño en la cara de Duncan.

Duncan: tranquila! Yo cuidare de mi princesa! Ok –decía este muy enfadado.

Dereck: vaya mas te vale porque no queras perderla ¿verdad? –en eso aparece el otro muchacho de ojos azules.

Courtney: ola dereck –lo miro con una sonrisa.

Duncan: no te preocupes eso no pasara –duncan lanzo una mirada fría a dereck.

Dereck: ola courtney hoy estas muy linda –le decía este mirándola con una sonrisa.

Britget: esta bien..courtney si eres feliz a mi me hace feliz –decía la rubia abrazándola.

Courtney: gracias britg eres la mejor –le decía la morocha abrazándola.

En eso entra Trent y justin

Trent : ola preciosa –dice el de ojos verdes.

Justin: bien chicos es hora de trabajar así que manos a la obra courtney –decía este sonriendo a la morocha.

En eso todos se pusieron a trabajar. Llego la hora de salida. Todos estaban muy cansados y la feliz parejita no paraba de demostrar su felicidad.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Me despedí de todos fue un día realmente agradable mañana tendría el fin de semana toda para mi y a Duncan. En eso Duncan me lleva a casa en su coche. Llegamos a casa.

Duncan: princesa tienes hambre? –me dice.

Courtney: si la verdad es que mucha –le digo-. Podemos pedir pizza o comida china para cenar? –le digo.

Duncan: me gusta mas la pizza ya llamo yo –me dice.

Courtney: voy a ponerme ropa cómoda –le dije y fui a ponerme mi ropa de dormir. Y cuando salgo a la sala para ver a Duncan me mira con la boca abierta supongo por el pijama que tenia puesto.

Duncan: princesa no me estarás provocando ¿verdad? –me dice riendo pervertida mente.

Courtney: puede…me gusta provocarte Duncan –le digo con voz traviesa-. Tienes algún problema con ¿eso? –levanto la ceja y cruzo los brazos.

Duncan: pues si…no será culpa mía si te ago. el amor salvajemente –me dice. En eso me toma entre sus brazos y me levanta y me tumba en el sofá. Esta encima de mi como un animal sediento. Lo deseo quiero que vuelva a hacerme suya. Pero en eso tocan el timbre. Es el chico de las pizzas.

Courtney: la puerta Duncan..-le digo. Se levanta y va hacia la puerta frunciendo el seño enfadado por la interrupción.

En eso cenamos pizza mirando una película. Se sentía muy bien estar con el. Esto realmente funcionaba. No paramos de hablar de reír. Nos contamos las cosas que habíamos echo cuando nos separamos. El me besaba me acariciaba y yo también. Era una noche muy hermosa. Estar con el así en casa se sentía muy bien. Me dormí en su cálido pecho y sentía como me acariciaba el pelo y me daba besos.

Duncan: princesa estas despierta? –escuche en eso me levanto entre sus fuertes brazos y me levanto con cuidado y me llevo a la cama.

En eso me acomoda en la cama va hacia el armario y coge unas sabanas y me tapa con ellas. Luego veo que se quita la camisa y viene a la cama. Esta al lado mío. Me giro y lo veo. Me sonríe. Le doy un beso y me acurruco en su pecho cálido. El me abraza y quedo totalmente dormida. Realmente hoy a sido el día mas feliz estoy en la cama con el hombre al que amo y me trata como si fuera una princesa. Mis pensamientos se callan y me sumerjo en mi sueño.

**Esto continua nuestra feliz pareja tendrá que soportar los problemas que les vendrán. Podrán resistir? Lo sabremos mas adelante. Esto amigos solo a comenzado! DXC por siempre. **


	17. Chapter 17 Picnic de Perejitas!

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Estaba totalmente dormido cuando despierto y no veo a mi princesa en mis brazos. Me frote los ojos para despertar del todo. Me levanto y voy al salón pero no esta luego echo un vistazo al jardín pero tampoco la veo. En eso mi nariz huele a beicon y tortitas! Me voy a la cocina y observo a mi princesa bailando y con los auriculares en el oído (cascos para escuchar música o como se diga en su país) y preparando el desayuno. Meneaba el trasero verla era realmente divertido. Sin que se de cuenta me acerco por detrás y la tomo en mis brazos y le beso el hombro con dulzura.

Duncan: mueves muy bien el trasero para ser una princesa –le susurro al oído.

Courtney: buenos días a ti también Duncan –me dice con ironía.

Duncan: estoy totalmente hambriento princesa –le susurro. Pero no es de comer y ella sabe a lo que me refiero.

Courtney: yo también tengo mucha hambre ¿que quieres comer? –me dice en eso se gira y me mira con ojos traviesos.

Duncan: pues quiero esto princesa –bajo mi mano hacia su trasero y se lo aprieto. Se pone muy colorada cuando la toco y se lo empiezo a acariciar suavemente deleitándome de su reacción.

Courtney: mm….-le gusta y aprovecho y la levanto hacia la mesa de la cocina.

Duncan: pon las piernas alrededor de mi cadera princesa quiero hacerte mía aquí ahora mismo.

Courtney: eres un pervertido Duncan –me sonríe pero se que le gusta que la tenga en mis brazos. En eso ella enreda sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Duncan: Si lo soy princesa –en eso le quito con delicadeza su pijama junto con su calzones y ago lo mismo conmigo.

Courtney: Oh Duncan –me da un beso ardiente y me toma del cuello.

Duncan: preparada princesa..-le susurro. En eso me hundo en ella muy despacio para saborearla del todo.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar mi princesa se va al baño para ducharse. En eso me llega un mensaje de geoff.

_Mensaje de geoff: viejo britget a organizado una especie de picnic de parejitas así que trae tu trasero aquí con courtney en el parque Pankie a las 2:00. _

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Cuando salgo de la ducha Duncan me dice que geoff y britget nos invitan a un picnic en el parque pankie con otras parejitas. Típico de britg pero la idea no me desagrada para nada. Le digo a Duncan que vayamos y el asiente con la cabeza. Se va a casa para cambiarse de ropa y vendrá a recogerme a las 2:00. En eso me visto. Me pongo una blusa de tiros con escote dejando mi ombligo al aire y unos shorts cortos con unas deportivas cómodas y me recojo el pelo con una cola alta y dejo caer un poco de pelo en mi cara haciendo que me favoreciera. Estoy genial. Veo que son las 1:00 así que preparo unos Sándwiches para el picnic y preparo papas fritas caseras. Esta todo listo.

En eso Duncan viene lo escucho tocar el claxon de su moto por la ventana y bajo. Veo como se baja de la moto y viene hacia a mi.

Duncan: estas preciosa princesa –me levanta con sus fuertes brazos como en esas películas cursis de enamorados.

Courtney: gracias por el alago –le beso suavemente en los labios.

Duncan: vamos que llegaremos tarde –me suelta con cuidado y me ayuda con la cesta de comida.

Courtney: vaya pensé que iríamos con tu coche? Y no con la moto –le sonrió muy dulce.

Duncan: hoy me apetecía llevar a mi princesa en un carruaje digno. Para tu lindo trasero –me dice con su habitual risa de pervertido. Me hace reír es un tonto me dice cosas románticas pero las estropea con los finales.

Courtney: mi trasero te lo agradece mucho –no aguantamos y nos echamos a reír como tontos sin dejar de mirarnos por las palabras tan tontas que nos decimos.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Mientras en el parque Pankie van llegando parejitas felices. Están lindsey y tayler, Mike y zoey, harol y leshona, sierra y cody, izzy y owen y por ultimo heather y Alejandro. Y por supuesto britgey y geoff. Todos empiezan a preparar el picnic.

Britget: mira geoff quien diría que esos dos monstros se llevaran tan bien? –dice la morocha riendo.

Geoff: si quien lo diría. La verdad desde que ya salimos de los estúpidos realites de TDI todos hemos canviado mucho.

Britget: eso es porque hemos crecido –dice la rubia besando muy dulce a su chico.

Leshona: ey! Par de tortolitos donde pongo el mantel para comer? –interrumpe una negrita de voz muy gritona.

Britget: ponlas en las sombras de ese árbol ahí comeremos bien –dice rubia. en eso la negrita se va.

Harol: no es una preciosidad –dice un muchacho delgado mirando embobado a la morocha gritona.

Geoff: si viejo tienes suerte –dice el rubio aguantando la risa.

Mientras tanto otra parejita.

Mike: zoey cuando dijiste que vendrían tus padres a visitarnos? –decia un morocho muy nervioso.

Zoey: Mike ya te dije que vendrán este viernes y se quedaran en casa una semana –decia una pelirroja muy alegre.

Mike: genial…-decia este en tono de desagrado.

Zoey: es que no los quieres conocer Mike? –dice la pelirroja poniéndole ojitos tristes.

Mike: no zoey estoy ansioso por conocerlos –dice forzando una sonrisa.

Zoey: eso me alegra te caerán bien no te preocupes Mike –en eso la pelirroja le da un beso dejando al morocho atontado.

En eso la parejita siguen con su labor de ayudar con el picnic. Mientras otra parejita no para de besuquearse.

Lindsey: o Taylor te quiero mucho! –dice una rubia muy hermosa sin dejar de besar a su chico.

Tayler: yo también te quiero lindsey –dice este también sin despegarse de ella. En eso una pareja los interrumpe.

Heather: vaya porque no se van a un hotel! –dice una asiática muy alegre.

Alejandro: quizás debamos ir nosotros heather –dice un latino muy guapo.

Lindsey: heather ola amiga! –en eso la rubia se levanta para ir a abrazar a su amiga.

Heather: yo también me alegro de verte pero no hace falta el abrazo! –dice ocultando su alegría.

Alejandro: me alegro por ustedes señoritas pero creo que debemos seguir con lo del picnic –decía el latino.

En eso los cuatros se ponen a ayudar a poner la comida en donde están puestos los manteles. Junto con otras parejitas.

Izzy: owen no te comas la comida todavía! –dice una pelirroja de pelo rizado.

Owen: bien nena solo le daba un mordisquito –decía el gordito.

Izzy: ven vamos a ayudar a sierra y cody con las demás cosas –decia la pelirroja de pelo rizado.

Cody: sierra! Ya te dije que no me casare contigo! –decia un muchacho de pelo castaño.

Sierra: pero cody! Ya les dije a todos que nos casariamos –decia una morocha de pelo lila.

Cody: sierra vamos despacio bien? Si quieres que esto funcione no me presiones! –dice el muchacho irritado.

Sierra: esta bien cody! Todo lo que tu quieras! Ah! –la morocha lo abraza con mucha fuerza.

Cody: sierra me asfixias…! –decía este pero la muchacha no le escuchaba.

En eso nuestra última parejita llega. Están agarrados de las manos y haciéndose mimitos y riendo.

Britget: court! Ah! –una rubia muy eufórica grita y se abalanza sobre la morena.

Courtney: britg! –la morocha grita. En eso se las ve saltando como dos par de colegialas encontrándose después de las vacaciones.

Geoff: ola viejo me alegro de verte –dice un rubio chocando los puños con Duncan.

Duncan: yo también viejo –dice este.

Geoff: vaya viejo no sabia que se pondrían tan contentas por verse –dice el rubio mirando a las dos muchachas que están saltando.

Duncan: mujeres viejo son así –dice el de ojos azules. En eso los dos se echan a reir muy alegres.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

No se porque pero estaba saltando con britget muy contenta como si fuéramos una adolecentes. La quiero mucho es mi mejor amiga y siempre a estado conmigo y yo con ella.

Britget: chicos! Courtney y yo vamos a hablar así que ayuden a los demás con lo del picnic –dijo britget. Me giro y Duncan esta mirándome fijamente y me sonríe con dulzura yo también. En eso britget y yo nos sentamos en la hierba.

Courtney: que buena idea lo del picnic britg solo se te acurraría a ti –le dije.

Britget: si, courtney cuéntame que tal tu y Duncan? –se que se moría por que se lo contase todo.

Courtney: ay! Britg! No se por donde comenzar –le digo muy emocionada.

Britget: me alegra verte así court te lo mereces además yo ya sabia que volverían! Es decir ¿Duncan y gwen? Iugh! La típica parejita de góticos –me dijo.

Courtney: ajajajajjaa britg! Si no se la verdad yo los veía muy enamorados…-le dice con voz triste.

Britget: court ustedes tienen una historia de amor algo difícil pero real! y eso no desaparece así como así los de ellos solo fue una mierda de atracción porque se llevaban bien y tenían cosas en común y ya esta se dejaron llevar por el momento tarde o temprano unos de los dos se daría cuanta –me dice.

Courtney: si lo se tenemos una historia que termino bien ¿no? Quiero decir que pasamos cinco años para darnos cuenta de que aun sentíamos algo por el uno y por otro y que estábamos con personas que no deberíamos haber estado y que el destino nos puso de nuevo en el mismo camino –le dije algo mas animada.

Britget: si ustedes son como la luz y la oscuridad, el agua y el fuego o como el Gin y el Gan! No pueden separarse y si lo hacen solo conseguirán destruirse o hacerse daño estando separados! Lo que quiero decir es que son tan opuestos que se atraen mutuamente courtney! Ya sabes la mitad de un mundo y de otro hacen uno solo mundo –me dice.

Courtney: ajjajaj vaya britg tu toda una filosofa pero a tu manera –le dije haciendo que me riera.

Britget: si verdad? Jajjjajajaj -nos reímos las dos muy contentas.

Courtney: sabes a cambiado mucho quiero decir los dos ya no somos como antes será porque cuando estábamos juntos éramos unos adolecentes ¿tontos? -le dije.

Britget: a que te refieres? –me dijo muy atenta.

Courtney: el sea convertido en un buen hombre en el hombre que yo quería que se convirtiese cuando éramos adolecentes me trata como a una princesa me deja manejarlo a mi manera claro que eso también me dejaba hacerlo cuando éramos adolecentes pero lo que quiero decir es que el esta siempre pendiente de mi y de cada palabra todo lo que hace es amarme y me dice que es por eso que ha vuelto a mi y jura que no parara hasta casarse conmigo dice que soy la chica que el a estaba buscando y que no me dejara marchar –veo la cara de britg es un poema.

Britget: vaya quien lo diría ese es Duncan? Hablamos del chico malo de Duncan? Vaya pues si que a cambiado eso demuestra que el muy bobo se equivoco y ahora se dio cuenta de que a quien realmente debió escoger era a ti courtney a quien verdaderamente ama su corazón y le pertenece es a ti courtney –me dice. Sus palabras me llegan al corazón.

Courtney: tu crees? –le digo.

Britget: pues claro y te lo esta demostrando siempre incluso cuando estábamos en el campamento cuando los dos se conocieron si no recuerdo mal te regalo una calavera de madera y con gwen bueno si parecían muy enamorados pero no vi ni un esfuerzo de amor en ellos pero a ti courtney a ti si siempre te lo demostró y ahora mas mira ya no están en un realete show estamos en la vida real así que es aquí donde realmente te lo esta demostrando!. Tiene razón el me lo demuestra y siempre me lo dice.

Courtney: si es verdad! Yo yo yo! Siempre tuve su corazón –dice muy contenta-. Y lo amo después de todo aun lo sigo amando –deje.

Britget: jajjaja vaya que cursi pero Si jajja ustedes ya me diran cuando es la boda y sobretodo yo seré tu madrina court! Si! -estan muy contenta.

Courtney: pues claro britg jajjaja aunque para eso falta mucho y si me lo pide se lo tendrá que preparar bien si quiere el Si! –en eso nos ponemos a reírnos como locas.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Britget nos grita y se lleva a courtney para ella sola que injusto. En eso mi princesa se gira la estaba mirando todo el rato no puedo quitarle el ojo de encima le sonrió y ella también en eso se va con britget. Estoy geoff ayudando en el picnic solo faltaba poner las bebidas.

Geoff: que tal viejo? Que tal con Courtney? –me dice parece interesado.

Duncan: viejo no se por donde empezar ella ella…es a quien buscaba –le dije.

Geoff: pero creía que eran gwen de quien estabas enamorado? –me dijo.

Duncan: si yo también pensaba lo mismo pero…solo era un adolecente estúpido que se dejo llevar por las apariencias sabes gwen era genial éramos compatibles éramos iguales ella no me volvía loco como courtney y en ese momento solo buscaba eso y vi en ella algo que no tenia courtney pero…viejo después de volver con ella todo iba genial hasta que algo no iba bien ya no era como al principio y me di cuenta de que éramos muy iguales que hasta aburría! –le dije.

Geoff: no te entiendo viejo? –me dijo.

Duncan: viejo estar con gwen era como estar con otro yo! Viejo eso era asqueroso y aburrido faltaba ya sabes la chispa en ya..sabes…al..principio..bien..pero..luego…viejo ya te dije era como yo!.

Geoff: viejo o te explicas mejor o no me hables –me dijo riéndose de mi.

Duncan: viejo me di cuenta de que no amaba a gwen como pensaba y al darme cuenta de eso me sentí muy solo y la deje solo la veía como a una desconocida y cuando me encontré con cortney volve a sentir cosas viejo! No se al verla de nuevo mi corazón se volvió loco! Mi mente se volvió loco! Todo mi ser se volvió loco! Solo con verla y no soportaba la idea de estar sin ella esas cosas no lo sentía con gwen con ella era todo muy tranquilo mientras con courtney dios! Con ella es…es como una adicción no puedo estar sin ella la necesito! Cada vez que la veo solo quiero mimarla llenarla de amor ella…ella..es a quien e estado buscando estos cinco años y fui un idiota que no se dio cuenta –le dije.

Geoff: viejo eso es muy profundo viniendo de ti vaya realmente te ha vuelto loco –me dice.

Duncan: si..si me dejara no se que haría viejo quiero que sea mia solo mia –le digo.

Geoff: y bien y que tal…ya…sabes..en..la cama? –me dice.

Duncan: viejo no puedo hablar de eso contigo –le digo serio.

Geoff: bien viejo ta bien no te enfades –me dice.

Duncan: solo diré que ella es a la quien e estado buscado y no dejare que se marche –le digo-. Sabes viejo después de todo este tiempo que e pasado sin ella después de todo aun la sigo amando –le dije. Realmente la amo..amo a courtney Rose Stelle.


	18. Chapter 18 Picnic de Parejitas 2

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Britget y yo terminamos de hablar luego ella llamo a todos para empezar con el picnic. Estaba muerta de hambre. En eso veo a Duncan y geoff hablando. Y la verdad me intriga mucho miro a britget que también tiene ganas de saber que traman esos dos pero no le damos importancia y vamos a comer.

Duncan: me as extrañado princesa? –es Duncan y me coge de la cintura como siempre.

Courtney: tu que crees chico malo? –le digo con dulzura.

Duncan: yo espero que si princesa porque yo si te eche de menos –me mira con sus azules que tanto me pierden.

Courtney: yo también te eche de menos..-le doy un beso en los labios.

Duncan: sabes tan dulce princesa –me dice y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Geoff: vaya courtney lo tienes embrujado amiga –miro a geoff que esta igual de junto con britget y nos ponemos a reír por su comentario.

Duncan: es mas que eso viejo! –duncan se ríe.

Britget: vamos a comer me muero de hambre –dice britget.

Courtney: yo también me muero de hambre Duncan –le miro poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

Duncan: ey viejo vamos que las chicas tienen hambre! –le dice a geoff-. Vamos courtney yo también me muero de hambre –me dice. Me toma de la mano y lo sigo hasta donde están los demás.

Vaya ver a todas esas parejitas me sorprendió es decir sobre todo a Alejandro y a heather quien lo diría es decir se odiaban pero hacen una muy buena pareja. La verdad es que no soy nadie para juzgarlos ya que Duncan y yo también éramos de odio te amo y todo eso. Pero mi humor cambio cuando vi a sierra esa idiota!.

Courtney: sierra! Eres una! Como te atreves a espiarme! –suelto la mano de Duncan y me dirijo hacia ella muy furiosa.

Sierra: je je ola courtney –me dice muy nerviosa.

Courtney: no me hables eres una –estoy a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella pero Duncan y britget y geoff me detienen.

Britget: calma court…no vale la pena amiga –me dice britget para calmarme.

Duncan: princesa deja estar a esa loca no es bueno para la discográfica que golpees a una reportera de televisión –duncan tiene razón.

Courtney: esta bien ya me tranqulizo pero escuchame bien sierra si vuelves a molestarme te DEMANDO! –le dije levantando mi puño en su cara.

Sierra: es mi trabajo courtney lo siento pero si me controlare –me decía muy nerviosa.

En eso me siento lejos de ella para no verla. Duncan me agarra de la mano y nos sentamos junto a britget geoff y Mike y zoey. Duncan me acaricia la mano para sofocar mi enfado.

Duncan: estas bien princesa? –me mira muy preocupado.

Courtney: si gracias por ser tan atento conmigo eso me ayuda a calmarme –le digo para calmar su preocupación.

Duncan: princesa vamos a pasarla bien ¿entendido? –me dice en tono autoritario pero con una sonrisa.

Courtney: como usted diga señor –le digo sonriendo-. Si están amable de pasarme un sándwich –le digo juguetona.

Duncan: será un placer señorita –el muy tonto consigue hacerme reír.

Todos estábamos comiendo hablando de las cosas que hicimos después del programa. Zoey es una psicóloga muy reconocida Mike es medico y ayuda a las personas que tienen cambio de personalidades. Lindsey es una supermodelo junto con tayler. Owen tiene un restaurante de comida e izzy le ayuda. Britget es profesora de surf y mi manager por supuesto y geoff en un fiestero que organiza fiestas a famosos. En cuanto a heather y Alejandro el tienen una empresa de una gran multinacional en Japón son muy ricos. Y en cuanto a Duncan y yo pues ya lo saben.

Zoey: vaya courtney que bueno es verte la ultima vez bueno fue en TDI all star y solo hablamos dos veces –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Courtney: si jajaja es cierto perdona por ser tan grosera es que estaba empeñada a ganar soy muy competitiva –le digo en forma de disculpa.

Zoey: no importa yo también lo soy sabes me gustaría empezar de nuevo ¿quieres? –levanta su mano para estrechármela.

Courtney: pues claro amigas –le estrecho la mano. Creo que llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas.

Después de terminar de comer todas las chicas nos sentamos a charlar mientras los chicos se pusieron a jugar a futbol.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Lindsey: pues tayler y yo nos conocemos tan bien no podría imaginarme la vida sin el –decía la rubia embelesada.

Zoey: pues Mike es el chico de mis sueños es mi media naranja –decía la pelirroja muy cursimente.

Leshona: pues harol siempre me compra todo lo que quiero –dice la negrita de voz gritona.

Izzy: owen siempre me lleva a comer hamburguesa todos los días –dice la pelirroja de pelo rizado muy graciosa.

Heather: pues mi Alejandro me compra margaritas traídas desde su país es tan romántico como su sangre latina –dice sin respiración la asiática.

Britget: pues geoff y yo nunca nos separamos siempre estamos dándonos cariñitos por todas partes –dice una rubia con los ojos enamorados.

Heather: ¿y tu que courtney? –dice la asiática en eso todas se giran para ver a la morocha.

Courtney: pues…pues…-dice la morocha mirando hacia a bajo muy nerviosa.

Britget: yo si lo se..-dice la rubia mirando a la morocha.

Zoey: vamos puedes contarlo somos amigas courtney –dice la pelirroja con las manos pidiendo que se lo contara.

Courtney: pues Duncan siempre esta atento a cada palabra que digo, me trata como a una princesa, siempre hace lo que yo digo, siempre me dice lo hermosa que soy, me dice que me ama que soy la chica que el a estado buscando, y que soy como todo lo que ama en este mundo y que quiere que sea la madre de sus hijos y quiere que sea su esposa –dice la morocha mirando hacia a bajo muy sonrojada. Deja a las demás chicas con la boca abierta.

Lindsey: vaya que romántico! –grita emocionada la rubia.

Leshona: vaya conseguiste cambiar a ese chico malo bien echo amiga! –dice la negrita gritona.

Zoey: vaya nunca e visto y escuchado unas palabras mas lindas y hermosas lindsey tiene razón que romántico eso es amor! –dice la rubia igual de emocionada.

Courtney: de verdad lo creen? –dice la morocha muy sonrojada.

Leshona: ya era hora de que alguien dominase a ese chico y quien mas que tu lo tienes en tus pies querida –dice la negrita gritona.

En eso las chicas rompen a carcajadas. Los chicos las observan mientras tanto y se miran unos a otros confusos por la felicidad de las muchachas.

Geoff: viejo de que se estarán riendo? –dice el rubio.

Aelejandro: seguro que están hablando de nosotros –dice el latino.

Owen: y de que estarán hablando? Porque se rien mucho? –dice el gordito.

Duncan: viejo seguro que estarán hablando de ropa de maquillaje…ya saben cosas de chicas –dice el de ojos azules.

Geoff: bien chicos vamos a jugar al futbol! Yiah! –grita el rubio.

En eso todos los chicos gritan como barbaros y empiezan a chocar las manos como unos monos. Se colocan para jugar y empieza la partida.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

En mi equipo esta geoff owen y Mike y en el otro Alejandro harol y cody. Empezamos a jugar le paso la pelota a owen que se la pasa a geoff el tonto de harol ataca pero fracasa en eso avanzamos a la portería que nos inventamos los chicos el fracasado de cody esta de portero me situó y geoff me la pasa controlo la pelota y me dispongo a marcar pero Alejandro me la quita de sorpresa mierda! Corro rápidamente junto con mis compañeros para pararlo.

Duncan: owen ponte en la portería viejo! –le grito y obedece.

Alejandro: juego al futbol des muy niño esto es pan comido en mi país los harían añicos –decia el latino orgulloso.

Geoff: viejo en mi tierra montamos a los toros no creo que sea fácil hacernos añicos –le dice geoff.

Owen: estoy listo chicos vamos! A por el! –grita el gordito eufórico.

Duncan: pues en Canadá lo hacemos a nuestra manera! –en eso me abalanzo sobre el y le quito la pelota.

Geoff: viejo a mi a mi pásamela estoy solo –me dice geoff.

Duncan: ahí va geoff! –se la paso con un fuerte chute.

De repente escucho como las chicas gritan me giro y estas mirándonos a todos aplaudiendo como jugamos. Se a formado dos bandas. Heather sierra y leshona que apoyan al equipo de Alejandro. Y veo a mi princesa junto a britget y a zoey que nos apoyan. Le giño un ojo a mi princesa ella sonríe y me lanza un beso al aire ago como si lo cogiese en el aire y lo llevo a mi boca ella sonríe al ver lo que hice. Así que me propongo a lucirme delante de ella para que vea lo fuerte que soy.

Geoff: Duncan toma! Sube para que marques! –me grita geoff. Y rápidamente subo y me coloco para recibir la pelota y marcar.

Duncan: bien viejo dale fuerte! Ya la cogeré yo! –le digo.

Alejandro: cody! Detén a duncan! –le grita Alejandro a cody. Enserio piensa que ese tonto me detendrá?.

Duncan: esto va por ti princesa! –grito y le señalo. En eso marco un golazo!.

Mis compañeros bienes a celebrarlo conmigo. Las chicas están gritando y se acercan para felicitarnos.

Courtney: Duncan! Eres el mejor! –mi princesa me da un fuerte abrazo.

Duncan: pues claro contigo animándome que esperabas! –la levanto entre mis brazos y doy vueltas con ella como en una de esas películas cursis de amor.

Courtney: pues aquí tienes tu premio..-en eso me da un beso ardiente profundo y dulce que me deja sin respiración.

La bajo despacio sin dejar de besarla la tomo de la cintura y luego la separo para mirar a mi princesa. Es tan hermosa. Y le doy otro beso nuestras lenguas se tocan el beso empieza a ser mas ardiente la deseo. En eso los demás nos interrumpen.

Geoff: yiah! Viejo menudo gol! –me dice geoff.

Mike: si bro! Gran chutada! –me dice Mike.

Después de terminar de jugar cada uno agarra a su pareja. Tomo de la mano a courtney me la llevo para estar a solas con ella. Nos sentamos en un árbol en la sombra me acuesto cansado en su regazo mientras ella acaricia mi pelo y yo me deleito mirando su hermoso rostro.

Courtney: ¿que pasa? –me dice.

Duncan: hoy a sido un día perfecto…. Junto a ti –le digo y veo como se le dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.

Courtney: para mi también a sido perfecto estdando contigo –me dice con dulzura.

Me levanto y la tomo de la mano y la llevo a dar un paseo y la llevo a un árbol del parque. El árbol mas grande.

Duncan: mira princesa –en eso saco una navaja del bolsillo.

Courtney: Duncan llevas una navaja? –me dice algo alarmada.

Duncan: siempre la llevo es la misma ¿no la reconoces? –ella mira y se da cuenta.

Courtney: es verdad vaya sigues siendo tu después de todo –me dice y pone los ojos en blanco y fruce el seño.

Duncan: jajjaja tu también sigues siendo una estirada –le sonrió y ella pone mala cara.

Courtney: ajajajaja muy gracioso –me dice con los brazos crusados.

Duncan: no te enfades mira –en eso tomo la navaja y empiezo a dibujar encima del árbol.

Courtney: ¿que estas haciendo? –me dice intrigada.

Duncan: tu que crees poner nuestras iníciales en el árbol –ella sonríe.

Courtney: ya veo DXC –dice y se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara.

Duncan: ¿te gusta princesa? –le digo cuando termino.

Courtney: espera le falta algo –en eso toma mi navaja y dibuja un corazón.

Duncan: princesa eso es vandalismo –le digo para provocarla.

Courtney: no soy tan estirada –me dice. En eso se suelta el pelo dejándolo caer de manera muy sexy.

Duncan: princesa me sorprendes cada vez mas –en eso la tomo de la cintura.

Courtney: e cambiado eso es todo –me empuja hacia el árbol y me deja sin habla por la acción.

Duncan: me gusta mucho princesa me gusta..-bajo mi mano hacia su trasero y se lo agarro con suavidad. Ella gime de placer.

Courtney: Duncan eres un pervertido –me dice tartamudeando.

Duncan: lo se –luego empiezo a besar sus hermosos.

Courtney: ¡Duncan! –me susurra al oído. Luego me agarra el pelo.

Duncan: oh princesa eres tan dulce –le beso el cuello y luego le beso en la boca despacio con dulzura para saborear todo de ella.

Courtney: Duncan tenemos que ir con los demás…nos esperan –me dice.

Duncan: solo un poquito…mas princesa –le sigo besanndo.

Courtney: esta bien solo un poquito –me dice.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Duncan y yo después de hacernos unos mimos en el árbol nos vamos con los demás. Ya es de noche. Todos nos sentamos en la hierba para mirar los juegos artificiales que trajo geoff. Los enciende y son realmente hermosos. La noche es hermosa junto con la lluvia de colores que se ve en el oscuro cielo.

Duncan: tienen frio princesa? –me pregunta Duncan.

Courtney: no –muevo la cabeza. Entonces el me sienta delante de el protegiéndome del frio rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos. Apoyo mi cabeza en su cálido pecho sin dejar de mirar al cielo los fuegos artificiales.

Duncan: estas ¿bien? –me pregunta besando mi cabello.

Courtney: si porque te tengo a ti protegiéndome –le digo.

Duncan: eso ni lo dudes –me dice. Me giro y le doy un suave beso en sus hermosos labios.

Después de contemplar los fuegos todos decidimos marcharnos porque ya era tarde. Estaba muy cansada. Nos despedimos de todos menos de la estúpida de sierra. Duncan y yo vamos caminando agarrados de la mano hacia su moto.

Duncan: ¿esta cansada? –me dice con voz dulce.

Courtney: si tengo mucho sueño…-le digo algo ya dormida.

Duncan: ven te llevare en brazos –me dice.

Courtney: no yo puedo solo –pero no me hace caso y me levanta entre sus fuertes brazos.

Duncan: siempre llevándome la contraria princesa –me dice en sus brazos.

Courtney: me encanta desafiarte –le digo medio dormida.

Duncan: duerme princesa yo te llevo a casa –solo escucho eso y me acurruco en su pecho y caigo en un profundo sueño.

**Bien ola chicos este capitulo es algo largo creo pero espero que les guste. Si tienen ideas no olviden comentar. Opinen si lo estoy haciendo bien y si a mis capítulos les falta algo plis. Bueno espero que les guste. Como siempre digo esto solo a comenzado. Hasta luego :D . DXC**.


	19. Chapter 19 Mi gran concierto Hot!

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Ha pasado tres semanas desde que Duncan y yo salimos oficialmente. El domingo me lo pidió que fuera oficial dios menudo fin.

_Flash back _

_Duncan: princesa quieres ser mi novia? _

_Courtney: Duncan claro que quiero ser tu novia! _

Vaya solo recuerdo eso y las mejillas se me ponen coloradas. Bueno hace tres semanas que me lo pidió. Mientras tanto hemos trabajado en mi CD de la discográfica. Y también la e pasado genial con Duncan dios! Espero que esto sea siempre así. Me a comprado un montón de regalos me a regalado rosas rojas mis favoritas me a llevado a cenar a restaurantes caros me a comprado un brazalete muy lindo y muy caro con nuestras iníciales! Todos los días me trae un regalo es muy lindo! Yo le digo que no me los compre pero el insiste en gastar en mi. Es muy romántico!. Ahora voy de camino a dar un concierto de invitada especial es decir solo cantare una canción Duncan esta en el estadio donde iré a cantar el esta preparando todo quiere que salga todo perfecto. Estoy con britget.

Britget: courtney! Atenta! Las bailarinas bailaran mientras tu cantas solo tienes que menear un poco las caderas de manera sensual ¿entendido? –me dice esta muy nerviosa.

Courtney: britget tranquila ya se lo e ensayado con las bailarinas un montón de veces calmate ¿si? –la abrazo para calmarla.

Britget: gracias es que es hoy cantaras en un estadio grande con un montón de gente y en vivo por la tele solo quiero que salga todo perfecto –me dice algo mas tranquila.

Courtney: lo se britget te agradezco que te preocupes eres la mejor y estas haciendo un buen trabajo –le sonrió para relajarla.

Britget: tienes razón y se que estas preparada con este concierto empezaras a ser famosa y serás conocida y cumplirás tu sueño y solo quiero que salga genial –me dice.

Courtney: no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo –me mira y veo que confía en lo que le digo.

Por fin llegamos al gran estadio. Mientras el coche va hacia el parking veo a un monton de gente entrando al estadio. Eso me pone nerviosa. Llegamos al parking y veo a Duncan. Me abre la puerta.

Duncan: lista princesa –extiende la mano para que yo baje. Es todo un caballero me encanta la manera en que me trata.

Courtney: estoy mas que lista –le sonrió.

Duncan: bien vamos a tu camerino para que te prepares –me lleva dentro del estadio hacia donde esta mi camerino-. Britget quiero que te encargues de que todo salga bien ¿entendido? –duncan mira a britget muy serio.

Britget: cuenta conmigo lo are perfectamente –dice britget con mucha confianza. En eso llegamos.

Duncan: bien eres la ultima en salir al escenario contigo acabaremos el concierto así que princesa lúcete todo lo que quieras –me da un fugaz beso y se marcha.

En eso veo que un montón de maquilladores se abalanzan sobre mí y empiezan a maquillarme. Después otra gente me lleva hacia los vestidores me sacan la ropa muy rápido y me ponen la del concierto. Son muy rápidos. Me ponen un corcel que realza mis pechos unas mayas muy sexys unos tacones. Mi pelo esta muy ondulado. Voy vestida ya saben tipo "cristina aguilera mulan rouge" muy sexy. Ya que el tema que voy a cantar es _HOT _así que es una canción para captar al público y que se fije en mi.

Britget: bien chicos necesitamos a Courtney en el escenario ya! –oigo gritar a britget.

Bien me llevan hacia el escenario y yendo veo a un montón de estrellas descansando de su actuación veo a _will i am, pink, rihanna, Taylor swit, chris Brown, beyonce, _y mas gente que no pude ver porque tenia que salir al escenario.

Britget: bien ponte ahí courtney la plataforma te subirá de manera que todos te verán ¿entendido? Después bajara y te dejara en el escenario y ahí empiezas a cantar ¿entendido? –me dice britget yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

Salgo y me pongo sobre la plataforma y en eso empieza a subir. Estoy arriba elevada y bajo la cabeza y veo a un montón de gente gritando me tiemblan las piernas en eso la plataforma va bajando y la gente aplaude y grita con mucha euforia. Veo a las chicas que me acompañaran. Las bailarinas. La plataforma ya esta en el escenario. Cojo aire y empieza a sonar la música y es hora de empezar con el espectáculo.

Eres bueno para mí

Baby baby

Quiero encerarte en mi armario donde no hay nadie alrededor quiero poner tu mano en mi bolsillo porque yo te lo permito

Quiero llevarte hacia el rincón y besarte sin hacer ningún ruido quiero quedarme así por siempre y gritarlo fuertemente

Ahora que estas aquí, no puedes irte

Me pones tan caliente, haces que me derrita eres tan ridículo, apenas puedo detenerme

Apenas puedo respirar, me haces querer gritar eres tan fabuloso eres muy bueno para mi

Baby baby

Eres bueno para mí

Baby baby

Puedo hacerte sentir mejor, solo quédate aquí

Y puedo mostrarte todos esos lugares, que nunca has visto y puedo hacerte decir todo lo que nunca has dicho y te dejare hacer lo que quieras

Una y otra vez

Ahora que estas aquí, no puedes irte

Me pones tan caliente. Haces que me derrita apenas puedo detenerme, apenas puedo respirar me haces querer gritar

Eres fabuloso eres bueno para mi

Baby baby

Eres bueno para mí

Baby baby

Bésame, dulcemente como siempre lo heces, abrázame, ámame nunca te vayas

Yeah yeah

Me pones tan caliente haces que me derrita no puedo parar a penas puedo respirar me haces querer gritar

Eres bueno para mí

Baby baby

Eres bueno para mí.

En eso termino y las bailarinas se detienen. Escucho como la gente nos grita y nos aplaude eufóricamente. Dios es muy emocionante me quieren! Les e gustado!. En eso me despido junto con las bailarinas y salimos del escenario con un fuerte aplauso detrás de nosotras.

Britget: court! Court! Court! Lo conseguiste! –britget me abraza fuerte para felicitarme.

Courtney: britg! Britg! Lo se lo se! –le digo y empezamos a saltar como locas.

En eso alguien me jala para atrás y me levanta hacia arriba y luego me baja. Me giro y es Duncan.

Duncan: lo conseguiste princesa! Sabias que lo conseguirías! –me toma de la cintura y me acaricia la cara con sus dedos y yo solo lo miro embobada hacia sus ojos azules.

Courtney: Duncan lo hice lo hice no me lo puedo creer –le miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Duncan: pues créetelo princesa lo has hecho eres impresionante –me dice sin dejar de mirarme con sus ojos azules.

Courtney: ¿te a gustado? –le digo.

Duncan: si te veías muy sexy no sabia que te ponía tan caliente –me dice con su voz tan seductora. Me sonrojo.

Estamos a punto de darnos un beso pero vienen los demás para felicitarme Dereck, Trent, Justin y las demás personas que se encargaron de que todo estuviera genial.

Dereck: lo has hecho genial preciosa –me toma entre sus brazos y me abraza. A Duncan no le hace mucha gracia solo se queda mirando receloso.

Trent: courtney has estado espectacular te felicito! –Trent también me abraza.

Justin: courtney esto hay que celebrarlo a lo grande –el morocho también me abraza. Dios Duncan esta fulminando a cada uno con la mirada.

Duncan: esta bien chicos basta de abracitos! –Duncan se pone en medio para que dejen de abrazarme. Es muy celoso y muy controlador conmigo no quiere que otro chico se me acerce. Pero se ve lindo cuando se pone así por mí.

Courtney: gracias chicos de verdad a todos a los de maquillaje los de música sonido a las bailarinas a todos gracias a ustedes esto a salido perfecto –les doy un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento a todos.

En eso veo que vienen todos hacia a mi y me agarran haciendo volar todo mi cuerpo arriba y abajo y les escucho a todos reírse de alegría.

Britget: bien chicos es hora de recoger vamos vamos! Vamos! –escucho la voz de britget. Menos mal que esta aquí me estaba mareando un poco.

Courtney: te lo agradezco britg siempre estas en el momento justo para ayudarme –le digo.

Britget: si lo se vamos a llegaras tarde a tu fiesta –me dice arqueo una ceja. No se de que fiesta habla.

Duncan: es verdad geoff te a preparado una así que mejor será que te cambies –me dice Duncan.

Courtney: vaya porque nadie me lo dijo? –estaba muy emocionada.

Trent: era una sorpresa –me dice trent con una sonrisa.

Britget: es cierto así que venga ves a vestirte –me dice britget muy animada.

Voy rápido a cambiarme me pongo un vestido muy ceñido y corto de color lila muy ajustados que realza mi silueta y unos tacones a juego. Salgo y veo a Duncan con unos jeans negros y una camiseta color gris se ve muy sexy. Viene hacia mí y me toma de la cintura.

Duncan: están muy sexy con ese vestido princesa –me dice con su voz sexy.

Courtney: tu también te ves muy apuesto –le digo sin apartar mis ojos de el.

Duncan: esta noche voy hacerte mía courtney –me susurra al oído-. Se que lo estas deseando –me dice al oído. Hace que mi cuerpo estremezca a cada palabra que dice.

Courtney: lo estoy deseando –le susurro-. Quiero que me agás tuya –le digo. Me mira sus ojos arden de deseo.

Duncan: bien ahora vamos a la fiesta –en eso me da una palmada en el trasero y hace que salte sorprendida.

En eso subimos al coche. Esta britget trent y dereck. Duncan conduce y yo estoy a su lado. Llegamos a un enorme local y veo un montón de luces y se escucha música. En eso Duncan aparca y se baja rápidamente para abrirme la puerta. Le tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta. Trent dereck y britget nos siguen. En eso veo a geoff y le doy un abrazo.

Geoff: felicidades courtney! –me dice.

Duncan: ¿que tal? viejo gracias por la fiesta –Duncan y geoff chocan los puños.

Britget: geoff! –britget salta literalmente sobre geoff.

Geoff: ola nena! –le dice geoff.

Trent: ola viejo cuanto tiempo –trent también le saluda.

Geoff: bien chicos vamos a celebrar esta noche por Courtney –geoff grita y todos entramos.

La fiesta es un desmadre la gente baila bebe ríe se lo están pasando bien. Geoff se va y regresa con tequila para los seis. Alzamos las copas y brindamos por mí. Britget me coje de la mano para llevarme a la pista de baile. Nos ponemos a bailar de manera muy sexy.

Britget: mira como se les cae la baba court –me dice giro mi cabeza y geoff y Duncan nos miran boquiabiertos.

Courtney: jajjajaja si britget ágamos que nos deseen mas –le digo me sonríe. En eso nos ponemos a bailar de forma sensual las dos los miramos y ellos nos miran fijamente embobados.

Luego aparece zoey leshona y heather y nos ponemos a brindar con las bebidas hacia arriba.

Leshona: vamos chicas! A beber hasta el amanecer! Huh! –grita muy contenta.

Zoey: por courtney! –grita zoey.

La noche esta muy bien Duncan viene y me rapta para el solito. Me lleva a la pista de baile. Empezamos a bailar. Me muevo muy sensual para el. El me toma de la cintura y sigue mi ritmo.

Duncan: demonios princesa como te mueves –me susurra.

Courtney: tu me lo has enseñado ¿recuerdas? –le digo con voz seductora.

Duncan: es verdad y esta noche te enseñare mucho mas –me sostiene fuerte y me toma de la barbilla y me de un beso muy ardiente ase que mi cuerpo se caliente.

Courtney: estoy impaciente –le susurro.

Duncan me toma de la mano y nos vamos con los demás para seguir festejando y bebiendo. Empiezo a sentir que el alcohol se me sube a la cabeza. Duncan se va un momento para atender a su teléfono. Yo estoy con britget salimos otra ves a la pista a bailar y siento que alguien me aparta de ella. No la veo y alguien me gira y veo que es Trent.

Trent: bailamos –me grita porque la música esta muy alta.

Courtney: no se si es buena idea Duncan se enfadara –le grito también.

Trent: vamos es solo bailar –me dice.

Courtney: esta bien –le sonrió.

En eso bailamos el se acerca demasiado y empieza a tocarme yo me alejo un poco pero el se acerca mas. Eso me incomoda. De repente me toma de la cintura y hace que me acerque a su cara.

Courtney: trent estas demasiado cerca –le digo.

Trent: estas muy sexy esta noche courtney –me dice. Su aliento apesta a alcohol.

Courtney: gracias voy al baño –le digo. Pero no me suelta.

Trent: court deja que te bese –lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

Courtney: trent estas borracho será mejor que te vayas a casa –le susurro al oído.

Trent: no hasta que me des un beso –me dice.

En eso empiezo a estar incomoda lo empujo para que me suelte pero no puedo. De repente me agarra la cara e intenta besarme yo resisto y me muevo. Me hace daño. No quiero que me bese. En eso alguien lo jala para atrás. Miro y es Duncan se ve muy furioso.

Duncan: estas bien princesa –me dice.

Courtney: Duncan! –lo abrazo fuerte. Gracias a dios que apareció.

Duncan: tranquila princesa yo me encargo de este idiota –clava su mirada en trent. Duncan esta muy enfadado jamás lo había visto así. En eso toma a trent por el cuello.

Courtney: Duncan no lo lastimes! –intento calmarlo pero no me escucha.

Duncan: nadie toca a mi princesa! Oíste! –llamo a geoff y el lo separa.

Geoff: viejo tranquilo tranquilo! –geoff lo agarra.

Duncan: no viejo! A intentado besar a courtney por la fuerza! –dice muy enfadado.

Trent: es que esta muy sexy esta noche –dice trent. No puedo creer lo que dice.

Duncan: oh..! viejo yo te mato! –Duncan se abalanza sobre el. Corro y llamo a Alejandro que esta cerca y ayuda a geoff a separarlo.

Alejandro: Duncan suéltalo viejo ya suéltalo –dice Alejandro.

En eso logran separar a Duncan de trent llevan a Duncan para que se siente y se relaje yo voy con ellos. Les digo que yo me encargo de el y se marchan dejándome solo con el. Lo veo y me acerco a el.

Courtney: ¿Duncan mi amor estas bien? –le sujeto la cara para verlo.

Duncan: princesa lo siento te e estropeado la fiesta –me dice.

Courtney: Duncan eso no me importa –el se levanta y me abraza.

Duncan: no soporto la idea de verte con otro…y vi como ese idiota intentaba propasarse contigo y me volví loco princesa –me dijo.

Courtney: Duncan eres muy lindo –le cojo la cara y le doy un beso para tranquilizarlo.

Duncan: princesa no te lastimo ¿verdad? –me dijo.

Courtney: no gracias a ti..que estuviste ahí para protegerme –le sonrió.

Duncan: ¿entonces no estas enfadada conmigo? –me pregunta.

Courtney: no Duncan y ¿tu? –me sonríe. Me alegra ver que esta bien.

Duncan: jamás me enfadaría contigo te amo courtney –me dice mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules.

Courtney: yo también te amo Duncan –le digo. En eso nos damos un beso encerrándonos en nuestro mundo. Me besa muy dulce no se como explicarlo me hace sentir especial me hace sentir que soy única.

Después del beso me toma de la mano y vamos a la fiesta para despedirnos de todos. Quiero ir a casa para estar a solas con el. Quiero que esta noche me agá el amor quiero que esta noche me agá suya quiero sentir su cuerpo en mi piel quiero sentirlo dentro de mi. Quiero que esta noche sea solo mío.


	20. Chapter 20 mi gran concierto Hot 2

**Bueno advertencia este capitulo es atrevido asi que ustedes eligen leerlo o no. Espero que les guste. **

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Me llevo a mi princesa a casa para disfrutar de ella toda la noche. Solo yo y ella. Quiero perderme en ella estar con ella. Ella hace que me olvide del mundo. Aparco el coche bajo del para abrirle la puerta se que le encanta que agá eso. La tomo de la mano y me la llevo hacia la puerta. Entramos.

Duncan: ven princesa que esta noche solo quiero llevarte a conocer el cielo –la tomo entre mis brazos.

Courtney: hazlo de una ves –me mira se que me desea tanto como yo a ella.

Duncan: nunca dejas de impresionarme…-la tomo con fuerza acercándola a mi.

La tengo frente a frente le acaricio sus hermosas mejillas esta muy hermosa esta noche. Me acerco despacio y le doy un beso. Siento como todo mi cuerpo empieza a calentarse noto su respiración. Ella empieza a besarme mas rápido mas ardiente. Noto como nuestras lenguas se tocan y se enredan. La llevo a mi habitación. Me mira con ojos ardientes. Me empuja a la cama ella esta ahí parada y veo que empieza a sacarse el vestido muy despacio. Verla es muy excitante. Tira el vestido al suelo quedando en ropa interior. Quiero levantarme pero ella se me tira encima. Lentamente abre el botón de mis pantalones y baja la cremallera. Veo que disfruta haciendo esto.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –le digo.

-Quítate los pantalones –me ordena y obedezco.

Me atrae hacia ella y me quita la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Luego me tira para atrás y se inclina para besarme. Ella esta al mando yo solo obedezco. Siempre tan mandona. Luego empieza a besarme el cuello y baja hacia mis abdominales. Luego se sienta y se desabrocha el sostén ( sujetador) dejando sus pechos al aire. Levanto las manos para tocárselas ella me ayuda. Se las toco suavemente. Me levanto para chuparlas con mi lengua. Veo su cara y gime de placer es una delicia provocar eso en ella. Luego doy una vuelta dejándola debajo de mí.

-Es mi turno princesa –le susurro.

-mm….-me mira con dulzura.

Le beso con suavidad. Estiro mi brazo para sacar un preservativo del cajón. Despacio le quito su calzón (bragas, pantis) luego me quito el mío me pongo el preservativo. Ella mira fijamente como me lo pongo.

-Vaya que grande es…me..gusta..quiero..sentirlo..dentro de mi –me susurra al oído.

Le sonrió y le obedezco. Le abro las piernas y la penetro. Escucho como grita. Le beso para saborear su gran gemido. Me muevo dentro de ella muy despacio arriba y abajo arriba y abajo lentamente.

-Eres mía.. princesa que no se te olvide..-le susurro mientras le hago el amor.

-Si! Tuya…-me dice.

Luego ella me besa muy fuerte me agarra del pelo haciendo que gima de placer. Luego con delicadeza la giro de espaldas. Empiezo a besar su espalda y bajo hacia su trasero. Ella se aferra a las sabanas con fuerza. Y sin avisar la penetro por detrás hasta el fondo. Ella grita y agarra con más fuerza las sabanas. Me muevo despacio para sentirla más y saborearla.

-Duncan! Mas rápido! –me dice sin respiración.

-Tu mandas ..princesa! –le digo.

En eso la tomo de las caderas y la embisto diez veces con fuerza. Ella sigue mi ritmo con mucha destreza. Escucho como jadea del placer de mis embestidas. Oh! Como me gusta la deseo la deseo. Doy una última embestida hasta el fondo. La giro para ver su cara. Ella se levanta y me besa.

-Es mi turno…quiero montarte..Duncan –me susurra.

Se coloca encima de mí y con una mano le ayudo a colocarse. En eso se empieza a mover arriba y abajo arriba y abajo primero lento y luego va subiendo de intensidad. Hace que grite y jadee la tomo de las caderas y ella me embiste muy fuerte hasta el fondo. Yo la miro sorprendido. Realmente me deja sin respiración.

-Oh!...courtney! si! –la miro sorprendido.

En eso cae a mis brazos jadeando. Me acuesto a un lado los dos estamos echados en la cama recuperando el aliento. La tomo entre mis brazos ella se acurruca en mi pecho. Ella cae primero se duerme yo la tapo con la sabana para que duerma. Me quedo contemplándola. Es muy hermosa le acaricio sus hermosas mejillas y luego su pelo me acerco y le doy un suave beso en sus lindos labios. La abrazo y quedo dormido.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

El sol me despierta y noto que alguien me abraza miro hacia arriba y es Duncan. Se ve muy lindo cuando duerme. Aprovecho y le acaricio la cara el gruñe y no puedo aguantar y se me escapa una risita. En eso el abre los ojos.

Duncan: ¿que haces princesa? –me mira todavía con sueño.

Courtney: buenos días don gruñón –me acerco y le doy un beso.

Duncan: así esta mucho mejor –me sonríe muy contento por el beso.

Courtney: Duncan levanta tenemos que ir a trabajar –salto de la cama para ir a vestirme-. Duncan tienes que llevarme a casa para que me cambie vamos! Despierta! –le digo con una sonrisa.

Duncan: joo.. princesa! No quiero porque no nos quedamos aquí –me dice. Protesta como un niño pequeño.

Courtney: Duncan levanta! Si no quieres que me enfade! –le digo algo ya mas seria.

Duncan: no me asustas courtney! Que piensas hacer castigarme –me dice y noto que se burla.

Courtney: claro que puedo castigarte –le digo.

Duncan: uy si uy si que miedo me va a castigar! –me dice. Se esta burlando de mi como un niño pequeño.

Courtney: pues te quedas castigado sin mimos sin cariñitos y sin cariñitos nocturnos! –en eso veo que salta de la cama.

Duncan: no! Princesa! Sin cariñitos nocturnos no! –su cara es todo un poema. Aguanto las ganas de reírme de el.

Courtney: ya lo he dicho estas castigado –le digo seria.

Duncan: esta bien! Ya te hago caso ya! –lo veo y se levanta rápidamente de la cama como un loco. No aguanto mas y me echo a reír.

Courtney: jajajajajajajaja –en eso Duncan me mira y frunce el seño.

Duncan: princesa no tiene gracia –me dice muy serio.

Courtney: si que la tiene jajajaja –no puedo parar de reír.

Duncan: pues ahora veras! –Duncan se abalanza sobre mi.

Courtney: ¿y que harás ahora chico malo? –le desafío con la mirada.

Duncan: te castigare dándote unos buenos azotes en el trasero –me dice.

Courtney: si claro..como..si..tu…ah! –Duncan me levanta con mucha fuerza y me lleva de nuevo a la cama estoy boca abajo.

Duncan: has sido una niña mala courtney –noto como su mano me manosea el trasero.

Courtney: Duncan! Esto no tiene gracia! Suéltame! –me muevo pero es difícil.

Duncan: lista! Princesa! –Miro hacia atrás y veo su mano levantada-. Uno! –grita en eso me da en el trasero haciendo que yo grite.

Courtney: Duncan! –le digo-. Esta bien! Ya no estas castigado! –me rindo no puedo con este pervertido.

Duncan: así me gusta princesa –en eso me da una cachetada en el trasero y se levanta.

Courtney: ay! Pervertido –le digo. Me levanto y me froto el trasero.

Duncan: lo soy –me mira y se ríe. El muy cabrón.

Después de la pelea Duncan me lleva a casa el esta abajo esperándome. Voy al armario y me cambio rápido. Bajo y veo a Duncan hablando por teléfono.

Duncan: no! Viejo lo quiero fuera! ¿Entendido? Si….ya voy para allá cuando llegue no lo quiero ver si no le romperé la cara bien nos vemos –en eso cuelga.

Courtney: ¿que pasa Duncan? Hay problemas –le miro preocupada esta muy serio.

Duncan: no es nada courtney ven vamos –me toma de la mano y me abre la puerta de su coche.

Duncan conduce se ve muy serio. Tengo ganas de preguntarle que pasa pero se ve muy enfadado. Me armo de valor y le pregunto.

Courtney: Duncan quiero saber que es lo que pasa –le miro muy seria.

Duncan: ya te lo he dicho no es nada –me dice serio.

Courtney: Duncan por favor…-le digo con dulzura.

Duncan: ay.. esta bien –me dice-. Es trent lo e despedido –me mira serio.

Courtney: ¿porque? –le miro.

Duncan: ¿como que porque? Ayer en la fiesta quiso besarte a la fuerza courtney –genial estamos discutiendo en el coche.

Courtney: estaba borracho! Estoy segura de que no lo quería hacer! –levanto la voz.

Duncan: no me importa! No quiero que ese idiota se te acerque! –el también levanta la voz.

Courtney: no es justo que lo despidas por mi culpa! –cruzo los brazos. Estoy enfadada.

Duncan: porque lo defiendes! –su mirada me fulmina.

Courtney: no lo defiendo! –yo también lo fulmino con la mirada-. Es solo que me siento culpable nada mas –le digo.

Duncan: no me importa ya tome la decisión –me dice en tono serio.

Llegamos a la discográfica. Duncan me abre la puerta del coche y yo salgo muy enfadada. Entro en el edificio me dirijo al estudio y veo a britget y a los demás. Excepto a trent. Todos empiezan a trabajar y yo también. Duncan entra al estudio yo lo ignoro todavía estoy enfadada con el. El me mira charla un rato con dereck y justin y se marcha. Llega la hora de ir a casa le pido a britget que me lleve. Duncan esta en el aparcamiento observándome lo miro y subo al coche de britget. Me giro un instante y veo a Duncan hablar por teléfono en eso britget arranca y nos movemos.

**Bueno ola que tal espero que les guste todo lo que este escribiendo por favor háganme saber que es lo que piensan ok. Bueno esto es todo. Sigan enganchados amigos esto solo a empezado! :D . DXC. **


	21. Chapter 21 Tom detrás de las cámaras

**Información **

Tom : este es un personaje de TDI de la primera temporada es el que ayuda a courtney a grabar su video para la audición del programa seguro que lo recuerdan. (lo menciono porque aparecerá como un personaje principal)

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Cuando llego a casa tengo un montón de mensajes de Duncan ah! Genial ya estamos como antes peleando por tonterías! Es desesperante. Ceno me lavo los dientes me pongo la ropa de dormir y me voy directo a la cama. Estando en la cama pienso en Duncan…quizás el tenga razón en despedir a Trent pero…es que me siento culpable además trent iba borracho seguro que no era su intención. Mis pensamientos me acribillan la cabeza hasta que finalmente quedo dormida.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una hermosa morocha se levanta muy cansada. Se dirige a la cocina para desayunar. Después de desayunar se viste para ir a trabajar. Lleva puesto un top blanco con mangas que le llegan a los codos y deja al descubierto su ombligo blanco un short que le llegan hasta la rodilla de color verde apagado y unas plataformas de calzado. La morocha coge su bolso y baja. Ya en su coche se dirige a las oficinas de la discográfica.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Estoy en mi despacho mirando el papeleo de la empresa y también mirando el contrato del nuevo trabajador que vendrá a substituir al idiota de Trent. Ayer llame para buscar un nuevo trabajador para cubrir ese puesto y me enviaron a este tipo Tom Nicolás Johnson. Hoy viene a trabajar. Mientras miro los papeles saco el móvil para ver si mi princesa me contesto los mensajes y si ya se le paso el enfado pero como siempre no! Ay! Es desesperante!. La echo de menos..ya se que paso ayer pero..no aguanto estar ya ni un segundo sin ella. Llamo a mi secretaria para ver si llegaron Justin Britget y Courtney y por supuesto el nuevo trabajador. Me dice que britget y justin y courtney están en el estudio y que el nuevo trabajador me esta esperando. Me levanto para ver al chico nuevo tengo que llevarlo con los demás para presentarlo. Salgo.

Tom: ola señor mi nombre es Tom Nicolás Johnson soy el nuevo –se levanta y me extiende el brazo para presentarse.

Duncan: si ya se quien eres así que ven acompáñame tengo que presentarte a tus compañeros de trabajo y a la cantante que tienes que ayudar –le digo en tono serio de jefe a empleado.

Tom: eh.. si señor –lo miro y esta seguro de si mismo.

En eso avanzo delante el me sigue detrás de mi. Tomamos el ascensor para bajar al estudio. Llegamos le digo al nuevo que espere afuera y que pase cuando le llame. Abro la puerta y veo a mi princesa esta muy hermosa como siempre la miro y me mira un instante muy enfadada. Ah! Frunzo el seño me saca de quicio.

Duncan: ola chicos como ya todos sabrán Trent ya no trabajara mas con nosotros –les digo en tono serio.

Courtney: genial…-dice mi princesa por lo bajito.

Duncan: por favor señorita courtney no me interrumpa –la miro muy serio.

Courtney: lo siento jefe! –me mira se que esta enfadada.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

El tonto de Duncan entra para decirnos que Trent ya no trabajara más con nosotros. Ah! Estoy muy enfadada! Pero ya no puedo hacer nada el es el jefe.

Duncan: bien les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero de trabajo –dice yo miro hacia abajo muy enfadada-. Pasa Tom –escucho el nombre y levanto la cabeza para ver quien es.

Tom: ola mi nombre es Tom gusto en conocerlos chicos –dice.

Courtney: Tom! –en cuanto lo veo grito su nombre se quien es.

Tom: Courtney! –me sonríe.

Salgo disparada hacia sus brazos el me coge y me levanta luego me baja y me abraza fuerte como si fuera un oso de peluche y me besa en las mejillas todo a la ves. Dios no puedo creer es el! Vaya! Estoy muy contenta de verlo. Lo miro esta como siempre su melena rubia de estilo skeyter sus cejas rubias sus pecas que tiene en la cara y sus ojos verdes claros. Esta muy apuesto. Es el mismo Tom punknerd. Me mira con sus ojos verdes. Me pierdo en ellos tienen el mismo efecto como los ojos de Duncan en mi.

Courtney: Tom…yo.. –no puedo pronunciar palabra estoy muy contenta por verlo.

Tom: courtney..me alegra verte…yo…-me mira. Aun estoy en sus brazos.

Duncan: ejem! Perdonen ustedes se ¿conocen? –nos interrumpe Duncan. Nos mira muy serio con el ceño fruncido.

Courtney: si Duncan lo conozco –le digo haciendo notar mi enfado con el todavía.

Tom: ¿que? ¿Duncan? No me digas que este imbeci….tipo es Duncan –dice Tom mirándolo de reojo. Tom sabe quien es Duncan.

Duncan: ese soy yo algún problema con eso –Duncan le lanza una mirada amenazadora. Miro a Tom que también le desafía con la mirada.

Courtney: No, no hay ningún problema –le digo seria-. Ejem! Si me perdonas llevare a Tom a dar un paseo por el edificio –le digo.

En eso me giro y le cojo de la mano Tom baja la mirada y me aprieta la mano y me sonríe. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Que extraño. En eso Duncan me agarra del brazo.

Duncan: courtney tenemos que hablar ¡ahora! –me dice serio. Lo miro y aparto su mano de mi brazo.

Courtney: lo siento luego tengo que enseñar a Tom el edificio –le digo.

En eso sin mirar atrás salgo con Tom de la mano. Se que Duncan se enfadara….que esta enfadado pero me da igual. Tom y yo vamos caminando le enseño el edificio.

Tom: vaya así que trabajas para Duncan…-me dice-. Y dime ese idiota no te estará molestando ¿verdad? Porque si es así ahora mismo voy y lo golpeo no me importa perder el trabajo –dice algo enfadado.

Courtney: si… y no solo eso Tom… Duncan y yo…estamos…juntos –le digo. En eso se para y me mira sorprendido.

Tom: ¡que! ¡Courtney! ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo? –me mira serio.

Courtney: ¡a cambiado! Tom! El es muy lindo conmigo –le digo en frunzo el seño un poco.

Tom: pues yo diría que no Courtney veo que están de mal humor ¡los dos! –me dice con una sonrisa. El muy tonto se dio cuenta.

Courtney: ya sabes como es –le digo. Cruzo los brazos muy enfadada.

Tom: esta bien! No te enfades! –me dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: no estoy enfadada! –levanto un poco la voz. Ok estoy enfadada.

Tom: no as cambiado nada eres la misma Courtney gruñona –me dice. Se esta riendo de mi.

Courtney: no soy gruñona –le sonrió algo molesta.

Tom: lo que tu digas niña mimada –me agarra de las mejillas y me las aprieta como si fuera pequeña.

Courtney: tu tampoco as cambiado sigues igual –le digo algo mas animada.

Tom: ¿a que te refieres? –me mira.

Courtney: vamos el mismo pelo actitud estilo punknerd de siempre –le digo.

Lo de punknerd es porque en el insti el tenia una banda de punk se vestía como ellos pero no tan extremo como Duncan. Siempre iba con su patín su gorra que se ponía como esos skeyters lindos que ves en la playa así era el. Lo de nerd es porque aparte de su look punki era muy listo inteligente es por eso que lo conocí y nos hicimos amigos. Además el me ayudo con el video que mande a TDI para concursar el es el chico detrás de la cámara el que tenia clase de gimnasia. Además el me ayudo a superar lo de Duncan y gwen estuvo a mi lado todo ese tiempo. Tom es mi segundo gran amor. Estuvimos juntos.

Tom: es verdad.. me alegra verte courtney –me dice y se inclina para darme un abrazo.

Courtney: yo también me alegro de que estés aquí –le abrazo-. No quiero que te vayas –le digo. ¿Porque dije eso?.

Tom: ahora que te e vuelto a ver no Courtney –me susurra al oído. Sigo en sus brazos. Me acurruco en su pecho es cálido protector me siento bien junto a el.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Voy a ver a mi princesa tarda mucho con ese tal Tom mierda si hubiera sabido que se conociesen no lo habría contratado! Mierda!. En eso los veo están juntos demasiado! Abrazados! Me hierve la sangre! Nadie toca a mi Princesa!.

Duncan: Tom tenemos que hablar ahora –les interrumpo.

Tom: si jefe –me dice el muy idiota.

Duncan: ves a mi despacho tenemos que hablar de tu trabajo –me mira desafiante y se separa de courtney y se va.

Tom: nos vemos court –le sonríe y mi princesa también. Ah! Nadie hace que sonría solo yo puedo hacerla sonreír!. Me acerco a ella.

Duncan: luego hablamos tu y yo princesa –le susurro. En eso me giro y me voy.

Estamos en mi despacho. Me siento en mi silla y tengo en frente al tonto de Tom. Lo miro fríamente el me observa no se acobarda. Veo que es como yo pero no es lo bastante duro para impresionarme.

Tom: bien jefe ¿que quiere? –me dice con una sonrisa falsa.

Duncan: veras Tom no estas aquí para coquetear con nadie y mucho menos con la señorita courtney –lo miro serio.

Tom: escuche jefe ya se que es su chica así que e venido a trabajar y para algo mas..-lo miro.

Duncan: ¿para algo más? –le miro serio.

Tom: sip! Y ahora que lo visto no me iré sin ese algo –me mira y se ríe.

Duncan: solo as tu trabajo y no pasara nada chico –le digo con vos amenazadora.

Tom: lo are jefe –me mira desafiante.

Duncan: bien puedes irte –le digo. Se marcha.

Me quedo pensando en sus palabras ¿que es lo que quería decir? No me gusta nada lo que me viene a la cabeza y si es lo que estoy pensando no acabara bien para el. En eso la puerta se abre y levanto la cabeza y es mi princesa.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Entro y Duncan se levanta rápido hacia furioso. Cierra la puerta y escucho que gira algo no le tomo importancia me agarra de las manos con fuerza. Me hace daño. Sus ojos me miran con furia.

Duncan: princesa ¿porque? ¿Porque? –me dice mientras me sujeta con sus brazos.

Courtney: Duncan…yo….-le digo. Por alguna extraña razón me siento culpable.

Duncan: te abalanzas a sus brazos como si yo no estuviese y..-dice sin parar.

Courtney: Duncan….-intento decirle algo pero no para de hablar.

Duncan: me sacas de quicio ¿porque eres así? –habla mas rápido.

Courtney: me haces….-no me escucha y me agarra mas fuerte.

Duncan: ¡!estoy muy enfadado! –me grita.

Courtney: Duncan me haces..daño…-lo miro y se da cuenta en eso me suelta.

Duncan: yo..yo..lo..siento… -se agarra del pelo y suelta un suspiro.

Estoy algo abrumada nunca lo había visto así. Se mueve rápido intenta calmarse yo solo observo tímidamente sin decir nada. Luego se a su silla y se desploma en ella. Pone los codos en la mesa y se tapa la cara. Lo veo y se me encoje el corazón no quiero verlo de esa manera. Me acerco. Estoy delante de el tomo su rostro con mis manos y lo miro con dulzura.

Duncan: perdóname Courtney no quise hacerte daño yo..-le interrumpo con un beso.

Courtney: shu!...Duncan cálmate no quiero verte así –le sonrió.

Duncan: princesa no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo…te echo de menos –me dice. Le sonrió y me siento en su regazo y le acaricio la cara.

Courtney: yo también te echo de menos…-le digo. En eso me besa dulcemente en los labios yo le correspondo con otro igual de dulce.

Duncan: te amo princesa –me susurra.

Courtney: yo también te amo –le digo-. Duncan! Quiero que me hagas tuya aquí ahora mismo –le susurro.

Duncan: no hace falta que me lo pidas..lo iba hacer ahora..-me dice noto que se le escapa una risa-. Por eso e cerrado la puerta con llave –me dice. El muy cabron sabia que acabaríamos así.

En eso me levanta y lanza al suelo todo lo que hay en su mesa de trabajo al suelo. Me coloca de espaldas lo tengo detrás de mi. Yo me inclino en la mesa el me aprieta contra ella y noto como su potente erección rosa mi trasero. Me baja los pantalones junto con los calzones (bragas pantis) y luego el se baja la cremallera y Boon!.

**POV' DUNCAN **

Después de la reconciliación en mi despacho con mi princesa la llevo devuelta al estudio. están Justin Britget y Tom. Entramos agarrados de la mano.

Britget: vaya veo que por fin se reconciliaron ustedes dos –nos mira la rubia.

Courtney: britget! Para ya sabes como somos –le dice mi princesa y veo que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

Duncan: pues claro se como recuperar su corazón –le digo sonriente.

Courtney: Duncan! Tonto –me mira sonrojada.

Tom: bien bien bien jefe si no le importa tenemos que trabajar –dice Tom. Me mira malhumorado se ve enfadado. Viejo ella es mía rio a mis adentros no dejare que este idiota se lleve a mi princesa yo la amo y hare lo que sea para que este conmigo siempre.

Duncan: bien princesa te dejo que trabajes te recojo a la salido –le doy un beso profundo y ella me corresponde con dulzura.

Courtney: te esperare ahí…-me mira con sus hermosos ojos oscuros. Le sonrió mientras me voy hacia la puerta ella me mira embelesada.

Salgo contento doy un salto cuando estoy fuera y un empleado me ve y me mira intrigado yo solo me acomodo la camisa para parecer mas serio y camino hacia mi oficina. Que vergüenza. Me siento genial! Estoy impaciente por que acabe el trabajo.


	22. Chapter 22 Ven a vivir conmigo Princesa!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Han pasado ya tres meses! Y por fin hemos terminado de grabar todas las canciones que irán en mi CD ahora solo falta lanzarlo al mercado. Estoy en el estudio.

Tom: y eso es todo, ¿que? Te gusta como quedo tu CD –me dice Tom.

Britget: a mi me gusta lo has hecho muy bien chico nuevo –dice britget con mucha sinceridad.

Courteny: me gusta lo que as echo Tom –le sonrió tímidamente.

Britget: bien pues voy a por café… ¿ustedes quieren algo? –nos pregunta britget muy alegre.

Tom: si un capuchino britget –dice.

Courtney: que es ¿eso? –pregunto la verdad solo conozco el café con agua.

Tom: esta muy bueno pruébalo te encantara Courtney –me dice convencido.

Courtney: esta bien confió en tu criterio –levanto la una ceja para que vea que dudo.

Tom: pues dos capuchinos britget –ordena tom.

Britget: si ya voy…-en eso se va dejándonos solo.

Me siento en una silla con rueditas y doy vueltas. Mientras doy vueltas veo a Tom tocar botones y cosas raras del aparato del estudio. Me acerco para ver.

Courtney: que es lo que haces –miro hacia sus manos que toquetean sin parar.

Tom: esto que hago es mi trabajo courtney –me dice con cierta ironía-. Es lo que te ara famosa, es tu música mejorada por mi pecosa –me mira. El muy cabron se esta burlando de mi ahora vera.

Courtney: no querrás decir que yo lo mejore con mi voz –cruzo los brazos algo ofendida-. Y si tanto presumes enséñame seguro que no es para tanto –me observa yo lo desafío con la mirada.

Tom: bien chica A presta atención –me acerco y el empieza a hablar.

Estoy intentando prestar atención a lo que Tom me dice pero es complicado y aburrido. En eso el muy tonto me empuja. Sabe que no le estoy escuchando. Le devuelvo su gesto en forma de puñetazo. Le doy en el hombro despacio. El se lo toca haciendo ver que le hice daño. No puedo aguantar y me rio. Empezamos a jugar yo toqueteo los botones y el intenta detenerme. Es muy divertido. En eso el me toma de los hombros y yo le golpeo el pecho para que me deje. En eso el avanza y mis patosas piernas se enredan con unos cables que están en el suelo. Caigo y Tom me sujeta pero solo consigo que se caiga conmigo. Dios! Lo tengo encima.

Tom: estas…bien..courtney…-siento su respiración en mi boca.

Courtney: e..e..e.e..esto..-mierda mi cerebro esta fallando genial courtney!.

Tom: courtney yo…-me mira. Mierda no porque Siento que me estoy perdiendo en sus ojos verdes claros…yo…quiero…

Courtney: Tom gracias por agarrarme no me hice tanto daño así que gracias –bien mi cerebro por fin me reacciona.

Tom: no quería caerme encima de ti pero... ahora no me desagrada estar así –me sonríe.

Duncan: ¡princesa! –giro la cabeza y es Duncan. Genial en el momento justo, la vida es dura conmigo porque!.

En eso Tom se levanta y me tiende la mano. Al levantarnos nos reímos no se porque pero la risa sale. Duncan mira muy serio a Tom. Ups espero que no se enfade llevamos tres meses felices y muy románticos. Espero que no se moleste conmigo.

Duncan: vaya veo que se la pasan genial –dice Duncan. Cruza los brazos y lanza su mirada amenazadora en Tom pero Tom se ve relajado.

Tom: ah bueno hemos tenido un pequeño problema eso es todo –Tom se ve relajado parece que no le importa lo enfadado que esta Duncan. Yo solo miro y le sonrió me tapo la boca para que Duncan no escuche mi risa.

Duncan: como sea princesa es la hora de comer –Duncan me mira y yo le sonrió embobada y me guiña un ojo-. Vamos e venido a recogerte –me toma de la mano.

Courtney: genial me muero de hambre –me acerco a su cara y nos acariciamos los dos con la nariz. Ya saben estamos en la etapa de hacer mimos cursis de enamorados.

Duncan: pues vamos –Duncan abre la puerta-. Adiós Tom me llevo a mi chica a comer –lo dice como si hubiera ganado a una partida de algo.

Tom: como sea –Tom parece disgustado pero no le presto atención a eso.

Duncan y yo vamos tomados de la mano hacia el restaurante de la discográfica. Me besa en el cuello me toca la espalda y yo me sonrojo. Es muy mimoso. En eso nos sentamos a comer.

Courtney: prueba esto Duncan! Esta buenísimo –le doy de comer de mi plato como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Duncan: mmm! Delicioso! Ahora tu princesa –el hace lo mismo.

Courtney: mmm! –en eso nos miramos y nos reímos porque sabemos lo gracioso que estamos.

Duncan: princesa pasado mañana lanzaremos tu CD y en cuanto eso pase serás famosa –lo dice muy contento.

Courtney: ah! Es genial! Duncan! Eres el mejor! –lo abrazo y le beso por toda su cara y luego le doy un beso en los labios.

Duncan: lo soy… –lo miro parece que el beso lo a dejado medio tonto.

Duncan reacciona y me sienta en su regazo. En eso veo que Tom entra y se sienta en una mesa y veo como las demás chicas que trabajan se le acercan. Tom parece hablan o eso parece y las chicas ríen como tontas. Bah! Que se cree ese tonto. De cierta forma me molesta. Pero noto que Duncan me acaricia la pierna. Lo miro y le sonrió y empezamos con nuestros mimitos de enamorados.

Courtney: Duncan voy a por un baso de jugo –el asiente con la cabeza.

Me levanto para ir a pedirme un jugo de frutas me giro y Duncan esta observándome. Yo le sonrió embobada. Como una bobalicona. El me giña un ojo y me lanza un beso al aire yo sonrió y el también. Que tonto es jamás pensé que estaría así con el de esta manera realmente a cambiado y me lo a demostrado en estos tres meses. Me a llevado al zoo, al cine, a una feria, de picnic romántico, me a comprado montones de regalos que no necesito pero los acepte ay…es lindo ya me imagino yo y el y nuestros pequeños hijo….

Tom: ey ey ey! –me giro y es Tom. Vaya creo que estaba soñando despierta.

Courtney: porque me gritas! –lo miro y se ríe.

Tom: porque la chica te esta preguntando que es lo que quieres –levanto la cabeza y veo a la vendedora. Mierda! No me había dado cuenta que vergüenza.

Courtney: ah… esto un jugo de naranja por favor –le digo tímidamente a la vendedora.

Tom: jajajaja vaya pequitas en que estabas pensando? –me giro y veo que se burla de mi.

Courtney: ejem uno eso no te importa dos que quieres tres tus amiguitas te están llamando y cuatro tu también tienes pecas! –me mira y tiene la expresión relajada. Eso me pone de muy malas siempre hacia eso en el insti.

Tom: ¿ah ellas? vine a saludarte y a escapar de esas no paran de acosarme! Es lo que tiene ser muy irresistible yeah! –pero que demonios se cree ok si es lindo pero que no me lo presuma.

Courtney: lo que tú digas Casanova –en eso la vendedora me da mi jugo.

Tom: que celosa! –me susurra.

Courtney: para nada ¿porque dices eso? –le miro asombrada.

Tom: siempre que dejan de prestarte atención te enfadas courtney te conozco –le miro y frunzo el ceño.

Duncan: ya le prestan atención créemelo viejo –me giro y es Duncan. Me toma de la cintura haciendo que caiga en su pecho yo solo lo miro embelesada con una sonrisa.

Courtney: es verdad…-le miro y el me sonríe. Ay! Me derrito tiene un efecto en mi que no llego a comprender.

Tom: eso ya lo veo –dice Tom-. Adiós me voy a comer –que extraño se va como si nada pero se gira y me regala una sonrisa. No puedo evitar la sonrisa en mi cara.

Duncan: porque sonríes! –Duncan me mira serio.

Courtney: me hizo gracia eso es todo tontorrón –le toco la nariz y le sonrió con dulzura.

Duncan: bien..-dice algo enfadado-. Courtney geoff mañana celebrara una fiesta por el lanzamiento de tu CD así que nena prepárate para salir de fiesta! –vaya otra fiesta genial!.

Courtney: ¿a que hora me recoges? –le sonrió.

Duncan: a las 10:00 –me dice-. Oye ya estoy arto de ir a tu casa y a mi casa y así todo el rato ¿princesa no seria mejor que vinieras a vivir conmigo?

Dios mío! Me acaba de pedir que vaya a vivir con el a su casa! Ay! Salto de alegría por dentro! Mierda mi cuerpo no reacciona mi lengua mi cerebro están en shock! No se que decir es decir si!. Estoy a punto de abrir la boca pero….

**Ola chicos espero que les guste y si no háganmelo saber es muy importante para mi. Y digan que opinan sobre Tom?. Bueno nos vemos. DxC!. **


	23. Chapter 23 Nuestro Baile Romántico!

**POV'COURTNEY **

Britget: courtney! Cuidado! –me giro y veo como un vaso de jugo se dirige hacia mi.

Courtney: ah! Que asco! Iugh! –genial! en toda la cara y la ropa. Gracias britg..

Britget: lo siento courtney! Ven vamos al baño para que te cambies –me toma de la mano.

Britget me lleva muy rápido me giro para ver a Duncan no le pude decir que si…mierda! Porque a mi!. Estoy en el baño britg esta conmigo.

Britget: court lo siento me tropecé y bueno esto es el resultado –me dice riendo arrepentida.

Courtney: no importa..ay… esto britg! Duncan me a pedido que vaya vivir con el! –le digo y mis palabras suenan alarmantes.

Britget: que! Uauh! Que fuerte! Y que de dijiste! –me mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

Courtney: pues iba a decir que si pero.. tu! –le miro enfadada.

Britget: ¿que? –me mira como si no lo supiera.

Courtney: ay… me tiraste el jugo encima y no pude decírselo! –le digo levantando los brazos.

Britget: ups lo siento jeh! –me mira arrepentida.

Salgo del baño limpia con otra ropa que me dio britget y me voy al estudio a seguir trabajando con los demás. Es hora de salir me dirijo a ver a Duncan para ir juntos a casa y decirle que si quiero ir a vivir con el! Ah!. Pero me encuentro con su secretaria.

Courtney: ola ¿donde esta Duncan? Vengo a verlo –le digo.

Secretaria: lo siento señorita pero ahora esta en una reunión –me dice.

Genial justo ahora hoy no es mi día y ya es tarde tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa y estoy cansada y solo quiero ir a casa! Pero también quiero ir con Duncan.

Courtney: le puedes decir que me eh ido a casa que estaba cansada y me mañana me recoja a las diez –le digo.

Secretaria: por supuesto señorita Stelle –me dice.

**POV' DUNCAN **

Salgo de la reunión y lo único que quiero es estar con mi princesa y saber cual es su respuesta!. Salgo y mi secretaria me detiene.

Secretaria: señor Grey la señorita Stelle ya se fue me dijo que le avisara que estaba cansada y que la fuera a recoger mañana a las diez –me dice.

Duncan: ok muchas gracias me voy –le digo.

Genial! Y todo por la culpa de britget! Creo que esta noche no dormiré bien. Me voy hacia el parking para coger el coche. Me subo y me incorporo en la avenida hacia mi departamento. Llego abro la puerta y entro. Me quita la camisa estoy cansado me tumbo en el sofá y saco el móvil. Tecleo para dejar un mensaje a mi princesa. Después de enviarle el mensaje quedo totalmente dormido.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Son las siete cuando miro el reloj britget esta conmigo. Esta aquí para ayudarme a vestirme para la fiesta. Después de lo de ayer, lo del jugo, lo de la pedida de Duncan ir a vivir con el. Solo quiero despejar mi mente hoy en la fiesta.

Courtney: britg que me pongo! No se que ponerme..-le digo. Ella esta en el baño poniéndose su vestido.

Britget: ¿court que tal me veo? –me dice. Sale del baño con un precioso vestido negro muy muy corto se ve muy hermosa tanto que me molesta.

Courtney: britg estas genial! –le digo.

Britget: verdad que si! –salta de alegría-. Pues ahora es tu turno! –me dice.

Courtney: genial porque no tengo ni idea de que ponerme…-le digo.

Britget: ponte esto! Es muy lindo –dice. Saca del armario un vestido blanco que Duncan me compro.

Courtney: no se britget es algo muy atrevido y coqueto –le digo. Britg pone mala cara y me empuja hacia el baño con el vestido.

Estoy en el baño me pongo el vestido y me miro al espejo. Mm.. vaya me queda realmente bien!. Me realza los pechos y las curvas. Es un vestido muy ajustado como el de britget y ceñido al cuerpo. Salgo para que britget me de su opinión.

Britget: uauh! Court! Estas muy sexy con ese vestido –me dice. Yo me sonrojo.

Courtney: de verdad lo crees! –le digo.

En eso las dos nos miramos al espejo y pones poses sexys y empezamos a desfilar como si fuésemos modelos. Es divertido. Miro el reloj y son las nueve. En eso seguimos arreglándonos. Nos maquillamos nos ponemos los complementos. Y listo! Realmente esta noche seremos la envidia de todas. En eso escuchamos el sonido de un claxon de un coche. Son geoff y Duncan que vienen a recogernos. Bajamos y subimos al coche. Britget y geoff están delante y Duncan y yo en los asientos de atrás.

Geoff: bien chicas preparadas para la fiesta –nos dice el rubio.

Duncan: yo creo que si mira como vienen vestidas –Duncan me levanta y me sienta en su regazo. Yo me sonrojo y le sonrió.

Geoff: pues en marcha chicos! –en eso arranca el coche. Mientras vamos Duncan y yo hablamos.

Duncan: princesa ¿cual es tu respuesta? –me mira intrigado.

Courtney: ¿que respuesta? –lo miro. Me hago la tonta.

Duncan: ya sabes de lo que hablo –frunce el ceño.

Courtney: ya se de que me hablas es solo que quiero que sufras un poco mas la espera –le digo con una sonrisa.

Duncan: ¿así? Pues ahora veraz –me atrae hacia el y me besa. Sus brazos me acarician el trasero haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca con sus malvadas caricias.

Britget: ey! Ustedes dos porque no se van a un hotel! – nos interrumpe britget.

Duncan y yo les miramos y nos reímos como unos adolecentes que les acaban de pillar con las manos en la masa. En eso seguimos con nuestros mimos. Geoff aparca y nos bajamos todos. Entramos. El ambiente es divertido y salvaje.

Geoff: ok Duncan te robo a tu chica solo un rato –dice el rubio.

Duncan: esta bien..-Duncan lo mira perplejo y yo también.

Geoff: ven court vamos al escenario para felicitarte –dice. Ah! Era eso ok eso tiene sentido.

Courtney: ah era eso geoff no hace falta –le digo tímidamente. En eso me toma de la mano y me lleva al escenario. Vaya hay mucha gente.

Geoff: ola a todos! Aquí les traigo a courtney la próxima estrella musical! –dice el rubio. Dios! Que vergüenza todos aplauden y gritan mi nombre. No sabia que tenia fans! Y son muchos-. Ok ya basta ahora nuestra cantante nos cantara! –grita geoff. Pero ¿que demonios? No me dijo nada de cantar!.

Courtney: geoff que dices –le susurro.

Geoff: vamos canta! –en eso me empuja hacia un micrófono que tenia delante de mi y se va.

Courtney: ejem! Ola a todos por lo visto esta noche canto –les digo algo nerviosa-. Bueno les cantare una canción que compuse hace años atrás cuando era una adolecente "STAY" –les digo. En eso tomo aire y me acerco al micro.

Bueno es bueno escuchar tu voz

Espero que estés bien..

Y si alguna vez te preguntas…

Estoy sola aquí esta noche..

Perdida aquí en este momento…

Y el tiempo se me sigue rebalsando..

Y si pudiera tener un solo deseo…

Te tendría a mi lado…

Oh! Oh te extraño!

Oh! Oh te necesito!

Y te amo mas, de lo que te ame antes..

Y si hoy no veo tu cara…

Nada ha cambiado, nadie ocupara tu lugar, y se esta volviendo difícil cada día..

Di que me amas mas, de lo que me amastes antes…

Y lamento que fuera de esta forma, pero regreso a casa…

Estaré regresando a casa, y si me pides que me quede…

ME QUEDARE..!

Bueno trato de vivir sin ti, las lagrimas caen de mis ojos..

Estoy sola y me siento vacía, dios estoy destrozada por dentro…

Miro a las estrellas, esperando que tu hagas lo mismo..

Y de alguna manera me siento mas cerca de ti, y te oigo decir..

OH! OH TE EXTRAÑO!

OH! OH! TE NECESITO!

Si me pides que me quede…

ME QUEDARE…!

Siempre me quedare..

No quiero perderte nunca, y si tuviera que elegir, te elegiría a ti…

ASI QUE DETATE..!

Por favor siempre quédate…

Tu eres al único que me aferro, mi corazón se detendría sin ti..

Nada ha cambiado, nadie ocupara tu lugar, y se esta volviendo difícil cada día…

Di que me amas mas, de lo que me amastes antes..

Regreso a casa

ME QUEDARE..!

Siempre me quedare

Te amos mas de lo que antes te ame

ME QUEDARE..!

**POV' DUNCAN **

Miro a mi princesa y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por las letras de la canción. Estoy furioso conmigo. Realmente le hice daño no sabia lo mal que lo había pasado por mi culpa. No merezco su amor soy un idiota no me merezco a esa hermosa criatura dulce, tierna y frágil. Pero la amo! Ya no puedo vivir sin ella. La tengo clavada en el corazón y cada día se aferra más. Dios ¿como a sucedido esto?. Ella me tiene en sus manos, tiene mi corazón en su manos. Dios me siento inmeresedor de su amor. La gente aplaude y me despierta de mis oscuros pensamientos. Miro a mi princesa dios están hermosa y yo tan poca cosa. En eso ella se gira y me mira con una sonrisa. Dios! Mi corazón se derrumba ante tan hermosa criatura. Me pierdo en su hermoso rostro y sin darme cuenta me acerco a ella. La tengo en frente.

Duncan: courtney –le digo. La miro la tomo de la barbilla sus ojos brillan al mirarme.

Britget: Duncan! Tienes suerte de que courtney aun te ame! No te la mereces –me dice la rubia.

Geoff: britg! Cariño ven –la agarra para aplacar su furia-. Bien chicos que comience la fiesta –dice geoff y se va con britget.

Duncan: si tengo mucha suerte… –digo. Y vuelvo a mirar a mi princesa.

Courtney: Duncan no le hagas caso..-me dice mi princesa. Noto que en sus ojos hay tristeza.

Duncan: tiene razón no te merezco ..-le digo. En eso ella se abraza y se acurruca en mi pecho su abrazo es cálido dulce tierno.

Courtney: no digas eso..-me susurra.

Duncan: te amo Courtney –le digo. En eso la abrazo con fuerza y la aparto para darle un beso. Es apasionado lleno de amor lleno de dulzura como ella.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Después del dulce beso Duncan y yo vamos con los demás a celebrar y a divertirnos. Estamos todos bebiendo riendo no contamos nuestras pequeñas historias y bebemos para divertirnos. Veo a mi alrededor y veo a mis viejos amigos todos están felices riendo y eso me alegra. Estoy encima del regazo de Duncan. Ya saben. El me acaricia la cara y yo le miro embelesada y luego las piernas. Me sonrojo. Pero britget viene y me rapta de sus brazos.

Britget: lo siento Duncan me llevo a courtney –dice. En eso veo que ella le saca la lengua como una niña pequeña.

Duncan: bien..! –dice. Duncan cruza los brazos enfadado hace pucheros como un niño al que le han quitado su tesoro mas preciado.

En eso britget me lleva. Vemos a zoey y a lindsey con sus novios britget también las separa de sus novios.

Britget: lo siento pero me las llevo chicos! –dice britg. En eso todas nos miramos como diciendo "que demonios hace" en eso britget nos lleva a la pista de baile. Y al ritmo de la música todas bailamos y nos movemos. En eso todas nos giramos y vemos que geoff Duncan Mike y tayler nos miran con ojos pervertidos y se ríen.

Zoey: ey chicas que tal si jugamos con ellos –dice la pelirroja.

Lindsey: a mi me parece genial –dice la rubia de ojos azules.

Britget: por mi de acuerdo –dice britg.

Courtney: pues comencemos a jugar –les digo.

En eso todas bailamos sensualmente para provocar a los chicos. Ellos nos miran y se levantan y vienen hacia nosotras. En eso ellos se paran delante de nosotras. Y como si fuera un musical de adolecentes enamorados empezamos a bailar. Ellos se arrodillan a la vez y con sus manos hacen un gesto con el corazón, como diciendo "nuestro corazón les pertenece a ustedes" nosotras nos miramos y nos reímos. Nos acercamos levantamos todas las rodillas y con nuestros dedos subimos de abajo hacia arriba nos acariciamos las piernas y llegamos hasta las nalgas y nos damos un cachete para provocarlos y ellos nos miran con ojos salvajes. En eso ellos se levantan y agarran a cada una de nosotras con sus respectivas parejas y nos separamos. Estoy con Duncan bailando.

Duncan: oh! Princesa me dejas sin respiración –me dice.

Courtney: esa es la idea –le sonrió. En eso le bailo me arrimo a el le coqueteo y le bailo. Quiero ser sexy para el. El me sigue y nos movemos el me acaricia todo el cuerpo. Me siento deseada era eso lo que quería.

Luego de nuestro baile de nuevo nos sentamos a beber. Estamos britget geoff, lindsey tayler, Mike zoey y Duncan y yo. Estoy en el regazo de Duncan haciéndonos cariñitos y le digo que voy a por un baso de agua para despejar mi cabeza. Me inclino y le beso suavemente en los labios. Me levanto para ir a la barra y le pido a la camarera un baso de agua fría con hielo. Espero ahí pero noto a alguien detrás de mí. Me giro y es Tom. Esta muy apuesto.

Tom: bailamos nena –me dice. Lo miro y me pierdo en sus ojos verdes claros.

Courtney: claro –le sonrió. En eso la camarera me da el baso con agua y me lo tomo de un trago todo para despejar mi cabeza.

En eso Tom me lleva a la pista me agarra de las caderas y nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música. Le doy la espalda y el me atrae hacia el bruscamente me agarra las manos y las coloca en su cuello. Nos movemos. En eso siento que su mano baja despacio hacia mis piernas. Me las esta acariciando. Yo me dejo llevar por sus caricias. Mierda! Que demonios estoy haciendo!.

Courtney: gracias por el baile tengo que ir con Duncan –le digo. En eso salgo de sus brazos a toda prisa avergonzada.

Tom: courtney! –escucho pero no hago caso.

Vaya intento entender porque hice eso mi cerebro esta procesando todo eso pero claro el alcohol no me deja pensar con claridad. Voy caminando rápido y sin mirar en eso me choco con alguien. Levanto la cabeza y es Duncan. Ay que alivio mi corazón se tranquiliza. El me sonríe. Ay…me derrito ante eso es muy lindo.

Duncan: geoff ahora! –grita Duncan. En eso me giro y geoff nos mira y levanta los dos pulgares como diciendo "adelante ya esta" miro a Duncan. No entiendo nada.

Courtney: ¿Duncan? –le miro el me sonríe y me pierdo en su ojos azules.

Duncan: bailamos –me dice. Yo asiento con la cabeza.

En eso empieza a sonar una hermosa música una balada romántica. Duncan me toma de la cintura y yo pango las manos en sus hombros. Empezamos a bailar y la música nos envuelve a los dos. Estamos en nuestro pequeño mundo solos, el y yo nadie mas. Nos miramos de ojos azules a ojos marrones oscuros. Nos reímos como enamorados con pasión con ternura con dulzura con amor. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y el me rodea con sus brazos. Me siento bien feliz. El es cálido me siento a salvo protegida, deseada, querida, amada por este maravilloso hombre.

Duncan: te quiero Courtney Stelle y siempre te querré –me dice. Mi corazón salta de alegría cuando dice eso.

Courtney: yo también te quiero Duncan Grey y siempre te querré –le sonrió. En eso el me mira y lentamente se inclina hacia mi buscando mis labios yo cierro los ojos y siento como sus labios se encuentran con los míos. Su beso es esquicito dulce lleno de amor-. Duncan ¡si!..-le digo. El me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Duncan: entonces tu…oh! princesa..te amo –me dice. Me abraza con fuerza.

Courtney: me alegra que de guste –le digo. En eso me acurruco en su pecho. Bostezo. Estoy cansada.

Duncan: ¿estas cansada? –me pregunta con dulzura. Yo asiento con la cabeza-. Vamos a casa –me dice. En eso me agarra de la mano y salimos. Entro al coche y Duncan arranca. Recuesto mi cabeza a un lado de su hombro el me acaricia la mano. En eso mis ojos se van cerrando y quedo profundamente dormida….


	24. Chapter 24 Una Mañana Erótica

**Bueno chicos advertencia (escena erótica) léanlo si quieren es su decisión espero que les guste. **

**POV' COURTNEY **

Un sofocante calor me despierta y veo que estoy en la cama de Duncan. Tiene su cara acurrucada en mis pechos y con una mano sujeta una teta tiene una pierna encima de mí rodeándome todo el cuerpo. Me levanto despacio para salir de sus brazos. Consigo pararme pero noto que vuelven a jalarme hacia atrás. Es Duncan me atrae hacia el y me abraza mas fuerte. Me giro y veo que aun esta dormido. Que lindo se ve cuando duerme. En eso veo el reloj. Mierda! Es tarde tenemos que ir a la discográfica! Salto de la cama y busco mi ropa para ir a trabajar. En eso observo que Duncan esta mirándome con la expresión divertida. Parece que le divierta verme así.

Courtney: ¿te estas riendo de mi? –le digo a regañadientes.

Duncan: si, me estoy riendo de ti –me observa sin quitar los ojos en mí.

Courtney: Duncan! No tiene gracia! Llegamos tarde a trabajar –le digo seria.

Duncan: princesa vuelve a la cama..-me dice. Lo miro mientras me pongo la ropa como puedo.

Courtney: Duncan…! –le digo seria y pongo las manos en la cintura.

Duncan: princesa ya has terminado estas de vacaciones así que ven a la cama conmigo –me dice y hace un gesto con las manos para que vuelva a la cama.

Courtney: ¿en serio estoy de vacaciones? –le digo algo ya mas calmada.

Duncan: si princesa tu CD ya esta en venta ahora solo hay que esperar –me dice.

Courtney: buf… vaya por un momento pensé que llegaba tarde a trabajar –le digo aliviada.

Duncan: ven a la cama courtney –me ordena y sus ojos arden de deseo.

Courtney: pero.. ¿tu no tienes trabajo? –le pregunto.

Duncan: soy el jefe princesa puedo ir cuando me plazca –se echa los brazos atrás de la cabeza y se acomoda en la cama.

Courtney: que suerte tienen algunos –le sonrió.

Duncan: courtney ven a la cama no lo repito –me ordena el muy mandón.

En eso me desplomo en la cama mas relajada por saber que no tengo que ir a trabajar. Pero Duncan tiene otros planes.

Duncan: ¿vaya que tenemos aquí señorita Stelle? –se pone encima de mi y hunde la cabeza en mis pechos.

Courtney: señor Gray usted si que sabe como impresionar a una chica por las mañanas –jadeo mientras el me besa los pechos.

Duncan: si no le importa ahora mismo le hare el amor salvajemente señorita Stelle –dice. Yo jadeo por la excitación de sus caricias y asiento con la cabeza.

Duncan me quita la ropa con mucha rapideza y también la suya. Estamos desnudos en la cama. Aparta la sabana de la cama y empieza su maliciosa y sensual tortura. Me da un apasionado beso en la boca luego por el cuello y siga bajando. Se detiene en mi vientre su lengua empieza a lamer cada centímetro luego se dirige a los pechos con una mano me aprieta un pezón yo jadeo ante su caricia.

Mm.. que bien sabes Courtney –me dice.

Eres un pervertido..-le digo con voz jadeante.

Lo soy señorita Courtney –se ríe.

Luego va bajando más hasta llegar a mi sexo. Y su lengua ataca ah!. Grito y me retuerzo. Mira hacia arriba y me sonríe maliciosamente y luego me besa fugaz mente en los labios.

Date la vuelta –ordena.

Yo obedezco me toma de las caderas y echo para atrás el trasero de modo que estoy de rodillas. El me manosea el trasero y luego me lo besa. Alarga la mano y saca de la cómoda un preservativo.

Algún día me cansare de ti? Creo que no! –me da una cachetada en el trasero.

Hah! –grito ante esa cachetada.

Luego se hunde en mí muy despacio saboreándome lentamente. Es una sensación muy deliciosa. Jadeo y el gruñe. Luego la saca y la vuelve a meter me embiste con fuerza.

Dios! Courtney! –gruñe.

Ah! –jadeo ante su sensual y dura embestida.

Su respiración se acelera y la mía también. Me deleito con cada embestida es muy placentero sentirlo dentro de mi ah!. Me giro y me coloco encima suyo el me mira impresionado por mi acción.

Es mi turno señor Gray –le sonrió.

Sus ojos arden y yo me coloco estoy encima de el en su regazo. El me penetra y yo pongo las manos en sus hombros y empiezo a moverme. Lo embisto con fuerza el cierra los ojos y jadea. Me encanta ver que puedo provocarle esa sensación en el y que soy yo la que le provoca tanto placer. Sigo moviéndome con fuerza arriba y abajo arriba y abajo el me toma de las caderas y hace que mi ritmo de embestidas se ralentice.

Demonios princesa no tienes limites –me mira con los ojos abiertos y su cara refleja gran asombro.

Tu tienes la culpa –le sonrió.

Oh señorita es usted muy mala ahora tendré que castigarla –me dice.

En eso me tumba a la cama esta encima de mí. Me besa su boca se apodera de la mía siento como su lengua me saborea. Luego me mira.

Eres muy hermosa Courtney –me sonríe con dulzura.

Y sin avisar me penetra ah! Grito con fuerza y me agarro de las sabanas. Dios! Es esquicito me pierdo y sucumbo ante el. Dejo que me haga suya. Me entrego en cuerpo y alma a este hombre. Lo amo el me ama.

Eres mía courtney para siempre –me susurra.

Siempre.. –le digo sin respiración.

Da una ultima envestida y grito ah!. El me besa por toda la cara dulcemente. Se recuesta hacia un costado. Los dos estamos tumbados recuperando la respiración. El me atrae hacia el y yo me acurruco en su pecho el me besa la cabeza.

Duncan: no quiero que te vayas nunca courtney –me dice. Noto cierta tristeza en su voz.

Courtney: no quiero irme nunca –le digo. Le abrazo mas fuerte solo de pensar en eso me aterra.

Duncan: no dejare que te vayas –me toma de la barbilla para ver mi cara.

Courtney: no dejes que me vaya –le digo. El se inclina y me besa con mucha dulzura.

Vuelvo a carrucarme y el me abraza con fuerza. Luego nos miramos un buen rato. Le miro es muy apuesto lindo estoy completamente enamorada de este hombre cariñoso atento, celoso que deja que haga lo que yo quiera con el. Me pierdo en sus ojos azules tan hermosos. Me pregunto en que estará pensando. Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo otra sonrisa la mas dulce que tengo. Me derrito!.

Duncan: así que ahora vivirás conmigo –dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Courtney: si ahora viviré con mi chico –le sonrió.

Duncan: que suerte tengo –me sonríe.

Courtney: tiene mucha suerte señor Gray –el se echa a reír a carcajadas.

Duncan: cuando dices eso me hace sentir viejo –me dice.

Courtney: yo no salgo con viejos –le digo.

Duncan: pero si con un pervertido –me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Courtney: si quieres puedo salir con otro –le digo.

Duncan: ni se te acurra eres mía courtney solo yo puedo tenerte eres mía princesa –lo miro sus ojos me miran fijamente.

Courtney: soy tuya y tu eres mío.. mi pervertido –le digo. El se ríe y me besa y yo le correspondo con dulzura dulce.

Duncan: para siempre… -dice cariñosamente.

Courtney: siempre Duncan… -le miro y me pierdo en sus ojos.

Estamos en la cama el me abraza yo me acurruco en su pecho. Inhalo su aroma huele muy bien huele a dunca. El hunde la nariz en mi cabello e inhala y luego me da un beso en la cabeza. Hoy será un largo día… pero estoy con el hombre a quien amo y me ama….


	25. Chapter 25 La Mudanza de Courtney

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Bien ya a pasado tres semanas y mis vacaciones son aburridas. Bueno solo por las noches cuando llega Duncan de trabajar el me mima y esta atento conmigo ay! Que lindo! Y claro también me hace otras cosas…. En fin todavía me falta traer unas pocas cosas a la casa de Duncan ay! Recuerdo cuando empezamos a traer las primeras cosas a su casa la pase genial no paramos de reír y bueno terminamos en la cama dios! Es insaciable!. Ahora estoy con Tom me esta ayudando con unas maletas de ropa. A Duncan no le hizo gracia que le pidiera a Tom que me ayudase pero era el único que estaba libre y el se ofreció. Duncan como siempre tan controlador conmigo. Me gusta que lo este! De cierta forma me encanta volverlo loco.

Tom: esta bien… solo son cinco maletas ¿verdad? –dice Tom. Yo le miro y le sonrió.

Courtney: no aun faltan otras cinco mas –le digo. El abre mucho los ojos sorprendido.

Tom: Courtney nena! Cuanta ropa espero que me des una recompensa después de terminar de ayudarte con las maletas –me mira muy divertido.

Courtney: no es mucha ropa! Además tu te ofreciste a ayudarme y me pensare si te tengo que recompensar –le digo y me pongo las manos en las caderas.

Tom: ok mandona vamos subamos esto a la casa del tonto –dice y se inclina a alzar tres maletas.

Courtney: Tom no es un tonto, y ten cuidado no te hagas el fuerte alzando las tres maletas –le digo a modo de regaño.

Tom: no me hago el fuerte, lo soy nena –me sonríe y me giña un ojo. Me sonrojo y giro la cabeza para que no me vea.

Courtney: has lo que quieras –cruzo los brazos.

Tom: pues vamos entonces –dice y empieza a subir las cosas.

Tom sube con mucha ganas las seis primeras maletas yo le ayudo con las menos pesadas. Y al final terminamos subiendo las diez maletas de ropa. Le miro y esta sudando mucho. Y mis ojos miran instintivamente a su sudoroso cuerpo hacia sus abdominales vaya si que esta en forma. Se le marca bien todos los músculos. Voy a la cocina y le traigo un baso de agua fría.

Courtney: toma un baso de agua te ves cansado –le sonrió

Tom: gracias nena, -dice. Se bebe el agua de un solo trago.

Courtney: quieres más agua pecoso –le digo.

Tom: si por favor pecosa –me dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Me voy a la cocina a por la jarra de agua y cuando vuelvo Tom esta con una maleta pequeña en donde están mi ropa interior. El no lo sabe. Dejo la jarra en la mesa y voy hacia el para quitársela. El me mira y me sonríe.

Courtney: Tom que haces con eso dámelo ahora mismo –le digo seria.

Tom: ¿eh? Solo quiero una toalla para limpiarme la cara court –me dice.

Courtney: ahí no hay toallas hay…-me callo. Que vergüenza si le digo se reirá de mi.

Tom: ¿que hay? –me dice. Me mira intrigado.

Courtney: no hay nada –le digo muy sonrojada.

Tom: te has puesto colorada! Voy a ver que hay! –dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Courtney: Tom ¡no! –le digo.

En eso intento quitarle la maletita pero el la levanta a modo que yo no llegue. Ay! Es un tonto! En eso la abre pero no ve lo que tiene. Me desespero y salto para cogerla maletita pero solo consigo que mi ropa interior caiga al suelo y en la cara de Tom.

Tom: así que era esto –dice. Tom coge unos de mis calzones y los mira.

Courtney: Tom no lo mires! –se lo cojo de las mano y las mejillas me arden de vergüenza.

Tom: son muy lindas –me mira y se ríe.

Courtney: ¡Tom! –le regaño.

En eso agarro la jarra de la mesa muy enfadada y se la tiro a la cara y lo empapo todo el cuerpo. Me me mira enfadado y luego me sonríe y se echa a reír. Yo me quedo sorprendida pensé que se enfadaría conmigo. Me vuelve a mirar y se quita la camiseta empapada. Lo miro y veo su pecho al descubierto dios! Parece un modelo de las revistas de los bomberos más sexys de Canadá. Me sonrojo al verlo sin la camiseta el agua le cae despacio por sus músculos mierda! No mires coutney!.

Tom: gracias por mojarme pecosa –me dice a modo de regaño pero sonríe.

Courtney: ¡Tom! Ponte algo encima! –le digo. En eso me tapo los ojos y escucho que se ríe.

Tom: no tengo nada tendré que esperar a que se seque –dice. Y noto que se acerca.

Courtney: no tiene gracia! –le digo aun tapada con los ojos.

Tom: ¿que pasa es que te pongo nervioso pecosa? –me dice. En eso me toma de la barbilla y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Me sonrojo.

Courtney: no, es que a Duncan no le aria gracia que estés sin camiseta delante de mi –giro la cabeza para no ver su cara. El me toma de la cintura me atrae hacia el y me toma de nuevo de la barbilla.

Tom: no me importa tu estúpido novio courtney –dice y me sonrojo-. Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas lo había olvidado –me dice. Mierda! ¿Que hago? Mis mejillas arden más.

Courtney: pues… a mi.. si! –le digo. Me suelto de sus brazos y voy al armario y saco una camiseta de Duncan-. Ponte esto hasta que se seque tu camiseta –le digo.

Tom: que no quiero ponerme su camiseta –frunce el seño.

Courtney: Tom! Por favor –le digo. Le dedico mis mejor baile de pestañas y le miro con ojos de cachorrito.

Tom: mm.. esta bien –dice algo molesto-. Tu ganas nena –me dice. Bien lo conseguí!.

Courtney: gracias! –le digo con una sonrisa. Ya estoy calmada.

Entonces me agacho para recoger mi ropa interior del suelo Tom me mira y se ríe maliciosamente yo le pongo mala cara. Y luego recojo su camiseta mojada y la llevo a secar. Tom se sienta en la mesa de la cocina. Son las cinco y media cuando miro el reloj. Estoy muerta de hambre.

Tom: courtney nena, tengo hambre –dice tom.

Courtney: yo también.. ya se! Te cocinare y esa será tu recompensa! –le digo.

Tom: ah… esta bien sorpréndeme nena –me dice.

Courtney: lo hare no te preocupes –le digo.

En voy a la cocina y saco una bolsa de espagueti, carne, zanahoria, pimiento y cebolla. Me muevo con soltura en la cocina y empiezo corto la carne en trozos pequeños también la zanahoria el pimiento y la cebolla y lo cocino en el sartén y luego pongo la pasta de espagueti a hervir. Luego apago el fuego mesclo la pasta con la carne y su jugo y ya esta sencillo y fácil de preparar. Me giro y Tom me mira fijamente no me quita el ojo de encima.

Tom: ¿te ayudo a poner la mesa? –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: si por favor –le sonrió también. En eso nos sentamos a comer.

Tom: mm… esta delicioso courtney –me dice mientras lo devora todo.

Courtney: lo se –le digo orgullosa.

Tom: que suerte tiene ese idiota –dice.

Courtney: no es un idiota Tom! –le regaño.

Tom: no me harás cambiar de opinión sobre el courtney des pues de lo que te hizo –me dice algo serio.

Courtney: a cambiado –le miro.

Tom: no quiero que te lastime nena, no soportaría verte triste otra ves –me agarra la barbilla y me acaricia la mejilla. ¿Que demonios hace?.

Courtney: no lo hará Tom –le digo y aparto mi cara de su mano.

Tom: esta bien pero si lo hace le partiré la cara nena –dice y se ríe muy relajado.

Courtney: ajajajaja eres un tonto –le digo y también me rio.

Terminamos de comer y le pido a Tom que me lleve a la discográfica para ver a Duncan el acepta de mala gana. Resulta que mi coche no tiene gasolina. Son las nueve ya tendría que estar saliendo de trabajar. Llegamos Tom aparca y me bajo. Estamos en el parking. Tom se queda en su coche y se despide de mi desde dentro. Camino hacia el ascensor del parking y para mi sorpresa una desagradable sorpresa me encuentro a Duncan y a gwen abrazados. El mundo se me cae encima y una furia inmensa se apodera de mí.

Courtney: ¡Duncan! –grito con fuerza. Ellos se giran y me miran.

Duncan: princesa no es lo que parece –me dice su cara es todo un poema.

Gwen: courtney Duncan tiene razón amiga –me dice la estúpida.

Courtney: no soy tu amiga! –le grito y la fulmino con los ojos.

Duncan: courtney no grites! –dice Duncan algo serio.

Courtney: no me digas que no grite! –le grito mas fuerte y levanto las manos ya enfadada.

Gwen: solo vine para decirle a Duncan que me alegro de que este contigo –dice la cara pálida.

Courtney: si claro como la otra ves verdad! Solo somos amigos courtney y nada mas y ahora intentas ser mi amiga ¿para que? Para luego apuñalarme por la espalda! Eres una zorr….-duncan me calla.

Duncan: courtney! No digas eso! –me grita esta enfadado. ¿Por qué esta enfadado? Soy yo quien tiene derecho a estarlo!.

Tom: courtney nena, ¿que son todos esos gritos? –aparece Tom.

Duncan: no es tu problema así que lárgate –le dice Duncan que lo fulmina con la mirada.

Mierda! Otras vez! Estoy a punto de romper a llorar la historia vuelve a repetirse quiero irme quiero gritar! No aguanto más. Miro a Tom y el me abraza sabe que estoy a punto de llorar.

Tom: vamos te llevo a mi casa nena –le miro y asiento con la cabeza.

Duncan: no te la llevas a ninguna parte! Suéltala! –Duncan le grita muy enfadado.

Tom: veo que no me equivocaba eres el mismo idiota de mierda! Y no dejare que lastimes de nuevo a Courtney con la zorra de tu amiga la gótica! –le grita Tom muy enfadado. Yo le miro impresionada veo que se preocupa por mi claro el sabe lo de Duncan y gwen y yo sobre TDI.

Gwen: ey! No me conoces! Así que no hables! –dice la estúpida de gwen.

Tom: créeme lo se y me das asco! –le dice Tom la fulmina con la mirada. Miro a gwen da un paso atrás ante la furia de Tom.

Courtney: Tom sácame de aquí por favor –le digo en voz baja. No puedo casi ni hablar voy a llorar.

Tom: si, vamos –me dice con dulzura y me toma en sus brazos.

Duncan: te dije que la soltaras! –Duncan viene furioso lo empuja de mi.

Courtney: Duncan! Dejalo! –le suplico algo asustada.

Gwen: Duncan calmate amigo –dice gwen y lo agarra del brazo. Mierda! Vuelve la furia a mi.

Courtney: no lo toques! Aleja tus putas manos góticas de el! –le digo y ella me mira asustada.

Duncan: ven princesa vamos a casa –me agarra de las manos y yo me resisto porque aun estoy enfadada.

Tom: déjala idiota no quiere ir contigo idiota! –veo a Tom que lo empuja y hace que Duncan me suelte.

Duncan: mira imbécil no quiero romperte la cara así que mejor será que.. –lo interrumpe Tom.

Tom: no viejo seré yo quien te romperá la cara –los dos se fulminan con la cara.

Dios! Santo y esto en tan solo unos segundos tengo miedo no quiero que se peleen. Duncan es muy fuerte y Tom también ellos tienen la misma fuerza. Recuerdo que Tom le rompió la cara a un "marine" y a cinco de sus amigos del marine por intentar propasarse conmigo en una fiesta de fin de curso. Y Duncan bueno es Duncan!.

Courtney: Tom! Duncan! Ya paren! –les digo y me pongo en medio.

Gwen: Duncan has caso por favor –dice gwen. Por que demonios no se va!.

Duncan: esta bien gwen –dice. Lo miro ¿que? Gwen mi corazón se rompe ante esas palabras-. Ven vamos princesa –me mira con cariño. ¿Ahora me habla bien? Ya hasta aquí!.

Courtney: no Duncan vete con gwen tu "amiga" –le miro seria con los ojos llorosos.

Duncan: courtney he dicho que nos vamos! –me agarra la mano con fuerza. Me quejo del dolor con un pequeño ruidito que sale de mi boca.

Tom: dejala! Le haces daño! –Duncan le mira furioso-. Vete con tu amiga gwen idiota yo me ocupo de courtney –Tom le mira también furioso no se intimida ante Duncan.

Duncan: mira viejo yo! –le interrumpo.

Courtney: ¡no Duncan! Tom tiene razón vete con gwen… y aléjate de mi… no quiero que vuelvas a hacerme lo mismo otra ves –le digo y mis lagrimas salen solas por mis mejillas a montones.

Duncan: princesa no llores.. déjame que te lo explique.. –le interrumpo.

Courtney: no Duncan eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando éramos unos adolecentes y paso…-me callo al recordar el pasado de el y gwen besándose en TDI. Y las lagrimas caen mas y mas por mis mejillas.

Tom: vamos courtney este idiota no merece tus lagrimas ni a ti –le miro y me acurruco en su pecho llorando.

Duncan: no princesa no me dejes….-le escucho decir.

Tom: no permitiré que la lastimes esta vez courtney así que como dije antes vete con la zorra de tu "amiga" –dice Tom furioso y serio.

Courtney: Tom llévame contigo sácame de aquí por favor –le digo sollozando.

Tom: te sacare de aquí –me dice con dulzura. En eso me alza con sus brazos y yo le rodeo la mano al cuello y me acurruco a el.

Duncan: princesa…..-escucho a Duncan su voz parece triste pero no se si es así. Solo quiero irme estoy destrozada otra ves.

Las cosas van mal de nuevo siento que la historia se repite otra ves…


	26. Chapter 26 Duncan Gwen y Tom

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Solo…solo… me a dejado! mi princesa me a dejado… se ha ido con el imbécil de Tom. Ah! Mierda! ¿Por qué? ¿porque? ¿Porque?!. Aun estoy en el parking con gwen. Empiezo a dar puñetazos a la pared para que la furia desaparezca. Veo el extintor se seguridad en la pared. Rompo de un puñetazo el cristal y saco el extintor y empiezo a golpear al suelo con el quiero que este dolor! Desaparezca!. Quiero a mi princesa!.

Gwen: Duncan! Cálmate! –dice gwen. Me giro y me acerco a ella la tomo del cuello y la levanto con furia.

Duncan: tu! Tu! Tienes la culpa! –le digo furioso.

Gwen: Duncan.. suéltame –me dice. La suelto me doy cuenta de que la estoy lastimando, cae al suelo bruscamente.

Duncan: joder! Mierda! No! No! No! –grito ya frustrado por todo.

Gwen: Duncan vamos a tu casa tienes que calmarte amigo –dice.

La miro y le doy las llaves de mi coche en mi estado no puedo conducir. Llegamos entro por la puerta y veo las cosas de mi princesa en la casa. Me desplomo en el sofá me cubro los ojos. Gwen se acerca y me abraza. En eso escucho que la puerta se abre. Princesa! Pero…no..

**POV'S TOM **

En cuento llegamos a mi casa llevo en brazos a Courtney a mi cama. La acomodo para que este cómoda dios! Esta temblando! La miro y la abrazo con fuerza ella se aferra a mi pecho. no soporto verla así…la ultima ves que estuvo así fue cuando termino ese estúpido programa TDI la gira mundial por la culpa de esos dos idiotas!. Cuando volvió estaba realmente destrozada aunque ella dijera que estaba bien. Estuve a su lado todo ese tiempo porque… estaba totalmente enamorado de ella cuando éramos unos adolecentes. Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, volvió a sonreír me gustaba estar con ella y hacerla reír verla feliz. Un día le confesé lo que sentía y pues….conseguí su amor. Aun recuerdo la noche en la que ella se entrego a mí por primera ves la hice mía fui el primer hombre en estar con ella. Cuando la vi de nuevo en la discográfica yo…yo..yo…no tengo palabras para expresar lo que sentí. Pero creo que después de todo este tiempo aun yo… después de todo la sigo amando. Y ahora no dejare que Duncan y la cara pálida de gwen la vuelvan a lastimar no soportaría verla triste de nuevo.

Courtney: Tom… -me dice con voz baja.

Tom: que pasa nena –le digo con cariño.

Courtney: podrías traerme mi bolso de la casa de Duncan.. no quiero volver a verlo.. –me dice con voz triste.

Tom: claro que si no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso –le digo. En eso le tomo de la barbilla para ver su cara incluso cuando llora se ve hermosa.

Courtney: gracias Tom y gracias por preocuparte por mi –me dice.

Tom: siempre me eh preocupado por ti nena –le digo con una sonrisa. Veo que en sus labios se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

Courtney: lo se eres un buen amigo –me dice.

Tom: soy más que eso Courtney –le digo. Y veo que se sonroja y se acurruca en mi pecho para que no la vea.

Courtney: tienes razón –me dice se que esta riendo aunque no la vea-. Pero ahora ve a por mi bolso por favor –me dice.

Tom: ¿ahora? No quiero dejarte sola –le digo.

Courtney: estaré bien…. Pero no tardes por favor –me dice. Vuelve a mirarme con ternura no puedo resistirme a tan hermosa criatura.

Tom: esta bien no tardare nena –le digo.

Espero a que se quede dormida. La miro y por fin cae dormida. Me levanto para ir a la casa del idiota. Me giro un instante para ver a Courtney esta ahí tan hermosa como siempre pero su cara refleja aun tristeza. Sigo bajo rápidamente y subo al coche. Llego a la casa del idiota abro la puerta con la llave de courtney. Entro y me encuentro y esos dos idiotas en el sofá.

Gwen: ¿que haces aquí? –me dice enfadada la gótica.

Tom: no me hables, me das asco –le digo con todo mi desprecio y furia. Ella retrocede ante mis palabras.

Duncan: ¿donde esta courtney? –me dice el idiota.

Tom: ahora esta conmigo –le digo serio.

Duncan: te dije que no te le acercaras! No te acerques a mi princesa! –me dice. Se levanta y me coge de a camiseta muy amenazante.

Tom: no! Tu! No te acerques a ella! –le empujo y cae en el sofá.

Gwen: Duncan! ¿Estas bien? –la cara pálida le socorre.

Tom: jah! Miren la parejita del programa TDI el chico malo punki y la chica gótica, me dan asco! –les digo fulminado a los dos con la mirada.

Gwen: y tu que sabes! No sabes nada! Nosotros hicimos daño a courtney pero esa no era nuestra intensión nos habíamos enamorado y paso lo que paso! –grita la gótica.

Tom: no dejare que una puta gótica traicionera me de sermones! Se lo que paso yo estuve con courtney cuando ustedes la destrozaron! Tu eras la gótica que se enamoro del novio de tu recién amiga y no te importo decírselo siquiera, si le hubieras confesado lo que sentías al idiota de Duncan el te habría correspondido y el habría terminado con courtney y ustedes serian la parejita gótica del puto programa! –le dije con toda mi furia contenida.

Gwen: eso es! –le interrumpí.

Tom: eso es verdad! –la fulmino con la mirada.

Duncan: ya basta! ¿Dime donde esta mi princesa? –dice Duncan.

Tom: ya te lo eh dicho ahora esta conmigo –le digo serio.

Duncan: ella es mía! No te acerques, no la toques, no la mires, no le hables, no la pienses en tu cabeza! No te acerques a mi Princesa! –grita vaya realmente lo veo muy afectado.

Tom: no ya no Duncan, quédate con tu amiga gwen y yo me quedare con Courtney –le digo serio.

Cojo el bolsón de Courtney de la mesa y salgo muy deprisa estoy preocupado por Courtney solo pienso en eso. Subo al coche arranco a toda prisa. Llego a casa subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Abro. Ahí esta aun sigue durmiendo me tranquilizo y me relajo. Estoy cansado. La miro esta muy linda durmiendo en mi cama. Me quito los zapatos y la camiseta y me voy hacia la cama, levanto la sabana y me acuesto a su costado. Ella duerme pero se mueve y se acurruca en mi pecho yo me acerco a ella y me acomodo. La observo le acaricio el pelo y luego sus hermosas mejillas y paso el dedo en sus carnosos labios.

Courtney: Duncan…gwen…..no! otra ves no…-dice parece que este soñando una pesadilla.

Tom: shu…. Courtney nena ya paso –le abrazo para tranquilizarla.

Courtney: mm… Tom eres tu.. –me dice aun medio adormilada.

Tom: si courtney soy yo tranquila nena no dejare que te pase nada malo –le digo cariñoso.

Courtney: no dejes que me hagan daño por favor.. –me dice. Sujeto su barbilla y ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos.

Tom: no dejare que nadie te haga daño nunca –le digo. Ella me mira sorprendida y me sonríe y vuelve a acurrucarse a mi pecho.

Ella duerme y yo me quedo observándola. No dejare que esos dos hijos de put…. Esos dos idiotas le vuelvan a hacer daño. No dejare que courtney vuelva a estar triste y sobretodo no dejare que el idiota de Duncan! Se le acerque y si lo hace le partiré su estúpida cara el no sabe como soy cuando me enfado! Y sobretodo cuando se trata de courtney. Ella ahora es mía.

**Ola amigos que tal todo espero que les siga gustando lo que escribo. que opinan de Tom? Espero que les guste. Esto solo a comenzado. Nos vemos. DxC. **


	27. Chapter 27 Ahora yo digo Adiós!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Mmm…que bien se esta aquí….me gusta…. Un momento! ¿Donde estoy?. Levanto mi cabeza para ver donde estoy. Es Tom! Y me esta abrazado! Y no tiene camiseta! Y yo estoy en su cama acurrucada con el!. Me levanto de golpe y caigo de la cama Tom se depierta.

Tom: courtney! ¿Que pasa?! –dice sus ojos son como platos.

Courtney: tu! Dormiste conmigo! –le digo algo alterada.

Tom: pues claro en mi cama nena –me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Courtney: ah es verdad esto Tom –le digo.

Tom: que pasa nena –me dice.

Courtney: deja de llamarme nena! Sabes que no me gusta! En el instituto me lo decías y no me gustaba! Y ahora menos –le digo seria. Además Duncan también me lo decía a veces…a ya me acuerdo Duncan..

Tom: no me gusta llamarte ¡nena! Me trae recuerdos –me mira y sus ojos arden. Extraño.

Courtney: ¿ah? Como sea voy abajo a hacer una llamada –le digo.

Me voy abajo y cojo mi bolsón que esta en la mesa de la sala de Tom. Vaya que lindo por su parte traérmela. Su casa es muy bonita. Saco el móvil y llamo a britget.

_Courtney: ola? Britget? _

_Britget: hey court! Que tal la vida con Duncan y su casa! _

_Courtney: oh britg es horrible sabes…_

_Britget: court estas llorando? Que pasa que hizo ese tonto!_

_Courtney: gwen… _

_Britget: ya entiendo…_

_Courtney: me gustaría que me ayudases con la mudanza quiero volver a casa _

_Britget: yo me encargo de eso ok _

_Courtney: gracias britg.._

_Britget: luego te llamo ok _

Cuelgo el móvil y me seco las lágrimas. Tom baja y se acerca. Yo me giro y le sonrio para ocultar mi mal humor.

Tom: ¿has llorado? –se dio cuenta.

Courtney: ¿que? No.. eh llamado a britget para que me ayude con la mudanza ya sabes.. quiero estar en casa –el me mira ceñudo.

Tom: esta bien si quieres te puedo ayudar –lo miro se que quiere que este bien.

Courtney: Tom gracias.. pero ya has hecho suficiente y ya no quiero mo.. –el móvil me suena-. Espera es britg –le digo.

_Britget: em.. court hay un problema _

_Courtney: ¿que pasa? _

_Britget: es Duncan eh enviado a una empresa de mudanza para que recojan tus cosas_

_Courtney: ah eso es genial ¿pero que con Duncan?_

_Britget: no les deja sacar nada!_

_Courtney: oh genial espera yo me encargo de eso te llamo después.._

Cuelgo….

Courtney: Tom me llevas ¿a casa de Duncan? –le pregunto.

Tom: ¿para que? –me mira de mal humor.

Courtney: es para que los de la mudanza saquen mis cosas Duncan no les deja pasar –le digo.

Tom: esta bien te llevo –me dice.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Ay! Que dolor de cabeza! Tocan a la puerta. Me siento en la cama para despejar mi cabeza y miro hacia un costado esta vacio… ella no esta a mi lado durmiendo..

Duncan: ay! Yaaa! –tocan el timbre de nuevo.

Me levanto me pongo una camiseta y unos zapatos para ir abrir la puerta. Tocan de nuevo ay! Quien será oh! A lo mejor es courtney! La idea me gusta y bajo rápido para abrir.

Duncan: princesa! –digo con alegría.

Steve: ah.. lo siento no soy una princesa viejo –me dice un hombre.

Duncan: am..pues…vaya.. ¿que es lo que quiere? –le digo. Vaya menuda desilusión.

Steve: vengo de la empresa de mudanzas y vengo a por las cosas de una señorita am… Courtney Rose Stelle.. señor –me dice.

Duncan: ¿que?! Lo siento se a equivocado –estoy a punto de serrarle la puerta pero el chico pone un pie.

Steve: no señor es aquí así que déjeme pasar a mi y a mis compañeros –dice y veo que detrás de el hay mas hombres muy fortachones claro son de mudanza.

Duncan: ya les dije que no! –les cierro la puerta.

Genial! Courtney! Dios y todo por un estúpido abrazo!. Gwen solo vino para decirme que quiere que seamos amigos de nuevo y a felicitarme por estar con Courtney de nuevo. Yo acepte haber le tengo cariño por lo que tuvimos pero nada mas. Y courtney como siempre se lo toma muy apecho! Dios! Me vuelve loco! Pensé que courtney había superado lo de gwen pero no es así. Miro por el agujero de la puerta y esos tipos no están. Ay! Se fueron. Saco el móvil y llamo a geoff.

_Duncan: ¿geoff? _

_Geoff: ¿Duncan? Viejo que has hecho ya! _

_Duncan: ¿eh? Que dices geoff _

_Geoff: britg esta enfadada viejo courtney le llamo _

_Duncan: ¿que? _

_Geoff: si viejo algo de una mudanza.. _

_Duncan: demonios! _

_Geoff: que pasa no me digas que tienes problemas con court viejo _

_Duncan: si.. veras nos vio a mi y gwen…_

_Geoff: ¿gwen?! Viejo..veo que no aprenderás nunca.._

_Duncan: ¿que? Viejo no es lo que piensas _

_Geoff: jajjajaja no se yo Duncan pero ya la has vuelto a meter la pata _

_Duncan: geoff no me estas escuchando courtney como siempre hace una montaña de un granito de tierra! _

_Geoff: britg..cariño..no..no es Duncan…es..owen jajja _

_Duncan: ¿geoff? _

_Geoff: viejo te dejo britg esta enfadada…..que! owen! Ya te dije que no ire a comer hamburguesa viejo! _

_Duncan: ¿que? Geoff geoff geoff… __estas__ ahi? _

_Geoff: owen adios Viejo! _

Me cuelga. Pero que demonios ay.. seguro que britget tiene algo que ver con esto! Geoff dijo que courtney le llamo. Ya basta ya no mas si courtney se quiere ir que se vaya!. Huy mi móvil.

_Duncan: ola _

_Courtney: Duncan soy courtney _

_Duncan: princesa! _

_Courtney: esto.. podrías bajar tengo que hablar contigo ya sabes.._

_Duncan: si si si si ahora mismo bajo courtney.._

Cuelgo. Abro la puerta a toda prisa mi princesa esta abajo! Que! no me juzguen ya se que dije que se fuera. Pero lo único en lo que pienso es en verla. Retiro lo que dije no quiero que se vaya!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: Tom será mejor que te vayas –le digo.

Tom: ¿que? ¿Porque? –me mira.

Courtney: no quiero que Duncan y tu peleen los dos se alteran cuando se ven! –le digo seria.

Tom: no te dejare con el courtney –me mira serio. Que le pasa! Solo quiero estar a solas con Duncan.

Courtney: ¡Tom! –le regaño.

En eso escucho a alguien que viene a toda prisa y cae al suelo. Me giro y es Duncan. Pobre se a tropezado con los escalones de la entrada de su casa.

Courtney: Dunki! –voy hacia el muy preocupada. Si ya se en lo que piensan "Dunki".

Tom: ¿Dunki? –escucho decir a Tom.

Courtney: ¿estas bien te has hecho daño? –le pregunto muy preocupada. El levanta la mirada y me acaricia la cara suavemente.

Duncan: princesa…estas aquí.. –me mira con sus ojos azules. Ay! Me derrito… ¿como lo hace?.

Courtney: estas bien… ejem! Si estas bien –me aparto de el bruscamente algo avergonzada.

En eso el se levanta sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Tom viene por detrás y se coloca en medio de los dos. Lo miro ¿pero que demonios hace? Se que se preocupa por mi pero yo se defenderme sola.

Duncan: ¿que haces tu aquí? –Duncan le clava la mirada.

Tom: vine con courtney –Tom también le clava la mirada.

Dios! Parecen unos niños pequeños me están empezando a cansar!. Me pongo delante de Tom le miro serio y me encojo de brazos cruzados.

Courtney: ¡Tom! –le regaño. El me mira desconcertado.

Tom: ¿que? –me dice nervioso.

Courtney: hay…..¿podrías dejarme a solas con Duncan? –le digo con dulzura.

Duncan: si podrías! –dice Duncan.

Courtney: ¡Duncan! –le regaño.

Tom: courtney mira yo..-le interrumpo.

Courtney: has sido muy lindo conmigo Tom y gracias por ayudarme –le abrazo-. Pero ahora tengo que resolver esto yo –le digo con una sonrisa.

Tom: ah… esta bien.. pero si pasa algo llámame ok –me toma de la cintura y me acaricia el cabello. Es un tonto pero se que se preocupa por mi.

Courtney: lo hare no te preocupes –le doy un suave beso en la mejilla. Se pone colorado. Que lindo.

Duncan: ok princesa ven vamos –Duncan me coge de la mano y me aparte de el.

Le digo adiós con la mano a Tom. Miro a Duncan y me sonrojo no se si por la situación o porque su mano entro en contacto con la mía. No se como lo hace pero hace que me sienta que estamos solos el y yo en nuestro mundo. Ay! Courtney! Despierta que tu estas enfadada con el! Es verdad lo estoy. Me lleva a su jardín de su casa de atrás. Es muy bonito y grande.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Duncan: ¿porque me vuelves loco Courtney? –le dice el de ojos azules.

Courtney: ¿que? –dice la morocha sus mejillas se vuelven rojas.

Duncan: dijiste que no te marcharías y me dejaste –dice el ojiazul y la toma de la cintura.

Courtney: Duncan…yo.. –la morocha baja la cabeza-. Si no la hubieras abrazado esto no habría ocurrido –le dice en eso clava la mirada en el ojiazul.

Duncan: ya estamos de nuevo! Gwen es solo una amiga! –le dice el muchacho muy enfadado.

Courtney: pues entonces no hay nada de que hablar Duncan –dice la morocha.

Duncan: cuando entenderás que ella es el pasado! Y tu eres mi futuro courtney! –dice y la sujeta hacia el haciendo que la morocha caiga en sus brazos.

Courtney: ya sabes lo que pienso de esa amistad –le mira con ojos dulces.

Duncan: ella solo vino a decirme que sea feliz contigo courtney –dice el ojiazul.

Courtney: ya se que se preocupa por ti! Yo diría que demasiado Duncan –dice la morocha y lo empuja para salir de sus brazos.

Duncan: ¿dime que es lo que tengo que hacer courtney? –dice el de ojos azules.

Courtney: Duncan ya eres lo suficientemente grande para saber que es lo que deberías hacer –la morocha frunce la mirada.

Duncan: demonios! Courtney has lo que quieras! –dice ya frustrado el de ojos azules.

Courtney: bien entonces me voy –dice la morocha saliendo casi del jardín.

Duncan: no! Espera! –el la detiene-. No quiero que te vayas –dice preocupado el ojiazul.

Courtney: no Duncan esta claro que quieres la amistad de esa mujer y yo no te puedo decir que no la veas mas –le mira muy triste.

Duncan: no te vallas princesa –dice muy nervioso.

Courtney: eh pasado unos mese muy increíbles a tu lado Duncan –ella le mira con dulzura.

Duncan: yo también han sido los meses más hermosos de mi vida courtney –dice este algo tranquilo.

Courtney: necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto Duncan porque la verdad no se si soportaría verte con ella estando conmigo –dice la morocha en voz baja.

Duncan: no princesa… -dice este inquieto.

Courtney: ahora soy yo la que te dice adiós Duncan –en eso la morocha sale corriendo.

La morocha sube a un taxi que al parecer le estaba esperando. El muchacho de ojos azules la persigue pero no la alcanza. Solo se queda mirando como ella se aleja dentro del taxi. Dentro del taxi la morocha ve como su amado Duncan la observa. Los dos se ven muy tristes destrozados. Nuestra hermosa pareja ahora tendrá que enfrentar difíciles obstáculos si quieren que su amor siga ardiendo.


	28. Chapter 28 Compras al centro comercial!

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una hermosa se encuentra recostada en el sofá de su casa mirando la tele. Lleva puesto una blusa de tiros con escote de color blanco y un pantalón deportivo ancho de color gris. Lleva el pelo recogido con una coleta alta y unos mechones caídos alrededor de su rostro. Le llaman al móvil.

_Courtney: ola… _

_Zoey: court que tal amiga! Te vienes al centro comercial con nosotras? _

_Courtney: con quien? _

_Zoey: lindsey beth dacota britget y leshona _

_Courtney: parece divertido.. no se zoey la verdad no tengo ganas.._

_Zoey: vamos has estado diez semanas sin salir de tus vacaciones ven a divertirte un poco con nosotras lo necesita _

_Courtney: a que hora? _

_Zoey: a las cuatro court _

_Courtney: espera son las dos y bueno…_

_Zoey: vamos tu mente necesita distraerse así que ven _

_Courtney: esta bien me has convencido y además siempre tienes razón igual que britg _

_Zoey: bien! Lo conseguimos chicas! __Courtney viene! _

_Courtney: ay! Mis oídos _

_Zoey: ups lo siento nos vemos _

_Courtney: adiós… _

La morocha cuelga su móvil (un blackberry nuevo) y sigue tumbada en el sofá cambiando de canal hasta que llega al canal de "_sierra la reportera" _.

Courtney: vamos a ver que noticia nos trae sierra –dice la morocha atenta a la tele.

_Tele reportera sierra _

_Olas amigos! Y ola a los fans de courtney! Les traigo noticias! Su nuevo CD lanzado hacia varias semanas a sido todo un éxito! Y no solo en Canadá ya es numero uno en estados unidos en toda Europa y en Latinoamérica! Nuestra chica y dulce y reina del drama es todo un éxito! _

Courtney: que! Ah! Ah! Ah! –la morocha salta del sofá muy contenta.

_Eso no es todo! Amigos! En cuanto a su vida sentimental nos ha llegado un rumor de que posiblemente haiga estado saliendo con el empresario de la discográfica Gray es decir nuestro ex chico malo Duncan Gray! Pero ahora no sabemos nada. _

Courtney: así ese tonto debe de estar con gwe..e..e.e..n.. –dice la morocha burlándose como una niña pequeña.

_Bueno en cuanto a Duncan nos llega la información de que ya no es el mismo, es decir paso de ser un chico malo punki a ser el jefe de la discográfica Gray pero según rumores dicen que el gran empresario no cumple con su trabajo se rumorea que bebe demasiado y puede que este metido en drogas! Bueno eso es todo esperemos que no sea asi. Adiós soy sierra la reportera nos vemos. _

Courtney: que! Duncan! Eso no puede ser cierto! Mi chico dunki no! –la morocha se desploma en el sofá después de oír la noticia.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Un apuesto hombre se ojos azules esta tumbado en su sofá con botellas de alcohol a su alrededor. Esta mirando la tele. Lleva puesto una camisa blanca manchada y unos jeans negros no lleva zapatos.

_Televisión publicidad _

_Quieren escuchar la voz mas hermosa del mundo! Pues ahora pueden! Amigos hablo de la nueva estrella cantante Courtney! _

Duncan: courtney! Princesa! –dice el de ojos azules salta directo a la televisión para ver de cerca.

_Así es amigos! Courtney! La nueva cantante que arrasa en todo el mundo! Cómprenlo ya en sus tiendas mas cercanas! Compren compren compren! _

Duncan: yo la comprare! Pero ella no me quiere, ella me dejo –dice el ojiazul acariciando la imagen de courtney que sale de la tele. En eso le suena el móvil (blackberry)

_Duncan: ola? _

_Mike: Duncan! Viejo geoff y los chicos estamos en un bar tomando cerverza ya que nuestras chicas están de compras¿ te vienes? _

_Duncan: em.. Mike ola vaya eso suena bien…pero no se viejo…_

_Mike: vamos geoff y los demás queremos que estés aquí ven _

_Duncan: quienes están? _

_Mike: tayler el novio de beth, sam harol y geoff _

_Duncan: ok voy para allá en donde están? _

_Mike: en el centro comercial en el bar el Tucan _

_Duncan: ok voy para allá _

El muchacho cuelga y se va al baño. Se mira y ve que tiene mal aspecto. El de ojos azules se ha vuelto a poner sus pirncings el de la nariz el de la ceja y las orejas. Lo único que tiene normal es el pelo no se lo ha tocado.

Duncan: miren… a courtney no le gustara verme con los pircings… claro que eso no importa ya… porque no esta! –el muchacho grita a su reflejo en el espejo.

En eso se ríe y se da una ducha rápida. Se pone una camiseta de color azul oscuro y y un short que le llegan hasta las rodillas y unas Convers (deportivas estrella) de color rojo. Quien lo viera diría que es un adolecente y no un empresario. Sale y coge su billetera y se marcha con su moto.

Mientras en otro lugar….

Una hermosa morocha se esta duchando. Sale de la ducha en cuanto termina. Se pone una blusa de color blanca que le llega a los codos y con escote también deja al descubierto su vientre, lleva puestos unos jeans ajustados y unos tacones de color rojo. Lleva la melena suelta que le cae en forma de cascada por la espalda y por sus pechos. Se va a mirar al espejo.

Courtney: bien Courtney vas bien, es un milagro que encontrara que ponerme buf.. –dice la morocha algo desanimada.

La morocha va hacia su salón y recoge los restos de su comida y mira la hora. Son las tres y media del día.

Courtney: vaya que rápido será mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde! –dice la morocha.

Una hermosa morocha sale a toda prisa vuelve de nuevo a su casa porque se dejo el bolso. Ya de vuelta sube a su coche y lo arranca.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Aparco el coche y entro en el centro comercial vaya esta muy lleno quien lo diría. Y escucho a una histéricas gritar me giro y son las locas de mis amigas. Me alegro de verlas.

Britget: court! –grita.

Zoey: courtney –grita la pelirroja.

Lindsey: Courtney –grita la rubia. todas me abrazan.

Courtney: hey ola chicas yo también me alegro de verlas –les digo con una sonrisa.

Beth: ola courtney –dice la de gafa.

Courtney: ey beth que tal? –le pregunto ya que no somos muy amigas como britg zoey y linds.

Beth: bien –me contesta amablemente.

Leshona: ola nena querida –dice la negrita gritona.

Courtney: ola leshona querida me alegra de verte –le digo.

Dakota: ola courtney –me dice una rubia de extraña apariencia. Si no lo recuerdo Dakota es una especie de mutante gracias al programa TDI la venganza de la isla.

Courtney: ola –le sonrió. La verdad no se que decirle a una mutante millonaria de papa.

Britget: ok basta de olas hemos venido a comprar! –britg grita eufóricamente.

Lindsey: es verdad vámonos de compras chicas –la rubia también grita.

Courtney: ay me dejaran sorda! –les digo algo malhumorada.

Zoey: ey gruñona vamos a divertirnos! –dice la pelirroja.

Britget: zoey tiene razón court no seas gruñona y vamos a comprar –me regaña.

Courtney: esta bien… vamos a comprar! –finjo un grito de alegría.

Britget: eso esta mejor –me dice con una sonrisa.

En eso nos adentramos a montones de tiendas! Vaya es divertido! Nos probamos montones de ropa y desfilamos como si fuéramos modelos profesionales! Bueno la única profesional es lindsey. Nos reímos incluso nos peleamos por las prendas y los precios de las ropas en las tiendas. Necesitaba esto las necesitaba a ellas. Salimos de una tienda y nos vamos a otra. Esto nos llevara tiempo.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Duncan: por los amigos! –grito y levanto mi cerveza al aire.

Geoff: por mi trabajo que es una fiesta! –dice el rubio con su cerveza.

Mike: por los suegros que se fueron de mi casa! –dice el morocho levantado su copa.

Sam: por los videojuegos! –dice el de gafas.

Harol: por mi leshona! –dice el bobo de harol.

Jim: por conocerlos a ustedes viejo –dice el novio de beth.

Duncan: por todo eso amigos! Bebamos! –todos chocamos las copas de cerveza y bebemos.

El bar esta lleno igual que todo en centro comercial. Geoff es divertido me hace reír y Mike es como un hermano pequeño que siempre quise tener y sam es el típico amigo adicto a los videojuegos y bueno harol y jim también están aquí. Los chicos y yo nos reímos de los chistes de geoff y hablamos de futbol del trabajo y claro ellos hablan de sus novias.

Jim: ay mi beth es muy lista chicos –dice el guaperas.

Tayler: lindsey es perfecta –dice el deportista modelo.

Sam: Dakota es genial es una experta en tecnología como yo y es hermosa –dice el de gafas. Ahora que la menciona ¿Dakota no es la chica mutante millonaria de su papa? Bueno en fin.

Harol: mi leshona lo es todo para mí –dice el nerd.

Mike: yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de zoey desde que éramos amigos y ahora miren nos vamos a casar –dice Mike.

Geoff: yo también amo a mi britget –dice el rubio.

Duncan: vaya veo que a ustedes ya los atraparon –les digo con una sonrisa falsa.

Geoff: a ti también ya te atraparon viejo, es solo que ahora a ti te soltaron y ahora vas por el mundo perdido viejo –me dice geoff riendo. No me hace gracia.

Duncan: lo que sea viejo –le digo y cruzo los brazos.

Geoff: ok viejo bebe, bebe para olvidar tus penas –me dice y me ofrece otra cerveza.

Duncan: eso hago viejo –acepto su copa y bebo.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Unas alegres muchachas caminan por el centro comercial cargadas de bolsas y bolsas de sus compras en las tiendas de ropa.

Courtney: chicas los pies me están matando creo que ya compre suficiente –dice la morocha cansada.

Britget: yo también ¿nos vamos a sentar chicas? –dice la rubia.

Lindsey: chicas son unas novatas –se ríe la rubia de ojos azules.

Zoey: yo opto por ir al bar a tomar una copa chicas! –dice la pelirroja.

Leshona: si vamos mi trasero no aguanta mas chicas –dice la negrita.

Dakota: linds tiene razón son unas novatas de las compras –dice la millonaria mutante.

Beth: linds amiga vamos a sentarnos –dice la de gafitas.

Courtney: y si vamos al bar como dice zoey –dice la morocha.

Zoey: si vamos el bar Tucan es muy bueno sirven de todo chicas.

En eso las chicas se dirigen al bar Tucan para descansar. Y un apuesto chico de ojos verdes claros coge en brazos a una de las chicas.

Tom: ey nena! ¿Veo que te divierte sin mi? –dice el ojiverde.

Courtney: Tom! –dice sorprendida la morocha. En eso la deja a la morocha en el suelo.

Britget: ola Tom –saluda la rubia.

Tom: ey britget que tal –saluda amablemente.

Courtney: Tom te presento a zoey, leshona, Dakota, lindsey y beth –dice la morocha presentando a sus amigas a Tom.

Todas las muchachas se ríen como unas adolecentes ante el apuesto muchacho. Courtney les pone mala cara a todas. En eso el muchacho las acompaña a bar Tucan. Ellas entran y se despiden del apuesto muchacho. Courtney y Tom se despiden.

Courtney: ¿de verdad no puedes quedarte Tom? –dice la morocha decepcionada.

Tom: ya me gustaría nena, pero tengo que ir a ver a mis padres y mañana trabajo –dice el apuesto de ojos verdes claros.

Courtney: esta bien entiendo, pero cuando salgas de vacaciones llámame pecoso –le dice la morocha burlándose de su amigo.

Tom: pues claro pecosa, y dime ¿estas bien? –dice este algo preocupado.

Courtney: si no te preocupes ya sabes como soy –le sonríe la morocha.

Tom: se como eres por eso te pregunto –le devuelve la sonrisa.

Courtney: me alegro de verte –le dice la morocha intentando desviar la pregunta.

Tom: yo también nena –en eso el ojiverde la coge en brazos y la levanta.

Courtney: gracias por hacerme sentir especial Tom –dice la morocha en el aire.

Tom: de nada nena –la baja.

Courtney: adiós Tom –la morocha se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Tom: adiós courtney –le dice el de ojos verdes claros sin dejar de mirarla.

En eso la morocha se va al bar con sus amigas. Las amigas están dentro observando muy atentas la escena. Se ríen como unas adolecentes cuando entra la morocha al bar. Las chicas no saben que sus hombres también están ahí. Y courtney no sabe que Duncan también esta ahí. El de ojos azules lo ha visto todo desde dentro….


	29. Chapter 29 Compras al centro comercial 2

**POV'S DUNCAN **

La sangre me arde por todas las venas! Solo hemos estado separado diez semanas y Courtney se lanza a los brazos del idiota de Tom!. Entra y se reúne con las demás las chicas que le preguntan de todo sobre el bobo de Tom! Y Courtney sonríe como una adolecente! Ay! Pero como se atreve ese tonto!

Duncan: lo siento chicos voy a ver a Courtney –me levanto bruscamente.

Geoff: viejo espera –me detiene el rubio.

Duncan: ¿que? –le digo de malhumor.

Geoff: apestas a alcohol, abre la boca –me dice.

Duncan: ¿pero que de demonios? –geoff me echa algo en la boca.

Mike: y ahora algo de colonia –el morocho me rocía de arriba abajo.

Duncan: ¿pero que están haciendo? –les digo serio.

Geoff: pues salvarte el culo viejo –me dice el rubio sonriendo.

Mike: si viejo ahora puedes ir y acercarte a Courtney –me dice el morocho.

Duncan: ¿eh? –no entiendo lo que me dicen.

Mike: ahora ya no apestas a alcohol y hueles bien viejo –me aclara Mike.

Duncan: ah! Era eso.. pues gracias ya me voy –les digo y me dirijo hacia la mesa de las chicas.

Geoff: suerte bro! –me dice el rubio.

Me acerco y oiga sus risitas y sus chismes estoy a punto de interrumpirles pero no se porque me detengo y escucho.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: chicas! Ya basta es solo un amigo! –les digo con los brazos cruzados.

Britget: oh! Court! El es un amor deberías salir con el –me dice britg. Los ojos le brillan.

Zoey: y además es muy apuesto! ¿Porque no nos dijiste nada de el court? –me interroga la pelirroja.

Courtney: pues porque no es asunto suyo! –les digo de malhumor.

Britget: ey! En ves de estar tan gruñona deberías estar con ese bombom court –me regaña la rubia.

Courtney: britg! –le regaño.

Zoey: vamos court no me dirás que no te gusta –dice la pelirroja mirándome con picardía.

Courtney: bueno.. el es lindo… -les digo con una sonrisa.

Britget: ay! Lo sabia el te gusta! –me sonrojo cuando britg lo grita.

Courtney: ¿que? Eso no es cierto! Tom y yo ya fuimos novios antes y eso fue hace mucho tiempo –mierda lo dije sin pensar.

Todas me miran paralizadas y con la boca abierta. En eso todas echan un grito emocionadas y se ríen como locas.

Leshona: ¿que? Cuando fue eso! –me pregunta la negrita.

Lindsey: y porque lo dejaste! –la rubia me mira sorprendida.

Courtney: veo que no pararan hasta que les cuente todo ¿verdad? –les miro.

Todas al unisonó: Si! Cuéntalo! –todas a la ves.

Courtney: esta bien –les digo.

_**Historia de Tom y courtney **_

_Después del programa de TDI la gira mundial decidí ir a casa estaba destrozada por lo de Duncan y gwen. Mis padres me regañaron por avergonzarles. Me dijeron que mi actitud no era correcta y que como pude volver con Duncan. Me reprocharon que me lo merecía. Ellos me advirtieron y tenían razón. Volví al instituto y vaya si que me hice famosa. Era el chisme del todo el insti durante una semana. Pero ahí estaba el mi chico punknerd defendiendo me de todos ellos. El era el chico lindo skeyter, el chico de la banda, el rompe corazones ,el caballeroso, el chico listo de la clase era una mescla de todo el era mi punknerd. En los días mas deprimentes el estuvo ahí conmigo y cada día que pasaba venia a mi casa y me sacaba a salir a divertirnos con sus amigos de la banda y sus novias. Todos eran muy amables y sobretodo todos odiaban a la gótica de gwen. Decían que las chicas góticas no son unas roba novios que son unas que siempre van por la vida de pesimistas. Aunque gwen era asi en la primera temporada pero en cuento tomo confianza me quito a mi novio. En fin que todos los día que pasaba con Tom eran geniales, me pidió salir con el, le dije que si y me fui olvidando de los problemas. Hasta que una noche el me llevo a su casa, sus padres no estaban, se habían ido a casa de sus abuelos Tom no quiso y se quedo. Y la pasamos genial ya era muy tarde tenia que ir a casa pero el insistió en que me quedara. En ese momento estaba totalmente enamorada de el. La noche llego y el me hizo suya. El fue el primero. _

Todas las chicas: que! Courtney! No pares! Sigue! –dicen todas.

_Después de entregarme a el seguimos saliendo juntos durante todo un año. Luego me llamaron del programa TDI All Star. Se lo dije a Tom y no se lo tomo nada bien. Le dije que me habían llamado porque era una de las concursantes mas favoritas y famosas. Y además estaba el dinero! Mi orgullo me decía que debía ir. El se enfado mucho conmigo y me dejo. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión y al final quedamos como amigos. Yo fui al programa no gane Salí con Scott pero no funciono. Me dedique a mis practicas de abogada. _

Courtney: y eso es todo chicas –doy un suspiro por el resumen de mi historia.

Britget: a mi nunca me lo contaste! –me reprocha la rubia.

Courtney: eso fue porque me paso muchas cosas y se me olvido –le digo.

Britget: ah! Es verdad que tonta –me dice y se da un golpecito en la cabeza.

Zoey: vaya no sabia, la verdad en el programa estabas muy centrada en ganar –dice la pelirroja.

Lindsey: es una historia muy romántica y triste.. –me dice algo apenada por mi.

Courtney: lo se… -digo algo triste.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Duncan: Courtney –aparece un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules.

Todas las chicas: Duncan! –gritan sorprendidas al verle.

Duncan: lo siento chicas me llevo a Courtney –dice el ojiazul cogiendo de la mano a la morocha.

Courtney: Duncan! Que es lo que quieres! –dice la morocha se resiste a ir con el.

Duncan: te quiero a ti –le dice este con una sonrisa.

Courtney: ja ja ja! Muy gracioso suéltame! –le dice la morocha oponiendo resistencia.

Duncan: esta bien tu lo has querido princesa –en eso el de ojos azules la levanta y la carga en sus hombros y la saca fuera del bar.

Courtney: ay! Duncan! Que haces! –dice la morocha avergonzada.

Duncan: quiero hablar contigo en un lugar tranquilo –dice el ojiazul.

Courtney: Duncan! Bájame nos mira todo el mundo! –dice esta moviéndose para escapar.

Duncan: pues no grites –le dice el ojiazul en eso le da una cachetada al trasero de la morocha haciendo que esta grite.

Courtney: ay! Mi trasero! Esta bien tu ganas iré contigo –la morocha se rinde.

Duncan: así me gusta buena chica –dice el ojiazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Courtney: ya puedes bajarme –dice la morocha un poco malhumorada.

Duncan: ¿puedes bajarme que? Courtney –dice el ojiazul sonriendo.

Courtney: ay… puedes bajarme por favor –le dice la morocha cambiando de humor.

Duncan: buena chica –le da de nuevo una cachetada a la morocha y la baja.

Courtney: ay! Pervertido –le dice la morocha ya en el suelo.

Duncan: lo soy, ahora ven –le dice el de ojos azules y se la lleva afuera hacia su moto.

Courtney: ¿a donde vamos? –le dice la morocha sonrojada.

Duncan: a un lugar donde seas solo mía princesa –le sonríe este.

En eso los dos llegan al aparcamiento en donde el de ojos azules tiene su moto aparcada. El muchacho se monta primero y le extiende la mano a su hermosa morena.

Duncan: ven conmigo princesa –le dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: Duncan yo.. –la morocha le mira asombrada.

Duncan: confía en mi princesa –le dice el ojiazul.

La morocha le mira con dulzura y le dice que si con la cabeza. Agarra la mano que el muchacho le extiende y este la sube a su moto detrás de el. El muchacho de ojos azules hace un ruido con el motor para indicar que esta a punto de arrancar.

Duncan: agárrate fuerte princesa –le dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: como usted mande señor Gray –le dice la morocha sonriendo a este.

Duncan: así me gusta señorita Stelle –le dice con una sonrisa picarona.

En eso el muchacho arranca a toda velocidad haciendo que la muchacha se agarre a el con fuerza. Los dos desaparecen en la avenida…..

**Bueno amigos este es muy cortó y bueno espero que les haya gustado. Bueno nos vemos y feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos!. DxC. **


	30. Chapter 30 Duncan mi lugar favorito!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Me aferro a Duncan ya que va muy rápido con la moto. Abro los ojos para ver hacia donde vamos, veo a mucha gente con los regalos de navidad, los adornos en las calles, las luces y todo eso. Que! Navidad! Eh estado tan en mi mundo que no me había percatado de que mañana ya es navidad! Genial cena familiar mañana, seguro que me llamaran. Duncan me lleva a toda velocidad y dejamos atrás todas esas luces navideñas. Salimos a las afueras de la ciudad.

Courtney: Duncan! A donde me llevas! –le grito al odio para que me escuche.

Duncan: a mi lugar favorito! Te acuerdas! Ya te eh llevado antes! –me dice gritando mientras conduce la moto.

Me callo y seguimos el camino de la carretera. Ay…. Ya me acuerdo.. ahí es donde el va a disfrutar de las vistas de las estrellas y a perderse en ellas. Llegamos me bajo y el me agarra de la mano. Oh..! es muy hermoso, nos sentamos en la verde hierba.

Courtney: oh! Es muy bonito.. –miro embelesada como el sol se oculta.

Duncan: si es muy hermoso –me giro y me esta mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules.

Courtney: em… yo.. no me mires así… -le digo avergonzada. Me sonrojo.

Duncan: te echo de menos princesa –me dice y se me acerca.

Courtney: yo también te eh echado de menos… te echo de menos Duncan –le digo y me acerco a el muy cerca, siento su respiración.

Duncan: eso quiere decir que aun sigo siendo tu Dunky –me dice con una de sus sonrisas.

Courtney: puede…que si o puede..que no –le sonrió.

El sonríe y se echa para atrás y estira los brazos, se acomoda en la verde hierva yo le miro y me acomodo tumbada a su costado mirándolo.

Duncan: siempre volviéndome loco princesa –me dice recostado en la verde hierva.

Courtney: eso es mentira –le digo y frunzo el seño.

Duncan: hemos estado diez semanas separados y en cuanto me voy ya te lanzas a los brazos de Tom como una adolecente –me dice molesto.

Courtney: ¿que?..! –vaya nos vio.

Duncan: los vi Courtney –me mira serio. Genial! No quiero pelear con el.

Courtney: es solo un amigo Duncan! –le regaño.

Duncan: si claro, el quiere lo que es mío, se lo que intenta ese tonto Courtney –me dice.

Courtney: no soy un objeto Duncan, porque eres tan posesivo, controlador y autoritario conmigo! –le digo algo malhumorada.

Duncan: porque el solo echo de pensar que otro hombre se te acerque me enfurece te quiero para mi, solo para mi, eres mía Courtney no quiero que nadie excepto yo pueda hacerte feliz –me dice. Sus ojos me miran con amor y sinceridad.

Cuando me dice eso me siento otra ves en la verde hierva y me sonrojo. El también se sienta y me toma de la barbilla y hace que le mire a sus hermosos ojos azules. Dios.. me pierdo en sus ojos..

Courtney: estoy preocupada por ti –le digo.

Duncan: ¿que? –me dice sin entender.

Courtney: eh escuchado en la tele que bebes y te drogas… Duncan! Dime que no es cierto por favor! –le digo alarmada y preocupada.

Duncan: mm…. Es cierto.. pero lo de la droga lo deje no es mi estilo –me dice serio pero aparta su mirada avergonzado.

Courtney: oh..! Duncan.. –le abrazo y las lagrimas caen de mi mejilla a cantaros.

Duncan: ey no llores princesa por favor… no soporto verte así –me dice y me toma de la barbilla sus ojos me miran cariñosamente.

Courtney: prométeme que no lo dejaras y que no lo harás nunca –le digo sollozando.

Duncan: esta bien princesa te lo prometo –me dice con una sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

Courtney: de verdad me lo prometes –le digo. El me limpia las lágrimas con delicadeza y me acaricia las mejillas con dulzura.

Duncan: te lo juro princesa –me dice con dulzura.

Courtney: gracias… estaba muy preocupada por ti.. –le digo y me lanzo a sus brazos.

La noche cae y nos envuelve a los dos. Estamos abrazados. El me acaricia el pelo con suavidad y yo me acurruco a el. Me siento muy feliz.

Duncan: princesa ven, vamos ya es tarde –me dice y me levanto junto a el.

Courtney: no quiero irme.. –le reprocho como una niña pequeña.

Duncan: es tarde y tienes que dormir –me dice con una sonrisa. Me derrito ay… no puedo resistirme a este hombre.

En eso nos subimos a la moto y volvemos a la carretera. Llegamos y las luces de navidad y los arboles de las decoraciones de las calles nos iluminan y nos envuelven. Es muy hermoso. Llegamos a mi casa.

Duncan: am… veras.. courtney…yo… me preguntaba…si..tu… -me dice muy nervioso.

Courtney: si Duncan –le digo entusiasmada por saber que es lo que me dirá.

Duncan: veras..mañana…es..navidad…y…me gustaría… que… -dice y se pone colorado. Oh..! dios Duncan sonrojado nunca lo había visto así, que lindo.

Courtney: si Duncan.. –le digo mas emocionada.

Duncan: quieres cenar conmigo mañana en la noche! –me lo suelta de golpe. Lo miro y esta muy nervioso.

Courtney: claro que acepto –le digo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Duncan: uh! Bien genial! Esto te recojo y vienes o.. –le interrumpo.

Courtney: tranquilo voy yo, mañana iré a comer a la casa de mis padres con mi familia me escapare y estaré ahí para cenar –le digo.

Duncan: bien si, yo también iré a comer a casa de mis viejos y regresare a casa para prepararlo todo –me dice ya mas tranquilo.

Courtney: bien hasta mañana Dunky ay… Duncan! Quería decir Duncan jeh… -me sonrojo. Ay! Ahora que pensara de mi que vergüenza.

Duncan: hasta la noche princesa –me dice con una sonrisa picara. El muy cabron se esta riendo de mi.

Courtney: adiós –me inclino y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla. El se queda medio tonto y yo entro en casa. Cierro la puerta y escucho como grita muy emocionado.

Duncan: yuuhuh….! Si! –le escucho.

Jajajajajaja me desplomo en el suelo muy sonrojada y feliz, ay! ¿Por qué estoy tan emocionada? Mañana iré a cenar a casa de Duncan! Iré en navidad a cenar a casa con Duncan!

**Ola chicos mañana les traeré el especial de navidad de Duncan y Courtney! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque sea corto. Nos vemos mañana. Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo. DxC. **


	31. Chapter 31 Especial Navidad DxC !

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Estoy en casa de mis padres, con todos los familiares y ay…. Me están volviendo loca si los quiero pero me agotan, son las siete y media ya terminamos de comer, todos están en la sala junto al gran árbol y la chimenea en un ambiente tranquilo. Yo estoy deseando ir a casa de Duncan…aunque la verdad aun necesito aclarar mi cabeza sobre nosotros dos pero hoy solo quiero pasar la navidad con el y dejarme llevar este día. Afuera nieva. Suena mi blackberry.

**Mensaje de Duncan: ¿**ey princesa que haces? Yo en casa de mis viejos aburrido.

Oh! Es un mensaje jajajaja vaya veo que también esta como yo en su casa con sus padres, le voy a responder.

**Mensaje de Courtney: **con la familia igual de aburrida que tu -_- .

**Mensaje Duncan: **quieres que valla y te robe princesa ;) .

**Mensaje de Courtney: **jajajaja eso me gustaría… pero mi padre esta aquí y si te ve te mata! O_O!

**Mensaje de Duncan: **me arriesgare , por ti lo hare.

**Mensaje de Courtney: **jajajajaja de verdad arriesgarías tu vida.. por mi?

**Mensaje de Duncan: **jajajajaja no le tengo miedo a tu padre Courtney XD!

**Mensaje de Courtney: **estas seguro tipo duro ¬_¬?

**Mensaje de Duncan: **-_- …. Voy a por ti ahora con mi coche…. te espero afuera

**Mensaje Courtney: **jajajaja lo sabia te da miedo…. XD!

**Mensaje Duncan: **¬_¬!

**Mensaje de Courtney: ** 3 3 3 esta bien ven te espero. Un beso courtney.

**Mensaje Duncan: ** ok voy a toda prisa. Un beso Duncan ;) muah!.

Que! Un beso Duncan! Que lindo… esta bien Courtney no te emociones, recuerda que aun las cosas están mal entre ustedes, si es verdad, pero es tan lindo…

María: courtney, courtney, courtney cielo! –mi madre me despierta de mis pensamientos.

Courtney: eh! –doy un salto del susto.

María: quería preguntarte si querías una tasa de chocolate caliente cielo –me mira con su mirada de madre "de que pasa será mejor que me lo cuentes"

Courtney: ¿eh? No mama no gracias –le digo con mi sonrisa algo nerviosa.

María: courtney que pasa cielo –me dice.

Courtney: ¿que? –le digo nerviosa.

María: cielo te conozco así que será mejor que me lo digas jovencita –me regaña.

Courtney: mama! No es nada… ay…! Bien tu ganas –me rindo ante su interrogatorio de madre.

María: que pasa cielo –me dice con cariño.

Courtney: es Duncan viene a recogerme para llevarme a su casa a cenar por navidad –le digo tímidamente.

María: que! Courtney Rose Stelle! –la voz le cambia. Esta enfadada.

Courtney: mama por favor no le digas nada a papa si! –le suplico con mi mejor cara de niña buena.

María: courtney ¿es que no aprenderás cariño? –me dice ya mas tranquila.

Courtney: mama es solo una cena, además el a cambiado mas o menos –le digo a modo de justificarme.

María: oh..! cariño los hombres nunca cambian somos nosotras las que les obligamos a hacerlo –me dice.

Courtney: mama ya no es un punki ahora es un empresario y jefe de una discográfica muy famosa! –le digo.

María: cariño mira…. Espera… ¿que? No será de la discográfica en donde tu trabajas ¿verdad? –su mirada de madre interrogatorio vuelve.

Courtney: em…. Si…jeh.. –le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

María: estas saliendo con tu jefe –lo dice como si fuera algo grave.

Courtney: no, mama es solo una cena –le digo y cruzo los brazos enfadada.

María: ay… veo que diga lo que diga no me escucharas ¿verdad? –me dice con un suspiro ya cansada.

Courtney: mama no te preocupes se como defenderme –le digo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

María: ay…no quiero que vuelva a hacerte daño… pero… -me dice algo triste.

Courtney: mama… mira yo… -me interrumpe.

María: no espera… es tu vida y tu sabrás, pero pase lo que pase, recuerda estaré aquí para ti cielo, ya lo sabes siempre para lo que tu quieras –me dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: oh..! mama! Te quiero.. –la abrazo.

María: pero si te hace daño se las vera con tu padre –me dice riéndose.

Courtney: mama! –le regaño con una sonrisa.

En eso nos abrazamos. Quiero mucho a mi madre aunque me regañe siempre esta ahí para mi, la amo, y aunque caiga y caiga ella esta ahí para ayudarme. Te quiero mama. Me llega un mensaje.

**Mensaje de Duncan: **estoy a fuera

María: ¿quien es? –me pregunta.

Courtney: es Duncan esta afuera esperándome –le digo con una sonrisa.

María: ay… anda ve con el, ya le diré a tu que te fuiste por… no se ya me lo inventare –me dice.

Courtney: gracias! Mama te quiero adiós –le digo.

En eso cojo mi bolso y la chaqueta. Afuera nieva. Y ahí esta el con su elegante coche. esta sentado en el capo del coche esperándome bajo la nieve que cae despacio en la noche. Vaya esta muy apuesto… chaqueta de cuero, unos vaqueros negros y una bufanda que le cubre el cuello de color verde navideño.

Duncan: ola Courtney –me mira de arriba abajo.

Llevo puesto una chaqueta blanca que abriga mucho unos vaqueros azules oscuros, un gorro blanco y unos guantes a juego y una bufanda. Voy muy linda.

Courtney: ola Duncan –le digo tímidamente.

Duncan: estas muy hermosa –me dice. Me sonrojo, me gusta que me diga lo linda que me veo.

Courtney: gracias –le sonrió tímidamente y mis mejillas arden.

Duncan: ven, vamos quiero llevarte a un lugar antes de ir a casa a cenar –me dice y me coge de la mano.

Me lleva al coche, me abre la puerta como todo un caballero. Sube y arranca. El conduce lo miro, se ve relajado y feliz. Me quedo contemplando su hermoso perfil, el se gira y me sonríe ay…..me derrito! Como logra este hombre hacerme sentir tan…nerviosa….tan..perdida….en el, sus ojos azules me pierden.

Courtney: ¿a donde me llevas? –le sonrió como una niña pequeña emocionada.

Duncan: ya lo veras, ¿ah? ¿Esto sabes ir en patines? –me dice.

Courtney: ¿ah? La verdad un poco, hace tiempo que no llevo puesto unos de esos –le digo.

El me mira y sonríe. En eso llegamos al centro de la ciudad, las luces son muy hermosas, me quedo perdida mirándolas a través de la ventana del coche. Las luces navideñas lo inunda todo y lo envuelve con su magia. Duncan para delante de una pista de esquí. Sale del coche y me abre la puerta.

Duncan: vamos –me extiende su mano.

Courtney: así que esto es! Por eso me preguntaste por los patines ¿no? –le digo.

Duncan: si! Ven vamos –me dice muy emocionado como un niño pequeño.

Duncan me lleva a la pista. Miro pero no hay nadie. La pista esta al aire libre bajo las estrellas y la blanca nieve que cae despacio. Viene un hombre y nos entrega dos par de patines para patinar y se va.

Courtney: ¿Duncan porque no hay mas gente? –le pregunto.

Duncan: lo eh alquilado esta noche para nosotros, para ti Courtney –me dice.

Courtney: ¿que?! Duncan eso debió costarte mucho dinero! –le digo alarmada.

Duncan: Courtney ahora soy rico puedo permitírmelo –me dice.

Courtney: aun así no debiste gastarte tanto dinero por mi Duncan –le regaño.

Duncan: pero yo si quiero gastarme dinero en ti Courtney –me dice con dulzura.

Me sonrojo. Ay…. Se a gastado dinero en mi que lindo…mis mejillas se sonrojan lo noto. Nos ponemos los patines. El me extiende la mano y me lleva a la pista de hielo. Entramos. Estamos cogidos de la mano patinando bajo la hermosa noche que nos envuelve con la nieve que cae encima de nosotros muy despacio. Todo es perfecto y hermoso, estoy feliz, es la mejor navidad y estoy con Duncan.

Courtney: esto es muy hermoso, gracias Duncan –le digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Duncan: me alegro de que te guste, me gusta verte feliz y más si soy yo quien te hace tan feliz –me dice con su hermosa sonrisa.

Courtney: a mi también me gusta verte feliz y también saber que soy yo la que lo hace –le sonrió dulcemente.

Duncan: ¿que es lo que me has hecho Courtney? me tienes embrujado... –me dice. En eso me toma de los brazos y me acerca a el, caigo en sus fuertes brazos.

Courtney: lo mismo digo –le digo y levanto la mano para acariciarle, el inclina la cara y la acerca a mi mano buscándola.

Duncan: eres mía Courtney Rose Stelle –me dice con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Courtney: lo soy, soy tuya, y tu eres mío Duncan Gray –le acaricio la cara con dulzura.

En eso me agarra mas fuerte y me atrae hacia el, yo me dejo llevar por el. Me toma de la cara, me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules, se inclina hacia mis labios. Siento su respiración. Yo cierro los ojos esperando a que sus labios toquen los míos. Lentamente sus labios entran en contacto con los míos, me los acaricia suavemente con su boca y me besa! Oh! Dios… sabe delicioso es dulce… muy dulce… todo mi cuerpo se enciende, siento mariposas en el estomago. Su lengua se apodera de mi boca, dejo que me posea totalmente, soy suya.

Duncan: oh….! Princesa…me tienes hechizado….. –me dice pegado junto a mi boca.

Levanto la mirada a sus hermosos ojos azules y le sonrió embelesada, como una tonta, una tonta totalmente enamorada, totalmente perdida en el.

Duncan: vamos, es hora de cenar –me dice sin apartar los ojos de mi.

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Me lleva al coche, el me abre la puerta como todo un caballero. Ay! Me encanta que haga eso. Entro y el da la vuelta velozmente y entra al coche. Arranca y me lleva a su casa. Entramos.

Courtney: oh..! Duncan…que..es…esto…? –miro y la casa esta decorada con arboles de navidad y mas cosas.

Duncan: ven –me agarra de la mano. Me lleva al comedor.

Hay una hermosa mesa decorada y preparada para dos. En la mesa hay dos platos de cerámica muy fina, dos cubiertos de plata, dos copas de champan y unas velas encendidas.

Courtney: y… ¿lo has preparado todo tu? –me giro para mirarlo.

Duncan: bueno…mi madre me ayudo un poco –me dice sonrojado. Veo sus mejillas que se vuelven de color rojo y sonríe, le acaricio la cara con dulzura.

Courtney: esta todo perfecto Duncan –le digo con dulzura.

Duncan: ven, vamos a cenar debes de estar muerta de hambre –me dice con una sonrisa.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva a mi asiento, me acomoda y se va a la cocina. Yo me quedo ahí mirando la mesa, y pienso en lo mucho que le debió de costar…. Bueno su madre le ayudo pero aun así el lo hizo por mi. El vuelve con la comida. Es pasta italiana, tiene buena pinta. Claro seguro que lo hizo su madre. Se sienta.

Duncan: espero que te guste la pasta italiana –me dice.

Courtney: si me encanta –le digo con una sonrisa.

En eso empezamos a cenar. La comida esta muy esquicita. Hablamos durante la cena muy animadamente y brindamos con champan. Me gusta estar así con el. Terminamos de cenar.

Duncan: tengo algo para ti –me dice y se levanta.

Courtney: ¿que? –miro como sube a su habitación.

Tarda unos tres minutos y baja con una caja envuelta de papel de regalo en su mano. Lo miro y esta muy nervioso.

Duncan: toma es para ti –me da el regalo. Lo miro y me mira fijamente.

Courtney: Duncan yo no te compre nada –le digo apenada por no tener nada para el.

Duncan: ábrelo por favor –me ordena.

Miro la caja no es muy grande y no pesa casi nada. La agito y suena algo. Intrigada empiezo a romper sin nada de delicadeza el papel de regalo y abro la caja. Oh! Pero si es! Miro a Duncan intrigada.

Courtney: Duncan esto… -le digo y el me interrumpe antes de decir algo.

Duncan: quiero que lo tengas, estas cosas representan mi pasado y quiero que lo tengas tú Courtney, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ello.

Miro de nuevo la caja y saco lo que hay dentro. Es la camiseta vieja de Duncan, la que tiene una calavera en el centro del pecho, es la camiseta que llevaba en el campamento TDI la miro y los recuerdos me invaden la cabeza. Luego saco un collar de pinchos también la que el se ponía. ¿Para que querrá que tenga estas cosas?. Levanto la mirada y el me observa.

Courtney: Duncan no entiendo porque me lo das pero sea la razón que sea gracias –le digo.

Duncan: si quieres puedes romperlo o quemarlo, a mi no me importara –me dice serio.

Courtney: puede que lo haga o tal ves no, lo pensare –le digo con una sonrisa.

El me mira y me sonríe. A sido la navidad mas bonita y la noche mas feliz de mi vida. Estoy con el, no se que pasara esta noche pero solo quiero que la noche no termine nunca….

**Bueno este es el especial de navidad chicos! Espero que les haya gustado. Feliz navidad y año nuevo nos vemos. DxC. **


	32. Chapter 32 Courtney la provocativa!

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una hermosa morocha se encuentra tumbada en su cama mirando el ordenador y hablando por teléfono.

_Courtney: y bueno…. Eso es todo lo que paso ayer en la cena de navidad britg._

_Britget: vaya y dime el no intento algo mas? _

_Courtney: a que te refieres? _

_Britget: no se como intentar acostarse contigo! _

_Courtney: britg! _

_Britget: ay no me vengas con britg! Courtney se como son los hombres y tu también amiga. _

_Courtney: si ya lo se _

_Britget: entonces…? _

_Courtney: ay.. bueno después de darme el regalo, le dije que estaba cansada y que quería que me llevase a casa. _

_Britget:¿ y….? _

_Courtney: pues me dijo que si quería podía quedarme a dormir en su casa. _

_Britget: ¿y que le dijiste? _

_Courtney: obvio que no britg! Si le hubiese dicho que si pues… habría acabado entre sus sabanas! _

_Britget: jajajajajajajajaja _

_Courtney: ey! Que es lo que tiene tanta gracia? Ya sabes que aun tengo la cabeza echa un lio! _

_Britget: lo se court es solo que eres tan inocente en esto que bueno ya sabes jaajajajaja. _

_Courtney: ey! No lo soy! _

_Britget: lo que tu digas court, bueno te dejo para que te cambies y nos veamos en la disquera. _

_Courtney: si ok bien nos vemos britg hasta luego. _

La hermosa morena cuelga y se levanta de la cama para ir al armario. Se viste. Lleva puesto una blusa de tiros con escote de color gris y una minifalda a juego que realza sus piernas y debajo unas pantis del color transparente. Se pone unos tacones no muy altos. Se pone un suéter blanco y encima una chaqueta gruesa. Afuera hace frio. Se pone sus guantes y su gorro a juego y su bolso. Va muy provocativa.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Llego a la disquera, adentro hace mucho calor supongo por la calefacción. Me quito mi chaqueta gruesa, los guantes y el gorro. Me dirijo al ascensor y veo que los chicos que trabajan me miran boquiabiertos. Entro en el ascensor y subo a la planta para ir al estudio de grabación porque quede ahí con Britget. Salgo y miro a todas partes para ver si Duncan esta, quiero verlo y que me vea, me eh puesto provocativa para el. Para provocarle también claro. En eso veo a un montón de hombres trajeados de corbata entrar a una sala. Las paredes son de cristal y los veo sentados esperando. Y me choco con alguien.

Courtney: lo siento –pido disculpas.

Duncan: no lo siento yo….-escucho.

Levanto la mirada y es duncan! Ay esta con traje y corbata muy elegante, muy apuesto…

Duncan: ¿princesa? –me mira boquiabierto y sus ojos arden al verme.

Courtney: ola señor Gray –le sonrió coquetona.

Duncan: oh dios mío! Pídeme que cancele mi reunión por favor –me dice y me toma de la cintura.

Courtney: ¿para que señor Gray? –me hago la tonta y me muerdo el labio.

Duncan: ¿me esta provocando señorita Stelle? –me sonríe y me acerca mas a el.

Me sujeta por la espalda y me aprieta a el, de forma que mis pechos entran en contacto con su cuerpo. El muy cabron se esta restregando con mis pechos.

Courtney: por supuesto señor Gray ¿para que quiere que le diga que cancele su reunión? –le digo muy coqueta.

Duncan: porque quiero hacerle el amor salvajemente señorita Courtney, no sabe las ganas que tengo –me dice.

Le miro. Ya es mío. Cojo un mechón de pelo y juego con el de forma muy provocativa. El me mira y sonríe con una sonrisa maliciosa y poco a poco su mano va bajando lentamente por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero. Me lo agarra muy fuerte y juega con el. Sus malvadas manos y caricias se apoderan de mi trasero y me calientan todo el cuerpo.

Courtney: mm…... -jadeo muy excitada por sus malvadas y placenteras caricias.

Duncan: eres una chica mala y tendré que castigarte –me dice con una sonrisa.

Lo miro y lo aparto de mí. El me mira sorprendido. No pienso dejar que gane a este juego que eh empezado yo. Así que le sonrió.

Courtney: aha ah…! No señor Duncan usted tiene una reunión –le digo con el dedo.

En eso nos interrumpe su secretaria. Se acerca a Duncan, yo diría que demasiado. No me gusta.

Secretaria: señor todos le están esperando –dice.

Duncan: si ya voy deme un minuto –le dice Duncan serio.

Secretaria: si señor –le dice y se va, pero me mira de una manera extraña.

Courtney: me voy veo que tienes que irte –le digo.

Duncan: adiós princesa nos vemos luego –me dice con una sonrisa.

Le miro coquetona y camino al estudio y me alejo de el de manera que lo tengo detrás de mi. Me giro y veo que no me a quitado el ojo de encima. Aprovecho y camino contoneando las caderas para provocarle. Funciona se pasa las mano por el pelo con la boca abierta. Me giro y le giño un ojo. El me sonríe. En eso entro al estudio de grabación.

Courtney: ola –digo y paso pero no hay nadie.

Dereck: vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí –dice dereck y aparece detrás de mi.

Courtney: dereck! No te eh oído pasar –le digo.

En eso se acerca a mi, demasiado cerca. Me incomoda no quiero que se acerque tanto a mi.

Dereck: eh oído que no estas con Duncan –me dice.

Courtney: ¿como lo sabes? –le pregunto intrigada.

Dereck: tengo mis contactos –me dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: bueno es cierto pero… -me interrumpe.

Dereck: entonces yo puedo.. –me dice pero no termina la frase.

Lo tengo delante de mi, muy cerca puedo sentir su respiración y no me gusta, me desagrada que este tan cerca. Pero alguien entra y veo que es Tom. Dereck se aleja rápidamente de mí.

Tom: ey courtney! –dice Tom y me toma en sus brazos muy contento.

Courtney: menos mal que apareciste –le digo aliviada por que este aquí.

Dereck: bueno yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós Courtney –me dice y se va.

En eso Tom me mira, pero no a los ojos si no hacia mis pechos. Me sonrojo y lo aparto de mi.

Courtney: Tom! –le regaño.

Tom: ¿que pasa? –me dice confundido.

Courtney: me estabas mirando los.. –me callo y me tapo los pechos.

Tom: no es culpa mía, además hoy estas muy..muy….muy…muy –dice.

En eso me toma de las cintura y se acerca a mi. Me sonrojo. Lo miro y por alguna extraña razón no me importa que este tan cerca.

Tom: Courtney quiero besarte, di algo si no quieres que lo haga –me dice muy cerca de mi boca.

Courtney: To…. –le digo.

No me da tiempo en decir su nombre porque el me besa. Dios! Me esta besando! Yo le golpea el pecho para que me deje, el me sujeta las dos manos y me sigue besando y poco a poco me voy rindiendo y le dejo. El se aparta para verme.

Britget: ¿ah? Ola! ¿Interrumpo algo? –escucho la voz de britget.

Tom y yo nos giramos. Tom se aleja de mi y yo miro a britget que parece muy asombrada por lo que acaba de ver.

Tom: esto…yo…jeh…tengo…que…adiós! –Tom sale muy avergonzado como si hubiera echo algo malo. Bueno si! Me beso!. Britget le mira mal.

Britget: courtney tenemos que ir a firmar algo al despacho de Duncan –me dice seria.

Courtney: eh.. si claro –le digo nerviosa.

Britget: que fue eso! –me dice emocionada y se ríe.

Courtney: ¿eh? –la miro cambio de humor en unos segundos.

Britget: el beso tonta los vi! –me dice emocionada.

Courtney: no lo se! Oh Britg no entiendo! Me beso a la fuerza –le digo.

Britget: que! A no a no! Ahora voy y lo pongo en su lugar court! –dice enfadada.

Courtney: que! No hagas nada ya hablare con el mas tarde –le digo seria.

Britget: esta bien como sea, pero cuando Duncan se entere.. –me dice.

Courtney: ay! No! Duncan! Se enfadara conmigo! –le digo alarmada.

Britget: ¿eh? Porque te preocupas no te puede decir nada porque ahora no son novios court –me dice. Es verdad! No somos novios… pero aun así seguro que se enfadara.

Courtney: es verdad pero seguro que… britget! –le digo alarmada.

Britget: que..!? –me dice asustada.

Courtney: prométeme que no le dirás esto a nadie –le digo seria.

Britget: court relájate no se lo diré a nadie eres mi amiga –me dice muy relajada.

Courtney: ok bien me relajo, vamos al despacho de Duncan –le digo.

Ya en el despacho de Duncan acordamos unas entrevistas a las que tengo que ir para anunciar y agradecer mi éxito de mi CD y para que también me hagan unas entrevistas. Por suerte Duncan aun esta en su reunión solo fuimos a su despacho a estar algo más cómoda y a hablar de los lugares que tengo que ir para que me entrevisten. Terminamos y firmo. Salgo del despacho y voy a la terraza de descanso para los trabajadores que hay en el edificio. Voy caminando y en eso veo a Tom y a la secretaria de Duncan hablando muy pegados, demasiado pegados y por alguna extraña razón me molesta. Tom se gira y me ve, se aparta de ella y me sigue.

Tom: ey courtney espera –me dice.

Yo le ignoro muy enfadada y me escapo de el. La verdad no quiero hablar con el después de lo del beso forzado que me dio. Me sonrojo al pensarlo. Ay! No!. Entro a la terraza.

Courtney: vaya… menudo día… -digo en voz alta.

Cierro los ojos para que el viento me de en la cara. Es frio y hace que tiemble, pero se siente bien. En eso alguien entra. Es Tom.

Tom: así que estabas aquí –me dice.

Courtney: Tom…! –le digo y mis mejillas se sonrojan.

Tom: courtney yo… -me dice.

Courtney: em…. Tengo que irme lo siento adiós –le digo.

En eso salgo a toda prisa de ahí, el me sigue. Ya desesperada me escondo tras una puerta y veo que el pasa delante de mi sin darse cuenta, aprovecho y salgo en dirección contraria. Bajo en el ascensor y entra conmigo la secretaria de Duncan.

Secretaria: esto señorita usted ya no esta con el señor Duncan ¿verdad? –me pregunta.

Yo me giro y la veo. ¿Porque demonios quiere saberlo y como lo sabe? Miro en que planta vamos, y solo quedan por bajar una. La miro ceñuda y desafiante.

Courtney: eso no es asunto suyo! –le digo enfadada.

En eso el ascensor se abre y salgo. Ella se queda ahí dentro supongo que sorprendida no lo se. Recojo mis cosas y voy al aparcamiento a por mi coche. Subo y me voy a casa. Llego entro y me desplomo en mi cama. Luego me levanto y me pongo mi ropa de dormir muy deprisa y doy un salto a la cama y me acurruco en ella son las cuatro cuando miro el reloj y me duermo.

_MAS TARDE… _

Courtney: estoy segura de haber sacado un sobresaliente…..

Pero que demonios? Ay! Que susto!. Suena el despertador. Lo miro y son las siete. Estaba soñando con el instituto y tenia una mala nota. Pero solo fue un sueño. Me levanto y voy al baño a lavarme la cara, luego bajo y me sirvo un plato de cereal de chocolate y me siento en el sofá a ver la tele. Aun estoy en pijama. Miro mi novela preferida "Aurora la princesa de hielo". Cuando termina, me levanto ya mas despierta y lavo mi plato. Suena el timbre de mi casa.

Courtney: ya voy! –grito para que me escuche.

Voy abro la puerta y veo que es Duncan con una gran sonrisa. Yo le miro. ¿Que hace aquí?. Le dejo pasar.

Courtney: Duncan pasa y siéntate en la sala –le digo muy educada.

En eso el pasa y se sienta en el sofá. Cuando voy hacia el, me mira de arriba abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa y pervertida. Y me doy cuenta de que aun estoy pijama. Me siento con el en el sofá.

Courtney: ¿Duncan que haces aquí? ¿Que tal tu día? ¿Como estas? ¿Porque no me respondes? ¿Duncan? –le pregunto.

Lo miro y el me esta mirando fijamente a los pechos muy concentrado. Yo cruzo los brazos y le pongo mala cara.

Courtney: Duncan! –le regaño.

En eso se abalanza sobre mí de manera que ahora lo tengo encima de mi en el sofá. Lo miro y sus ojos arden.

Courtney voy hacerte el amor aquí y ahora mismo –me dice.

No duncan…yo…. –le digo.

En eso me besa el cuello, siento su lengua juguetona que recorre todo mi cuello y va bajando lentamente a mis pechos. Hunde su cabeza entre el espacio de mis senos y se restriega contra ellos.

Ah…mm… -jadeo excitada.

Se que lo estas deseando Courtney –me susurra.

Le miro y el me esta mirando fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa. En eso levanta una mano y la desliza lentamente por mi vientre y sube, y lentamente muy despacio mete la mano debajo de mi pijama y me agarra una teta.

No detente…. –le suplico jadeando.

El me lo agarra con fuerza, yo echa la cabeza hacia atrás muy excitada por el agarre, el me lo acaricia suavemente. Ah! Me rindo, no puedo sus exquisitas caricias me pierden, me entrego a el, ahora me hará suya, lo deseo, quiero que me haga suya aquí y ahora mismo.

Estas segura..? –me dice con una sonrisa.

No…por favor no pares! –le suplico jadeando y con la boca seca.

En eso suena el teléfono. Ninguno de los dos quiere contestar y salta el contestador. Es Britget.

_Teléfono contestador britget: eh.. ola Courtney quería saber cuando le dirás a Duncan lo del beso forzado de Tom y bueno ya sabes si quieres se lo digo yo por ti lo hare ok bueno llámame. _

Duncan: que! –dice Duncan muy enfadado.

Se levanta y me suelta. Ay… no.. no quiero que pare justo cuando estaba a punto de.. bueno en fin. Gracias britget!.

Duncan: de que esta hablando courtney! Ese idiota te beso a la fuerza! –me dice y sus ojos cambian. De estar ardientes a fríos y serios.

Yo me incorporo al sofá y lo miro. Esta caminando en círculos muy enfadado y se agarra el pelo nerviosamente.

Duncan: te beso a la fuerza yo lo mato! Le dije que no se te acercara! Tu no te preocupes ya me encargo yo de el, nadie se propasa con mi princesa y se va de rositas! –dice muy enfadado.

Lo miro, esta muy furioso quiero hablar pero el no deja de hacerlo y la verdad tengo miedo, no me gusta verlo así.

Duncan: nadie besa a mi princesa por la fuerza! –dice poniéndose mas furioso.

En eso se va a la puerta y se marcha sin mirar atrás. Dios! No!. Me levanto y me cambio de ropa como puedo. O no… que va hacer Duncan…..

**Ola chicos perdonen por subir el capitulo de navidad tarde, tuve problemas con mi ordenador. Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste. DxC. **


	33. Chapter 33 Duncan Y Tom Pelea!

**POV'S NORMAL**

Una hermosa morocha se cambiaba de ropa muy rápido y llamaba por móvil.

Courtney: venga, vamos! Contesta! –decía una morocha llamando desesperada.

Mientras tanto un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules muy furioso iba conduciendo por la avenida. Saca su móvil que le esta sonando, lo ve y lo cuelga. Tiene cinco llamadas perdidas (no contestadas) de Courtney. El apuesto muchacho marca un número. (Beatriz la secretaria de Duncan)

_Duncan: ola Beatriz _

_Beatriz: ola señor Gray _

_Duncan: me podrías decir si Tom Nicolás el nuevo esta ahí todavía trabajando _

_Beatriz: espere señor, eh si lo esta señor _

_Duncan: gracias _

El muchacho cuelga y acelera más deprisa por la avenida. Mientras en la casa de la morocha.

Courtney: venga! Contesta Tom! –dice la morocha gritando al móvil.

_Tom: ola Courtney! _

_Courtney: Tom! Menos mal que contestaste _

_Tom: ¿eh? Pues claro eres tu nena _

_Courtney: escucha Duncan se entero que me besaste a la fuerza! _

_Tom: se lo dijiste tu?_

_Courtney: no fue britget, es largo de contar, Tom sal de ahí! Duncan va a golpearte! Por favor sal de ahí! _

_Tom: mira Courtney no hare eso así que, es mas me alegro que lo sepa y si me busca le estaré esperando aquí _

_Courtney: Tom! Espera no cuelgues! _

_Tom: adiós ya hablamos mas tarde _

_Courtney: Tom! _

El muchacho cuelga la morocha desesperada coge su bolso y sale de su casa a toda prisa. Sube a su coche y se va a la discográfica. Son las ocho de la noche. En la discográfica un furioso muchacho de ojos azules llega y se va al estudio a buscar a Tom. Entra y pasa.

Duncan: Tom tenemos que hablar –dice el ojiazul furioso.

Tom: si jefe ya lo se, quiere que salgamos afuera del edificio para estar mas cómodos? –le dice el ojiverde burlándose y muy tranquilo.

Duncan: si es una buena idea –le contesta este con una sonrisa falsa.

En eso los dos muchachos se dirigen al ascensor para bajar. El ambiente dentro es muy hostil. El ascensor se abre salen. Los dos salen por la puerta de salida de atrás.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

En cuanto siento que el idiota de Tom cierra la puerta, me giro rápidamente y le doy un puñetazo en toda la boca y lo tumbo al suelo de un solo golpe.

Duncan: que te pasa idiota! Es que no guantas un golpecito de nada! –le digo furioso y riéndome de el.

Tom: jah! Ahora veras idiota –me dice y se levanta.

Duncan: te dije que no te acercaras a mi princesa, ahora te voy a partir la cara por a verla besado a la fuerza! –le digo serio.

Tom: créeme ella lo estaba deseando, y te aseguro que ella me pedirá que la vuelva a besar –me dice riéndose.

Duncan: cabron! Hijo de…-le digo y me abalanzo sobre el.

Le doy dos puñetazos limpios en su estúpida cara jah! No es tan fuerte. Pero el se para y me devuelve tres puñetazos en la cara. No me lo esperaba.

Tom: ven! Vamos chico malo! –me ínsita y me provoca.

En eso muevo la cabeza para despejar los tres golpes que me dio y lo miro con furia. Me acerco a el rápidamente y le doy dos puñetazo en la cara y tres en el estomago.

Duncan: esto es por propasarte con Courtney –le digo al mismo tiempo con los puños.

El tonto se va para atrás pero no se cae se mantiene en pie y vuelve a mirarme desafiante.

Tom: no te la mereces! –me grita.

El tonto vuelve y me da dos puñetazo en el estomago y uno en la cara. Eh de admitir que sabe pelear, pero no tanto como yo.

Duncan: ella me ama a mí –le digo.

Vuelvo a la carga y le lanzo una patada, pero se cubre bien, entonces lo agarro y le doy cinco puñetazos limpios al estomago. Lo suelto y cae al suelo. Pero el se levanta muy rápido de nuevo.

Tom: viejo…es ella quien decidirá –me dice casi sin aliento.

Duncan: ella me elegirá –le digo seguro de mi mismo.

Tom: yo fui el primero en hacerla mía –me dice con una sonrisa.

Duncan: eso ya lo se cállate! –le digo furioso.

Tom: yo la cuide mientras tu estabas con tu zorra gótica –me dice.

Duncan: ya se que me equivoque! Ahora estoy intentando remediar lo que hice! Por ella! Por que la amo! Y siempre la amare! –le grito.

El me mira furioso. Sea lo que sea que yo le diga, o lo que el me diga a los dos nos da lo mismo. En eso comenzamos a pelear de nuevo con los puños.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Ay dios mío espero no haber llegado tarde. Llego a la discográfica y le pregunto la chica que atiende. (otra secretaria trabajadora)

Courtney: ¿esto.. sabe si el señor Gray vino? –le pregunto nerviosa.

Secretaria: eh si señorita salió hace un momento con unos de sus trabajadores –me dice.

Courtney: que! –le grito asustada.

Secretaria: eh.. si señorita por la puerta de ahí de atrás –me dice confundida.

Courtney: gracias! –le digo.

En eso voy a toda prisa por la puerta de salida de atrás. Entro. Oh no! Veo a Duncan y a Tom peleando los dos están sangrando!. Corro hacia ellos tengo que detenerlos!.

Courtney: Duncan! Tom! –grito y ellos se giran.

Duncan: Courtney vete por favor! –me grita enfadado.

Tom: vete –me dice el otro también.

Courtney: no! Ya basta! –les grito seria.

En eso me ignoran y se agarran a puñetazos oh no… que hago? No quiero que se hagan daño por mi culpa. No mi dunky no!

Courtney: Duncan! –le grito pero ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

Duncan: mira princesa será mejor que… -me dice pero se calla cuando me ve llorando.

Courtney: Duncan por favor –le digo entre lagrimas.

En eso baja los puños, Tom hace lo mismo. Los dos me miran muy avergonzados. Me acerco a Tom.

Courtney: Tom será mejor que te vaya a casa, te llamare luego para hablar –le digo llorando.

Tom: Courtney yo…. Esta bien pero llámame tenemos que hablar tu y yo a solas –me dice.

Le miro y no puedo evitar llorar, esta muy herido y sangrando. El me mira con dulzura me da un beso en la frente y mira a Duncan desafiante.

Tom: adiós –dice furioso a Duncan.

Veo como se va, me giro y veo a Duncan con la cabeza hacia abajo supongo para no mirar como Tom se despide de mi. Me acerco a el muy deprisa y le abrazo con fuerza.

Courtney: estaba preocupada por ti! Mira como estas! Eres un tonto! –le digo llorando mucho.

Duncan: princesa…yo…no te preocupes estoy bien –me dice y me abraza con fuerza.

Courtney: no mira como estas…. Y todo por mi culpa… -le digo aun llorando.

Duncan: shu… no, no es culpa tuya si no del tonto de Tom –me dice algo enfadado.

Courtney: ven, vamos te llevare a mi casa –le digo.

El me mira y asiente con la cabeza. Lo llevo con mi coche. Llegamos y lo ayudo a bajar, pero el se hace el fuerte y sube solo. Entramos a casa.

Courtney: siéntate en el sofá y quítate la camisa –le digo.

Duncan: que me harás princesa –me dice con una sonrisa pervertida.

Courtney: voy a curarte, no pienses en otras cosas –le sonrió.

Duncan: puede hacerme lo que quiera enfermera Stelle –me dice burlándose de mi. Intenta animarme.

Courtney: jajajaja ahora vengo tonto –consigue hacerme reír.

Voy a mi arriba a mi habitación y entro al baño a por el botiquín de auxilio. Suerte que lo compre. Me lavo la cara cojo la toalla me seco y bajo. Esta tumbado en el sofá sin camisa. Lo miro incluso así de golpeado y sin camisa se ve muy apuesto. Me acerco. Saco un botecito que sirve para las heridas.

Duncan: ¿que es eso? Ay…! –se lo pongo en la cara con delicadeza y con un pañuelo.

Courtney: Duncan tiene que estar quieto cariño –le digo con voz dulce.

Duncan: esta bien… -me dice como un niño pequeño.

Courtney: jajajaja no hagas pucheros –le digo con una sonrisa.

Duncan: me encanta ese sonido –me dice.

Courtney: ¿que sonido? –le pregunto.

Duncan: el sonido de tu risa –me dice.

Courtney: no me digas esa cosas –le digo avergonzada y tímidamente. Me sonrojo.

Duncan: te ves muy hermosa cuando te pones así, me gusta mucho, y tus mejillas también cuando se sonrojan, me gustan mucho –me dice y sus ojos azules que me miran. Hay….no…me..pierdo…. es tan lindo.

Courtney: gracias –le sonrió.

Duncan: ay….! –se queja.

Courtney: ¿lo siento te hice daño? –le pregunto preocupada.

Duncan: no tranquila es solo que arde –me dice y se hace el fuerte.

Courtney: ya termino tipo duro, eh y Duncan deja de hacerte el machote –le sonrió.

Duncan: soy un tipo duro y….ay! –le pongo un chorrito del botecito a propósito.

Courtney: ups lo siento –le sonrió burlonamente.

Duncan: se esta burlando de mi enfermera Stelle –me dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: por supuesto paciente Gray –le sonrió y me acerco a el.

Duncan: si me dices que te haga el amor salvajemente, te lo hare –me dice.

Courtney: no ya es tarde, tienes que dormir –le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Duncan: como quieras, ya me lo suplicaras –me dice y se ríe.

Courtney: eres tu quien me lo esta suplicando –le digo.

Duncan: me lo suplicaras princesa –me dice y me besa en la mejilla.

Courtney: como sea –le digo.

En eso se levanta y me coge en sus brazos como a una princesa. ¿Como es que aun le queda fuerza? Vaya realmente es muy fuerte. Me sube a mi habitación yo le miro embelesada. Me tumba con delicadeza y me tapa con la sabana.

Courtney: se supone que yo cuidaría de ti –le digo.

Duncan: no es hora de que yo cuide de ti princesa –me dice con dulzura.

En eso se incorpora y veo que se esta saliendo de la habitación.

Courtney: ¿a donde vas? –le digo.

Duncan: abajo a dormir al sofá –me dice.

Courtney: no, ven a la cama conmigo, estarás más cómodo –le digo.

En eso me mira y se acerca a mí. Yo le sonrió como una tonta. El se echa a un lado de la cama y se acomoda. En cuanto se acuesta me acerco a el y me acurruco a su pecho, el me atrae hacia el. Ya acomodados y juntitos me siento mas tranquila.

Duncan: buenas noches princesa –me dice.

Courtney: buenas noches dunky –le digo. El sonríe.

El me acaricia las mejillas y el cabello y yo lentamente me voy durmiendo…..


	34. Chapter 34 Una Historia Repetida!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Me siento muy a gusta aquí, es cálido, protector, cómodo, blandito y suave. Me acurruco más y noto que me abrazan.

Courtney: ¿Duncan estas despierto? –le pregunto en voz baja.

No me responde en eso me muevo para poder ver su cara. Ay… que lindo es un angelito! Que voy hacer con el… acaricio su cara con delicadeza para que no se despierte. Tiene unos pequeñitos rasguñitos que apenas se le notan. Supongo de la pelea de ayer. Menos mal que no se le notan, me inclino y beso uno a uno con dulzura los pequeños rasguñitos de nada que tiene en la cara. El se mueve y se despierta.

Duncan: vaya ahora quien es el pervertido –me dice con una media sonrisa.

Courtney: sigues siendo tu –le sonrió.

Duncan: ¿que hora es? –me pregunta adormilado.

Courtney: son las ocho y media –le digo.

Duncan: que! –dice.

Da un salto y cae al suelo, pero veo que se levanta y busca su camisa. Yo lo miro desde la cama muy a gusta, me acomodo en ella y me rio de el porque se ve muy gracioso.

Duncan: veo que disfruta del panorama señorita Stelle –me dice.

Courtney: mucho señor Gray –le sonrió.

No quiero que se vaya jooh… ya se!. Me destapo un poco de las sabanas y dejo ver mis piernas hasta la cintura provocativamente y me dejo caer un poco los tiros de mi pijama. El me mira, se a dado cuenta de lo que intento.

Duncan: te ves muy sexy por las mañanas princesa –me dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: no te vayas ven conmigo a la cama –le sonrió dulcemente.

Duncan: me gustaría pero tengo que ir a la reunión es muy importante –me dice.

Que..? me esta rechazando? O no será mejor que no, no me gusta que me ignoren y mucho menos que no me presten ATENCION!

Duncan: ¿donde esta mi camisa? –me pregunta.

Courtney: esta colgada en mi armario –le respondo.

Veo como se la pone y se acomoda. En un minuto esta arreglado. Esta muy apuesto, sexy e irresistible. Me muerdo el labio, el se gira y me ve.

Duncan: no te muerdas el labio, ya sabes lo que me provoca –me dice serio.

Courtney: ¿y que es lo que te provoca? –le digo juguetona en la cama. Me muerdo otra ves el labio para provocarlo.

En eso viene rápido hacia a mi, se abalanza. Lo tengo encima. Me atrapa con sus piernas de cintura para abajo, le quiero agarrar, pero el me sujeta las dos manos y me las aprieta en la cama de manera que el me tiene acorralada. Me gusta.

Duncan: querer hacerte el amor salvajemente –me susurra al oído.

Me mira con sus ojos que arden de deseo, se inclina e inspira hondo.

Duncan: hueles muy bien –me dice.

Yo no puedo ni hablar solo lo miro esperando a que me haga suya. Noto como su erección crece debajo de mi vientre. Esta muy excitado al igual que yo.

Duncan: te dije que me lo suplicarías princesa –me dice con una gran sonrisa.

En eso el baja las caderas más abajo. Coloca su gran erección junto a mi sexo y aprieta fuerte haciéndolo de manera que yo lo note.

Duncan: ves lo que me provocas, no sabes lo mucho que te deseo –me susurra.

Dios sus palabras son mi perdición. En eso se levanta muy rápido y se acomoda la camisa. ¿Que? Pensé que el estaba a punto de….

Duncan: lo siento me voy llego tarde –me dice relajado.

Courtney: eres malo –le digo haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña.

Duncan: lo se –me sonríe.

En eso me levanto y me desnudo delante de el. El me mira fijamente y veo que los ojos le arden de nuevo. Tiene la boca abierta, yo le sonrió y me voy al baño a bañarme.

Courtney: esta bien adiós –le digo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Duncan: esto…yo….me…voy…..porque…. –le escucho tartamudear.

Courtney: adiós señor Gray –le digo desde el baño.

Duncan: te llamo luego princesa cuando termine la reunión –me dice.

En eso escucho como baja y cierra la puerta de abajo. Cuando termino salgo de la ducha me cambio. Me pongo unos vaqueros y una blusa, encima un canguro con el dibujo de rocky balboa. Bajo y me preparo un bol de cereal de chocolate. Me siento a desayunar en la cocina y saco el móvil (blackberry) y llamo a Tom.

_Courtney: ola? _

_Tom: ey court, me eh tomado el día libre hoy, ya sabes para hablar de lo que paso ayer. _

_Courtney: ok, m… que tal en el parque Pankie? Lo conoces? _

_Tom: si a que hora? _

_Courtney: pues ahora si quieres dentro de quince minutos estaré ahí. _

_Tom: bien voy para allá. _

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una hermosa morocha vestida informal espera en el parque sentada en un banco nerviosa. En eso un apuesto muchacho de ojos verdes claros se le acerca.

Tom: ey nena que pasa? –le dice este con una sonrisa.

Courtney: Tom ola –le dice esta tímidamente.

Tom: bien ok empecemos a hablar –dice este sentándose a su lado.

Courtney: veo que estas bien –le sonríe esta.

Tom: si gracias y tu que tal –dice este.

Courtney: ay… Tom vayamos al grano –dice la morocha seria.

Tom: como quieras –le dice este.

Courtney: porque me besaste! –le dice la morocha alarmada.

Tom: Courtney yo mira… -dice este mirando al suelo.

Courtney: que? –dice la morocha intrigada.

Tom: Courtney porque aun sigo enamorado de ti –le dice este mirando a la morocha.

Courtney: que! –dice esta algo extrañada por la respuesta.

Tom: Courtney quiero que vuelvas conmigo –dice este.

En eso la morocha se levantan tras escuchar tal proposición. El ojiverde la mira y se levanta y la coge de la mano.

Courtney: Tom.. mira yo te quiero –dice la morocha.

Tom: lo sabia –dice este muy alegre.

Courtney: no pero ya no de esa manera, Tom te quiero como amigo –dice la morocha.

Tom: no, no, no, no, yo se que sientes algo mas que eso –le dice este.

En eso toma de la cintura a la morocha, esta cae en sus brazos sorprendida, sus mejillas se ruborizan.

Courtney: no suéltame –le dice la morocha.

Tom: no! Te demostrare que te equivocas –le dice este serio.

Courtney: ¿que? –le dice la morocha ceñuda.

El ojiverde le da un beso, la morocha tiene los ojos abiertos, intenta alejarlo de el pero este la sujeta y poco a poco esta se va rindiendo….cierra los ojos…. Pero de sopetón los abre muy enfadada.

Courtney: he dicho que me sueltes! –le dice la morocha enfadada y le da una cachetada.

Tom: ay! –se queja este de la cachetada.

Courtney: solo somos amigos! –le grita la morena.

Tom: si claro por eso me besaste ¿verdad? –le dice este.

Courtney: que! Si lo hiciste tu! –dice la morocha enfadada.

Tom: como sea voy a conseguir que te des cuenta de que aun me sigues amando –le dice este.

Courtney: arg! Porque todos vuelven e intenta volver conmigo! –dice la morocha gritando y enfadada.

La morocha furiosa se va sin mirar atrás. El ojiverde intenta detenerla pero no puede ante la furiosa morocha enfadada.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Después de halar con Tom me fui a casa. Como es que justo ahora esos dos tontos quieren volver conmigo! Ay! Que voy hacer!? Tengo la cabeza echa un lio. Creo que debería tomarme un tiempo para mi sola y centrarme en mi carrera de cantante. Si yo era feliz con mis clases de teatro y mis prácticas de abogada. Ay… y vienen estos bobos y se cruzan en mi camino!. Llego a casa y me desplomo en el sofá. Me suena el móvil (Blackberry). Lo saco para ver.

_20 MENSAJES DE DUNCAN _

_10 MENSAJES DE TOM _

Ay! Son ellos! Que frustrante! Eh un momento tengo algunos viejos a ver.

_9 MENSAJES DE TOPHER _

_5 MENSAJES DE DERECK _

_7 MENSAJES DE SCOTT _

Que! Lo que me faltaba mas pretendientes… mejor saldré a dar un paseo…por ahí…

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una hermosa morocha se recoge el pelo con una coleta alta, deja caer unos pelos en su cara de forma favorecedora. Sale a la calle con su bicicleta de color lila y una cesta por delante que va con la bici puesta. La morocha bicicletea por las calles hace un hermoso día. La morocha poco a poco se va relajando. Su cara es ahora de felicidad. Cierra los ojos para que le de el aire en la cara. Vuelve abrirlos y se choca con alguien.

Courtney: uy! Lo siento –dice la morocha.

Gwen: porque no te fijas….-le dice una gótica enfadada.

Courtney: tu! –dice la morocha enfadada al verla.

Gwen: courtney! –dice la gótica sorprendida.

Courtney: genial! Justo cuando estaba relajada llegas tu y lo estropeas –dice malhumorada.

Gwen: ey no es culpa mía chica A –le dice esta.

Courtney: tranquila no es la primera ves que me estropeas el día –le dice esta ceñuda.

Gwen: escucha estoy preocupada por Duncan, no quiero que lo lastimes –dice esta.

Courtney: que! –dice la morocha sorprendida.

Gwen: no lo lastimes, y si lo haces te la veras conmigo –dice la gótica seria.

Courtney: mira gwen lo que pase entre el y yo es cosa nuestra, tu no te metas! Y si vienes a por mi te estaré esperando! –le dice la morocha amenazante.

En eso la morocha vuelve a montarse en su bici y deja a la chica gótica sorprendida y horrorizada. La morocha va con su bici por la calle en eso la llaman. Contesta.

_Duncan: ola hermosa que tal _

_Courtney: Duncan! Ya se que quieres ser amiga de la pálida, pero por favor dile que no me moleste, que no me hable, que no me busque y que no se te acerque cuando estés conmigo! _

En eso la morocha cuelga sin dejar hablar al muchacho. La morocha decide ir a su casa.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Ay! Genial justo cuando ya tenía devuelta a mi princesa las cosas se ponen mal de nuevo. Que hizo ahora gwen? La voy a llamar.

_Gwen: ola duncan! _

_Duncan: que le has hecho a Courtney? _

_Gwen: que? Nada me la encontré y pues hablamos eso es todo. _

_Duncan: mira gwen acepte ser tu amigo, pero por favor no estropees las cosas entre courtney y yo, la amo y quiero casarme con ella así que por favor no lo estropees. _

_Gwen: que! Casarte con ella!? Eh….. no crees que exageras? _

_Duncan: no! así que mejor será que no te acerques a ella entendido _

_Gwen: pero dunca…._

Cuelgo por que no quiero escucharla ay….se que se preocupa por mi pero si la sigue molestando mi princesa se ira y no permitiré que eso pase.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Pero como se atreve esta a meterse entre yo y Duncan! Ay… todavía no se como están las cosas entre el y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. Y si acepto volver con el, el seguirá teniendo amistad con esa… ay! No se si podre aguantar esa amistad. Yo y gwen fuismos amigas y de escho en TDI all star nos reconciliamos, pero claro al final tuvimos ese problemita de la lista y se enfado y me expulso! Desde entonces no e vuelto hablar con ella. Seriamos buenas amigas pero como ella me robo a mi novio! Pues ya no! Y ahora yo no puedo ser su amiga. Además yo soy muy celosa con Duncan, no quiero que ella se le acerque porque se que ellos tienen su pasado y eso me duele. Además siempre pondría delante a Duncan que a ella como amiga. No creo que volvamos a ser amigas ¿o si? Ay… no…que lio. Duncan es mío siempre e sido caprichosa y siempre quiero que me presten atención se que suena egoísta pero no soy mala persona, a veces puedo ser fría pero jamás haría lo que ella me hizo.

No quiero que la historia vuelva a repetirse….

**Bueno ola chicos esto va por la mitad! Espero que les guste lo que escribo. pronto acabare esta historia y empezare otra de DxC mas de fantasía. Bueno nos vemos! DxC por siempre! :D**


	35. Chapter 35 Una Historia repetida parte 2

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Estoy en casa tirada en el sofá, después del paseo en bici lo único que quiero es mirar la tele.

_Tele reportera sierra _

_Ola! Fans de courtney hoy salimos a la calle e entrevistamos a la gente para saber que es lo que opinan de nuestra estrella. Miren las imágenes. _

Courtney: uy! A ver que dicen de mi la gente! Espero que … -digo muy nerviosa.

_Sierra: ola aquí tengo a una seguidora, ola que opinas de Courtney, de ella? _

_Fan: ola! Que opino! Pues que es la mejor desde que la vi en el programa TDI me enamore de ella tiene una voz muy hermosa! Y ahora que saco su CD lo soy aun más fan! _

_Sierra: bueno ok vamos a preguntarle a otra persona. _

_Fan 2: ey que pasa tele! _

_Sierra: ola estamos entrevistando a la gente de la calle para saber que es lo que opinan de la nueva sensación courtney! Dime cual es tu opinión? _

_Fan 2: courtney? Pues que es genial! Courtney soy tu mayor fan! Muerte a gwen y duncan tu te mereces algo mucho mejor! Huh! _

_Sierra: eh…. Bueno ok gracias, bueno ahora vamos a escuchar la opinión masculina. _

_Fan 3: que pasa? Ah! eres sierra la de la tele mi novia te sigue amiga. _

_Sierra: si soy sierra jah querías contestar a una pregunta? _

_Fan 3: si por supuesto, cuando se lo cuente a mi novia no se lo creerá. _

_Sierra: bien sabes quien es courtney? _

_Fan 3: por supuesto es la concursante de TDI y me parece que a sacado un CD ¿verdad? _

_Sierra: si dime que opinas tu como hombre, se sincero. _

_Fan 3: pues que tiene un lindo trasero! No se como el tonto de su novio la dejo por la gótica eh…. Gwen verdad? _

_Sierra: si… bueno gracias por atendernos. _

_Fan 3: espera! Ey courtney si buscas a un caballero llámame este es mi numero hermosa 7753788666…. Llamame! Dejare a mi novia si lo haces! _

_Sierra: ey suelta el micro!. _

_Fin del video. _

_Bueno esto es lo que opinan la gente de la calle sobre nuestra nueva estrella, y como ven triunfa tanto en el bando femenino como en el masculino. Soy sierra la reportera gracias por vernos, mañana mas noticias sobre mas famosos adiós!. _

Courtney: vaya! Ay! Si! Me adoran! Aja aja aja! Soy courtney la mejor aja aja aja! –digo en voz alta y me pongo a bailar en la sala muy contenta tras escuchar la noticia.

Mientras bailo el baile de la felicidad, miro que hora es. Son la cuatro de la tarde. Vaya que rápido pasa la hora, tengo hambre….. Llamare para que me traigan una pizza de jamos y queso!

_Courtney: ola reí de las pizzas? _

_Cloe: ola mi nombre es cloe que desea? _

_Courtney: ola una pizza de jamos y queso para una persona. _

_Cloe: bien algo mas? _

_Courtney: no solo eso, bueno y una bebida una seven up. _

_Cloe: ok deme su dirección por favor. _

_Courtney: eh… calle Canadá numero 801 _

_Cloe: ok su pizza llegara en media hora adiós. _

Cuelgo. Que? en media hora…buff…bueno seguiré viendo la tele. Me acomodo al sofá. Me llaman al móvil.

_Courtney: ola _

_Britget: ey que haces estrella! _

_Courtney: britg! _

_Britget: que tal todo, te llamaba porque mañana tienes la entrevista con blaney, y además cantaras una canción, así que vete preparando court. _

_Courtney: blaney? Espera esa no es la que concurso en TDI la gira mundial y fue expulsada, y por su culpa a mi también me expulsaron? _

_Britget: esa misma court. _

_Courtney: ok gracias por avisar britg…ah.. y esto britget una cosa mas._

_Britget: que pasa amiga? _

_Courtney: como se te ocurre dejarme ese mensaje! _

_Britget: que mensaje! Y no grites! _

_Courtney: pues el que me dejaste ayer! Duncan estaba en casa y lo escucho y se peleo con tom! _

_Britget: enserio? Lo siento, no sabia que el estaría en tu casa, y además porque no contestaste? _

_Courtney: pues…pues..porque estaba en el baño si eso en el baño. _

_Britget: y que mas paso?_

En eso llaman a la puerta…

_Courtney: espera britg llaman a mi puerta será mi pizza _

_Britget: ok espero._

Me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta con el móvil en la oreja. Abro y para mi sorpresa no es el chico de la pizza, si no Duncan.

_Courtney: esto…britget…te dejo luego hablamos si. _

_Britget: que? porque? No me cuelgues court…_

Le cuelgo. Miro a Duncan muy enfadada, cruzo los brazos, la verdad no se porque pero tengo ganas de darle una patada en sus partes bajas, ya saben en sus kiwis.

Duncan: ola puedo pasar? –me dice tímidamente.

Courtney: ¿para que? –le digo malhumorada.

Duncan: ay…para hablar Courtney no seas infantil –me dice serio.

Courtney: no soy infantil! –frunzo el ceño enfadada.

Duncan: pues déjame pasar –me dice.

Courtney: ok para que veas que no soy infantil –le digo.

En eso me giro y me voy a la sala, el pasa y sierra la puerta. Me siento en mi sofá con los brazos cruzados el se para enfrente de mi con las manos en los bolsillos.

Duncan: ¿porque estas enfadada? –me pregunta.

Courtney: no lo estoy –le digo seria. Si lo estoy.

Duncan: ay….me vuelves loco –dice serio.

Courtney: lo mismo digo –le digo seria y cortante.

Duncan: vamos cuéntame que es lo que te pasa –me dice.

Courtney: no es nada, no me pasa nada! –levanto un poquito la voz.

Duncan: si no me lo cuentas, ay…como voy a saber que es lo que te pasa, sabes eso mismo hacías cuando éramos adolecentes y era desesperante! –el levanta la voz enfadado.

Courtney: esta bien! Quieres saber que es lo que me pasa? –le miro furiosa.

Duncan: si –dice serio.

Courtney: pues es una lista larga, uno no se como estamos ahora mismo en nuestra relación si es que es una relación, dos esta el tema de gwen dices que quieres ser su amigo y todo eso y sinceramente eso me molesta, tres estoy cansada, cuatro tengo los sentimientos alborotados en mi cabeza, cinco tu eres el causante, seis no se si quiero volver contigo, tengo miedo de que me hagas daño otra ves, de que la historia vuelva a repetirse y siete además esta gwen! –termino mi pequeño discurso.

Duncan: vaya si que es algo largo ay…..mira courtney –me dice-. Eh venido a aclarar este tema, sabes porque! Porque te quiero, quiero que vuelvas conmigo, me siento solo sin ti, me siento vacio, te quiero, te quiero! Eso es lo único que se, porque no entiendes eso? Eh cambiado ahora soy un hombre echo y derecho como tu quieres, ahora lo único que quiero es compartir mi vida junto contigo, tenerte devuelta conmigo es lo único que quiero en esta vida…sin ti no soy nada…. Y si me dejas…yo…caeré en un lugar vacio y oscuro, porque tu, tu! Tu eres mi sol courtney, eres mi luz que ilumina mi oscuro mundo, nunca había conocido a una chica que me volviese tan loco como tu! Tu me desafías, me contradices todo eso me desconcierta y me gusta, me gusta que me vuelvas loco, porque me haces sentir vivo courtney –me dice.

Yo lo miro. Vaya… eso es lo que piensa de mi? Sus ojos, sus palabras parecen sinceros. Este hombre en verdad me ama! No puede vivir sin mi, me lo esta confesando. Hoh… Duncan yo también te amo!.

Courtney: ¿de verdad eso sientes por mí? –me levanto del sofá.

Duncan: si courtney, no sabes como me a costado decirte todo esto, sabes que no soy muy sentimental, pero por ti, por ti lo soy, tu sacas lo mejor de mi –me acaricia la mejilla.

Courtney: oh Duncan yo también…-estoy apunto de abrazarlo pero suena la puerta.

Duncan: ¿quien es? –me pregunta.

Courtney: debe de ser el chico de la pizza –le contesto.

En eso voy hacia la puesta para abrir. Abro y no hay nadie. Salgo para ver y me tropiezo con una caja que hay abajo, a mis pies. Me agacho y lo cojo. Me levanto y entro a casa con la caja.

Duncan: ¿que es eso? –me pregunta.

Courtney: no lo se, estaba afuera en la puerta –le digo confundida.

En eso la examino, no pesa nada, la agito parece un CD o algo así. Giro la caja y lleva escrito algo.

_**Para Courtney, mejores momentos de TDI el Show. Un regalo especial.**_

Vaya es del programa, para mi? Miro a Duncan el esta igual de intrigado como yo. Decido abrirlo. Como pensaba es un CD. Me voy a la tele y meto el CD para ver que es lo que contiene. Pulso Play al reproductor. Tomo asiento en el sofá, intrigada presto mucha atención a la tele.

_Video del programa _

_Sale un video recopilatorio de Duncan y Gwen besándose y momentos de ellos en el programa muy juntos, de TDI, TDI luz cámara y acción TDI la gira mundial. _

¿Que es esto? ¿Quien lo envió? ¿Porque y para que? ¿Para hacerme daño? Pues lo ha conseguido, las lágrimas se apoderan de mis ojos. Duncan saca el CD y lo rompe muy furioso. Yo estoy llorando, estoy furiosa, triste, enfadada, dolida, pero lo único que quiero es llorar y llorar, este CD me ha vuelto a recordar todos mis miedos todo mi horrible pasado con Duncan y toda la tristeza que sentí en el pasado, estoy otra ves destrozada.

Duncan: no princesa no llores.. –me dice.

El se acerca al sofá y me abraza con fuerza, yo…yo…..no quiero que este aquí…no..no…no! no quiero verlo ahora mismo quiero que se vaya.

Courtney: Duncan…vete…vete…por..favor…necesito..estar..sola… -le digo entre lagrimas.

Duncan: no princesa por favor no me digas eso… -se arrodilla y me toma de la cara. Estoy sentada en el sofá.

Courtney: Duncan…no..hazlo…por…mi..por..favor… -le suplico y mis ojos no paran de llorar.

Duncan: no me pidas eso.. eso no! –me dice nervioso.

Me levanto. No puedo…. No puedo! No quiero que me vea así!. Me levanto y corro a mi habitación de arriba. Cierro la puerta con llave y me desplomo sin consuelo alguno en mi cama.

Duncan: princesa! Ábreme! –le escucho. Esta golpeando la puerta.

Courtney: no…vete…vete…vete… -digo en voz baja, el no me escucha.

No tengo fuerzas para gritarle, no quiero, después de las hermosas palabras que el me dijo, no puedo… ese CD a conseguido destrozarme por completo. Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, me duele el pecho, me duelo todo el cuerpo, me duele el alma.

Duncan: princesa ábreme por favor! Voy a tumbar la puerta si no lo haces –me dice.

Yo lo ignoro, no quiero escuchar lo que dice. Me cojo de las rodillas, me abrazo a mi misma para consolarme. En eso escucho el timbre. Duncan baja y abre.

Britget: ¿eh? Que haces aquí!? Donde esta Courtney? –le escucho decir.

Duncan: esta arriba, dile que abra la puerta –Duncan le ruega.

Britget: ¿que? No entiendo, que le has hecho! –le escucho gritar.

En eso les escucho subir a los dos. Hacen mucho ruido. Golpean la puerta tres veces.

Britget: courtney! Soy yo amiga abre –me dice con dulzura.

Courtney: britget! Eres tu! –le contesto llorando.

Britget: si soy yo ábreme –me dice.

Courtney: no! Dile que se vaya! –le grito desde la cama.

Les escucho discutir…..

Britget: vete! Déjame hablar con ella –le dice.

Duncan: no! –responde.

Britget: Duncan vete! No ves que no quiere verte! Dale espacio! Hazlo por ella! –le grita.

Duncan: ay! Esta bien! Pero mañana vendré a verla, por favor llámame para saber como esta ¿si? –dice.

Britget: si, si, si pero ya vete –le dice la rubia.

Escucho como alguien baja las escaleras y luego escucho como se sierra la puerta de de abajo de mi casa.

Britget: Courtney ya se ha ido –le escucho.

Me levanto a toda prisa y le abro. En cuanto la veo la abrazo y lloro aun más. Ella me lleva devuelta a la cama. Estoy en su regazo ella me acaricia el pelo, yo lloro sin consuelo.

Courtney: oh… britget…me..Duele…mucho… -le digo sollozando.

Britget: Courtney llora, llora yo estoy aquí amiga –me dice con dulzura.

Courtney: lo amo, lo amo! Porque me eh enamorado de el! –no se como pero las lagrimas caen y caen sin parar.

Britget: lo se amiga lo se shu…cálmate –ella solo escucha.

Courtney: no sabes como me duele britget, me duele…me..duele… -le digo sin consuelo.

Britget: tranquila, tranquila yo estoy aquí amiga –me abraza.

Courtney: ah…! Ah….! Ah….! –grito llorando.

Ella solo me abraza más fuerte para contener mis gritos de tristeza. Poco a poco las lagrimas dejan de caer, ya no me quedan mas….siento mucho sueño, quiero dormir y no despertar nunca…

**Este capitulo es un poco triste, bueno espero que les guste ya les dije que nuestra hermosa pareja tendrán que pasar muchas dificultades si quieren que su amor siga adelante. Hasta luego amigos. Por siempre DxC. :D **


	36. Chapter 36 What Now¿Y ahora que?

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Ay….algo me esta aplastando….pero que? Ay! Es britget tiene toda su piernota encima de mi!

Courtney: ay.. britget despierta! –le sacudo para que se mueva.

Britget: solo un rato mas… mama si.. –me dice dormida.

Courtney: britget! Me estas aplastando! –le grito.

Britget: ay! Que pasa! –se levanta asustada.

Courtney: ya nada, por fin te levantas, sabes pesas mucho –le digo sentada en la cama.

Britget: no peso! –me regaña.

Courtney: jajajaja como sea, ay! –me quejo.

Britget: que te pasa gruñona –me dice con buen humor.

Courtney: ay..me duele la cabeza –le digo.

Britget: uy.. tienes un aspecto horrible –me dice.

Courtney: pues claro tonta, ay.. a que hora nos dormimos? –le pregunto.

Britget: pues no lo se –me dice y se encoje de hombros.

Courtney: y que paso con el… –le pregunto.

Britget: pues se fue, me dijo que vendría hoy a verte –me dice la rubia.

Courtney: ay no… -me quejo como una niña que no quiere comer sus verduras.

Britget: estas bien? –me pregunta preocupada.

Courtney: no lo se britg, pero gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor amiga –le sonrío.

Britget: eso me alegra, pues entonces en marcha! –se levanta muy alegre de la cama.

Courtney: a donde? –le pregunto confusa.

Britget: pues a prepararte para tu entrevista! Como manager no dejare que salgas horrible en la tele –me dice burlándose.

Courtney: de verdad estoy tan horrible –me cojo de la cara.

Britget: tranquila no hay nada mejor que un poco de maquillaje y una gran sonrisa! –me mira y sonríe muy grande. Intenta animarme ay…que haría sin esta rubia.

Courtney: tienes razón –le digo y le devuelvo una sonrisa igual de grande.

Britget: mucho mejor! Vamos levanta tu trasero morocha –me dice.

Courtney: a sus ordenes mujer rubia –me levanto como un soldado.

Ya en pie las dos nos miramos y nos reímos como locas. A conseguido hacerme feliz de nuevo, me alegro de que sea mi mejor amiga. En eso nos vamos abajo y desayunamos.

Courtney: ¿a que hora tenemos que estar allá? –le pregunto comiendo.

Britget: a las tres en punto –me dice con la boca llena.

Miro el reloj son las una y media, vaya si que dormimos mucho. Ahora que lo pienso que me pondré? Que canción cantare? Ay…

Courtney: britg no se que ponerme –le digo.

Britget: tranquila ya me eh encargado de todo eso, lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir allá, y ahí te prepararemos, tranquila –me dice muy segura de si misma.

Courtney: eres la mejor manager –le digo aliviada.

Britget: lo soy –me presume.

Terminamos de desayunar nos vamos para arriba y nos cambiamos, le presto ropa a britget porque no tenemos tiempo de ir a su casa. Ella lleva puesto una minifalda y una camisa con tacones negros, va muy formal. Yo en cambio llevo una blusa de tiros de color blanco y un short corto que me realza las piernas y unos zapatos militares muy chulos. Britget se recoge el pelo como una secretaria y yo lo llevo suelto. Ya estamos. Estamos en el espejo dándonos los últimos retoques y suena el timbre de la puerta.

Britget: ya voy yo –me dice.

Baja, yo me miro de arriba abajo, estoy muy linda, parezco una adolecente de dieciséis, pero pronto cumpliré los veintitrés adiós a la muchacha y ola a la mujer que soy ahora. Vaya si que e cambiado, cuando a ocurrido todo esto? Jajajaja es duro crecer y madurar aunque yo ya era así pero, ahora lo llevo mucho mejor, si ahora soy toda una mujer.

Duncan: vamos déjame pasar –escucho a un hombre.

Es Duncan! Bajo muy despacio y les espió sin que ellos se den cuenta. Britget esta de brazos cruzados mirando a Duncan muy enfadada.

Britget: ya te dije que no! –le dice seria.

Duncan: como sea ya paso yo –le dice y pasa.

Britget: ey! alto ahí –britget le coge del brazo.

Ay…..será mejor que salga y de la cara, tarde o temprano lo tendré que hacer así que mejor ahora que nunca.

Courtney: britg déjalo –digo y ellos se giran para mirarme.

Duncan: princesa! –me mira preocupado.

Britget: nada de princesa tonto! Ay… courtney de verdad vas hablar con el –me dice a modo de regaño.

Courtney: si…dame unos quince minutos, esperarme abajo en el coche –le digo con dulzura.

Britget: ay…bien.. pero! Si no bienes vendré a por ti ok –me dice seria.

Courtney: si britget –le digo.

Britget: ojito con lo que haces Duncan –britget le amenaza.

Duncan pone los ojos en blanco, yo miro a britget se ve muy graciosa. Coge el bolso y las llaves de mi coche y se va.

Duncan: ¿como estas? –me pregunta preocupado.

Courtney: no lo se, supongo que algo confundida -me miro las manos nerviosa.

Duncan: mira princesa no dejes que ese estúpido video nos afecte si –me dice y se acerca a mí.

Courtney: lo se..pero Duncan…-le digo sin mirarlo.

Duncan: pero nada –me dice y me sujeta la barbilla.

Ay! Sus ojos azules me miran y yo me sonrojo como una tonta. No! Despierta Courtney no dejes que te gane! Es verdad!. Me aparto de el bruscamente.

Courtney: a que has venido –le pregunto dándole la espalda.

Duncan: ya sabes porque e venido –me dice.

Courtney: pues entonces te pido tiempo –me giro.

Duncan: no! –me dice serio.

Courtney: ¿que? –le miro ceñuda y cruzo los brazos.

En eso se me acerca y me agarra, el me toma y me sube a sus hombros, de modo que ahora veo el suelo.

Courtney: ay! Bájame! –le golpeo la espalda para que lo haga.

Duncan: no hasta que me digas que volverás conmigo –me dice. Escucho que se ríe.

Courtney: déjame tonto jajaja –no puedo evitarlo se me sale una risita.

El lo escucha y empieza a moverse por la casa conmigo acuestas y me zarandea como si fuera un juguete. Yo le golpeo para que me suelte pero es inútil. En eso nos reímos, porque me rio? No lo se pero esto me parece divertido.

Courtney: ay ya! Ya bájeme –le digo con una sonrisa.

Duncan: esta bien –me dice.

En eso me baja haciendo que me deslice por su cuerpo, sin dejar de agarrarme. Me toma de la cintura y me mira con una gran sonrisa.

Duncan: ¿y ahora que me dices? –me acaricia la mejilla.

Courtney: lo mismo, aun sigo algo confundida –le digo seria.

En eso me toman del brazo y me apartan de Duncan, me giro y es britget, Duncan le pone mala cara.

Britget: lo siento nos vamos –me dice.

No se como pero ya estoy abajo en el coche con ella. En el coche hablamos camino a mi entrevista, le cuento de lo que hablamos y bueno como siempre me aconseja. Llegamos a los estudios del plato en donde me harán la entrevista y cantare. Estoy en mi camerino cambiándome. Me pongo un vestido gris de tiros con escote, largo pero ajustado, el pelo suelto. Llegan los maquilladores, me ponen sombra de ojos de color negro y me pintan los labios de color carne para que parezca natural. Y después de todo eso ya por fin estoy lista.

Britget: ¿ok court dime que canción cantaras? –me pregunta la rubia de mi amiga.

Courtney: ay…no se –me lo pienso-. Ya se! What Now, esa será perfecta –le sonrío.

Britget: vaya! Con que What Now eh.. –me mira intrigada-. Pues bien What Now –me dice y se va.

En eso un chico me toma de la mano y me lleva al plato. En cuanto entro escucho como la gente se vuelve loca y grita cuando entro. El muchacho me sienta en una silla y me dice que empezaremos en breves momentos, yo asiento con la cabeza. Estoy algo nerviosa que es lo que ira a preguntarme Blaney? En fin yo puedo si! animo a mi!. En eso llega Blaney y se sienta a mi lado. El de la cámara hace una señal y ya estamos en directo.

Blaney: ola gente hoy estamos con Courtney la nueva cantante que arrasa en todo el mundo –dice y la gente aplaude muy fuerte-. Saluda –me dice.

Courtney: ola –digo tímidamente. Levanto la mano para saludar a la cámara y al público y enloquecen.

En eso ella empieza a preguntarme cosas. Como me fue después del programa, como es que conseguí firmar con la discográfica, que como es Courtney ahora que tiene fama, que si tengo pareja en fin esas tonterías que les preguntan a todas las estrellas. Pero luego me pregunta sobre Duncan. Bien genial! Lo que me faltaba…buff….

Blaney: a habido rumores de ustedes, dime a intentado volver contigo? –me pregunta.

Le miro, pues claro! Un montón de veces! Pero no pienso decírtelo Blaney!. Ok doy un profundo respiro y contesto.

Courtney: jajaja ya sabes como son los rumores Blaney, la verdad ahora mi corazón esta muy confundido si te soy sincera, mm….me gustaría cantarte que es lo que siento y responderte a la pregunta –le digo con una sonrisa segura de mis palabras.

Blaney: ok pues adelante –me dice.

Me levanto me voy hacia el escenario que me han preparado en el plato. Hay un pianista y un micro para mí. Miro a la gente y les saludo, ellos se vuelven locos y me aplauden. Ok a ya voy, vamos, ahora pondré mi corazón en estas letras.

He estado ignorando este gran nudo en mi garganta

No debería estar llorando

Las lágrimas fueron para los días más débiles

Ahora soy más fuerte

O así digo yo

Pero algo me falta

Sea lo que sea

Se siente como si se estuvieran burlando de mí a través del cristal de un espejo de dos lados

Sea lo que sea

Esta ahí sentado riéndose de mi

Y simplemente quiero gritar

¿Y ahora que?

Simplemente no puedo entenderlo

¿Y ahora que?

Supongo que esperare a que esto termine

¿Y ahora que?

Ohhhhhh

¿Y ahora que?

Encontré al indicado el cambio mi vida

Pero ¿Acaso fui yo la que cambie y el simplemente llego en el momento adecuado? Se supone que debo de estar enamorada pero estoy confundida de nuevo

Sea lo que sea

Se siente como si se estuvieran burlando de mí a través del cristal de un espejo de dos lados

Sea lo que sea

Esta ahí sentado riendo de mi

Y simplemente quiero gritar

¿Y ahora que?

Simplemente no puedo entenderlo

¿Y ahora que?

Supongo que esperare a que esto termine

¿Y ahora que?

Por favor dime

¿Y ahora que?

No hay nadie a quien llamar porque yo solo estoy jugando con todos ellos

Cuando mas juro estar feliz

Más sola me siento

Porque paso las horas experimentando con las emociones

Ni siquiera puedo lograr que mis sentimientos salgan a flote

Seca como un hueso

Pero yo solo quiero gritar

¿Y ahora que?

Simplemente no puedo entenderlo

¿Y ahora que?

Supongo que esperare a que esto termine

¿Y ahora que?

Por favor dime

¿Y ahora que?

No se a donde ir

No se que sentir

Yo no se como llorar

No se porque….

Así que ¿Y ahora que…?

Blaney: huh! Un gran aplauso para Courtney! Con esto responde a mi pregunta! Y vaya respuesta! –dice aplaudiendo como todos los demás.

En eso saludo a la gente y me despido. Gritan mi nombre y me dan ánimos cuando salgo del plato. Mi entrevista termino.

Britget: guauh! Así que ¿Y ahora que? -Me dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: pues a descansar –le sonrío.

Britget: ven vamos a la piscina –me dice.

Courtney: ¿que? A la piscina ¿pero si hace frio? –le miro.

Britget: es una piscina climatizada, es un lugar genial para comer, descansar y relajarse –me dice.

Mm… eso suena bien supongo que me vendrá bien un chapuzón. Me cambio de ropa. Y como siempre britget lo tiene todo listo, me lleva. Llegamos, me pongo un bikini de color lila purpura que me favorece mucho, es perfecto para mi tono de piel morena. En eso salimos y me lleva al jacuzzi y veo que esta zoey con linds. Nos metemos las dos. Uy…que gustito….

Zoey: que tal estrella –me saluda la pelirroja.

Lindsey: me gusto el vestido que llevabas puesto ¿de que marca es? –me dice la rubia de ojos azules. Todas estamos en el jacuzzi en bikini.

Courtney: ay… cuanto me alegra verlas chicas –les sonrío y me acomodo en el jacuzzi.

Zoey: ey chicas, verán ustedes ¿quieren ser mis damas de honor para mi boda? –nos pregunta emocionada la pelirroja.

Todas al unisonó: si! Nos encantan las bodas! –decimos todas contentas.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Duncan: ay viejo deberías decirle a britget que no se meta entre courtney y yo, y gracias por traerme a este sitio –le digo.

Geoff: jah eso es lo que ella me dice de ti viejo jajjaja –me dice el rubio.

Duncan: no tiene gracia bro! –le digo serio.

Geoff: lo se, pero britget es la mejor amiga de Courtney y si le digo algo viejo! Mejor ni te lo digo.. –me dice.

Duncan: jum.. ok vamos a relajarnos –le digo para terminar la conversación.

Geoff me a llevado a una piscina climatizada o algo así no se, en donde se come se nada y uno se relaja. Estoy en los vestidores poniéndome me bañador para nadar. Salgo y me dirijo a tirarme de cabeza a la piscina pero ahí esta ella…resplandeciendo su hermoso cuerpazo sexy..dios! menudo bikini! Y su piel morena perfecta!. Se me cae la baba con solo mirarla. Veo como sale del jacuzzi y se mete a la piscina, nada tres veces y sale….toda empapada! Y yo..yo…que demonios! Veo que otros hombres se han percatado de la hermosura de mi princesa! Ah no ah no eso no! Solo yo puedo mirarla!. Ella esta sentada al borde de la piscina con los pies en el agua. Me acerco por detrás para que no me vea.

Duncan: ola hermosa quieres que te enseñe a nadar –le susurro al oído.

Courtney: Duncan! –se gira y me ve con sus hermosos ojos marrones oscuros.

Duncan: ola princesa –le digo con una sonrisa. Ella me mira y luego me ignora, que le pasa porque hace eso?.

Courtney: jum! –gira la cabeza ignorándome.

Duncan: ¿me estas ignorando? Bueno como quieres princesa otras me prestaran su atención –le digo.

En eso me levanto y me pongo a la vista de ella y despliego mi arsenal de armas, mi cuerpo esculpido en el gimnasio, no es por presumir pero estoy musculoso. Aprieto mis músculos para que se me note lo fuerte que estoy y hago una exhibición de fuerza y las nenas de la piscina se giran para mirarme. Lo conseguí. Miro a Courtney, esta enfadada por que estoy rodeado de chicas. Yo le sonrió y le giño el ojo.

Duncan: tranquila chicas ay Duncan suficiente para todas –les digo.

Courtney: yo también se jugar a ese juego –pasa delante de mi. ¿Que va hacer?

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una hermosa morocha se coloca a la vista de todos y empieza a moverse. La morocha se agacha de manera que su pompi queda a la vista de todos, se levanta despacio y logra captar la atención de todos los hombres de la piscina. Todos están atentos a la exhibición de la morocha. Hace unos estiramientos, primero de pecho, luego de espalda y por ultimo de piernas. La morocha se sienta al borde de la piscina y juguetea con el agua, haciendo notar sus hermosas piernas. Todos los hombres la miran con deseo, ella les sonríe provocativamente. Ahora esta rodeada de hombres muy apuestos en traje de bañador, ellos intentan llamar su atención.

Chico 1: ey hermosa mira que músculos tengo –le dice uno y le enseña el brazo.

Courtney: vaya estas muy fuerte –le sonríe la morocha y le agarra el brazo.

Mientras tanto un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules mira muy enfadado la escena. La morocha le sonreí victoriosamente. Ella le saluda y le giña un ojo. El ojiazul esta que escupe fuego por los ojos. Se dirige hacia la morocha. Mira furioso a todos los hombres que la rodean y los intimida con su mirada. En eso la agarra y se la lleva. La sostiene de manera que ella no toca el suelo.

Courtney: que haces! –le dice la morena ceñuda.

Duncan: es que no lo ves tenerte en mis brazos –le sonríe este.

Courtney: eh ganado –le dice esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Duncan: ¿que? Si claro e ganado yo –le dice este malhumorado.

Courtney: celoso… -le dice esta burlándose.

Duncan: yo! Para nada hermosa, ¿y tu? –le dice el ojiazul.

Courtney: no para nada –cruza los brazos malhumorada.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Duncan: que tal un chapuzón princesa –le sonrió.

Courtney: ni se te acurra Duncan –me dice malhumorada.

Duncan: a ya vamos! –le digo.

En eso me lanzo a la piscina con ella en brazos. Ella grita. La suelto y nado a la superficie. Ella sale también.

Courtney: Duncan! Te voy a matar –me dice furiosa.

Duncan: eso será si me atrapas –le digo y me alejo nadando de ella.

Courtney: ahora veras cabeza hueca! –me persigue.

En eso le lanzo con fuerza agua en la cara. Ella me mira se ríe y hace lo mismo. Ahora estamos jugando a tirarnos agua el uno al otro.

Courtney: ajajjajjaja para tonto –me dice entre risa.

Duncan: no para tu –le digo muy alegre por estar jugando con ella.

Aprovecho y la cojo de la cintura y la atraigo hacia mí, muy cerca. Ella me mira dulcemente y se apoya en mis hombros. Me la llevo a un rincón de la piscina para que nadie nos moleste. Le tomo de las piernas y las enredo a mi cintura y la acorralo.

Duncan: ahora eres mía –le miro fijamente a los pechos, no puedo evitarlo.

Courtney: mis ojos están aquí arriba –me dice.

Duncan: si pero tus pechos están ahí abajo –le sonrió.

Courtney: eres un pervertido –me dice con una sonrisa.

Duncan: lo se, soy tu pervertido –le digo.

Ella se acerca más a mi, yo la tomo de la espalda y la aprieto, de manera que sus pechos me están tocando. Me gusta. Estoy muy excitado, la tengo muy cerca, la deseo. Así que mi amiguito de abajo crece y se endurece.

Courtney: mm…Duncan… -me mira jadeando, siente mi erección.

Duncan: ¿lo estas notando princesa? ¿Dime y ahora sigues confundida? –le susurro.

Ella me mira y se mueve despacio arriba y abajo encima de mi erección. Oh….ya es mía. La miro sorprendido y ella me sonríe maliciosamente. En eso me giro y la aprieto contra la pared de la piscina. Coloco mi erección en su sexo y aprieto duro, sin piedad para que me sienta.

Courtney: ah…!-jadea excitada.

Me acerco para darle un beso, pero ella me detiene poniendo su dedo en mi boca.

Courtney: aha! no tan rápido aun sigo enfadada contigo –me dice.

La miro y beso su dedo con mi boca. Ella me mira. Yo le sonrió y empujo de nuevo con fuerza mis caderas contra ella.

Courtney: Duncan…mm….-jadea.

Le quiero levantar los calzones de su bikini para penetrarla de verdad, pero ella me detiene. Me empuja y se va nadando.

Duncan: a donde vas –le digo desconcertado.

Courtney: mis amigas me deben de estar buscando –me dice.

Duncan: voy contigo –la sigo por atrás.

Ella sale primero y yo a su detrás. A no, ahora o nunca. Duncan! Bésala ahora viejo!. La agarro de la cintura y cae a mis brazos, la miro y le doy un beso. Si! Mm….dios! Como extrañaba sus hermosos labios… ella me agarra del pelo y me besa con fuerza. El beso es largo y apasionado. Nos separamos para tomar aire. Me a dejado sin respiración sin aliento.

Duncan: wow! Princesa! –le miro sorprendido.

Ella me mira y me coge de la mano, me lleva hacia donde esta britget y su amigas. También esta geoff con ellas. Llegamos. Britget me pone mala cara, yo la ignoro. Me siento en una silla y tomo a mi princesa y la siento en mi regazo. Nos hacemos mimitos. Yo le toco sus hermosas piernas y ella me acaricia el pelo y la cara. Si! Ya es mía, pero esta vez es para siempre…..

**Bueno chicos este capitulo es larguito! Disfruten! Espero que les guste. Estamos por la mitad amigos! Nos vemos ya saben por siempre DxC :D **


	37. Chapter 37 El Show de Chris Maclein!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Estoy en mi camerino dándome los últimos toques, hoy me entrevista nada menos que..ay…Chris Maclein! Si ese tonto aun sigue metido en programas y shows. Estoy en el espejo mirándome. Llevo el pelo suelto pero ondulado, me queda muy bonito el pelo ondulado quien lo diría! Llevo puesto un corcel, pero no de esos ajustables lo cual resulta cómodo que me cubre los pechos de color blanco, una falda que me llega hasta el ombligo y más, es de color rojo y unos tacones. El conjunto en general es muy chulo. Alguien entra a mi camerino. Y me agarra por detrás. Mira hacia el espejo y es Duncan.

Duncan: ola hermosa –me dice y me besa el hombro.

Courtney: Duncan! ¿Que heces aquí? –le digo intrigada.

Duncan: tengo una entrevista con el tonto de Chris –me dice.

Courtney: yo también la tengo –le digo.

Duncan: ¿no te lo dijo Britget? Nos entrevistan a los dos –me besa en la mejilla.

Courtney: no me dijo nada, pero y ¿a ti porque? –le pregunto.

Duncan: porque soy el ex punki, que tiene una discográfica famosa, y además de ser guapo, ahora soy multimillonario –me acaricia las piernas.

Courtney: ah es verdad –le sonrió. Estoy saliendo con un hombre guapo y multimillonario, y además me ama! Ay…quien lo diría, que mi chico punki se convertiría en alguien importante.

Duncan: tienes mucha suerte de estar conmigo señorita Stelle –me manosea el trasero.

Courtney: lo se, y deja de tocarme el trasero –le digo. Continuo dándome los últimos retoques.

Me inclino para coger un lápiz de labio, el aprovecha, me aprieta contra la mesa, siento como crece su erección detrás de mis posaderas.

Duncan: te ves muy sexy en esta pose –me susurra.

Courtney: Duncan, no seas tan tocón –le regaño mientras me incorporo y me pinto los labios.

Duncan: ay..la verdad a veces no te entiendo –me suelta.

En eso entra un muchacho y nos pide que vallamos al plato los dos para la entrevista. Salimos, y nos sentamos en nuestras sillas, y llega Chris.

Chris: bueno ola de nuevo chicos –nos dice-. ¿Ey Duncan que paso con gwen? –le dice.

Mierda, lo que me faltaba escuchar a la tonta de gwen, ahora que lo pienso, habrá sido Chris quien mando el CD del programa con las imágenes de duncan y gwen. Si seguro que fue el. En la nota ponía un regalo especial del programa o algo así, no recuerdo bien.

Duncan: sabes que ya no estamos juntos –le dice de malhumor.

Chris: jajajaja como sea empezemos el show –dice y se sienta en una mesa.

El chico de la cámara da la señal y ya estamos en directo. Duncan me acaricia la pierna. Yo la quito de mala manera. Me mira y se enfada.

Chris: bueno esta tarde están con nosotros dos viejas, nuevas y futuras estrellas de televisión, con ustedes Duncan Gray y Courtney Rose Stelle, mas conocidos como el chico malo que rompió el corazón de una dulce muchacha y la dulce y maniática del control que fue engañada por TV, por el chico malo punki que la dejo por su amiga la gótica –dice con una sonrisa. Ay! El muy cabron!. Ya esta ya me enfade!

Courtney: ola –saludo al publico y a la cámara, con una sonrisa falsa.

Duncan: ola –Duncan saluda de malhumor.

Chris: bueno chicos cuenten que a sido de ustedes después del programa, la gente se muere por saber como han llegado tan lejos –dice.

Duncan: pues ya sabes, gwen y yo terminamos, y luego volvimos, pero me di cuenta de que no era la chica con la quien realmente quiero estar y la deje, luego mi viejo me puso a trabajar en su empresa, lo herede y ahora soy rico –le dice.

Chris: wow! Excelente ¿y dime tu que Courtney? –me pregunta con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Courtney: pues, después de no ganar el programa Salí con Scott, no funciono, así que me dedique a mis practicas de abogada, pero también cantaba en un local, así que ahí fue en donde un hombre me encontró y me dijo que la discográfica Gray quería firmar conmigo, acepte y pues ahora estoy aquí –le contesto.

Chris: vaya sus historias se parecen un poco ¿no creen? –nos dice.

Courtney: no lo se no me eh fijado –digo.

Duncan: ni idea viejo –dice.

Chris: bueno, pasamos a la ronda de preguntas del publico! –grita.

El público enloquece, Duncan y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Ay chicas con pancartas con mi nombre y algún que otros chicos entre el publico. La gente levanta la mano para hacer su pregunta. Chris mira y escoge.

Chica 1: ola quería saber cual es el secreto de Courtney para tener un aspecto tan lindo como ella –dice la muchacha.

Courtney: pues la verdad se lo mínimo, mis maquilladores son los que se ocupan de que luzca así de linda –le sonrió.

Chica 2: mi pregunta es para Duncan, dime que te parece Courtney, como la ves ahora, es decir después de tanto tiempo no sientes algo por ella –dice.

Duncan: pues ella sabe que es lo que siento por ella así que, lo único que puedo decir es que aun sigue siendo la controladora mas hermosa que eh visto –contesta.

Miro a Duncan, ya no soy tan controladora, eres tu el controlador!. El me sonríe y me guiña un ojo. Me sonrojo.

Chico 3: ola mi nombre es Carlos, ey Courtney tengo un descapotable ahí afuera, si quieres después del programa te llevo a dar una vuelta hermosa –me dice descaradamente.

Courtney: eres muy amable y me alagas pero…-Duncan me interrumpe.

Duncan: lo siento la hermosa tiene otros planes –dice y lo fulmina con la mirada.

Aja! Quien es ahora un controlador! Pues tu! Miro a Duncan y le sonrió. El me mira y levanta una ceja.

Chica 4: ola soy su mayor fan de ustedes dos, díganme ahora que están solteros piensan volver a estar juntos –nos dice emocionada. Ya estamos juntos! Pero no se si es bueno hacerlo publico.

Duncan: pues la verdad es que courtney y yo…-Chris le interrumpe.

Chris: lo siento, es hora de la publicidad –dice y las cámaras dan la señal de estar fuera.

Duncan y yo respiramos hondo. Nos miramos y me coge de la mano y me la acaricia para tranquilizarme.

Duncan: ¿estas bien? –me dice con dulzura.

Chris: ok! Courtney! Prepárate para salir a cantar! –aparece y nos da un susto a los dos.

Courtney: ¿ahora? –le pregunto.

Chris: si ahora –me dice.

En eso se va y nos deja solos a mí y a Duncan. No se porque pero no estoy de buen humor.

Duncan: ¿estas enfadada? –me dice.

Courtney: no, es solo que ay…ya sabes Chris menciono a…-me callo. Menciono a gwen! Y eso me a puesto de malas!

Duncan: princesa dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para que olvides eso, dime ¿que es lo que quieres de mí? –me dice con dulzura.

Chris: vamos! Al escenario! –aparece y nos da otro susto de muerte.

Duncan: ay! Deja de hacer eso Chris! –Duncan lo fulmina con sus ojos, pero Chris ni se inmuta.

Courtney: esta bien ya voy! –me levanto.

Duncan: espera no me has contestado –me estira del brazo.

Courtney: mira y escucha atento, porque no volveré a decírtelo –sonrió y me voy al escenario.

En eso volvemos a estar al aire, la cámara me enfoca y las luces, tengo a mis bailarinas preparadas detrás de mi. Duncan me mira intrigado.

Chris: ok amigos con todos ustedes Courtney, que nos cantara WORLD IS MINE –grita eufórico.

La gente aplaude y grita muy fuerte. Las bailarinas toman sus posiciones para bailar y yo agarro el micro para cantar. Miro fijamente a Duncan y empiezo.

Quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo

Debes saber como actuar cuando estas

Conmigo!

Primero

Mi peinado cambie, porque no has dicho nada?

Segundo

Asegúrate de verme de pies a cabeza entiendes?

Tercero

Si te digo algo tú enseguida me debes de responder

Lo entiendes bien? No me ignores!

No creas que es porque soy egoísta solo deseo que pienses de corazón que soy la más linda

Quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo

Date cuenta de que Hey Hey

Dejarme esperando no esta bien

Quien crees que soy? Cualquier chica?

Bien! Mejor tráeme algo dulce

En este momento en tendido?

Un pastel de chocolate con fresas un delicioso pudding echo con selectos huevos todo, todo soy capaz de dejarlo, por favor, no creas que soy una chica egoísta

También puedo ser buena

Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás

Claro! Porque..!

Quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo!

Tienes que verme a "mi" o de lo contrario me "iré"

Que se supone que piense si me abrazas así? Según tú dices que hay peligro en el camino….

De seguro tú eres aun más peligroso

Oh!

Hey baby!

Quiero ser la única princesa en tu corazón

Termino. Duncan me esta mirando fijamente. En que estará pensando, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensa. Chris se acerca y despide el programa. Ya término las cámaras se apagan. Ay…menos mal por fin... me bajo y firmo unos cuantos autógrafos para los fans. No veo a Duncan. Se habrá enojado conmigo? No es nada del otro mundo lo que le pido ¿o si?. Me voy a mi camerino. Entro y me voy al espejo. Alguien entra y es Duncan.

Duncan: eh ido a por un pastel de chocolate con fresas y pudding –me sonríe.

Courtney: ¿que? –me giro y lo miro intrigada.

Duncan: lo malo es que no le quedaban pudding –me sonríe.

Ay….no es lindo…pensé que se había ido enfadado pero ha ido a comprarme un pastel!.

Courtney: muchas gracias –me acerco a el.

Duncan: quiero que seas la única princesa de mi mundo y de mi corazón –el también se acerca.

Tiene el pastel en la mano, lo deja en la mesa del espejo. Yo le sonrió como una tonta. El me agarra de la cintura y yo caigo en sus fuertes brazos. Me toma de la barbilla de manera que me obliga a mirarlo. Yo me quedo embelesada mirando sus ojos azules, tan penetrantes.

Courtney: mas te vale porque si no me iré –le digo con dulzura y me acerco a sus labios.

Duncan: eso nunca, eres mía princesa –me acaricia el labio con su dedo índice.

Ay…me derrito, este hombre tiene un poder sobre mi que no llego a entender como lo hace.

Courtney: que no se te olvide –le digo.

En sus labios se le dibuja una gran sonrisa. Se inclina, sierro los ojos y me besa….muy, muy, muy dulce, apasionado, tierno como solo el sabe. Si nuestro beso, solo nuestro, como solo yo y el sabemos…..


	38. Chapter 38 Fiesta de Año nuevo TDI!

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una morena se paseaba con un apuesto hombre de ojos azules cargado con montones de bolsas de compra. Están en el centro comercial. El ojiazul cargado de bolsas exhausto se sienta en un banco del centro comercial.

Duncan: ay estoy muerto –se queja sentado.

Courtney: ¿que? Si solo hemos entrado a 100 tiendas nada mas –le replica una morena.

Duncan: ¿te parece poco? Amorcito estoy cansado, me dijiste que no comprarías mucho –le dice cansado.

Courtney: por favor solo una mas si! –le suplica la morocha.

Duncan: ay..no se…-se agarra del pelo pensando.

Courtney: iré yo sola tu puedes quedarte aquí descansando ¿ok? –la morocha le regala su mejor baile de pestañas para convencerlo.

Duncan: ay bien ok, pero no tardes –el ojiazul se rinde ante su morocha.

Courtney: gracias! ¿Quien es mi chico fuerte que me consiente todo? –la morocha se sienta en su regazo y lo premia de besos.

Duncan: ay soy yo…-le dice este.

Courtney: bien no tardo –la morocha se levanta rápidamente.

La morocha entra en una tienda de ropa interior de mujeres. De lencería fina. La morocha se pasea mirando y asombrada. No sabe que comprar. Una de las dependientas se le acerca.

Dependienta: ¿ola le puedo ayudar? –le dice educadamente.

Courtney: si, la verdad quería comprar, pero ¿no tengo ni idea de que? –le dice avergonzada.

Dependienta: tranquila es su primera ves no, dígame que es lo que quiere y yo le aseguro que le daré lo que busca –dice la muchacha.

Courtney: pues bien en ese caso…-la morocha le explica.

Una morocha muy contenta de su compra sale y se dirige hacia donde esta su novio exhausto.

Courtney: ya podemos irnos –le dice muy contenta.

Duncan: bien pues vamos nena –dice este parándose.

Courtney: ¿quieres que te ayude con alguna bolsa? –le dice la morena.

Duncan: no, yo puedo solo, soy tu hombre fuerte recuerdas –dice el ojiazul.

Courtney: bien vámonos mi hombrecito fuerte, que si no llegaremos tarde –le dice la morocha que se inclina para darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

En el parking el ojiazul mete las bolsas, abre la puerta a su chica y el entra después. Se incorporan a la carretera. Llegan a la casa de la morena, el sale y coge las pesadas bolsas, la morena entra primero y abre la puerta de su casa.

Courtney: Duncan déjalas encima de la mesa, ya me ocupo yo de envolver los regalos –dice la morena.

El apuesto muchacho hace lo que le dicen. Luego se va hacia el sofá y se desploma muy cansado.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Pobre Duncan, le voy a traer una cerveza bien fría y algo para que coma mientras yo me ocupo de envolver los regalos. Hoy Geoff nos invito a mí y a Duncan y a otras personas a su casa para celebrar el año nuevo.

Courtney: toma algo para que te refresques y algo para comer –le pongo la cerveza y unas papas fritas en la mesilla del salón- y toma el mando de la tele, hoy me has ayudado mucho así que yo me ocupo del resto –le sonrió.

Duncan: gracias princesa, sabes serás una esposa perfecta –me dice.

Courtney: ay que tonto, gracias –me sonrojo.

Me voy arriba y me pongo lo que compre, la ropa interior nueva, esta noche le daré una sorpresa a Duncan, ya que no le regale nada por navidad. Me pongo un vaquero nuevo muy ajustado de color celeste y una camiseta de mangas largas que abriga mucho de color blanco, y unos tacones no muy altos, son muy cómodos. Me recojo el pelo con una coleta alta y dejo caer unos cuantos pelos en la cara para que me favorezca. Y listo, ay que linda voy! Bajo con una camiseta de mangas largas de color blanco para mi chico. Se lo compre a Duncan para que vayamos iguales, ya se que es un poco cursi, pero a mi me encanta ser a veces cursi.

Duncan: guauh! Estas muy sexy con eso princesa –me mira de arriba a bajo.

Courtney: gracias, me alegra de que te guste, porque tengo algo para ti –le sonrió y al mismo tiempo le enseño la camiseta de mangas largas.

Duncan: espera! No estarás pensando en que me ponga eso ¿verdad? –me mira.

Courtney: pues si, ¿no te gusta? –le digo algo decepcionada.

Duncan: a ver si pero, ¿no crees que es algo cursi? –me dice.

O no, no quiere ponérselo, ok, no se como pero como me llamo Courtney Rose Stelle que se lo pondrá! Me acerco a el y me siento en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas y apoyadas en el sofá y miro fijamente a Duncan.

Courtney: póntelo por mi –le digo con ternura.

El me rodea todo el cuerpo con sus brazos. Y me agarra de la barbilla.

Duncan: no –dice serio.

¿Que? Ok Courtney vamos tu puedes convencerlo mejor, así que vamos! Si yo puedo!

Courtney: hazlo por mi –le beso con ternura.

Duncan: mm…no.. –me dice pegado a mi boca.

Courtney: si…-le beso una y otra vez con ternura para convencerle.

Duncan: mm…ok…si…solo porque me lo pides así…-me besa.

Courtney: así me gusta –me levanto rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Duncan me mira, sabe perfectamente lo que le acabo de hacer. Yo le sonrió victoriosamente. Y me voy a envolver los regalos. Termino. Duncan ya se puso la camiseta larga y esta muy guapo! Cogemos los regalos y nos vamos en su coche hacia la casa de Geoff y Britget. Estamos en el coche. Duncan pone la radio. Suena Prince Royce con el tema "solo quiero darte un beso". Duncan me mira y los ojos le brillan.

Duncan: me gusta mucho esta canción, se podría decir que esta canción resume lo que siento por ti nena –me sonríe.

Yo me sonrojo. El sube el volumen de la radio, y la música nos envuelve a los dos. Yo escucho muy atenta. Me encanta Prince Royce.

_**Radio Prince Royce **_

_Amarte como te amo es complicado_

_Pensar como te pienso es un pecado _

_Mirar como te miro esta prohibido _

_Tocarte como quiero es un delito _

_Yo no se que hacer para que estés bien_

_Si apagar el sol para encender tu amable ser _

_O bajar la luna a tus pies _

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso y regalarte mis mañanas _

_Cantar para calmar tus miedos quiero que no te falte nada_

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso llenarte con mi amor el alma _

_Llevarte a conocer el cielo quiero que no te falte nada _

_Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría, hasta mi religión la cambiaria _

_Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría _

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso y regalarte mis mañanas _

_Quiero que no te falte nada _

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso _

_Llenarte con mi amor el alma _

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso _

_Llevarte a conocer el cielo _

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso… _

Duncan: solo quiero darte un beso…-me mira con dulzura.

Courtney: y que no me falte nada…-le sonrió.

El me mira, yo me sonrojo porque es muy romántico! La música sigue sonando. El tema es muy bonito. Luego llegamos a la casa de britget y geoff. Duncan se baja rápido y me abre la puerta. ¿Es que no se cansa nunca de hacer eso? Será mejor que no porque a mi me gusta. Me tiende la mano para bajar.

Courtney: gracias –le sonrió.

Cojo los regalos y le doy la mano para ir a la puerta. Tocamos. Y nos abre britget y geoff.

Geoff: ola chicos que tal –nos saluda el rubio.

Duncan: bien viejo –los dos se saludan con los puños.

Britget: ola court! –me abraza britget.

Courtney: britg! –también la abrazo.

Britget mira de reojo a Duncan y le da un abrazo, lo cual me sorprende, pero me gusta eso demuestra que ya no esta tan enfadada con Duncan. Duncan me mira sorprendido. Yo también le miro sorprendida.

Britget: pasen, estamos todos –nos dice la rubia.

Duncan me agarra de la mano y entramos. La casa esta muy hermosa con decoraciones para el año nuevo. Dejo los regalos a britget, mas tardes los abriremos. Duncan y yo vamos a saludar a todo el mundo. Están todos! Y con todos me refiero a todos los concursantes del programa. Maria, brick, B, cameron, Dakota, dawn, jo, lightning, Mike, sam, Scott, staci y zoey. Aparte de nosotros seidy, eimy, Dj, owen, izzy, sierra, cody, justin, trent, lindsey, tayler, haether, Alejandro, harol, leshona, beth y o no! Gwen y alguna gente de la discográfica. Saludamos uno a uno.

Gwen: ola Duncan! –le da un abrazo.

Arg! Me muerdo la lengua pera no decir nada. Duncan me mira, jum! Le giro la cara de malhumor. En eso veo a trent, se me acerca.

Trent: ola courtney –me saluda muy amable.

Courtney: ola trent! –le contesto muy alegre.

Se rasca la cabeza muy nervioso, tiene cara de querer decir algo, lo miro y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Trent: feliz navidad y año nuevo, quería decirte y pedirte perdón por lo de ya sabes, había bebido mucho –me dice avergonzado.

Courtney: no pasa nada, eres muy lindo y acepto tus disculpas –le abrazo.

Cuando le suelto, veo que gwen nos mira muy enfadada. Mm..raro pero bueno.

Courtney: ¿dime ya tienes trabajo? –le pregunto preocupada.

Trent: si no te preocupes –me dice.

En eso le llaman, me giro y choco con alguien, ay mi madre es Scott! La ultima vez que lo vi, me parece que fue cuando estaba con dereck, creo.

Scott: ola courtney –me Saluda nervioso.

Courtney: ola Scott –le saludo, esto es muy incomodo.

Hablo con el un buen rato, es muy lindo pero tengo la sensación de que aun le gusto, no se, luego se despide y se va. Pero se va con Dawn, están muy juntitos. Los miro hacen una linda pareja, es decir ella es rara y Scott bueno es Scott. Quien sabe a lo mejor un día ellos saldrán y bueno tendrán un final feliz. Alguien me abraza y me levanta.

Tom: ola hermosa –me gira y me abraza.

Courtney: Tom! –le abrazo.

Tom: estas muy hermosa como siempre –me sonríe.

Courtney: gracias –me sonrojo.

El me mira muy tiernamente. Y yo le sonrió. Pero alguien me jala para atrás. Caigo en su pecho. Miro y es Duncan. El me rodea con su brazo toda la cintura.

Duncan: ola Tom –le dice serio con una mirada gélida.

Tom: ola Gray –le dice serio.

Tom: me alegro de verte Courtney, feliz navidad y año nuevo –dice.

Courtney: igualmente Tom –le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Tom me sonríe. Duncan vuelve a cogerme de la cintura, muy posesivo como siempre. Me aprieta contra el y me besa la mejilla. Yo me sonrojo.

Tom: eres un tipo con suerte –le dice Tom.

Duncan: si lo soy –le responde de malhumor.

Duncan me aleja de el. Pero noto que alguien mas me jala, y a el también. Geoff se lo lleva y britget me aleja de Duncan. Estoy con las chicas riendo y bebiendo y picoteando algo de comer con ellas. Me lo estoy pasando bien con ellas. Pero aparece gwen.

Gwen: courtney podemos hablar –se acerca.

Courtney: la verdad es que no –le digo seria.

Leshona: ok ya es hora de que ustedes dos hablen –dice la negrita.

Me agarra de la mano y también a gwen, nos lleva afuera, al jardín de afuera y nos deja ahí a las dos. Se va. Genial….

Gwen: mira ya se que no te gusta que sea amiga de Duncan, pero tendrás que aguantarte, el y yo tenemos nuestro pasado –me dice.

Courtney: mira eso ya lo se, lo único que te pido es que no te metas en nuestra relación como la ultima ves –le digo.

Gwen: tranquila solo quiero que no le hagas daño, cuando rompiste con el estaba destrozado y tuve que consolarlo –dice.

Que! Duncan no me conto nada de eso! Ah no, ah no ahora me va a escuchar Duncan!

Courtney: no te preocupes ya no tendrás que hacerlo mas –le digo seria y me voy.

Salgo en busca de Duncan. Ay! Ese tonto me va a escuchar! Lo veo y lo jalo de las orejas! Y me lo llevo hacia arriba por las escaleras.

Duncan: auh auh auh! –lo suelto-. Que te pasa! –dice malhumorado.

Courtney: que me pasa! No me dijiste que buen fue a consolarte cuando rompimos! –levanto las manos enfadada.

Duncan: que! ¿Quien te dijo eso? –me mira confundido.

Courtney: gwen! –levanto la voz.

Duncan: eso es mentira, no estuve con ella –me dice serio.

Courtney: entonces porque me acaba de decir eso ahora mismo ¿eh? –levanto el puño.

Duncan: no lo se! Mira eso es mentira, ay no quiero pelear contigo ahora –se agarra la cabeza frustrado.

Tiene razón, no deberíamos estar peleando y menos por la culta de esa! Hago un gran esfuerzo para no seguir peleando. Me acerco a el, le doy un abrazo. El me agarra y me aprieta con fuerza.

Duncan: te juro que eso es mentira, ahora mismo voy y lo aclaro –me dice en sus brazos.

Courtney: no, no quiero que vayas, te creo, no discutamos odio discutir –le digo aun en sus brazos.

Duncan: yo también odio discutir –me besa dulcemente la cabeza.

Le creo, entonces porque gwen me dijo eso? Ya no quiero pensar mas en eso, quiero estar bien con Duncan y disfrutar de la noche con el.

Courtney: perdóname por ponerme así –le miro apenada.

Duncan: no es culpa tuya, ven volvamos a la fiesta –me sonríe.

Ay…no es lindo! Me toma de la mano y bajamos. Todos están sentados en la sala con sus regalos en la mano.

Britget: ok amigos es la hora de los regalos! –dice emocionada.

Todos al unisonó: si! Huh! Regalos! –gritan contentos.

….


	39. Chapter 39 Fiesta de año nuevo TDI 2

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Bajamos cogidos de la mano, Britget se acerca y me da mis regalos. Conocen el juego del amigo invisible? Ya saben sortear papelitos con los nombres y el que te toca pues, a ese le tienes que dar el regalo. Duncan se sienta, abre las piernas y me sienta ahí con el, yo me acuesto de espaldas a su pecho, el me rodea todo el cuerpo, le agarro de la mano y se la acaricio, el me besa el hombro y la mejilla. Ok estamos haciéndonos mimitos como dos adolecentes! Me gusta. Gwen nos mira, por su cara diría que no le agrada lo que ve, yo le sonrió descaradamente. El es mío! Me acurruco más a mi hombre. Ella gira la cabeza molesta. Bien jah!.

Britget: bien quien quiere empezar! –dice la rubia emocionada.

Ligthning: yo empiezo sha! bum! Mi regalo es para jo, toma mi sharegalo! –grita con sus sha….lo que sea, no se cansa de decir shaaacosas!.

Jo: genial…-dice de mal humor, me parece que no aguanta a ligthning-. ¿Que es esto? –dice sorprendida.

Ligthning: es una foto mía shaligthning! –grita.

Jo: seras! Ay como sea, bien ahora yo, esto mi regalo es para brick –dice.

Bueno esto será largo….

Zoey: mi regalo es para Duncan –dice la pelirroja. En fin la cosa ya avanzo más. Me levanto para que Duncan reciba su regalo.

Duncan: gracias, esto..no sabes como me gustan los…. Libro! –se queda mirando el regalo. A Duncan no le van esas cosas-. Gracias –le dice fingiendo una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se lo cree, se va y se sienta en su sitio contenta. Ahora es el turno de Duncan.

Duncan: mi regalo es para Britget –Duncan le entrega su regalo. Es una tabla de surf nueva lo más de lo más para los surfistas profesionales.

Britget: guauh! Es la nueva tabla es ah! –grita emocionada.

Claro que le gusta, britg es una surfista profesional, bueno si ella quisiera lo seria. Duncan no reparo en gastos, claro ahora es rico, multi, gana por hora mil de los grandes, no recuerdo el número pero créanme, es mucho. Después de abrazar a Duncan, le toca a Britget.

Britget: mi regalo es para lindsey –dice emocionada.

Lindsey: ay! No me lo puedo creer es Dior! –grita emocionada. Es un perfume de la nueva colección de Dior, ya saben el mejor perfume del mundo.

Lindsey: bien, ahora voy yo, mi regalo es para un tal…am….Tomas! –dice. ¿Quien es tomas? Todos nos miramos confundidos.

Tom: ese debo de ser yo, es Tom –dice. Claro Tom/Tomas quien mas que lindsey para equivocarse jah!-. esto…que es ¿esto? –dice mirando su regalo.

Lindsey: es un pintalabios para chico, esta de moda en parís! –dice emocionada.

Tom lo mira, pobre solo a lindsey se le ocurre regalar eso, pero lo hizo con buena intención. Lo siento por Tom.

Tom: bien gracias, mi regalo es para Courtney –dice mirándome fijamente.

Ya era hora! Me quiero levantar pero Duncan me agarra fuerte. Le miro. Solo va a darme un regalo! A veces es tan..nose… posesivo, controlador, celoso! Me suelto y voy a por mi regalo.

Courtney: gracias –le sonrió.

Tom: de nada –me da un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonrojo, miro a Duncan que fulmina a Tom con la mirada. Abro mi regalo. Es una caja de bombones y una foto de Tom y yo cuando éramos novios, sale toda su banda. Ya me acuerdo, nos la hicimos cuando estaban ensayando. El regalo es muy lindo, pero no se para que quiero la foto, supongo que para que la tenga de recuerdo.

Courtney: gracias, bien es mi turno, mi regalo es para geoff –digo.

Geoff: guauh! No me lo puedo creer gracias! –me abraza el rubio.

Son dos billetes de viaje para Tomorroland, si no saben que es, les explico es un concierto en donde van a pinchar todos los mejores Dj, David guetta, skrillex, afrojack, avicii….etc.

Geoff: bien, mi regalo es para gwen –dice el rubio.

Gwen: gracias –dice. Le ha regalado una especie de libro negro sin titulo, no se raro, pero a juzgar por la cara de ella esta muy contenta-. Bien esto es algo violento, trent esto es para ti –dice la pálida.

Trent: gracias –dice-. Vaya como sabias que necesitaba una de estas –dice sorprendido.

Gwen le ha regalado una guitarra nueva. Todos nos quedamos mirándolos, es decir ya saben es raro, gwen se porto muy mal con el y se miran de una manera muy tierna, ahora que me fijo así se miraban cuando se conocieron en TDI.

Britget: bueno ya es la hora la cuenta atrás del reloj! –dice la rubia.

Todos al unisonó: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! –gritamos todos!-. feliz año 2014! –gritamos eufóricos.

Ahora todos nos abrazamos, abrazo a linds, camerón, zoey, Mike, britget y sin darme cuenta abrazo a gwen.

Courtney: ejem! Jum! –me separo de ella.

Gwen: esto si ejem! –ella también.

Genial momento incomodo. Pero alguien me toma de la cintura en medio de todo ese caos de felicidad y celebración.

Duncan: feliz año nuevo nena –me sonríe.

Courtney: mm….feliz año 2014 señor Gray –le sonrió-. Que tal si nos vamos a casa, tengo que darle algo muy especial –le digo.

Duncan: eso suena bien a que estamos esperando, vámonos –me dice.

Me agarra de la mano, agarro mis cosas y nos vamos sin despedirnos de nadie. Estamos en el coche. Pongo la radio y suena Rihanna con el tema Only Girl.

Courtney: me encanta esta canción, se podría decir que explica lo que siento por ti –le sonrió.

Duncan me mira mientras conduce, y me sonríe, sube el volumen de la música para escuchar.

_**Radio Rihanna **_

_La la la la la la _

_Quiero que me ames _

_Como si fuera una chica ardiente _

_Que pienses que yo te hago sentir lo que te gusta _

_Así que olvídate del mundo porque esta noche seremos solo tu y yo _

_Quiero hacerte rogar por ello y luego hare que te tragues tu orgullo_

_Quiero que me hagas sentir _

_Como si fuera la única chica en el mundo_

_Como si fuera la única que amaras _

_Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón_

_La única chica en el mundo _

_Como si fuera la única que esta al mando porque soy la única _

_Que sabe como hacerte sentir hombre _

_Quiero que me hagas sentir como si fuera la única chica en el mundo _

_Como si fuera la única que amaras _

_Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón _

_La única chica en el mundo…. _

Duncan: eres la única chica en mi mundo nena –me dice.

Le sonrió, lo ha entendido. Llegamos, entramos a mi casa. Le agarro de la mano y me lo llevo a mi habitación. Sierro la puerta, me giro. Le doy un beso y lo empujo hacia la cama.

Courtney: este es tu regalo de navidad y de año nuevo –le digo.

Empiezo a desnudarme delante de el. El me mira, sus ojos me desean su cuerpo me desea, todo de el me desea. Me gusta. Me quito todo y me quedo en ropa interior, la nueva que me compre para el. Lencería. Llevo un tanga de color rojo y una blusa sujetador (sostenedor) transparente, fina se ve todo.

Duncan: dios! Dios mío Courtney…-me mira sin respiración.

Courtney: hoy seré tu regalo, puedes hacerme lo que quieras –le digo seductoramente. Porque estoy diciendo esto? Este hombre tiene la culpa.

Duncan: déjame azotar ese lindo trasero –se acerca y me toma de la cintura.

Courtney: ¿que? –le miro sorprendida.

Duncan: recuerdas cuando volviste a mitad de la segunda temporada de TDI luz cámara y acción, había una prueba de laceres, tu hiciste una impresionante acrobacia y dejaste tu lindo trasero a la vista, a mi vista, jure que algún día lo azotaría –me dice, sus ojos se les oscurecen.

Courtney: no se Duncan eso es un poco.. –que le digo!

Duncan: esta bien si no quieres, no lo hare –me dice.

Courtney: no! Es tu regalo así que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras –le digo.

Que? No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir, en verdad dejare que este hombre me azote? Si, si lo hare Duncan siempre a sacado de mi un lado oscuro que jamás pensaba que tenia, este hombre saca mi lado oscuro. Pero también mi lado tierno y dulce.

Duncan: pues bien, no sabes que ganas tengo de jugar con mi regalo –dice, los ojos le brillan oscuros e intensos.

Me levanta y me tira a la cama. Se abalanza encima de mí y me besa con fuerza. Sus manos se deslizan por mis piernas de arriba abajo.

Tienes una corbata o un pañuelo de tela? –me pregunta mientras sus manos se apoderan de mi.

No, porque? –le digo jadeando.

Pues utilizaremos esto, junta las dos manos –ordena.

Yo obedezco, se saca el cinturón y me amarra con el, dios! De verdad voy a dejar que me haga esto? Ya es demasiado tarde. Me agarra y me pone en su regazo boca abajo.

Sabe lo que le are señorita Stelle? Primero la azotare y luego la penetrare muy duro! –estira del tiro de mi tanga.

Ah! –me quejo por el estirón.

Empecemos –dice impaciente.

Atada de manos, espero que comience, pero no lo hace, simplemente me esta acariciando las nalgas, la espera es horrible y excitante. Por que no lo hace!. Me muevo un poco y ah! Me da el primer azote…dos….tres…cuatro! ah!. No es tan doloroso como pensaba, de hecho es un dolor muy placentero. Ya perdí la cuenta de los azotes. Aguanto como puedo para no gritar.

Ah! –grito este fue muy fuerte.

Eso es nena grita –me susurra.

Ya no puedo, jadeo y gruño tras cada azote que me da. Para y me acaricia el trasero adolorido.

Buena chica –me susurra.

Luego delicadamente me recuesta boca arriba en la cama. Se levanta y se empieza a desvestir. Yo lo miro jadeando y recuperando el aliento de los azotes que me dio. Dios..tiene un cuerpo! Se nota que lo entrena en el gimnasio. Esta desnudo solo le falta el calzoncillo. El me mira y se lo quita de golpe. Dios santo es inmenso! Es muy grande! Y eso ha estado dentro de mi antes?. Saca un preservativo.

No hace falta eso –le digo.

Ha? Ya veo…mejor no me gusta usar estos chismes –me sonríe maliciosamente.

Se acerca a la cama, se inclina y me quita el tanga y me desata las manos. Suavemente con un brazo me empuja hacia arriba y se coloca encima de mí. Me abre las piernas y coloca su inmensa erección en mi sexo.

Ahora te voy a penetrar muy duro –dice

Ah..! –grito.

Dios! Piel con piel así es mucho más placentero, lo siento mas, mucho mas. Me penetra hasta el fondo. Mi cuerpo se arquea ante la embestida. El me mira y parece que se deleite con la expresión que me acaba de provocar.

Más! –dice.

Si le digo con la cabeza. Lo saca y otra vez con brutalidad vuelve a penetrarme. Ah! Lo siento dentro de mí.

Mas! –gruñe.

Si! Por favor –le suplico.

Lo saca y me embiste con fuerza hasta el fondo.

Otra ves! –me dice jadeando.

Si otra ves! –jadeo.

Se empieza a mover hacia delante y atrás con mucha fuerza. Ah! Dios! Si! Me agarro de su espalda mientras el me embiste sin piedad. No soporto más y le araño la espalda. El gruñe con fuerza tras mi arañazo.

Ah! Duncan! –jadeo.

Eso es nena entrégate a mi –me susurra.

Por favor para! Duncan! –le grito mientras me penetra sin piedad.

Si nena, me encanta que me supliques –me susurra.

Se levanta y me gira bruscamente. Me toma de las caderas de manera que me obliga a arrodillarme, mi trasero queda suspendido en el aire. Me da un fuerte azote en la nalga y me penetra bruscamente sin piedad.

Ah! –grito, sus embestidas son cada ves mas fuertes.

Di mi nombre –dice mientras me penetra por detrás.

Duncan..-jadeo.

Mas! –me ordena.

Duncan….-digo con voz seca.

Mas fuerte! –me penetra con rudeza.

Duncan, Duncan, Duncan! –grito con fuerza.

Si nena! Eres mía, solo mía y de nadie mas, recuérdalo eres mía para siempre –gruñe.

Ay…dios..Mi cuerpo se acelera tras cada embestida, Duncan continua con su dura penetración, tanto que incluso siento que la cama tiembla tras cada golpe. Ahora soy suya, se apodera de todo mi cuerpo, ahora el tiene el control absoluto de todo mi cuerpo. No quiero que pare ah!.

Dios Courtney eres insaciable –me susurra.

Se detiene y se acuesta en la cama y rápidamente me coloca encima de él.

Ahora ponte tú arriba –me ordena.

Me agarra de las caderas y me levanta levemente y me coloca encima de su imponente erección. Sube las caderas y me penetra con rudeza.

Ah! Duncan! –grito.

Muévete para mi nena, vamos –me ordena.

Yo obedezco y me empiezo a mover hacia arriba y abajo. El me quita el sujetador haciendo que mis pechos queden al aire. Coloca sus dos manos en mis pechos.

Mira caben perfectamente en mis manos –dice asombrado.

Yo lo miro y empiezo a moverme más fuerte. El me agarra los pechos con fuerza.

Son perfectas –sus ojos arden de asombro.

Da una vuelta sobre la cama y ahora lo tengo de nuevo encima de mí. Me acaricia la cara y me mira con dulzura, pero sin previo aviso vuelve a penetrarme. Ah! Me embiste cinco veces hasta el fondo.

Demonios Courtney…. –dice y termina su embestida.

Se desploma hacia un lado de la cama. No puedo más y antes de decir algo caigo rendida, agotada y exhausta en la cama…..


	40. Chapter 40 Otro Regalo Misterioso

**POV'S DUNCAN **

La luz del sol me despierta, me da en toda la cara. Aun dormido abrazo con fuerza a mi princesa. Ella se remueve en la cama. Yo le miro muy atento.

Courtney: Duncan eres un pervertido….pero te quiero mucho…..-dice en sueños.

Pongo los codos en la cama y la contemplo como un tonto como duerme. No puedo creer que anoche me dejara azotarla, debe de tener el trasero adolorido. Que dios me perdone por hacerle estas cosas. Levanto la mano y le acaricio sus hermosas mejillas y ella se despierta.

Courtney: buenos días..-dice adormilada.

Duncan: buenos días –le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ella se restriega la cara con sus manos para despertarse. Parpadea tres veces y se queda mirándome.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Duncan: ¿dime anoche te lastime? –me pregunta.

Courtney: ¿que? –digo sin entender.

Duncan: ya sabes ¿no fui brusco o bruto anoche? –dice rascándose la barbilla muy preocupado.

Así, anoche…. Bueno delicado no fue, pero eh de admitir que no me molesto lo de anoche, de echo me gusto mucho….eso es malo? No creo. Me sonrojo al recordar lo de anoche.

Duncan: ¿te gusto? –me mira intrigado.

Courtney: me gusto mucho –le digo tímidamente.

Duncan: a mi también… –dice con una sonrisa pervertida.

Me quiero levantar para darle un beso, pero al moverme me duele todo el cuerpo. Sobretodo mi trasero. Ay! me escuece. Me quejo con un gruñido y Duncan me mira.

Duncan: ¿tienes crema o pomada? Te debe de doler mucho el trasero –dice.

Se levanta y va al baño, y regresa con una crema. De donde demonios ha sacado eso? Ni yo misma se que es lo que tengo en casa.

Duncan: date la vuelta –me ordena.

Yo me giro, el levanta la sabana dejando mi trasero al aire. Y extiende por todo mi trasero adolorido la pomada. Ay! Esta frio!

Duncan: no te muevas –me regaña.

El muy mandón! Si no me hubieras azotado anoche no tendría el trasero adolorido! Luego vuelve a taparme y se acuesta otra ves a la cama. Y me mira fijamente. Nos quedamos mirándonos. El me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja. Y me pasa su dedo índice por la mejilla.

Duncan: quiero saber cosas de ti princesa –me pregunta.

Courtney: ¿como que? –le sonrió.

Duncan: ya sabes tu color favorito, pelis, libros y todo eso –me acaricia la cara.

Courtney: ¿porque? –le miro intrigada.

Duncan: porque lo quiero saber absolutamente todo de ti, lo único que se es que no te gusta la gelatina verde y que no te haga caso –me sonríe.

Ay….alguna vez dejara de sorprenderme este hombre? Le miro como una tonta y le sonrió dulcemente. No puedo creer que se acuerde de la gelatina.

Courtney: tienes razón odio la gelatina verde y que no me hagas caso, esta bien pregúntame lo que quieras –digo.

Duncan: bien dime tu color favorito? –dice emocionado.

Courtney: pues el verde, amarillo y el lila ¿y tu? –contesto.

Duncan: ¿pensé que solo hablaríamos de ti? –dice.

Courtney: no, yo también quiero saber cosas de ti –le digo.

Duncan: esta bien, el verde, negro y el amarillo –dice.

Courtney: ¿peli favorita? –sigo.

Duncan: la ultima de terminaitor ¿tu? –sigue el.

Courtney: pues la saga de los juegos del hambre –contesto.

Duncan: ¿libro favorito? Yo no tengo –dice.

Courtney: pues las cincuenta sombras oscuras de Christian Gray –digo.

Duncan: ¿animal preferido? El mío las arañas –dice.

Courtney: pues los gatos –sonrió.

Y así pasamos toda la mañana. Tenemos algunas cosas en común, como no tener el control de las cosas y que ambos tenemos un carácter muy terco. Me divierto escuchándolo hablar y saber cosas de el. Eso es un paso muy grande en nuestra relación.

Duncan: voy a preparar la bañera para que nos bañemos –se levanta y se va al baño.

Me levanto hacia el baño para bañarme. La bañera ya esta llena. Duncan me extiende la mano y me ayuda a entrar. Ay….es relajante.

Courtney: ¿tú no te metes conmigo en la bañera? –le miro.

Duncan: si, hazte a un lado que voy a entrar –dice.

La bañera es grande caben tres personas. Me aparto y el entra. El agua sale rebalsando por los lados. Cojo una sal de baño y la bañera empieza a llenarse de espuma.

Courtney: quiero darte un masaje –le digo.

Duncan se gira de espaldas. Yo me acerco y coloco las manos en sus hombros. Aprieto y masajeo. No se si lo estoy haciendo bien pero bueno. Pero por sus gemidos diría que lo estoy haciendo bien.

Duncan: ahora yo –dice.

Se gira y me mira. Yo asiento con la cabeza y le doy la espalda. El me rodea con sus pies y me atrae hacia el. Coloca sus manos y me masajea los hombros. Mm…lo hace de maravilla. Noto como crece su miembro erecto detrás de mí. Una electricidad me recorre todo el cuerpo. Me giro. Me coloco encima de el y le acaricio su hermoso rostro. El me toma de las caderas y me levanta levemente y me penetra salvajemente.

Ah! -grito por la embestida.

Coloco mis manos en sus hombros y me empiezo a moverme, adelante y atrás. El me mira fijamente. Empiezo a moverme mas rápido. La respiración se me acelera, todo el cuerpo y lo embisto muy fuerte.

Tranquila princesa…-jadea.

Ahora es mi turno de vengarme. Ahora me muevo hacia arriba y abajo fuerte. Duncan coloca las manos en los costados de la bañera y se aferra a ellas. Si…ahora es mío…

Detente…para! –gruñe.

No pienso detenerme hasta que grite y me suplique, este hombre ha sacado mi lado oscuro.

Ah…! –grita con fuerza.

Duncan echa la cabeza hacia atrás para desahogar su gruñido. Si! Lo eh conseguido…. Me detengo y le observo mientras el esta jadeando y respirando fuerte, recuperándose de mis embestidas. Baja la cabeza y me mira. Su expresión es de total asombro. Me sonríe satisfecho.

Duncan: demonios princesa no tienes limites..-dice con la voz entrecortada.

Courtney: ¿te ha gustado? –digo esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

Duncan: me has dejado sin aliento…-me besa dulcemente.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Estoy en la ducha mi princesa esta en la habitación. No me puedo creer lo que me acababa de hacer en la bañera. Me ha dejado muy sorprendido. Realmente no tiene límites. Termino. Salgo de la ducha y me pongo unos calzoncillos de Calvin clein. Me voy a la habitación y para mi sorpresa, courtney lleva puesto mi camiseta, la que le regale por navidad. Se arrodilla en la cama y se echa hacia atrás el cabello dejando ver bien la camiseta. Esta muy sexy.

Duncan: lindo pijama, como siempre te ves sexy –le digo con una sonrisa.

Courtney: decidí quedarme tu camiseta como pijama –me dice sonriendo.

Duncan: me encanta que lleves puesta mi vieja camiseta, pensé que la quemarías –le digo.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Llevo puesta la camiseta vieja de calavera de Duncan. Y por su cara diría que le gusta. Duncan esta en calzoncillos, deja al descubierto su torso. Parece un dios griego. Se acerca y los ojos le arden de deseo.

Duncan: lo que me has hecho en la bañera me ha gustado mucho –dice.

Courtney: me alegra haberte complacido –le digo juguetona.

Duncan: ahora es mi turno de complacerte –dice y los ojos le brillan oscuros.

Yo le sonrió juguetona. Me gira delicadamente de la cama y me toma de las caderas, para que mi trasero se incline y quede en su poder. Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada. Duncan me baja el calzón, (bragas, pantis) y me da un leve azote. Y lentamente se hunde dentro de mí.

No sabes las cosas que podría llegar ha hacerte nena.. –me susurra.

Mm…..Duncan….-ronroneo al sentirlo dentro de mi.

Se mueve lentamente dentro de mí hacia delante y atrás, delante y atrás. Dios…así es más doloroso, prefiero que me embista más fuerte. Continúa su saca y mete lentamente. No puedo soportarlo mas! Es deliciosamente agonizante.

Ah…..mm….-ronroneo excitada.

Eso es nena siéntelo, siente como me hundo dentro de ti –me susurra.

Me aferro a las sabanas para aguantar su deliciosa y lenta embestida. Ahora ya no hay dolor, si no puro placer, mucho placer.

Se siente bien estar dentro de ti –dice con voz ronca.

Ah….ya no aguanto más esta deliciosa tortura. Duncan da una última embestida hasta el fondo y se queda un instante parado, luego lentamente sale de mí. Me sube de nuevo los calzones (bragas, pantis) y me da una cachetada fuerte en el trasero. Caigo rendida. Duncan se echa hacia un lado de la cama y me acerca hacia el y me abraza con fuerza.

Duncan: dios mío…te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…no vuelvas a dejarme nunca –me dice en sus brazos.

Yo me acurruco en su pecho. El me besa dulcemente en la cabeza. Levanto la mirada hacia el y el me observa fijamente con sus ojos azules tan penetrantes. Tengo que decirle algo importante, ya no aguanto, tengo que decírselo.

Courtney: Duncan –digo.

Duncan: ¿que? –dice intrigado.

Courtney: tengo hambre –le digo sonriendo.

Duncan: yo también, espera aquí, voy a la cocina –dice.

La verdad era esa, me muero de hambre! Escucho ruidos, supongo que será Duncan. Sube con una bandeja. Me siento y el coloca la bandeja en la cama. Hay queso latino, fresas, panecillos, una botella de jugo de naranja y nata.

Duncan: listo! –dice con una sonrisa.

Yo le sonrió y empiezo a devorar lo que trajo. Después de comer, Duncan y yo bajamos al salón a mirar una peli. Después de tanto sexo, es relajante estar con el en el sofá tranquilos. Duncan esta acostado en el sofá y yo encima, estamos viendo "al borde del abismo". Ay…que tranquilidad. Hoy es un día muy tranquilo al lado de mi hombre, nada podrá estropear este día. Tocan el timbre.

Duncan: ya voy yo –dice.

Courtney: no ya voy yo –digo.

Duncan: no, no quiero que nadie te vea así –dice.

Le miro. ¿Que? Así es verdad llevo puesta solo la camiseta de Duncan y nada mas. Tan celoso y controlador como siempre. Se va y luego vuelve con una caja. Me la da.

Courtney: que es esto, no esperaba ninguna caja del correo –digo.

Duncan: no es del correo –dice.

Miro la caja es verdad no lleva ni sello ni nombre, ni dirección ni nada. La abro. Y vaya, ya me arruino el día. Son fotos de Duncan y gwen juntos. Miro a Duncan. El coge la caja y en su rostro se le dibuja la irá, esta enfadado. Se va a la cocina y prende fuego a la caja y luego sale de la casa, y cuando vuelve viene sin ella. Yo estoy en el sofá, Duncan se acerca cautelosamente.

Duncan: ¿estas bien? –dice con cautela.

Le miro y digo que no con la cabeza. El se pasa las manos por la cabeza y se mueve por la casa nervioso y enfadado.

Duncan: seguro que es Chris! Ese idiota! Si no quien mas! –dice entre dientes.

Lo veo esta realmente enfadado, en cuanto a mi, si me afecta, pero ya no mucho. Miro a Duncan, y no quiero verlo así. Me levanto y voy hacia el. No para de moverse nerviosamente. Lo abrazo con fuerza y se detiene y me devuelve el abrazo.

Courtney: cálmate, no quiero verte así –le digo con dulzura.

Duncan: lo siento, es que pensé que te enfadarías mucho conmigo –dice.

Courtney: lo estoy, pero ya no me afecta tanto –digo con voz triste.

Duncan: no quiero que esto nos afecte como la última ves –dice y noto cierta tristeza en su voz.

Levanto la mirada hacia el, pero el no me mira. Lo tomo de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarme.

Duncan: la ultima ves me dejaste…no quiero que me dejes –dice triste.

Veo en sus ojos tristeza y angustia. Realmente la paso tan mal? Yo por mi parte si.

Courtney: no voy a dejarte –le digo.

Duncan: eso me dijiste y luego te marchaste –dice alterado.

Courtney: tranquilo…-digo.

Duncan: no! El solo echo de pensar que volverás a dejarme me horroriza! No quiero volver a sentirme así, prométeme que no te iras, que no me dejaras, promételo –dice nervioso.

Courtney: te lo prometo –digo.

Lo sujeto la cara con las dos manos y le doy un beso.

Duncan: bien…-dice y su rostro refleja tranquilidad.

Este hombre realmente le afecta quedarse solo, yo no quiero dejarlo, no, no quiero. Duncan me aparta un mechón de pelo y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja. Me acaricia la cara con dulzura, ahora esta más relajado. Se inclina y me besa dulcemente en los labios, yo le correspondo uno igual de dulce.

Duncan: tengo que hacerte dos preguntas –dice mientras me besa.

Courtney: si…?-contesto pegada a sus labios.

Duncan: mi madre nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa –dice sin dejar de besarme.

Courtney: iré con gusto –respondo sin dejar de besarlo.

Duncan: bien..-dice contento.

Courtney: ¿y la otra pregunta? –me besa.

Duncan: ¿te duele el trasero o el cuerpo? –dice mientras su boca me devora.

Courtney: no, porque….-digo y le beso con fuerza.

Duncan: porque quiero hacerte el amor –dice y me besa con dulzura.

Courtney: duro…?-sonrió.

Duncan: no, dulce…-me mira.

Courtney: me gusta muy dulce –le sonrió

Duncan: a mi también –me sonríe.

En eso me levanta y me lleva hacia la habitación. Esa caja o regalo misterioso o lo que sea ya no me afecta en absoluto, porque se que mi hombre me ama, Duncan me ama y yo también….sea quien sea, no lograra separarnos…


	41. Chapter 41 Oscuro secreto gwen y dereck!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Ya ha pasado una semana. Duncan y yo estamos juntos de nuevo. Ahora estoy en una sesión de fotos para mi álbum oficial internacional, el titulo del CD es "Después de todo te sigo amando".

Fotógrafo: venga muéstrame tu lado bueno querida –dice.

Yo me muevo mientras el me saca fotos, es muy emocionante! Me eh cambiado de ropa como mil veces y esta es por fin una de las ultimas que me estoy haciendo.

Fotógrafo: bien ahora abrázate a ti misma, por favor que alguien le coloque las alas! –grita.

Llevo puesta una tela transparente con unos adornos de flores que me cubren los pechos y mi zona intima y el pelo suelto, la verdad parece que este desnuda pero no lo estoy.

Fotógrafo: muy bien querida no te muevas! Pereces un ángel esta es la foto definitiva –dice.

Claro que parezco un ángel, llevo puesta unas alas! Cierro los ojos y me abrazo a mi misma.

Fotógrafo: bien ya esta puedes moverte –dice.

Courtney: ay…por fin –digo contenta por terminar.

Britget: bien puedes ir a cambiarte court –dice la rubia.

Courtney: bien luego vengo para ver las fotos, voy a cambiarme –digo saliendo.

Me voy a mi camerino para cambiarme. Hoy voy a cenar a casa de los padres de Duncan! Estoy muy nerviosa, ya saben tengo que impresionar a mis suegros! Me pongo una falda azul marino y una blusa de tiros a juego con la falda, un suéter de color lila y unos pendientes. Me maquillo poco, me recojo la mitad del pelo y ya!. Suena mi blacberry. Es Duncan.

_Courtney: ola…_

_Duncan: ola princesa… _

_Courtney: ola…_

_Duncan: te echo de menos.._

_Courtney: yo también.._

_Duncan: ¿que tal la sesión de fotos? _

_Courtney: ha ido genial ¿y tu en tu trabajo? _

_Duncan: pues aquí con los papeles las reuniones y eso, es aburrido, preferiría estar contigo ahora mismo…_

_Courtney: yo también quiero que estés aquí, ¿a que hora me recogerás? _

_Duncan: a las seis y media con la moto_

_Courtney: me gusta ir contigo en la moto…_

_Duncan: a mi también nena…_

_Courtney: jajaja …. _

_Duncan: ¿te estas mordiendo el labio? _

_Courtney: ¿como lo sabes? _

_Duncan: lo se todo de ti princesa…no sabes como quiero morder esos dulces labios.._

_Courtney: yo también quiero que me los muerdas…_

_Duncan: mm…princesa me estas provocando? _

_Courtney: pues claro que si _

_Duncan: ¿dime estas nerviosa?_

_Courtney: si..mucho! crees que les caeré bien a tus padres? _

_Duncan: les encantaras.._

_Courtney: eso espero… _

Britget: ey vamos Toni el fotógrafo nos quiere enseñar las fotos –aparece la rubia de sopetón.

Courtney: en un minuto voy! –grito.

_Courtney: tengo que irme, lo siento.._

_Duncan: esta bien, yo también, tengo que trabajar, adiós…. _

_Courtney: adiós…_

_Duncan: …_

_Courtney: ¿porque no cuelgas? _

_Duncan: cuelga tu_

_Courtney: no cuelga tu…_

_Duncan: te quiero princesa…._

_Courtney: yo también te quiero… _

Britget: courtney! Cuelga ya o lo hare yo! –aparece la rubia de nuevo.

_Courtney: tengo que irme, britget se esta enfadando _

_Duncan: esta bien adiós…_

_Courtney: adiós…._

_Duncan: …_

_Courtney: ¿ola estas ahí? _

_Duncan: si…._

_Courtney: Duncan cuelga ya el móvil _

_Duncan: no cuelga tú _

_Courtney: yo no quiero colgar, cuelga tú_

_Duncan: no cuelga tú…. _

_Courtney: ola Duncan? Soy Britget ya cuelgo yo, adiós! _

Courtney: Britget! Eso fue muy grosero! –le digo enfadada.

Britget: las fotos nos esperan, así que vamos gruñona –dice con una sonrisa.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una rubia arrastra a su amiga para que vea las fotos. Mientras tanto en otro lugar una mujer de piel muy blanca se reúne en un parque con un rubio de ojos azules.

Gwen: ola dereck –dice.

Dereck: ola gwen –dice.

Gwen: tus planes no están funcionando! –dice enfadada.

Dereck: ya lo se tranquila –dice de mal humor.

Gwen: lo único que hemos conseguido a sido unirlos mas! –fulmina con la mirada al rubio.

Dereck: y de quien es la culpa eh! –dice este.

Gwen: mía no es! Yo envié los dos paquetes con el video y las fotos de Duncan y yo, yo eh echo todo el trabajo sucio! –dice enfadada.

Dereck: yo soy quien piensa en los planes! Mira no discutamos, mejor pensemos en como separar a Courtney de Duncan –dice este.

Gwen: pues piensa algo genio! –dice esta.

Dereck: ya lo hice, escucha este es el plan, fingiremos que te atropellan, duncan vendrá a socorrerte, lo cual molestara a courtney, courtney lo dejara, y tu en eso lo enamoraras, y luego el te corresponderá y listo –dice.

Gwen: parece un buen plan, pero como me atropellaran sin hacerme daño de verdad! –dice algo asustada.

Dereck: lo hare yo, hoy y mañana lo ensayaremos y cuando lo tengamos listo, te diré cuando lo haremos, ¿listo? –dice este.

Gwen: esta bien, espero que esto funcione –dice.

Dereck: créeme funcionara –dice convencido.

Los dos se despiden y se van. El hombre de ojos azules se va a su casa. Llega y se va a su sótano.

Dereck: pronto estaremos juntos Courtney –dice maliciosamente.

El hombre prende una pequeña luz que ilumina toda la habitación. En la habitación hay montones de fotos colgadas de Courtney, del programa TDI, fotos personales, y fotos echas recientes con Duncan. En las fotos que aparece con Duncan, están manchadas de un color rojo. La escena es realmente aterradora. Las fotos están colgadas por todas las paredes.

Dereck: desde que te vi supe que teníamos que estar juntos! –dice.

El hombre coge una foto en donde sale la morena sonriendo, toma una silla y se sienta contemplando la foto, con ojos ansiosos.

Dereck: si..pronto estaremos juntos..yo me encargare de eso, y en cuanto a Duncan…pues…si ese tonto interviene, tendré que eliminarlo –dice apretando los puños.

El hombre se queda contemplando la foto de manera muy exagerada. Y ajenos a lo que pasa en otra parte una enamorada pareja llega a una casa. Están afuera.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Estoy afuera con Duncan, delante de la puerta de su antigua casa. La de sus padres. Duncan esta a punto de tocar al timbre.

Courtney: no! Espera! –le detengo la mano.

Duncan: ¿que pasa? –me mira intrigado.

Courtney: estoy nerviosa, y si les caigo mal –le digo triste.

Me giro para no mirarle. Estoy muerta de nervios! Y si les caigo mal! Es decir yo soy muy linda y le caigo bien a todo el mundo jah! Pero si ellos me odian! Courtney! Tranquila! Tu puedes tu puedes! Si! Yo puedo!. Duncan me agarra y me gira. Me toma de las caderas y me toma de la barbilla. Sus ojos azules me miran con dulzura.

Duncan: tranquila princesa estoy seguro de que les encantaras –dice.

Courtney: de verdad, tu crees… –le digo como una niña pequeña.

Duncan: pues claro, si cuando te deje, ellos me regañaron, me dijeron que perdí a una gran mujer, y tenían razón, pero ahora te tengo en mis brazos –dice y me aprieta hacia el.

Courtney: ¿de verdad dijeron eso? –digo.

Duncan: pues si, sobretodo mi padre, dijo que era un idiota por haberme portado así de mal contigo –dice.

Courtney: lo fuiste –le digo con una sonrisa.

Duncan: lo se, ahora me doy cuenta, no sabes lo mucho que he sufrido y me odio a mi mismo por eso –dice.

Courtney: eso ya no importa, ahora solo importa que estas aquí conmigo –le digo dulcemente.

Duncan me sonríe y me aprieta contra el. Siento maripositas en el estomago cuando esta tan cerca de mi, cuando estoy en sus brazos, todo mi cuerpo tiembla ante este hombre. Se inclina para besarme y yo subo para corresponderle. Pero abren la puerta de sopetón. Son sus padres.

Jena: miren que par de tortolitos tenemos aquí –dice emocionada la madre.

Duncan y yo nos giramos. Me separo de el avergonzada. Mis mejillas están súper rojas! Que vergüenza casi nos encuentra besándonos.

John: ola hijo –saluda el padre.

Duncan me agarra de la cintura y me atrae hacia el de costado. Yo me sonrojo aun más.

Duncan: ola, papa mama esta es Courtney mi hermosa novia –dice educado.

Jena: ay…mira cariño no son tal para cual –dice emocionada.

John: si, veo que me hiciste caso hijo, este es mi chico –le dice orgulloso como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

Duncan: ya pa… –dice.

Miro a Duncan y una risita se me escapa. Los tres me miran. Ups ahora que hago? Courtney tu puedes vamos! Si yo puedo. Respiro hondo.

Courtney: encantado de conocerlos señor y señora Gray –digo educadamente con una sonrisa.

Jena: eres mucho mas linda en persona, por favor llámame Jena –dice y me abraza.

Courtney: si señora, digo Jena –le sonrió.

Vaya que cariñosa. No me lo esperaba. Miro a Duncan, el se encoje de hombros sorprendido igual que yo. Su padre me extiende la mano para saludarme.

John: bienvenida a la familia Courtney, espero nietos muy pronto –me estrecha la mano.

Duncan: papa! –le regaña Duncan.

Que? Nietos! Me sonrojo ante tan pedimento. No quiero tener niños, bueno ahora no, es muy pronto, quizás en un futuro, ahora solo quiero disfrutar de mi juventud.

Jena: disculpa a mi marido Courtney –dice dulcemente.

Courtney: no pasa nada –digo tímidamente.

Jena: bien pasen, pasen la cena ya esta lista –dice con una sonrisa tierna.

Duncan me toma de la mano y pasamos dentro. Es una casa muy bonita. Ahora conozco la casa de mi chico, seguro aquí hacia sus travesuras. Jena se va a la cocina.

Courtney: puedo ayudarte –le digo educadamente.

Ella me mira y asiente con la cabeza. Doy un beso en la mejilla a Duncan y me voy a ayudar a su madre. Mientras hablamos colocamos los platos los vasos y todo para cenar.

Jena: eres muy amable en ayudarme –dice.

Courtney: de nada –digo.

Jena: sabes, me alegra que hayas vuelto con mi hijo, se que el se porto muy mal contigo, pero créeme el ha cambiado y tu eres la razón –dice.

Courtney: ¿de verdad usted cree? –le pregunto ansiosa.

Jena: pues si, tu tienes una gran influencia sobre el, no se que es lo que haces, pero sigue haciéndolo porque mi pequeño ahora es muy feliz, nunca lo había visto así, gracias por hacer feliz a mi Duncan, cuídalo mucho –dice cariñosamente.

Courtney: lo hare no se preocupe –le sonrió.

En eso escuchamos como Duncan y su padre gritan eufóricos desde la sala. Yo y ella vamos a ver. Los dos tienen los pies sobre la mesita de la sala.

Courtney y Jena: baja los pies de la mesa! –regañamos a nuestros hombres.

Duncan y John: si amorcito! –dicen asustados.

Yo y la señora Jena nos miramos y nos reímos. Ella es como yo, dulce y cariñosa, pero ala ves mandona con su hombre.

Jena: bien vamos a cenar –dice.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Terminamos de cenar y mi madre ha sacado el álbum de foto familiar y se lo enseña a Courtney. Yo les miro, Courtney a enamorado a mis padres, sobretodo a mama. Hablan y hablan sin parar y se ríen mirando las fotos. Mi padre me da un golpecito.

Duncan: que pasa viejo –le digo.

John: es una gran mujer Duncan, y dime para cuando los nietos hijos, ya sabes me hago viejo –dice.

Duncan: papa todavía no quiero tener hijos, quizás mas adelante, cuando le pida matrimonio –le digo.

John: este es mi chico! Sabia que esta muchacha te cambiaria, ahora si hijo ahora eres un hombre, estoy orgulloso de ti –dice.

Duncan: eres un exagerado papa –le digo con una sonrisa. Pero tiene razón Courtney me ha cambiado la vida.

Hacia las nueve nos despedimos de mis padres. Ha sido una velada muy estupenda. Estoy caminando agarrado de la mano de mi chica.

Courtney: eras muy lindo de niño –dice.

Duncan: ¿que? A ya…las fotos…mama..-seguro que le enseño fotos vergonzosas de mi de pequeño.

Courtney: ahora entiendo, tu madre es la que te consiente todo, eres un niñito de mama –dice con una sonrisa.

Duncan: si la verdad es que mi mama siempre me ha consentido todo –digo y la tomo de la cintura y la aprieto bruscamente hacia a mi.

Courtney: el chico malo, mimado de mama –dice burlándose de mí.

Duncan: ¿se esta burlando de mi señorita Stelle? –le digo y la acorralo en mis brazos junto a la moto.

Courtney: ella es muy linda, me ha gustado conocer a tus padres –dice dulcemente.

Duncan: te dije que les caerías bien a mis padres –le sonrió.

Courtney: pues claro! Soy muy linda –dice presumida.

Duncan: eres la mujer más desesperante que eh conocido en mi vida –me burlo de ella. Aunque también es verdad me contradice y me vuelve loco.

Ella me mira y levanta una ceja. Me coge de la camisa y me atrae hacia ella.

Courtney: no usted es el hombre más desesperante que eh conocido en mi vida –dice.

Duncan: pues entonces estamos hechos el uno para el otro –me acerco a sus labios.

Ella me mira sorprendida por la respuesta, se ve hermosa como siempre. Le sujeto la espalda y le doy un beso. Ella hunde sus manos en mi pelo y me besa con dulzura. Nuestras lenguas se chocan y se enredan. Ahora el beso en mas apasionado. Le beso con fuerza. Y deslizo mis manos hacia sus piernas y su trasero. Ella gime.

Courtney: es usted insaciable señor Gray –dice respirando fuerte.

Duncan: eso es por su culpa señorita Stelle, ven, vamos a mi casa –digo ansioso.

Ella me sonríe y me da un suave beso. Me subo a mi moto y ella se sube detrás de mí. Hago ruido con el motor. Ella se agarra fuerte a mí. Me giro y le regalo una sonrisa, sus mejillas se le sonrojan. Es muy linda cuando se pone así. Arranco y desaparezco con mi princesa en la carretera….


	42. Chapter 42 Nos vamos de Boda Mike y Zoey

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una hermosa pelirroja se viste para el día más importante de su vida, su boda. Sus damas de honor ya listas y preparadas la ayudan a dar los últimos retoques.

Zoey: chicas súbanme la cremallera del vestido, vamos! –dice emocionada.

Courtney: ya lo hago yo tranquila –dice la morocha.

Ya vestida la novia, se va hacia el espejo para mirar como ha quedado. Las damas de honor miran embobadas a la hermosa novia. La pelirroja se mira muy satisfecha.

Lindsey: uy estas hermosa! –dice la rubia de ojos azules lagrimeando.

Dakota: si ese vestido es precioso –dice la otra rubia.

Dawn: si tu aura hoy es muy positiva –dice la rarita mística.

Britget: bien chicas creo que deberíamos estar saliendo para el altar –dice la rubia surfista.

Courtney: es verdad el coche nos espera para ir a la iglesia –dice la morocha.

Zoey: es verdad vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi boda –dice la pelirroja feliz.

Las damas de honor salen. Afuera les espera dos limusinas, una para ellas y la otra para la novia. Todas salen y ayudan a la novia a entrar a la limo, luego las damas de honor suben al otro. Las dos limosinas arrancan y se ponen en marcha. Mientras tanto en la iglesia un nervioso morocho suda esperando a la novia en el altar. Sus amigos están ahí con el.

Geoff: viejo tranquilo, estas sudando como un cerdo –ríe el rubio.

Mike: viejo no puedo, hoy me caso! –dice el morocho.

Sam: ¿quieres jugar con mi videojuego? –dice el adicto al videojuego.

Tayler: has unas flexiones a mi eso me calma –dice el deportista modelo.

Scott: ¿porque estas nervioso? En mi granja solo sudan los cerdos viejo –dice el pecoso pelirrojo.

Duncan: viejo no estamos en tu tonta granja –dice el ojiazul.

Trent: el tonto de Duncan tiene razón, pero es normal tener nervios el día de tu boda –dice el ojiverde.

En la iglesia están los amigos y los familiares del novio y de la novia. El cura llega, saluda al nervioso novio. Afuera llegan dos limusinas. En la primera bajan las damas de honor y todas van directo hacia el altar. La gente de adentro se levanta para recibir a las damas de honor. Todas llevan un vestido rosa fucsia, están divinas. Las hermosas damas se colocan alrededor del altar como de costumbre en las bodas.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Estamos todas en el altar miro a Duncan, el me mira fijamente sonriente. Esta muy apuesto de traje y corbata, pero noto que se ha puesto su pirsin de la oreja. En eso suena una música. La novia hará su entrada. La gente se gira. Zoey entra de la mano de su padre. Esta muy linda, paso a paso llega finalmente al altar en donde le espera Mike nerviosamente. Los dos se miran tiernamente. El cura empieza la ceremonia. Después de tanto sermoneo del cura llega la parte más emocionante.

Cura: ¿acepta usted a Zoey Bruce como esposa para amarla y respetarla para toda la vida? –dice el cura.

Mike: si acepto –dice el morocho.

Todas las chicas suspiramos emocionadas al escuchar el "si". Uy…que bonito! Giro la cabeza un instante y veo que Duncan me mira fijamente. Yo le sonrió y el me giña un ojo. Me sonrojo.

Cura: ¿acepta usted a Mike rafálelo Worthingson como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo para toda la vida? –dice de nuevo el cura.

Zoey: si acepto –dice la pelirroja.

Cura: pues yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia chico –dice el cura.

Mike toma a su recién esposa Zoey y le da un beso. Las damas de honor y todos los de la iglesia estallamos de felicidad, gritos y aplausos.

Todos al unisonó: que vivan los novios! –decimos eufóricos.

Como es costumbre todas las mujeres salimos afuera de la iglesia a esperar que la novia tire su ramo de Flores. Ah! Que emoción. Todas nos colocamos. Madre mía, si que están desesperadas! Me están empujando y estirando. No aguanto salgo de la multitud de mujeres desesperadas. Me coloco por afuera. Ay…seguro que desde aquí no podre coger el ramo, de todos modos no lo quería.

Zoey: listas chicas! –dice la pelirroja jugando con el ramos de flores.

Todas al unisonó: si! Ah! –dicen todas las desesperadas. Ok yo también grito, pero solo por la emoción.

Zoey: allá va! –dice y tira el ramo.

**POV'S NORMAL **

El ramo cae en las manos de una, y luego cae en otra, viene otra y se la quita. El ramo rueda de mano en mano por todas las mujeres. Entre la multitud de mujeres desesperadas el ramo sale volando. Cae en las manos de una morocha. La morocha mira sorprendida, el ramo le cayó de la nada. La morocha contenta lo agarra con fuerza y lo levanta hacia la vista de todos.

Courtney: ah! Lo tengo! Lo tengo! El ramo es mío! El ramo es mío –dice emocionada y saltando de alegría.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Ah! No me lo puedo creer! Tengo el ramo! Tengo el ramo de flores! Pensé que no lo cogería, pero me cayo del cielo, literalmente cayo del cielo y vino hacia mis manos.

Lindsay: vaya que suerte… -dice la rubia con cara de envidia.

Gwen: vah! Fue pura suerte –dice la pálida.

Britget: de eso nada gwen! Courtney sabes lo que quiere decir esto! –me dice emocionada.

Courtney: que tengo el ramo de flores ¿no? –digo.

Lindsay: no tonta! Es mas que eso! –dice la rubia.

Britget: incluso linds sabe lo que significa, court alguien te pedirá matrimonio! Te vas a casar! Ah! –dice emocionada.

Courtney: ¿que?! –me agarro de la cara súper sonrojada.

Es verdad! Incluso Lindsay se dio primero cuenta, y eso que no es muy lista.

Gwen: si claro..-dice de malhumor.

Pero que mosquito le pico a esta? Seguro que le hubiese gustado tener el ramo a ella, pero a quien le cayo el ramo de flores? A mi! En tu cara gwen!

Zoey: ¿lo has cogido tú? Vaya pronto abra otra boda! –aparece la pelirroja emocionada.

Me sonrojo. En eso me giro, veo a Duncan a Geoff, Sam, Tayler, Scott y trent hablando. Me quedo mirando a Duncan. El se da cuenta de que lo miro. Levanto el ramo de flores para que lo vea. El me sonríe y me giña un ojo. Me sonrojo.

Zoey: atención todos los invitados! Es hora de continuar la boda en mi casa, así que vamos –dice a todo el mundo.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Geoff: viejo Courtney cogió el ramo de flores –me dice el rubio.

Duncan: lo se viejo –le digo con una sonrisa.

Tayler: ya sabes lo que te toca viejo –dice el deportista.

Scott: buff! Eso no quiere decir que ella acepte –dice el pecoso.

Trent: el de la granja tiene razón –dice el tonto de Trent.

Duncan: ¿que demonios quieren decir ustedes dos viejo? –les digo con mala cara.

Scott: pues que Courtney jamás aceptara ser tu esposa –dice el pelirrojo pecoso.

Duncan: si claro…y si aceptara casarse contigo verdad granjerito –me rio.

En eso giro la cabeza y veo que mi princesa me esta mirando. Me enseña el ramo de flores. Yo le sonrió y le giño un ojo. Ella se sonroja. Que linda.

Duncan: si me disculpan tengo que ir con mi futura esposa –digo con una sonrisa.

Geoff: te acompaño viejo yo también tengo que ir con mi britget –dice el rubio.

Tayler: y yo con mi Lindsay –dice el deportista.

Duncan: quizás ustedes dos deberían buscarse novias perdedores –les digo a Trent y Scott.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Estoy hablando con las chicas animadamente, antes de subir a la limusina. Y alguien me toma por detrás. Me gira y caigo en sus brazos.

Courtney: Duncan..! –digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Duncan: si nos disculpan –dice y me aleja de ellas.

Courtney: Duncan tengo que ir a la limusina con las damas y la novia –le digo mirando a sus hermosos labios.

Duncan: ya lo se, yo también tengo que ir con el novio a la limusina –dice y me sujeta la barbilla.

Courtney: pues entonces que haces aquí, vete con ellos –me acerco a sus labios para besarlos.

Duncan: no sin antes de que me des un beso de tus dulces labios –dice y me sujeta firme la barbilla.

Courtney: pídeme permiso con dulzura –le digo dulcemente.

Duncan: como te encanta que te ruegue princesa…. –me besa.

Me aprieta contra el fuerte a la ves que me besa con dulzura. Mm…Duncan….

Courtney: no me lo has pedido…-me sigue besando.

Duncan: deja que bese tus labios….-me besa mas ardiente.

Courtney: pídeme mas….-le digo pegada a su boca.

Duncan: déjame besarte Courtney –me besa con fuerza.

Courtney: bésame…bésame mucho…-le digo.

Britget: hora de irnos! –aparece britget y me separa de los labios de Duncan.

Courtney: no! Britget espera! –le digo mientras ella me arrastra.

Miro a Duncan que fulmina con la mirada a Britget. Ay….esta britget. Nos subimos a la limosina con las demás damas de honor y la novia. Bebemos champan y reímos como locas hasta llegar a la casa de Zoey. Llegamos, todas bajamos y nos vamos directas a la casa a cambiarnos de ropa. Echo un vistazo al jardín mientras subimos. El jardín esta decorado con sillas mejas flores y hay un montón de camareros que no dejan de moverse para atender a los invitados. Todas nos cambiamos. Linds lleva puesto un vestido de chanel, Dakota también, dawn lleva un vestido marrón oscuro y gwen negro, claro las raritas, bueno dawn me cae bien mucho mas que gwen obvio. Zoey lleva un vestido rojo, se ve muy linda, britget un vestido azul marino claro con el pelo recogido con una coleta alta, también se ve linda. Y yo un vestido blanco muy ajustado con bordes dorados a los costados y el pelo suelto.

Britget: vamos chicas! Es hora de divertirse! –dice la rubia.

Courtney: vamos! Huh! –abrazo a britget de costado.

Zoey: no se olviden de la novia! –dice y se une a las dos.

Todas ya vestidas para ir de fiesta bajamos. La fiesta la ha organizado el novio de britget, es decir geoff. Así que esto será un desmadre total! Todas vamos a la pista y nos movemos. Luego de en una en una nos van raptando. Llegan los chicos. Geoff toma a britget, Mike a su esposa Zoey y mi Duncan me agarra a mí, mi hombre ha llegado. Bailamos horas y horas. Luego todos nos sentamos a comer algo.

Mike: atención, me gustaría decir algo a mi esposa –dice el moreno captando nuestra atención.

Todos escuchamos atentos a sus palabras. Miro a zoey que esta emocionada, esta a punto de llorar.

Mike: zoey, desde que te conocí mi mundo a cambiado, desde que éramos amigos siempre estuve enamorado de ti, quería decirte que siempre estaré contigo porque te amo zoey y eso lo as sabido y siempre lo sabrás –dice y termina.

Zoey: ohh…Mike que lindo…-dice la rubia y se abalanza hacia su recién marido.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Miro a mi princesa, sus ojos le brillan al ver la escena de Mike y Zoey. Querrá que le pida matrimonio? Es decir yo se lo jure…pero y si me rechaza? No…imposible…ella me ama. Terminamos de comer y seguimos con la fiesta. Mi princesa me da un beso y se va con sus amigas a bailar y yo me quedo con mis amigos, mis compadres bebiendo. En eso aparece gwen.

Gwen: ¿Duncan podemos hablar? –dice.

Duncan: ay…no se…gwen…a courtney no le gustara –le digo.

Gwen: es solo un momento –dice.

Duncan: bien –digo y me levanto. Gwen me lleva a otra mesa y ahí nos sentamos.

Gwen: mira Duncan te echo de menos amigo, que tal si pasado mañana salimos –dice.

Duncan: ¿que? Gwen sabes que no puedo, Courtney me mataría –le digo.

Gwen: pero yo…-me coge de la mano.

Yo le miro sorprendido. Quito la mano de seguida, bruscamente, no se que es lo que quiere, pero si Courtney la ve me mata!

Duncan: gwen..Mira somos amigos y ya esta, lo nuestro termino –le digo serio.

Gwen: Duncan ella no te merece, ella no es como tu! Yo soy como tu somos de mundos totalmente parecidos y ella no! –dice.

Duncan: gwen…es por eso que la amo, ella es de otro mundo si lo se! Pero es la mitad de mi otro mundo, la otra mitad que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, la mitad que me faltaba –le digo.

Gwen: esa soy yo Duncan –dice y me acaricia la cara.

Duncan: no gwen! es cierto que somos iguales, tu misma lo has dicho, es como las mates positivo mas positivo da negativo –le digo y me aparto de su mano.

Gwen: ¿que? eso es absurdo mira..-le interrumpe Courtney.

Courtney: Duncan tiene razón las mates no mienten –dice mi princesa y se sienta en mi regazo.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Gwen: hablamos mas tarde –dice la pálida.

Courtney: lo siento mas tarde no puede –la fulmino con la mirada.

Ella pone mala cara y se va….

Duncan: princesa te juro que no hice nada malo te lo juro –me dice inquieto.

Courtney: lo eh escuchado todo Duncan, ya se que no hiciste nada –le sonrió.

Duncan: menos mal –se inclina para besarme.

Antes de que me bese me levanto bruscamente. Es decir esta claro que esa! Aun siente por Duncan, y el quiere seguir siendo su amigo sabiendo lo que ella siente? Pues no me da la gana!. Agarro a trent y bailo con el. Duncan me mira furioso. Bailo y bailo, luego agarro a Scott y bailo con el provocativamente. Me giro para mirar a Duncan y no esta. Me paro en seco. Alguien me agarra y me saca de la pista. Es Duncan furioso. Me lleva a la pequeña caseta de flores que tiene el jardín de Zoey. Me lleva dentro y cierra la puerta.

Duncan: porque hiciste eso! ¿Eh?! –dice enfadado.

Courtney: el que bailar con mis amigos! –le digo enfadada.

Duncan: eso no son amigos, ellos quieren lo que es mío! –gruñe.

Courtney: sabes que ella aun siente por ti, y tu quieres seguir siendo su amigo? –le gruño.

Duncan: no quiero hablar de eso! –dice y me toma de los hombros.

Courtney: ¿aun la amas? –digo triste.

Duncan: no! –dice horrorizado.

La expresión de su cara me tranquiliza…..

Courtney: pero ella si…-continuo.

Duncan: pues el sentimiento no es mutuo –dice serio.

Yo le miro y me aparto de el. El se acerca y me toma con fuerza, yo le golpeo el pecho para que me deje. El me sujeta con fuerza y me aprieta contra la pared de la caseta. Me toma de la barbilla y me besa con fuerza. Yo resisto y le golpeo el pecho.

Courtney: no…suéltame…-le digo pero el continua besándome.

Me aleja de la pared y me aprieta contra ella de nuevo. Me levanta las piernas y las enreda en su cintura. Me toca las piernas y me besa con fuerza. No puedo…con el…. Hundo mis manos en su cabello y le beso con fuerza.

Courtney: para alguien puede entrar y vernos –le digo jadeando.

Duncan: no me importa… –dice y me besa con fuerza.

En eso me baja. Se aleja un poco y me sube el vestido y me baja el calzón (braga, pantis) el se abre el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón, y deja libre su miembro erecto. Me vuelve a levantar.

Coloca las piernas en mi cintura –dice

Yo las coloco sin rechistar. Me aprieta contra la pared y me embiste con fuerza.

Ah! –grito por su embestida.

Eres mía nena…-me susurra.

Me agarro a su espalda mientras en me penetra con fuerza hasta el fondo. Es un pervertido ah! No tiene limites ah! Me embiste diez veces y termina. Me baja y me sube mi calzón (bragas, pantis), y luego me baja el vestido. Yo me acomodo el pelo esta muy alborotado de….bueno ya saben. Duncan se sube la cremallera y se acomoda la camisa. Me coge de la mano y salimos de la caseta.

Duncan: bailamos –dice con una sonrisa.

Acaba de hacerme el amor por la fuerza en la caseta y me sonríe como si nada?

Courtney: si…-le digo embelesada.

De acuerdo, ya no estoy enfadada, lo de la caseta me ha dejado algo tonta, no atontada, impresionada, excitada y por ultimo enamorada de el. Ay…mí pervertido… bailamos una canción lenta. Le me abraza con dulzura y yo me apoyo en su hombro. Hay..que romántico…es..todo…ahora….la música…el..lugar…. y yo me acabo de dar cuenta de que quiero que Duncan me de mas, me refiero a que nuestra relación sea algo mas! Como flores y corazones por decirlo así, como en las películas románticas en que la chica le pide mas y el chico, pues lo hace.

Courtney: Duncan quiero mas –le digo.

Duncan: ¿que? –dice sin entender.

Courtney: ya sabes mas.. –le digo.

Duncan: como que princesa….-dice y me acaricia la cara.

Courtney: como flores y corazones…-le digo dulcemente.

Duncan: con que flores y corazones….ya veo…. –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: si…-le miro con dulzura.

Duncan: pues entonces corazones y flores tendrás… -dice sonriendo.

Le miro y le sonrió contenta, la velada ha sido hermosa, tendré que esperar por ahora, pero espero pronto y con ansias mis flores y corazones…..

**Bueno chicos espero que les guste todo lo que haya escrito! Esto ya va llegando a su fin! Nos vemos DxC por siempre. **


	43. Chapter 43 Batalla de Música exs Punkis!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Ha pasado ya un mes, tuve entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, conciertos y eventos para aumentar mi fama, según Britget esto me ayuda mucho, a que me conozcan mas, en verdad es una buena estrategia. Aparte de eso, eh estado con Duncan, hemos tenido peleas chiquitas, reconciliaciones, ya saben como somos, pero no es como antes, es mucho mejor. Me estoy cambiando para ir a comer con Duncan, Geoff y Britget. Llevo puesto un short corto jean que realza mis piernas y una blusa de tiros con escote de color gris. Unos zapatos cómodos chulos, y por ultimo maquillaje. Me voy al espejo y me miro.

Courtney: me hare una cola alta –me digo a mi misma-. Mucho mejor –sonrió por mi peinado que me queda chulo.

Salgo de casa y voy hacia mi coche. Entro dejo el bolso a mi lado y arranco. Tenía que esperar a que Duncan me recogiera, pero prefiero darle hoy una sorpresa y aparecer ahí sin más. Llego, subo el ascensor y su secretaria Beatriz me detiene.

Beatriz: vino a ver al señor Duncan ¿verdad? ahora mismo esta en una reunión –dice.

Courtney: vaya..y ¿a que hora saldrá? –digo.

Beatriz: pues no lo se con certeza señorita –dice.

Courtney: bien, cuando acabe, podrías decirle que estaré en el estudio de grabación por favor –le digo.

Me voy hacia el estudio. Saco mi móvil y le dejo un mensaje a Britget.

**MENSAJE DE COURTNEY: **_britget pueden venir a la discográfica? Duncan saldrá un poco tarde, es mejor que estén aquí, cuando Duncan salga pues saldremos todos juntos a comer ok. Saludos court. _

Entro al estudio y veo que Tom esta trabajando….

Courtney: ups, lo siento por entrar ya me voy disculpa –digo a modo de disculpas.

Tom: Courtney! No entra pecosa, la verdad quiero algo de compañía –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: de verdad no te molesto –digo y paso.

Me siento en una silla y empiezo a dar vueltas mientras Tom trabaja. En eso mi silla se detiene. Tom para la silla y tengo su cara muy cerca de la mía.

Tom: hoy estas muy linda –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: gracias –digo presumida.

Tom: el idiota de tu novio tiene mucha suerte sabes –me coge de la barbilla.

Courtney: Tom! –le regaño.

Tom: ay..lo siento..-dice disculpándose.

Aparto mi cara de su mano. El me mira sorprendido. Vuelve a ponerse cerca de mí. Me sonríe. Yo le miro y le sonrió. Extraño pero lindo. En eso entra alguien. Estiro la cabeza hacia un lado y veo que son Britget y Geoff. Tom se aparta y saluda.

Tom: que tal Geoff –se saludan con los puños.

Geoff: ey Tom que pasa Bro! –dice el rubio. No sabia que se habían echo amigos?

Me levanto para saludar.

Courtney: ey britg –saludo.

Britget: court a que hora sale Duncan? –dice la rubia.

Courtney: no lo se, tendremos que esperar si no les importa –digo.

Geoff: tranquila esperamos –dice amable el rubio.

Courtney: no sabia que tu y Tom se habían echo amigos –digo.

Geoff: si bueno, me lo presento Britget así que bueno –dice.

En eso nos sentamos y hablamos los cuatros. Pasa una hora. Tom nos habla de su antigua banda, y geoff le dice que nos toque algo. Tom toma una guitarra y se dispone a tocar algo. Alguien entra por la puerta. Es Duncan. Por fin.

Duncan: ¿ey que hacen aquí? –pregunta.

Geoff: esperarte viejo –le saluda con los puños.

Duncan: pues ya estoy aquí así que andando –dice.

Britget: aha, Tom nos va a tocar algo –dice la rubia.

Duncan: ¿que? –dice con el gesto fruncido.

Britget: siéntate un momento tenemos tiempo, Tom vamos toca –dice la rubia.

Tom: bien si insisten –dice el rubio pecoso.

Toca unos acordes para afinar la guitarra. Me sonríe y me giña un ojo. Eh? Raro. Duncan lo ve y pone mala cara.

Tom: bien esta la compuse hace años para alguien, espero que les guste amigos –dice y empieza.

¿De verdad quieres estar con el nena?

Cuando todo lo que el hace es hacerte llorar

¿Y crees que puedes manejar la verdad, nana?

Cuando todo lo que el es decirte mentiras

Tú sabes

Que…

Que el te besa, pero no lo hace enserio

El no mira dentro de tus ojos

El no ve las cosas que yo veo en ti nena

Así que alguien me diga

¿Por qué?...

Tu novio es un idiota.

Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Tu novio es un idiota.

Tu padre te lo dijo también

Tu sabes que el tiene a alguien a su lado, nana.´

La forma en el que el te habla es una ofensa

El sigue ofendiéndote.

Realmente creo que es tiempo, nena

Que dejes de defenderlo.

Tú, sigues diciéndote que las cosas van a cambiar….

Si claro..!

Pero nunca podrás cambiar mi opinión.

Tu novio sigue siendo un idiota y todo el mundo lo sabe

Tu novio es un idiota

Tu padre te lo dijo también.

Tu novio es…

Tienes que dejarlo ir…

Tu novio es un idiota, incluso su padre así lo cree.

No hay manera de evitarlo tu tienes que saber, que cubrirlo es dulce, pero falso. Solo una cubierta dulce.

Tú intentas hacer parecer la verdad como si fuera algo bueno

Y actúas como si fuese una "estrella de rock"

Yo se que el dijo que lo sentía, pero no le veo nada de real.

Su boca sigue corriendo, como una pista de carreras.

Así que quizás tú puedas…

Ayudarme a entender

¿Por qué haces esto?

Y dime

¿Por qué tu novio es un idiota?

Nana, todos lo saben

Tu novio es un idiota

Tu padre te lo dijo

El sabe lo que dice….

Tienes que dejar que se vaya!

Tienes que dejar lo ir…

Britget: Wow! Tu y tu banda debieron de ser buenos –dice la rubia cuando termina Tom de tocar.

Courtney: si que lo eran –le sonrió a Tom.

Tom: si aun sigo teniendo algo de talento –dice presumido.

Duncan: buff! Eso no es nada viejo, quizás tu en tu insti eras el punki con tu banda, pero yo era el chico malo punki que tocaba la guitarra mejor que nadie en la correccional –dice intentado sorprender a todos.

Tom: ¿crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo? –le desafía.

Duncan: te demostrare que soy mejor que tu pecoso punki –le dice aceptando el desafío.

Los dos se matan con la mirada. Ay..son dos par de ex punkis que intentan demostrar quien es el mas genial. A quien le importa quien haiga sido el chico punki mas genial! A mi no. Ya tuve suficiente con sus épocas punkis!

Duncan: dame eso, ahora veras –le quita de la mano la guitarra.

Duncan enchufa la guitarra eléctrica y toca unos acordes. Se desacomoda la corbata que lleva puesto. Mm…que sexy se ve… le miro embobada. Ok puede que me guste su lado punki después de todo, el siempre lo lleva dentro aunque haiga cambiado. Me mira.

Duncan: esto es para ti princesa –me giña un ojo.

Para mi! Esta bien eh de admitir que mi corazoncito salta de alegría. Me sonrojo. El me mira y empieza.

Si alguna vez llegaras a dejarme nena

Deja algo de morfina en mi puerta

Porque necesitare una gran cantidad de medicamentos

Para darme cuenta que lo que solíamos tener

Ya no lo tenemos más

No existe religión que pueda salvarme

No importa cuanto tiempo estén mis rodillas en el suelo

Así que recuerda todos los sacrificios que estoy haciendo

Para mantenerte a mi lado

Y evitar que te vayas por esa puerta

Porque no habrá luz del sol

Si te pierdo nena

No habrá cielos despejados

Si te pierdo nena

De la misma forma en que pasan las nubes así lo haría yo, si te vas

Todo el día lloverá

Lloverá

Lloverá

Lloverá ah ah ah ah…

Nunca seré el favorito de tu padre

Tu papi no puede ni mirarme a los ojos

Si estuviera en sus zapatos, estaría haciendo lo mismo

Diciendo: allá va mi hijita caminando con ese chico problemático

Poro eso es solo la parte de lago que ellos no pueden entender

Pero cariño, mírame cambian sus formas de pensar

Por ti intentare

Intentare

Intentare

Intentare

Recogeré las piezas rotas hasta sangrar

Si eso soluciona las cosas

Porque no habrá luz del sol

Si te pierdo nena

No habrá cielos despejados

Si te pierdo nena

De la misma forma en que pasan las nubes así lo haría yo, si te vas

Todo el día lloverá

Lloverá

Lloverá

Lloverá

No digas adiós

No digas adiós

Recogeré las piezas rotas hasta sangrar

Si eso soluciona las cosas

Porque no habrá luz del sol

Si te pierdo nena

No habrá cielos despejados

Si te pierdo nena

De la misma forma en que pasan las nubes así lo haría yo, si te vas

Todo el día lloverá

Lloverá

Lloverá

Lloverá.

Courtney: oh…Duncan! Eso ha sido muy lindo mi amor, gracias..-me lanzo a sus brazos.

Courtney: ¿te ha gustado princesa? –me dice dulcemente en sus brazos.

Courtney: mucho…-le sonrió.

Geoff: muy buena viejo –chocan las manos.

Britget: si..a sido muy hermoso..-dice la rubia emocionada.

Tom: te felicito, has tocado genial –dice el rubio con sinceridad.

Duncan: gracias viejo, tu también has tocado genial –dice y le extiende la mano.

Tom: gracias –este se la estrecha.

Yo les miro. No me lo puedo creer ellos dos? Bueno en fin quien sabe a lo mejor pueden llegar a ser amigos, a mi me gustaría, ellos son muy parecidos, bueno mas o menos.

Geoff: viejo me muero de hambre así que déjense de gracias y vámonos –interrumpe el rubio hambriento.

Duncan: esta bien vamos –dice.

Nos despedimos de Tom que continuara trabajando. Los cuatro salimos y vamos al parking y subimos en el coche de geoff. Duncan y yo estamos en los asientos de atrás. Geoff arranca el coche y se introduce en la carretera.

Courtney: me alegra que le hayas dado la mano a Tom, ha sido muy amable de tu parte –le digo con dulzura.

Levanta las dos cejas y me mira sorprendido. Y luego se le dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.

Duncan: solo lo hice porque de verdad toco bien, pero aun me sigue cayendo mal princesa –dice.

Courtney: Duncan! –le regaño.

Duncan: princesa el te desea, lo veo en sus ojos y en la manera en la que te mira –dice serio.

Courtney: es solo un amigo –le digo.

Duncan: un amigo que se propaso contigo –dice serio.

Courtney: mira quien fue hablar –digo malhumorada.

Duncan: ¿que quieres decir con eso Courtney? –me pone mala cara.

Courtney: te enfadas con el porque es mi amigo y dices que el siente algo por mi, y tu tienes a la pálida de tu amiga que también aun siente por ti y me reprochas lo de Tom –digo seria.

Duncan: eso es una estupidez, porque no me dices de una ves porque defiendes a ese tonto –dice enojado.

Courtney: ah! Déjalo quieres –cruzo los brazos enfadada.

Miro hacia la ventana. Ay! Como logra sacarme de quicio en un segundo! Arg!. Antes de darme cuenta Duncan me agarra y me sienta en su regazo.

Duncan: ah…..lo siento -dice dulcemente.

Courtney: no! –le digo con los brazos cruzados.

Duncan: princesa…perdóname -dice como un niño pequeño.

Yo le miro. Sus ojos azules me miran fijamente. Me pone cara de niño bueno. Ay…que lindo, es adorable. Me sale una risita porque su cara es adorable y divertida a la vez.

Duncan: aja! Te reíste, como me gusta escuchar eso...es música para mis oídos –dice.

Coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le beso dulcemente en sus labios…

Duncan: eso quiere decir que me perdonas verdad…-me besa.

Courtney: tu que crees…-le digo pegada a su boca.

Duncan: te quiero….-me mira dulcemente.

Courtney: yo también te quiero –le sonrió.

Britget: a ver tortolitos ya llegamos –dice la rubia interrumpiéndonos.

Duncan y yo sonreímos. Me siente en mi sitio. Sale del coche y me abre la puerta.

Duncan: princesa –me extiende la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Courtney: me encanta que hagas eso –le doy mi mano y bajo.

Duncan: lo se, eres muy cursi –se burla.

Courtney: ¿se esta burlando de mi señor Gray? –le digo sonriendo.

Duncan: por supuesto señorita Stelle –me aprieta contra el.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla. El me sonríe y nos vamos con Geoff y Britget a comer….


	44. Chapter 44 Un poco de Trent y Gwen

**POV'S NORMAL **

Una mujer de piel muy blanca se despierta adolorida en su cama por la mañana. Se levanta, baja a desayunar, luego se cambia de ropa. Le suena el móvil. Contesta.

_Gwen: diga.._

_Dereck: hoy en el campo de futbol abandonado a las 8 como siempre_

_Gwen: ay…me duele todo el cuerpo de tanto ensayar el atropellamiento ¿sabes?_

_Dereck: tranquila hoy será el último día, mañana pondremos en marcha nuestro plan_

_Gwen: bien nos vemos en la noche, adiós _

**POV'S GWEN **

Ay! Por fin mañana! Ya era hora de iniciar el plan. Duncan se enamorara de mi y viviremos felices, es cursi pero eso es lo que quiero. Lo siento por Courtney, intente ser su amiga pero ella no quiso así que mala suerte. Pero hay algo que no llego a entender, porque dereck quiere separarlos? El me dijo que desde que la conoció quiere estar con ella. Jah! Sicópata. Fue extraño como nos conocimos, me llamo, como demonios tenia el mi numero y como sabia quien era y como sabia que aceptaría su propuesta de separar a Courtney de Duncan? Bueno que mas da solo quiero que tonta de la chica A, mis sobresaliente, cantante de pop rock se aleje de el. Me suena el móvil de nuevo.

_Gwen: ola?_

_Trent: ola gwen?_

_Gwen: trent! Olaa!_

_Trent: quería preguntarte si hoy quieres ir a salir por ahí, ya sabes conmigo_

_Gwen: que amable eres, la verdad hoy no hare nada así que si acepto_

_Trent: bien! Te recojo a las tres?_

_Gwen: si claro porque no.._

_Trent: pues entonces nos vemos_

_Gwen: si…_

_Trent: adiós…_

_Gwen: adiós…._

Vaya siempre tan lindo.. lo que me gusta de trent es que se preocupa por los demás y tiene una buena vista de todo. A veces me pongo a pensar si aceptar la proposición de dereck estuvo bien, es decir no soy mala, soy genial, pero odio ver a Duncan con Courtney. En total drama all star estuvo muy obsesionada con ella, supongo que no dejo de sentir por ella cuando aun estaba con migo. Que! No! Son imaginaciones mías, yo se que el es como yo, somos iguales y yo le hare ver que estar con esa! No es bueno para el. Mejor voy a cambiarme.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Un hombre sentado y mirando unas fotos en su sótano, decide encender una tele pequeña e introduce un CD. Son imágenes de un concurso TDI, en ellas aparece solo las imágenes de una de las concursantes del show una morocha de dieciséis años.

Dereck: que hermosa eres Courtney, mañana por fin estaremos juntos –dice el rubio.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una morocha con su apuesto hombre de ojos azules se despiertan en su cama. En la cama del chico ojiazul.

Courtney: Duncan ves como eres –dice la morocha en la cama.

Duncan: ¿como soy princesa? –dice este abrazando a la morocha en la cama.

Courtney: te dije que anoche solo un poco de mimos y a la cama –dice la morocha regañándole.

Duncan: y eso es lo que hice –dice este con una sonrisa.

Courtney: ¿entonces me puedes explicar porque estoy desnuda en tu cama? –dice la morocha.

Duncan: puede que me pasara anoche, bueno de acuerdo mucho –dice este sonriendo maliciosamente.

Courtney: debes controlarte mas, porque luego yo..-dice esta pero se calla.

Duncan: se que te gusto lo que te hice anoche y todas las demás, así que no disimules princesa –el ojiazul y se coloca encima de la morocha.

La morocha se sonroja. El ojiazul le da un beso. La morocha se levanta sin despegar sus labios de su chico y se coloca encima de el.

Courtney: es verdad me gusta, me encanta mucho lo que me haces por las noches –dice juguetona la morena.

Duncan: dios princesa me encanta tu lado salvaje! –dice este emocionado y la besa con fuerza.

La ojiazul besa a la morocha apasionadamente. La morocha también. Pero ella se levanta dejando con ganas al de ojos azules.

Courtney: ya tuve suficiente anoche, así que ven vamos a comer algo –manda la morena.

Duncan: estoy seguro de que no, pero si yo también tengo hambre –dice este.

Los dos bajan abajo. La morocha se va hacia la cocina. Abre el frigorífico.

Courtney: Duncan no tienes nada, esto esta vacio –dice la morocha.

Duncan: es que como siempre estoy en tu casa y tu me haces la comida, pues no se que es lo que tengo en casa –dice este.

Courtney: pues vamos al súper –dice esta.

Duncan: ¿que? No voy a uno desde que soy rico –dice.

Courtney: ¿enserio? Yo tampoco, de echo alguien me hace la compra, pero no se quien –dice.

Duncan: pues volvamos a la cama entonces –este la toma de las caderas.

Courtney: no, iremos al súper a hacer la compra –dice mandona la morocha.

En otro sitio un apuesto hombre de ojos azules y cabello oscuro se dirige con su coche a una casa.

**POV'S TRENT **

No me lo puedo creer, gwen a aceptado mi invitación, porque siento mariposas en el estomago, me siento como la primera ves que la conocí. La llevare al cine luego a cenar y por ultimo daremos un paseo. Creo que aun la sigo amando después de todo. Estoy nervioso, espero que hoy salga bien.

**POV'S GWEN**

Ay! Que me pongo! Porque estoy nerviosa, claro trent siempre me ha puesto así, me siento como la primera ves que lo conocí, es extraño, pero tengo ganas de que venga ya a recogerme.

**POV'S NORMAL **

En un súper mercado, un apuesto hombre lleva un carrito, mientras que su hermosa chica pone productos del súper.

Courtney: a ver cereal, leche, pan, queso, mantequilla y por ultimo mermelada –dice la morocha.

Duncan: ya esta, bien vamos –dice impaciente.

Courtney: no! Esto es solo la lista del desayuno, aun falta mas cosa –dice la morocha.

Duncan: no podíamos a ver pedido comida china y ya –dice.

Courtney: no, mi chico no comerá tonterías, tienes que comer bien –dice.

La morocha se recorre todo el súper. El carrito de la compra esta a tope. La morocha va a coger una última cosa, un bote de frutos secos pero no alcanza. La morocha se pone de puntillas para ver si alcanza. El ojiazul se deleita con verla.

Duncan: mm…princesa incluso haciendo la compra te ves sexy –dice este.

La morocha se gira. Este le esta mirando de arriba abajo pervertidamente.

Courtney: Duncan! –le regaña.

Duncan: ¿que? –dice.

Courtney: ayúdame no te quedes mirándome –dice la mandona.

El ojiazul va y sin mucho esfuerzo agarra el bote de frutos secos y se lo da a la morocha.

Duncan: toma y vamos de una ves –dice serio.

Courtney: este es mi hombre, gracias –dice, deja el bote en el carro y le da un beso en la mejilla a su chico.

El de ojos azules le sonríe. Los dos se van a la caja para pagar su compra. Un chico de dieciséis años muy apuesto atiende a la pareja.

Cajero: ola gracias por comprar en nuestra tienda mi nombre es Jon hoy les atenderé yo –dice el muchacho.

El ojiazul coloca toda la compra para pagar. La morocha solo mira y se acomoda el cabello. El joven muchacho, se queda contemplando a la morocha con la boca abierta. Duncan se da cuenta.

Duncan: vamos viejo no te pagan para mirar a mi novia –dice malhumorado.

Cajero: si señor –dice nervioso.

El muchacho coloca todos los productos en bolsas listas ya para llevar.

Courtney: ¿cuanto es? –dice la morocha.

Duncan: ya pago yo princesa –dice este.

Cajero: son 200 dólares canadiense señor –dice.

El ojiazul saca su tarjeta de crédito y paga. La morocha carga con dos bolsas y su chico con cuatro.

Courtney: ¿de verdad no quieres que te ayude? –dice la morena.

Duncan: tranquila no pesan nada –dice el ojiazul.

Llegan a su coche y colocan la compra en el maletero. En eso sin previo aviso un niño pequeño aparece y abraza las piernas de la morocha.

Courtney: Duncan mira un niño, se abra perdido –dice preocupada.

Duncan: como te llamas viejo –dice.

El niño le saca la lengua y se aferra a las piernas de la morocha. La morocha se ríe.

Courtney: lo intentare yo, ¿como te llamas pequeño? –dice con dulzura.

Travis: me llamo travis –dice el pequeño.

Courtney: oh..que lindo.. ¿te has perdido travis? –dice la morocha.

Travis: si quiero a mi mama –dice el pequeño y se pone a llorar.

Duncan: has que se calle –dice.

Courtney: Duncan no seas insensible –le regaña.

La morocha coge en brazos al pequeño y lo mese para que se tranquilice. El ojiazul se queda mirando la hermosa escena. La morocha le sonríe al pequeño y le da pequeños besitos y le limpia la cara al pequeño. En eso aparece una señora.

Señora: ay! Travis gracias a dios! –dice la señora.

Courtney: es suyo verdad tome –dice y se la da a su madre.

Señora: si gracias, travis di gracias a la muchacha –dice.

Travis: gracias chica bonita –dice el pequeño.

Courtney: ay..de nada peque, no vuelvas a escaparte –dice.

En eso la madre e hijo se van. El ojiazul coge de la cintura a la morocha.

Duncan: vaya se te dan bien los niños courtney –dice este.

Courtney: pues claro, fui monitora en un campamento, tengo experiencia –dice.

Duncan: serás una madre e esposa estupenda, y además muy sexy –dice este.

Courtney: eres un tonto –se sonroja la morocha.

Duncan: vamos tengo mucha hambre y además quiero meterte en mi cama –dice y le da un beso.

La parejita sube al coche y se van. Mientras tanto en otro lugar otra parejita camina agarrados de la mano por la calle.

**POV'S GWEN **

Trent me ha llevado al cine a cenar y ahora estamos dando un paseo, cogidos de la mano.

Gwen: gracias por lo de hoy trent –digo.

Trent: de nada, gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación –me dice con una sonrisa.

Caminando me tropiezo, pero trent me sujeta. Miro hacia arriba y lo tengo muy delante de mí. Me tiemblan las piernas.

Gwen: gracias trent –digo nerviosa.

Trent: no quería que te cayeras –dice el también nervioso.

Nos acercamos el uno al otro sin darnos cuenta. Esta a punto de besarme y el móvil me suena. Rompe la situación. Me aparto sonrojada. Y contesto al móvil.

_Gwen: si_

_Dereck: ey ya son las 8 y no estas aquí, ven rápido, sabes lo que hay que hacer mañana_

_Gwen: ya voy tonto_

_Dereck: bien adiós no lo estropees _

Cuelgo de mala manera. Que se cree eso tonto. Trent me mira.

Trent: ¿alguien te esta molestando gwen? –dice preocupado.

Gwen: no es solo que ya debo irme –le digo.

Trent: o si claro bien adiós entonces –dice.

Gwen: adiós –le digo

Me giro. Pero trent me habla. Yo me giro y el me da un beso en la mejilla. Yo le sonrió y le doy un abrazo. En eso me voy. Subo a mi coche y me voy al campo de futbol abandonado. Llego bajo y me encuentro con dereck.

Dereck: ya era hora –dice de mal humor.

Gwen: relájate quieres –le fulmino con la mirada.

Dereck: bien vamos que mañana comenzamos con el plan –dice.

El se sube a su coche. Después de la cita con trent ya no se si quiero continuar con esto. Ya son las doce de la noche cuando termino el ensayo del atropellamiento. Me despido de dereck y me voy hacia mi coche. ay…mi cabeza esta hecha un lio, ya no se si quiero hacer esto mañana. Llego a casa y me desplomo en mi sofá enciendo la tele y cambio para ver si hay algo bueno. En eso lo paro en el canal de sierra.

_**Sierra la reportera **_

_Ola amigos noticias! Nuestras cámaras han captado a Courtney con Duncan en un súper mercado, haciendo compras los dos juntos! Véanlo ustedes mismo._

_(Video en donde Courtney y Duncan se besan en la salida del súper) _

_Vaya! Los rumores eran ciertos la parejita mas famosa del realete show TDI están juntos de nuevo! seguro para los fans de DxC estarán contentos! Soy sierra la reportera y buscaremos mas información de ellos desde cuando están saliendo! No dejen de vernos amigo… _

Apago la tele y una furia se apodera de mi ah! Esos dos idiotas!

Gwen: ah! Mañana! Mañana no habrá mas DxC los voy a separar, Duncan será mío, estúpida Courtney! –digo en voz alta a mi misma.

**POV'S NORMA**L

La mujer de piel blanca se queda rabiando en su casa. Mañana junto con su cómplice empezaran su malvado plan. Ajenos a esto una pareja termina de cenar hace dos horas.

Duncan: bien es hora del postre –dice el ojiazul y coge en brazos a su morocha.

Courtney: ¿que haces? –dice esta sorprendida.

Duncan: te voy a llevar a mi cama y voy a desnudarte, te quiero desnuda en mi cama ahora mismo –dice el de ojos azules.

Courtney: eso suena genial..-dice.

El ojiazul se la lleva hacia arriba. La feliz pareja no sabe lo que les sucederá mañana…

**Bien amigos ahora es cuando se pondrá interesante. Espero que les guste esto va llegando a su fin, pero aun queda mucho mas. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	45. Chapter 45 Plan en marcha gwen y dereck!

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Estoy en mi oficina. Cuando de repente me llaman al móvil. Es gwen.

_Duncan: ola_

_Gwen: ola Duncan podríamos hablar a solas hoy?_

_Duncan: la verdad no puedo tengo mucho trabajo y luego tengo que ir me a casa con Courtney y pues…_

_Gwen: Duncan es solo un momento estoy aquí abajo, baja por favor _

_Duncan: ay…bien pero solo un minuto_

_Gwen: te espero baja_

Que tendrá que decirme para que este aquí? Seguro que no es nada. Salgo de mi oficina y bajo. Salgo del edificio y veo que gwen esta cruzando la calle.

**POV'S NORMAL**

Una mujer cruza la calle y un coche a toda marcha se acerca. La mujer es atropellada, queda inconsciente en el suelo. No hay sangre. Un muchacho de ojos azules corre a socorrer a la mujer.

Duncan: gwen! Despierta! –le zarandea este para ver si reacciona.

Gwen: Dunca…..-dice media dormida.

Duncan: tranquila voy a llevarte al hospital –dice este.

El hombre la coge en brazos y se la lleva a su coche. Se dirige a toda prisa al hospital.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Acabo de llegar a casa, britget me ha llevado a un evento de caridad para ayudar a personas desfavorecidas. Me desplomo en el sofá y me suena el móvil. Es Duncan.

_Courtney: ola…_

_Duncan: Courtney, nena hoy llegare tarde a casa, estoy llevando a gwen al hospital!_

_Courtney: suenas alterado que sucedió?!_

_Duncan: atropellaron a gwen_

_Courtney: y por que no llamaste a la ambulancia? _

_Duncan: Courtney no quiero discutir llegare tarde ok_

_Courtney: no hace falta que vengas!_

Cuelgo de mala gana. Arg! Gwen! Sonaba preocupado, porque no llamo a la ambulancia, es decir ellos se habrían encargado mucho mejor de gwen que el. Estoy enfadada con el, con ella y sobretodo conmigo! Estoy preocupada por ella.Ay! soy una tonta, no debí colgar, será mejor que vaya a ver que pasa, gwen era mi amiga y no quiero que nada le pase, aunque me caiga mal fuimos amigas y eso no se olvida así como así. Me pongo mi sudadera un short corto, unas zapatillas deportivas, cojo el bolso y salgo corriendo hacia el coche.

**POV'S GWEN**

El plan de dereck esta funcionando, Duncan esta preocupado por mi! Carai soy muy buena actriz.

Duncan: mierda! ¿Courtney? ¿Courtney? –Dice en voz alta-. Genial! –dice enfadado.

En eso el coche se detiene. Sale y me coge en brazos. Entra en el hospital.

Duncan: enfermera necesito ayuda, mi amiga a sido atropellada! –dice alterado.

Enfermera: póngala en la camilla, nosotros nos encargamos señor –dice.

Siento que me colocan en una camilla, me llevan a toda prisa, bueno no tengo ni idea de a donde me llevan!

**POV'S DERECK **

Genial…todo va como estaba previsto, Courtney se enfadara por la preocupación de Duncan por gwen, y yo estaré ahí para consolarla…

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Mierda eh buscado en todos los hospitales y no les encuentro, ya llevo tres horas! Este es el ultimo, tienen que estar aquí! Aparco, salgo del coche y entro en el hospital.

Courtney: disculpe enfermera, busco a una mujer que fue atropellada, la trajo un hombre, los estoy buscando –digo muy rápido.

Enfermera: si señorita están aquí, en la sala 101 –dice.

Courtney: gracias, muchas gracias! –salgo directa a buscar la habitación.

Busco y busco, dios mis pies están cansados de recorrer tantos pasillos. Al fin lo encuentro. Entro con una sonrisa, pero se desvanece al ver a Duncan y Gwen abrazados. Al entrar la puerta suena, se escucha un chirrido, ellos lo escuchan y se giran para ver.

Courtney: perdón, yo…..-no puedo ni hablar.

Duncan: princesa….-dice preocupado.

Cierro la puerta dejándolos a ellos ahí dentro y salgo corriendo. Escucho gritar a Duncan pero no me detengo. Soy una idiota, yo preocupada y eso dos abrazándose y…arg!.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Duncan: princesa! Espera! –grito al ver que se fue muy rápido de la habitación.

Gwen: no Duncan, no te vayas –dice gwen.

Duncan: tengo que ir a ver a Courtney, estoy preocupado por ella –digo.

Gwen: no le pasa nada, quédate conmigo –me suplica.

Duncan: gwen estarás bien, aquí te atenderán los médicos, tengo que ir a por Courtney, lo siento –digo y me dispongo a salir, pero ella me coge del brazo.

Gwen: no! Si vas te juro que…que.. no volverás a verla –dice enfadada.

Duncan: ¿que? ¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo? –digo enfadado.

Gwen: ya me has oído –dice con una voz inquietante.

Duncan: será mejor que no sigas gwen –le digo serio.

Gwen: Duncan deja a Courtney y vuelve conmigo –dice.

Duncan: gwen ya basta! –digo.

Gwen: no, basta no, se que aun sientes por mi, y esta es la prueba –dice convencida.

Duncan: gwen te acaban de atropellar que demonios querías que hiciera? –le digo algo enfadado.

Gwen: ¿entonces porque sigues queriendo ser mi amigo eh? Es por que aun me quieres Duncan –dice.

Duncan: joder gwen! Ya basta sabes muy bien que te quiero, pero no de esa clase! Te aprecio como amiga, lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo, se acabo! –digo enfadado.

Me dispongo a salir y escucho decir a gwen…

Gwen: te juro que jamás volverás a estar con tu princesa te lo juro! –dice.

Me volteo un segundo para verla. Ya basta! No me gusta que me amenacen, y mucho menos a Courtney. Jamás pensé que fuera así. Ahora realmente ha dejado ver su lado verdadero, lo que realmente piensa. No dejare que por su culpa pierda a Courtney.

Duncan: adiós gwen, se acabo, ya no somos amigos ni nada –le digo amenazante.

Su cara expresa asombro. Salgo por la puerta, doy un portazo fuerte. Ya fuera llamo a mi princesa.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Eh llegado a casa. Subo a mi habitación, me pongo la ropa de dormir. Llevo puesta la camiseta de Duncan. Me acurruco en mi cama y abrazo la camiseta, huele a el, lo extraño, porque me hace esto? Ay…. Se que solo fue un abrazo, pero ver abrazar al hombre que amas con una mujer que te lo quito hace tiempo pues…duele…y empiezas a pensar y pensar y….no, tengo razones para enfadarme. Suena el teléfono de la cómoda de la cama.

_Courtney: si diga?_

_Duncan: Courtney! _

_Courtney: ah…eres tú…_

Duncan: ¿princesa porque saliste huyendo?

_Courtney: no Salí huyendo! Creí que querían estar solo, sabes que no me gusta verlos juntos…._

_Duncan: puedo ir a casa?_

_Courtney: ¿pues claro quien te lo va a impedir? _

_Duncan: entonces espérame en la cama tengo que…_

_Courtney: esperarte? No Duncan me refería a que fueras a tu casa no a la mía_

_Duncan: ¿que? ¿Estas enfadada? _

_Courtney: no estoy enfadada! Eh….es solo que no me apetece verte.._

_Duncan: ….._

_Courtney: ¿Duncan? ¿Estas ahí? Duncan contéstame! _

Me ha colgado! Pero será! Arg!. Me quedo contemplando el techo con la mirada perdida durante una hora y minutos. En eso escucho que alguien entra a la casa. Bajo para ver quien es. Esta oscuro. Y ahí lo veo al lado de la puerta de cristal que da al jardín. Tiene las manos apoyadas en el cristal. Avanzo hacia el y hago ruido.

Duncan: princesa…no me dejes…-dice desde la distancia.

Courtney: Duncan….mira lo eh pensado y creo que deberíamos tomarnos tiemp…-me interrumpe.

Duncan: no, no, no! no lo digas –dice.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tengo arrodillado delante de mi y con sus dos manos me sujeta la pierna. Madre mía Duncan esta muy preocupado! Se esta arrodillando, el chico malo se esta arrodillando ante mi!

Courtney: Duncan, por favor levántate, me haces sentir mal –digo.

Duncan: dijiste que no volverías a marcharte…-dice en voz baja.

Courtney: no te estoy dejando solo te quería pedir mas tiempo, solo eso! –levanto la voz.

Duncan: no quiero, no me dejes…-dice.

Courtney: arg! Ya te eh dicho que no voy a dejarte! –digo.

Duncan: Courtney cásate conmigo –dice.

Que!? Le miro. Lo dice enserio? Me desplomo en el piso junto a el y empiezo a reírme como una loca. Duncan frunce el seño enfadado. Me toma de los hombros y me zarandea para que pare de reír.

Duncan: Courtney que te pasa, no tiene gracia, lo eh dicho enserio –dice.

Duncan me zarandea y reacciono. Dejo de reír.

Courtney: claro que tiene gracia, solo lo has dicho porque estas desesperado, tienes miedo de que me valla –digo.

Duncan: no es eso, lo eh estado pensando varios días y quería pedírtelo, pero no así –dice.

Courtney: ay…que voy hacer contigo –le acaricio la cara.

Duncan: cásate conmigo Courtney –dice de nuevo.

Courtney: Duncan para correr primero hay que aprender a andar –contesto.

Duncan: ¿que quieres decir con eso? –dice confuso.

Courtney: lo que quiero decir es que debemos ir mas despacio –digo.

Duncan: ¿eso es un no o un si? –dice.

Courtney: es un "tendrás que esperar" –contesto.

Duncan: ay…bien como tú mandes –dice.

Me inclino y le doy un beso. El me agarra de la cabeza y me besa con dulzura. Me separo de nuestro pequeño beso.

Courtney: vamos a la cama, tengo sueño –digo.

Duncan se levanta y me extiende la mano. Subimos. Me acuesto en la cama primero. Duncan se quita la camisa y viene hacia la cama. Le doy la espalda. El me atrae hacia el y me rodea con sus brazos todo el cuerpo. Quedo totalmente dormida.

MAS TARDE…..

Me remuevo en la cama, tengo mucho calor. Abro los ojos y veo que Duncan es la causa de tanto calor. Me levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo. Gruñe en sueños. Bajo a por un baso de jugo de naranja. Me sirvo y voy hacia la pared de cristal que da al jardín. Me desplomo en el suelo, apoyo la cabeza en el cristal y bebo un sorbo de mi baso. No puedo creer que me pidiera casarme con el, hubiese preferido que fuera distinto, de otra forma no se algo mas romántico. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos. Escucho gritar a Duncan. Me levanto rápido y subo a la habitación.

Courtney: Duncan! –subo rápido ala habitación.

Llego. Veo a Duncan pelearse con la almohada, parece que esta teniendo una pesadilla. Corro hacia la cama y lo agarro de los hombros y lo zarandeo con fuerza para que despierte.

Courtney: Duncan! Despierta! Tranquilo! –digo asustada y preocupada.

Duncan: Courtney…Courtney eres tu..-dice y abre los ojos.

Courtney: si soy yo –digo más tranquila.

Duncan: ¿donde estabas? ¿Porque me dejaste? –dice con los ojos bien abiertos.

Courtney: solo baje a por un baso de jugo –digo.

Duncan: no vuelvas a dejarme solo, Courtney, princesa….no me dejes…-dice triste.

Me mira con sus ojos azules muy triste, me rompe el corazón verlo así. Realmente tiene miedo a perderme. Lo veo en sus ojos.

Courtney: tranquilo ya estoy aquí, no voy a dejarte –digo y lo abrazo.

Me acuesto en la cama. Duncan se acurruca en mis pechos y me rodea todo el cuerpo. Yo le acaricio su cabello para tranquilizarlo. Y poco a poco se va durmiendo. Ay….que voy hacer con Duncan y con su pesado pasado. Mi chico malo, mi hombre echo y derecho ahora es solo un muchacho asustado. Y lo único que quiero es llevarlo hacia la luz, pero su pasado me arrastra hacia la oscuridad. No pienso dejar que eso pase.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Amanece. Un apuesto hombre de ojos azules se levanta temprano y se dirige hacia la ducha. Una morena pocos minutos después se remueve en su cama.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Me muevo en la cama, estiro mi brazo para abrazar a Duncan, pero noto que no esta a mi lado. Me levanto y no esta. Escucho el agua de la ducha, seguro que es el. Voy a prepararle el desayuno antes de que se vaya a trabajar. Me levanto y bajo hacia la cocina. Le eh preparado tortitas con beicon. Escucho que baja y salgo con una sonrisa.

Courtney: te eh preparado el desayuno –digo con una sonrisa.

Duncan: no tengo hambre –dice serio.

Courtney: esta bien…-mi sonrisa se desvanece.

Duncan: me voy tengo una reunión –dice serio.

Courtney: si claro…-digo triste y decepcionada.

Me voy hacia el sofá y me siento con las rodillas abrazadas, le doy la espalda. Porque me habla así? Esta enfadado por no haber aceptado casarme con el? Porque no me llama princesa? No me gusta esta situación, no me gusta que me hable así, me siento triste, no quiero que me hable así. Ya paso un buen rato y no escucho que la puerta se abra ni se cierre. Me volteo y el me mira fijamente. Se le dibuja una media sonrisa. Me levanto a toda prisa y me abalanzo hacia sus brazos.

Courtney: oh…Duncan –le abrazo por encima de los hombros.

Duncan tarda unos segundos en reaccionar pero luego me abraza fuerte contra el. Me separo levemente para hablar.

Courtney: ¿porque eres malo conmigo? –Digo aun en sus brazos-. Porque me hablas así? Eres muy malo –digo como una niña pequeña.

Duncan: lo siento pensé que aun estabas enfadada conmigo –dice.

Courtney: lo estoy, pero es no importa, te eh preparado el desayuno con mucho cariño y tu me lo rechazas y me hablas de un modo que no me gusta, sabes que no me gusta que no me presten atención y tu te portas mal conmigo –hago pucheros como una niña mimada.

Duncan me mira sorprendido, luego sonríe. Me toma de la barbilla y me mira con sus ojos azules. Me aparta un mechón de pelo que tengo en la cara y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja.

Duncan: perdóname..-dice cariñosamente.

Courtney: no..-digo caprichosamente.

Duncan: perdona por haberme portado mal contigo princesa, perdóname soy un tonto –me acaricia la cara.

Me toma de la barbilla. No puedo resistir sus ojos azules me pierden. Se inclina para darme un beso y yo levanto la cabeza para corresponderle. Me besa. Siento como sus labios se fusiona con los míos. Me besa dulcemente, lo tomo de la cabeza y le beso más. El baja sus brazos a mi espalda y me acaricia. Yo me dejo llevar. Lentamente sus brazos bajan por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi trasero. Me lo agarra y lo acaricia suavemente. Gimo por sus placenteras caricias. Pero el se detiene.

Duncan: lo siento…tengo una reunión importante –dice.

Courtney: no, no te vayas, hazme el amor Duncan –le digo.

Duncan: no puedo tengo que ir –dice.

Le agarro la cabeza y lo beso con fuerza. Me separo y me quito la camiseta. Suerte que llevo puesta un sujetador de encaje muy chulo que me favorece los pechos (sostén).

Courtney: que es mas importante yo o la reunión –digo juguetona.

Duncan: a…..a la mierda la reunión!-dice y me besa con fuerza.

Si ya es mío. Me tumba en el sofá y me besa. Sus manos tocan mis piernas. Sus labios ahora me besan el cuello. Su lengua me recorre todo el cuello y va bajando hacia mis pechos.

Sabes muy bien princesa, sabes muy dulce –dice besando mis pechos.

a…mm…..-ronroneo excitada por sus lametazos.

Pero suena el teléfono. No contestamos y salta el contestador.

_Contestador: ola llamamos del hospital tenemos problemas con un familiar suyo, gwen, esta histérica y no podemos calmarla, dice que quiere ver a un tal Duncan, por favor es urgente que venga. _

Duncan: que! ¿Gwen? –dice y se levanta de mi rápidamente.

Courtney: ¿a donde vas? –digo.

Duncan: ¿no lo has oído? Tengo que ir –dice.

Courtney: ¿que? Arg! Bien vete! –digo furiosa.

Me levanto del sofá y cojo mi camiseta y me subo a mi habitación muy enfadada.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Duncan: princesa espera! –digo pero se va enfadada.

Mierda! No hay tiempo. Salgo, cojo el coche y voy al hospital. Mierda gwen que demonios querrá ahora? Llego al hospital y entro.

Enfermera: Duncan verdad, sígame, la paciente esta histérica no sabemos como controlarla –dice.

Me lleva a una sala. Yendo escucho como alguien grita, es gwen. Entro y esta encima de la cama, de pie. Vaya se a recuperado muy rápido de su accidente. Que extraño. Entro y me ve.

Gwen: Duncan viniste –dice.

Duncan: ¿que demonios haces? ¿Porque no dejas de molestarme? –digo enfadado.

Gwen: son ellos! Les digo que quiero irme a casa, pero no me dejan ir –dice.

Enfermera: señorita la han atropellado, tiene que guardar reposo –dice.

Duncan: déjeme a solas con ella por favor –digo serio.

La enfermera se va…

Gwen: Duncan te eche de menos –me abraza.

Duncan: basta gwen, solo vine por que me llamaron y para decirte que no te metas y te interpongas entre Courtney y yo, lo estas estropeando todo –digo y la separo de mi.

Gwen: que! –dice enfadada.

Duncan: ya lo has oído, ayer te lo dije, voy a repetírtelo ya no somos mas amigos, te quiero fuera de mi vida y la de Courtney –digo serio.

Gwen: no me da la gana voy a separarte es esa junto con..-se calla.

Duncan: ¿junto con quien? ¿Que ibas a decir? –digo confundido.

Gwen: nada –dice.

Duncan: escucha me bien, no te acerques a Courtney, si lo haces iré a por ti, no dejare que me estropees la oportunidad de estar con ella y ser feliz –digo serio.

Salgo y gwen grita como una histérica. Vienen los enfermeros y entran a la habitación de ella. No volteo a ver. Ya afuera llamo a mi princesa.

_Duncan: ola?_

_Courtney: ah eres tu _

_Duncan: ¿estas enfadada?_

_Courtney: no! No estoy enfadada! _

Me cuelga. Demonios…cuando las mujeres dicen "no estoy enfadada" en realidad lo están, sobre todo courtney, ella es la reina del drama….genial…tengo el presentimiento de que tendré que volver a pedir disculpas…..

**Bueno espero que les guste amigos. Aun no ha llegado lo mejor, tendrán que esperar. Nos vemos, por siempre DxC. **


	46. Cap 46 mansión, hijos, futuro juntos!

**POV'S NORMAL **

En un plato de estudio, un montón de gente se mueve sin parar de trabajar, ya que están preparando el plato para la siguiente escena de grabación. Una morocha espera en su camerino. Lleva puesto una ropa interior y una bata para taparse. Tocan a su puerta.

Courtney: adelante –dice.

Repartidor: ola, vengo a entregarle esto señorita –dice.

El muchacho entrega a la morocha una cesta de rosas rojas muy bonitas, en la cesta hay una pequeña cartita.

Courtney: muchas gracias –dice esta con la cesta en las manos.

Repartidor: de nada adiós señorita –dice y se marcha.

La morocha coloca la cesta de flores sobre una mesa. Las mira y las mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**POV'COURTNEY **

Son unas rosas muy hermosas ¿de quien serán? Hay una pequeña carta. Lo tomo y veo que lleva escrito algo.

_**Duncan: felicidades por grabar tu primer videoclip, espero que te guste las rosas, no se comparan con tu belleza pero son dignas de ti princesa. **_

_**PD: espero que no sigas enfadada conmigo, tu Dunky. **_

Son de Duncan, las tiraría, pero son muy hermosas. Estas ultimas semanas Duncan a dormido en el sofá, aun sigo enfadada con el. Dejo las rosas y salgo para ver si ya esta todo listo para grabar la ultima escena de mi primer videoclip. Me suena el móvil.

_Courtney: ola_

_Duncan: ola princesa…_

_Courtney: Duncan eres tú…._

_Duncan: pues claro quien más si no_

La verdad no se lo quiero contar, pero dereck a estado muy insistente en que salga con el, es muy insistente, pero lo eh rechazado poniendo escusas. Es extraño.

_Courtney: ¿que es lo que quieres? Tengo que irme a grabar ahora_

_Duncan: ¿dime te han gustado las rosas?_

_Courtney: si, gracias son muy hermosas…_

_Duncan: te ves muy linda con esa bata que llevas puesto _

_Courtney: ¿que? ¿Como sabes que llevo una bata?_

Como sabe que es lo que llevo puesto? Levanto la cabeza y ahí lo veo, esta ahí con el móvil en la mano y mirándome fijamente. Voy hacia el y me paro delante suyo.

Courtney: ¿que haces aquí? –cruzo los brazos.

Duncan: solo vine a ver a mi chica trabajar –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: ah… como sea, espero que te comportes y no me molestes –digo.

Duncan: no me puedo creer que aun sigas enfadada, princesa me sacas de quicio –dice y me toma de la cintura.

Courtney: eso es por tu culpa jum! –giro la cara para no verle.

Duncan: como sea, después de que termines quiero llevarte a un lugar, así que quiero que me acompañes sin rechistar –dice tomándome de la barbilla.

Courtney: ya veremos –digo desafiante.

Duncan me mira, se inclina para besarme pero lo detengo. Pongo un dedo en su boca para que no me bese.

Courtney: no tan rápido, nada de besos –digo.

El me mira ceñudo y pone mala cara. Me salgo de sus brazos y me voy hacia el plato para grabar mi última grabación.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Courtney se va sin darme un besito! Ah! Esta mujer me vuelve loco. Tomo asiento para ver como trabajan, en eso britget aparece y se sienta a mi lado.

Britget: que ya la has vuelto a liar ¿verdad? –dice la rubia.

Duncan: ya sabes como es courtney, es la reina de los dramas –digo.

Britget: me ha contado que duermes en el sofá –dice burlonamente.

Duncan: es cierto, no me deja ni siquiera que la bese –digo con los brazos cruzados.

Britget: jjajaja ni siquiera están casados y ya estas durmiendo en el sofá –dice entre risa.

Duncan: no tiene gracia –digo serio.

**POV'S NORMAL **

Courtney: ya estoy lista para la escena Federico –dice la morocha llegando al plato.

Federico: es un desastre! El modelo de la ultima escena se ha puesto enfermo –dice nervioso.

Courtney: ¿oh..no y ahora que haremos Federico? –dice la morocha.

Federico: hay que buscar a un hombre rubio alto con ojos verdes claros –dice rápidamente.

En eso sin que ellos se lo esperasen llega un apuesto muchacho de ojos verdes claros alto y rubio.

Tom: ey courtney gracias por invitarme a venir –dice este.

Los dos se giran para mirar. Sobretodo el director del video Federico.

Federico: tu! –dice contento.

Courtney: ¿el? –dice la morocha.

Tom: ¿eh yo? –dice el rubio pecoso.

Federico: si tu! –dice alegre.

Courtney: ¿que? –dice sin entender.

Tom: ¿que? –dice sin entender.

Federico: por favor sácate la camiseta –dice.

Tom: eh..claro..-dice y se la quita.

Federico: perfecto, eres perfecto –dice.

El productor le explica todo. El muchacho ahora será el nuevo chico que aparecerá en el videoclip de la morocha. Este acepta. Los dos se van hacia el palto para comenzar.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Madre mía la escena es sobre la cama, tengo que cantar haciendo playback mientras Tom me tiene que acariciar y la verdad me da mucha vergüenza. Estamos en la cama.

Federico: bien preparados, acción –dice.

La música suena y yo muevo los labios haciendo ver que canto mientras las cámaras me graban. Tom me acaricia el cuerpo y yo siento vergüenza. Pero alguien interrumpe.

Duncan: paren las cámaras –dice enfadado.

Federico: ey! Usted que hace! –dice el director.

Courtney: Duncan te dije que no me molestaras –digo enfadada.

Duncan: no me dijiste que grabarías con este! Y además esta escena no me gusta –dice serio.

Tom: tranquilo viejo solo estamos trabajando –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: Duncan vete! –digo seria.

Duncan: pero..-dice.

Courtney: pero nada vete –digo seria.

Duncan se va enfadado a su asiento. Y me mira serio. En eso volvemos a grabar.

Federico: vamos otra ves, acción –dice.

Suena la música. Tom me acaricia mientras yo canto en playback. Nuestras miradas se encuentran muchas veces. Intento no mirarle es muy vergonzoso. Me acaricia por todas partes sin vergüenza. En eso terminamos. El me mira fijamente hacia los ojos y yo me sonrojo por la situación.

Federico: listo hermoso! Se acabo, courtney preciosa ya puedes ir a vestirte –dice.

Me levanto con mucha prisa doy un fugaz beso de despedida a Tom y voy hacia mi camerino. Dentro me tranquilizo.

Duncan: courtney –escucho detrás de mi.

Courtney: ah! Duncan! –me giro asustada.

Duncan: ¿te eh asustado princesa? –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: si! –levanto las manos.

Duncan se acerca y me toma de la cintura, se acerca a mis labios, pero no me besa.

Duncan: antes de conocernos no era celoso, ahora todo hombre que veo es una posible amenaza, soy posesivo y no me gusta –dice mientras me acaricia la mejilla.

Courtney: que…-digo sorprendida.

Duncan: me has oído decir que la droga era mi único vicio, pero ahora no es cierto, ahora todo es nuevo, te lo suplico –dice con sus ojos azules que me miran con ternura.

Courtney: no entiendo…-digo mirándolo embelesada por sus palabras.

Duncan: no malgastes tus sentimientos, guarda todo tu amor para mi Courtney –dice.

Yo le miro, porque me dice estas cosas, me pierde cuando se pone en plan romántico….

Courtney: esta bien acepto ir contigo –digo.

Duncan: bien te dejo para que te cambies –dice con una sonrisa.

Sale y yo me cambio a toda prisa. Me pongo un vestido blanco ajustado por arriba y suelto por abajo, unas plataformas y el pelo suelto. Lista. Salgo y Duncan me mira de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa. Me toma de la mano y me lleva a su coche. Ahora estamos en la carretera. Ya paso dos horas. Miro por la ventana y veo casas muy elegantes y bonitas, yo diría que son mansiones de lujo. Se mete en una casa, las rejas de la entrada se abren para que el coche entre, el recorrido es largo. Se detiene delante de la casa que hay, es muy grande y hermosa. Duncan se baja y me abre la puerta. Salimos y una chica de muy elegante nos atiende. Nos recorremos toda la casa, es muy grande y amplia. Tiene un jardín muy grande. La muchacha habla y habla, yo diría que es la vendedora. En eso deja de hablar y nos deja solos para poder ver la casa nosotros dos. Subimos a los pisos de arriba hay diez habitaciones. Entro a una, parece que es el dormitorio de casados. Lo miro es perfecto, veo que tiene una terraza, salgo y las vistas son hermosas, dan directo al mar. Es una casa de millonetis de mucha clase, pero porque estamos aquí? Duncan se acerca por detrás y me abraza.

Duncan: ¿que te parece la casa princesa? –dice tiernamente.

Courtney: es muy hermosa –digo.

Duncan: te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo para toda la vida –dice.

Eso me agarra por sorpresa, me giro y le miro sorprendida.

Courtney: pero una casa así debe de valer mucho, y además…-digo.

Duncan: el dinero no importa puedo permitírmelo –dice.

Courtney: aun no te eh dicho que si a tu preposición de matrimonio –digo.

Duncan: estoy seguro que me dirás que "si" –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: ¿tan seguro estas? –le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Duncan: si, lo estoy –dice y se acerca a mis labios.

Me sonrojo y aparto la mirada de el. Me ha puesto nerviosa, como logra hacerme sentir eso, este hombre me desarma por completo. Me toma de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo. Sus ojos azules me miran.

Duncan: solo dime si te gusta y la comprare para ti princesa, para que vivamos los dos juntos y quien sabe… seguro que mas adelante incluso más gente –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: ¿mas gente? –digo sin entender.

Duncan: digamos que en un futuro quiero dar a mis viejos unos nietos –dice.

Que! Mis mejillas arden! Se refiere a niños! Míos y suyos! Estamos hablando de nuestro futuro! el esta hablando de nuestro futuro, y yo quiero ese futuro…..

Courtney: si me gusta –digo tímidamente.

A Duncan se le dibuja una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me toma de la mano y bajamos. Nos despedimos de la muchacha.

Duncan: nos la quedamos –dice.

Vendedora: le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, es una de las mejores casas, es un barrio muy familiar tranquilo y con mucha clase –dice contenta.

Duncan: llame a mi secretaria, ella se encargara de los papeles y el pago –dice.

Vendedora: bien señor –dice contenta por la compra.

Nos despedimos. Nos vamos al coche. Dentro miro hacia atrás para ver la hermosa casa, ¿que digo casa? La hermosa mansión que Duncan va a comprar para mi y el. Le miro y le sonrió emocionada, el también sonríe emocionado. Llegamos a casa, bueno a mi casa. Subo a mi habitación y me pongo la ropa de dormir. Bajo abajo a por un baso con agua y veo a Duncan acurrucarse en el sofá. Pobre debe de tener la espalda echa polvo de dormir ahí.

Courtney: Duncan esta noche puedes dormir conmigo –digo con una sonrisa.

Duncan: de verdad! –dice con alegría.

Courtney: si, tienes permiso –digo.

Me subo a la habitación y me acurruco en ella. Duncan sube. Se quita la camisa como de costumbre y se acuesta a mi lado.

Courtney: Duncan levanta los brazos, quiero acurrucarme en tu pecho –digo mandona.

Duncan coloca sus brazos hacia atrás en su cabeza. Yo me acerco y me acurruco a el.

Courtney: a….jum…..-resoplo muy augusta en su pecho.

Duncan: veo que no era el único que extrañaba esto –dice.

Levanto la mirada y le sonrió. El me mira tiernamente.

Duncan: ¿puedo abrazarte? –dice cautelosamente.

Courtney: esta bien, puedes –digo.

Me abraza como si fuera un oso de peluche. Pero siento que sus intenciones van a cambiar. Su mano se desliza por mi espalda.

Courtney: Duncan aun no puedes –le detengo.

Duncan: bueno tenia que intentarlo –dice.

Le miro, esta noche no, se que soy muy mandona, pero las mujeres tenemos que ser rudas con nuestros hombres si no quien lo será? Nosotras debemos tomar el control. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me dispongo a dormir…

**POV'S NORMAL**

Mientras en una casa, un hombre destroza su casa muy enfadado. Baja al su sótano rabiando, destroza algunas cosas y se derrumba en el piso.

Dereck: el plan no ha funcionado! Le eh pedido salir a courtney y me ha rechazado todas las veces, no tengo mas remedio que empezar el plan B –dice rabioso.

La noche cae, que misterioso y malvado plan será del que habla el perturbado hombre, sea el que sea no son muy buenas…

**Bueno ola chicos este fin les traeré mas capítulos! La verdad no quiero terminarlo pero pronto lo hare, pero aun queda no se preocupen. Nos vemos. Por siempre DxC. **


	47. Chapter 47 scottney nada solo DxC dunky

**POV'S NORMAL **

En una granja no muy lejos de la ciudad de Ottawa Canadá. Se esta celebrando una recogida de dinero para la beneficencia para los niños mas necesitados de áfrica, Sudamérica, centro América, América y toda Europa. Las estrellas famosas van para colaborar, acompañados por un sequito de fotógrafos que están pendientes de todo lo que suceda.

Chris maclein: ola bienvenidos a la recogida de beneficencia, soy Chris maclein y hoy seré vuestro presentador –dice mirando hacia una cámara que lo esta grabando en directo.

Llegan en sus coches y algunos en limosinas algunas de las estrellas invitadas, el presentador se coloca para recibirlos. Aparte de las estrellas también hay gente de la ciudad para contribuir con la beneficencia y mirar a sus estrellas favoritas.

Chris maclein: bien nuestra primera estrella es nada menos que nuestra recién casada pareja Mike y Zoey –dice este.

Mike y Zoey: ola Chris –dicen a la vez.

La parejita saluda al público y la gente grita sus nombres, llegan mas estrellas…

Chris maclein: aquí tenemos al trió que antes eran una banda justin, trent y harol –dice este.

Trent: ola viejo –saluda.

Justin: saca mi lado bueno amigo –dice presumido el morocho guapo a la cámara.

Harol: ola Chris pensé que después del programa estarías acabado –dice el de gafas.

Chris maclein: ola chicos yo también me alegro de verlos, harol este lindo rostro no esta destinado al fracaso –dice este algo molesto.

Los tres saludan y se van a firmar algunos autógrafos, Chris se acomoda la pajarita y se dirige a saludar a su próxima pareja.

Chris maclein: ey! Britget y geoff la parejita mas fiestera –dice este.

Geoff: ola, viejo me debes dinero de tu ultima fiesta que te organice –dice este.

Chris maclein: am…..sigamos! aquí viene otra estrella! –dice para desviar la atención.

En eso una morocha vestida ropa informal se pasea saludando a toda la gente, en eso el presentador la sorprende de sopetón.

Chris maclein: ola cortney! ¿Donde esta Duncan? –dice este con una sonrisa perversa.

Courtney: ah! Que susto! Eso no es asunto tuyo Chris! –dice de malhumor.

Chris maclein: vaya veo que tienen problemas como siempre –dice burlonamente.

La morocha cruza los brazos y le mira ceñuda. No hace caso a sus provocaciones y se va directo con sus demás compañeros. La morocha lleva puesto una ropa de granja muy cómoda, ya que no solo las estrellas han venido a mirar y saludar si no que también a reconstruir la granja y cuidar algunos animales de la granja y pintar y etc. Mientras tanto van llegando mas estrellas de TDI y Canadá.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Courtney: ola chicos –saluda la morocha.

Britget: ey court! ¿Donde esta Duncan? –dice la rubia.

Courtney: tiene trabajo vendrá mas tarde –dice.

Trent: ey vas vestida como una linda granjerita –dice este.

Courtney: gracias eres muy halagador –dice esta.

Harol: ¿has visto a leshona? –dice el de gafas.

Courtney: eh..no lo siento –digo.

Justin: si no estuvieras saliendo con el tonto de Duncan ahora mismo te estaría besando –dice atrevido el guapo.

Britget: alto ahí guapetón, court vamos que no solo hemos venido a hablar si no a ayudar –dice esta.

La rubia la toma de las manos y se la llega hacia el corral de animales…

Courtney: gracias por sacarme de ahí –digo con una sonrisa.

En eso veo que van llegando mas gente, es decir todos los concursantes de TDI mis antiguos compañeros. Dakota, sam, cameron, noah, dawn, jo, lightning etc… todos se ponen manos a las obras y ayudan en la granja. Nuestro trabajo es que la gente contribuya con un poco de dinero mientras nosotros le ayudamos a ver la granja y la arreglamos un poco. Cada uno de nosotros ya ha contribuido por la causa. Me voy hacia el corral en donde están los recién nacidos polluelos y britget se va pintar la granja.

Courtney: ola pollitos…uy que chiquitos son… –digo con voz cursi.

En eso me suena el móvil es Duncan. Se me dibuja una gran sonrisa.

_Courtney: ola…_

_Duncan: ¿ola princesa que haces?_

_Courtney: pues estoy rodeada de polluelos muy lindos que no dejan de decir pio pio.._

_Duncan: ya estoy terminado, así que pronto iré_

_Courtney: joo….quiero que este ya aquí…_

_Duncan: yo también…_

britget: courtney deja ya el móvil! –me regaña la rubia.

courtney: yaaa! –contesto.

_Duncan: es britget ¿verdad? siempre tan entrometida.._

_Courtney: si..pero tiene razón tengo que colgar y seguir con el trabajo de beneficiencia.._

_Duncan: ok….adios…_

_Courtney: adiós…_

_Duncan: cuelga…_

_Courtney: no cuelga tu….._

_Duncan: yo no quiero colgar.._

_Courtney: yo tampoco.._

_Duncan: te quiero princesa….._

Britget: courtney no me hagas ir allá! –dice la rubia de nuevo.

_Courtney: es britget tengo que colgar.._

_Duncan: bien cuelga tu_

_Courtney: no cuelga tu.._

_Duncan: no pienso colgar hazlo tu.._

_Courtney: ya estamos otra ves igual…_

Britget: ya lo hago yo por ti –me coge el móvil de las manos.

Courtney: britget! –digo con los brazos cruzados.

Britget: a trabajar court –dice y me devuelve el móvil.

Courtney: bien! –le saco la lengua. Ella solo sonríe y se va.

Estoy con los pollitos son tan lindos! Limpio de forma patosa sus casitas y termino. Me siento en la paja del suelo y aprovecho para jugar con ellas, en eso aparece Scott. Se sienta a mi lado.

Scott: vaya no sabia que te gustaban mucho los animales de granja –dice.

Courtney: me gustan, es que antes Salí con uno –digo burlona.

Scott: cierto, buenos tiempos –dice este nervioso.

Courtney: ¿buenos? Fue la relación mas corta que eh tenido –digo con una sonrisa.

Scott: es verdad, sabes estoy saliendo con Dawn –dice.

Courtney: ¿de verdad? vaya es genial, hacen una linda pareja –digo sincera.

Scott: si….es rara pero me gusta –dice.

La verdad me alegro por el, el es lindo y siempre me ha parecido que ellos dos tienen química, cuando los vi concursar en el programa, me recordó un poco a Duncan y a mi, solo que Scott fue muy grosero con ella.

Scott: ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dice nervioso.

Courtney: supongo, claro ¿porque no? –digo levantando una ceja.

Scott: ¿cuando concursamos de verdad te gustaba? –dice.

Courtney: am….bueno….-me sonrojo eso es muy personal.

Scott: si no quieres responder lo entenderé –dice.

Courtney: bueno, la verdad.. es que me sentía un poco sola y te extrañe cuando estabas en la isla con esos animales salvajes mientras yo estaba en la mansión de chris después de ganar la prueba –digo sin rodeos.

Scott: ¿de verdad? –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: si, pero después de que me expulsaras me puse a pensar –digo y lo miro.

Scott: ¿en que? –dice intrigado.

Courtney: pues en que solo veía en ti a Duncan, una pequeña parte, es decir me sentía vacía y tú me prestaste atención y pues eso me gusto, y solo veía que eras como mi Dunky –digo.

Scott: ¿es decir que te guste porque de cierta forma te recordaba a Duncan? –dice decepcionado.

Courtney: pues la verdad es que si tuve tiempo de pensarlo, me negaba a ello, pero esa es la pura verdad y lo que me decía mi cabeza y mi corazón –digo.

Scott: vaya..-dice incomodo.

Dawn: Scott ven a ayudarme con los cerdos! –grita la rubia desde lejos.

Scott: ya voy! –dice este gritando para que lo escuche.

Courtney: anda ayuda a tu chica pelirrojo –digo.

Scott: gracias por aclararme esa duda, adiós –se despide.

Me alegra a ver aclarado eso con el, la verdad desde que salimos de TDI all star la gente publicaba de todo sobre Scott y yo! De si el scottney VS duncney y todo eso. La verdad yo prefiero el Duncney y siempre me quedare con eso, con mi Dunky…

**Bueno espero que les guste es corto pero hare la segunda parte :D (no me gusta en scottney porke si se hace famoso adiós al duncey y yo no quiero que eso pase) nos vemos, ya sabes por siempre DxC. **


	48. Chapter 48 Amigas Para Siempre :D

**POV'NORMAL**

Una morocha se dirige para ayudar a sus amigos a pintar la granja, pero se tropieza con un charco de lodo, su amiga britget le ayuda a que se cambie.

Britget: ya estas court..-dice impaciente la rubia.

Courtney: ¿de verdad que no había mas ropa que esta? –dice la morocha cambiándose.

Britget: aun te debe de caber, vamos apresúrate –dice la rubia.

Courtney: me siento como una adolecente con esta ropa –dice la morocha.

La morocha sale y lleva puesto su antigua ropa (la que tenia en TDI). La rubia se ríe porque la parte de arriba le queda muy corto.

Courtney: aja, no tiene gracia –dice con las manos en la cadera.

Britget: te ves igual, como en el concurso, solo que con el pelo mas largo y alta y bueno y otras cosas..-dice entre risa.

Courtney: lo hiciste a propósito verdad! –dice gruñona.

Britget: pues si jajajjaa –no para reír.

Courtney: como sea, vamos ay que trabajar –dice esta.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Llevo puesto mi antigua ropa, me siento como si hubiese vuelto al pasado, bueno aun me cabe. Me recojo el pelo. Llego a la granja para pintar las paredes. Me inclino para coger una brocha para pintar pero veo otra mano, levanto la cabeza y es gwen. Frunce el ceño y yo agarro la brocha antes que ella. La ignoro. Mojo la brocha y pinto la pared, britget también esta pintando conmigo y Zoey, geoff Mike lightning, cameron y jo.

Britget: court te has dejado ese lado –apunta con su mano.

Courtney: ¿donde ahí? –digo.

Sin querer apunto con la brocha llena de pintura al lugar y mancho de pintura a gwen. No voy a mentir, me alegra! Ella me mira ceñuda.

Gwen: porque hiciste eso! –dice y se toca en la zona manchada.

Courtney: te diría que lo siento, pero no es verdad –digo con los brazos cruzados.

Gwen: lo hiciste a propósito verdad! –dice enojada.

Courtney: claro que no, fue un accidente! –digo enfadada.

Zoey: vamos chicas, recuerden que esto es para beneficencia –dice la pelirroja.

Hago caso a zoey. Gwen y yo nos miramos con furia y seguimos pintando. Pinto y pinto. Me alejo para ver y esta perfecto. Voy a dejar la brocha y me cae en la mejilla pintura.

Gwen: ups lo siento, culpa mía, a sido un accidente –dice descaradamente.

Courtney: de eso nada! Lo has hecho a propósito! –digo enfadada.

Cojo con las manos pintura y se lo tiro a su cara, bang! En el blanco! Gwen esta que rabia por los ojos. Se inclina y veo que toma pintura y me lo tira. Yo me agacho y le da en toda la cara a britget que pasa por ahí descuidadamente.

Britget: ey! –dice limpiándose la cara.

Courtney: mira lo que has hecho gwen! –le regaño.

Gwen: a sido por tu culpa! –dice.

Britget enojada coge pintura y se la lanza a gwen. Pero ella lo esquiva y la pintura le cae a zoey.

Britget: ah! Lo siento zoey –dice a modo de disculpas.

Zoey: no pasa nada solo fue un accidente –dice amable.

Courtney: no te disculpes todo a sido culpa de gwen –digo enfadada.

Gwen: ahora veras –dice la pálida y me tira pintura a la cara.

Britget: no te metas con mi amiga pálida roba novios –britget le tira pintura a gwen.

Geoff: tranquila chicas –aparece el rubio y también le cae pintura.

Y comienza una lluvia de pinturas por todas partes. Gwen, briteget, zoey, geoff, litghning, Jo, cameron y yo. Todos se lo tiran unos a otros. Poco a poco la gente empieza a manchar a otra y se convierte en diversión. Gwen me mancha y yo a ella y sin darnos cuenta estamos riéndonos juntas.

Gwen: que tal si nos vamos a lavar –dice sonriendo.

Courtney: claro –le sonrió.

Salimos de la batalla que iniciamos y nos dirigimos a los baños para lavarnos y quitarnos la pintura de la ropa. En eso dos niñas de unos cinco años supongo que de la granja o de las otras casas van cogidas de la mano. Es una morocha con un vestidito, parece una princesa y la otra de piel blanca va con una camiseta oscura y un short. Las dos son muy lindas. Gwen también las esta mirando. Y escuchamos que dicen…

Grece: perdóname por coger tu muñeco sin permiso –dice.

Catney: prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer –dice la otra pequeña.

Grece: lo prometo, ¿amigas? –dice la pequeña.

Catney: amigas para siempre –dice y se abrazan.

La escena es muy conmovedora. Me recuerda a mi y a gwen, cuando nos peleamos en la una prueba del concurso TDI all star y terminamos abrazadas. Recuerdo que yo dije "amigas para siempre". Y luego se enfado conmigo y me expulso jah! Miro a gwen y su cara es de tristeza, ella me mira, la mía también es de tristeza. Seguimos nuestro camino. Me tropiezo. Gwen me extiende una mano.

Gwen: te ayudo –dice.

Courtney: claro, gracias –digo y acepto su mano. Ya de pie me dice.

Gwen: lamento haberme entrometido en tu relación –dice.

Courtney: y yo lamento haberme portado mal contigo –digo.

Gwen: ¿amigas? –dice tímidamente.

Courtney: amigas para siempre –le sonrió.

Ella sonríe y nos damos un abrazo. Supongo que de cierto modo también la eh echado de menos y ella también.

Gwen: vaya y como explicar esto a tu chico –dice riendo.

Courtney: los hombres no importan, primero están las amigas –digo.

La verdad si tuviera que escoger, seria a Duncan. Le mentí. Bueno es una mentira piadosa, vamos estoy enamorada seguro que ustedes piensan igual que yo, mi dunky es mas importante. Después de lavarnos me alejo para llamar a Duncan, ya tendría que estar aquí. Estoy preocupada. Le marco…..pero su móvil no responde.

Britget: ¿ey que pasa? Alegra esa cara mujer –dice.

Courtney: britg estoy preocupada Duncan no ha llegado y ya son las siete –digo preocupada.

Britget: tranquila seguro que debe de estar a punto de llegar –dice dulce para calmarme.

Courtney: tienes razón deben de ser imaginaciones mías –sonrió para aparentar.

Me alejo hacia una silla para descansar. Tengo una sensación extraña en el pecho, algo me dice que algo no va bien. Quiero que Duncan llegue de una ves! Ay….no me gusta estar lejos de el. Me eh acostumbrado tanto a el. Suena el móvil y me despierta de mis pensamientos.

_Courtney: ¿ola? _

_Hospital: ¿ola señorita courtney? _

_Courtney: ¿si diga? _

_Hospital: llamo del hospital central, le llamamos por un hombre que ha sufrido un accidente_

_Courtney: que!_

_Hospital: su nombre es Duncan gray ¿le conoce? _

_Courtney: dios mío! Si! Que le ha pasado!_

_Hospital: tranquila esta bien, puede venir a verlo, el insiste en que venga usted _

_Courtney: si enseguida voy ¿hospital central verdad?_

_Hospital: si…._

Cuelgo y las lágrimas se apoderan de mí. Oh no! Mi dunky! Tengo que ir rápido. Salgo a toda prisa y me encuentro con geoff y britget.

Geoff: ¿ey que pasa court? –me detiene.

Courtney: oh…geoff es Duncan a sufrido un accidente! –digo llorando con fuerza.

Geoff: que! –dice el rubio preocupado.

Courtney: tengo que ir ya! –apenas puedo pensar con claridad.

Britget: no puedes conducir en este estado –dice la rubia.

Geoff: yo te llevo, vamos rápido –dice preocupado.

Courtney: bien, pero vamos ya! –digo.

Mientras vamos hacia el coche. Todos nos preguntan preocupados al verme así. Britget se queda y se los explica. Geoff y yo tomamos su coche y vamos a toda prisa. Me tiembla las manos el cuerpo entero! No mi dunky no! Dios mío que no le haya pasado nada. Junto las manos y rezo a dios que no le haya pasado nada. Llegamos. Bajo a toda prisa. Entro y en unos segundos tengo a mis espaldas a todos mis amigos de TDI. La enfermera sale.

Enfermera: alto no pueden pasar tanta gente –dice.

Courtney: vengo a ver a Duncan Gray –digo entre llanto.

Enfermera: bien solo pase usted –dice.

Geoff: courtney! Adelante nosotros te esperamos aquí! –dice el rubio.

Asiento con la cabeza. Y me dispongo a ir a donde esta Duncan. La enfermera me acompaña. No parece preocupada. Me dedica una cálida sonrisa. Llegamos y me abre la puerta. Y ahí lo veo.

Duncan: enfermera déjeme ir tengo que estar en un lugar importante, estoy bien –le dice a una enfermera que le atiende.

Enfermera: señor tranquilo ahora vendrá el doctor y dirá si puede irse o no –le regaña la enfermera.

Yo estoy plantada en la puerta llorando sin poder decir nada. Duncan se gira y me ve.

Duncan: princesa! –dice con alegría.

Esta bien! Reacciono y lloro aun más. Salgo corriendo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Courtney: oh..Duncan…-digo acurrucada en su pecho.

Duncan: ey no tranquila –dice y me toma de la barbilla.

Yo le miro. El sonríe y me limpia la cara con dulzura. Le miro y tiene la ropa sucia y rasgada y unas vendas.

Courtney: mira como estas…-digo y empiezo a llorar más.

Duncan: pueden dejarnos solos por favor –dice a las enfermeras.

Enfermeras: si señor –dicen y se marchan.

Duncan me agarra y me siente en su regazo sin ningún esfuerzo. Me toma de la barbilla y me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Duncan: shu..Tranquila, ey para..-dice con ternura.

Llorando a no más poder. Hago un gran esfuerza y me calmo y dejo de llorar. Le miro y el me sonríe con una media sonrisa.

Courtney: oh…Duncan estaba muy preocupada…-digo con la voz quebrada.

Duncan: lo se –dice.

Me acaricia las mejillas. Y me da un beso. Yo le correspondo con dulzura. Me agarra de la cabeza y me atrae hacia el sin dejar de besarme. Nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana como si en ese instante solo importara el ahora. Hundo mis manos en su cabello y le beso con pasión. Nuestras lenguas se enredan y se chocan. Su lengua se apodera de mi boca. Nos separamos para tomar aire.

Duncan: demonios….no puedo vivir sin ti…-dice pegado a mis labios.

Yo me acurruco en su pecho y lo abrazo. El me rodea con sus fuertes brazos y me besa la cabeza. En eso alguien entra.

Geoff: viejo! Estas bien! –dice el rubio contento.

Duncan: pues claro tonto –dice divertido.

Briget: me alegra de que estés bien –dice la rubia conteniendo sus lagrimas.

Duncan: gracias britget –dice.

Geoff: no nos des esos sustos tonto –dice el rubio.

Britget: ¿estas bien? –dice la rubia.

Duncan: estoy bien, de hecho quiero irme a casa –dice.

Yo solo escucho acurrucada en su pecho. Le abrazo con fuerza. El esta aquí, gracias a dios mi dunky esta bien. En eso entra un doctor.

Doctor: vaya veo que en la sala de espera tienes a una panda de amigos –dice.

Duncan: ¿que? –dice sin entender.

Geoff: si viejo están todos esperando a saber si estas bien –dice el rubio.

Duncan: vaya no sabia que les importase tanto a todos –dice.

Geoff: viejo todos nos conocemos somos una gran familia –dice.

Doctor: bien muchacho tengo tus resultados –dice.

Duncan: y bien puedo irme –dice.

Doctor: si puedes, es un milagro que no te haiga pasado nada, normalmente estos tipos de accidentes suelen ser letales, en otras palabras podrías a ver muerto –dice.

Al escuchar eso empiezo a llorar de nuevo, solo pensar en no volver a tenerlo a verlo ni estar así con el acurrucada en su pecho me destroza el alma. Duncan me abraza con fuerza.

Duncan: doctor por favor no diga eso delante de mi novia –dice enfadado.

Doctor: si…lo siento chico –dice y se va.

Duncan: ya tranquila deja de llorar –dice tiernamente.

Courtney: lo siento..-digo sollozando.

Duncan: vamos a casa princesa –dice y me limpia la cara.

Me levanto de encima de el. Britget me abraza y geoff ayuda a levantarse a Duncan. Ya de pie se acerca a mí y me toma de la mano. Yo la aprieto fuerte. Salimos los cuatro. Y cuando llegamos a la sala de espera ahí están todos nuestros amigos. Alegres uno a uno le saludan contentos de ver a Duncan sano y salvo. Geoff nos lleva a mí y a Duncan a casa. Nos despedimos y entramos a casa.

Courtney: voy a prepararte el baño y la cena –digo con una sonrisa.

Duncan asiente con la cabeza. Subo arriba y lleno la bañera con agua caliente. Y cuando bajo veo a Duncan con las manos tapadas sobre su cara. Me acerco y me mira triste.

Duncan: eh pasado mucho miedo Courtney –dice serio y triste.

Sabia que se hacia el fuerte. Oh cuanto miedo debió pasar. Rápidamente le abrazo. El me levanta y me sienta en su regazo.

Courtney: ¿acaso estuvo cerca? –digo.

Duncan: muy cerca –dice serio.

Le abrazo con fuerza, solo de pensar en eso se me rompe el corazón.

Courtney: ¿que fue lo que paso? –apenas puedo hablar.

Duncan: cuando termine de trabajar fui a mi coche para ir a la granja para la beneficencia, arranque el coche como siempre, ya estaba a punto de llegar pero el semáforo se puso en rojo y tenía que parar, pero los frenos no funcionaban, me desespere y apreté con fuerza y nada no funcionaban, tuve que esquivar a los coches y a la gente y ahí fue cuando el coche volcó –dice.

Courtney: que! Los frenos! ¿Y como es que no funcionaron? –digo aterrada.

Duncan: no lo se hare que lo revisen si es que aun funciona, sino me comprare otro –dice.

Courtney: pase mucho miedo, no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme sola nunca mas –le abrazo.

Duncan: yo tampoco, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en ti Courtney eso me dio muchas fuerzas y me eh dado cuenta de que la vida puede ser corta y quiero vivirla contigo.. –me dice en sus brazos.

Courtney: te amo mucho..-digo.

Duncan: yo te amo mucho mas –dice.

Duncan sale de la ducha ya limpio, le siento en el sofá y le traigo su cena que le eh preparado. Y como si fuera un niño pequeño le doy de comer.

Duncan: princesa estoy bien de verdad –dice.

Courtney: lo se, es solo que quiero mimarte –le digo.

Duncan: ay..bien –dice con una sonrisa-. ¿Por cierto porque estas llena de pintura? –dice riendo.

Me alegra verlo sonreír ahora esta mas contento. Es verdad aun llevo puesta la ropa manchada de pintura, claro no me dio tiempo.

Courtney: digamos que hoy trabaje duro –digo con una sonrisa.

Me llevo a Duncan a la habitación. Le acomodo la cama y me dispongo a darme una ducha.

Duncan: princesa no tardes por favor –dice.

Courtney: tranquilo seré rápida –digo con una sonrisa.

Voy a la ducha me quito la ropa y me baño a toda prisa, jabón, champú aclarado y listo. Me seco con la toalla y me pongo la ropa de dormir. Salgo y Duncan esta sentado sobre la cama esperándome. Me acerco y le sonrió. Me subo a la cama y me siento encima de el con las piernas abiertas, el me agarra del pelo y me besa. Le beso con dulzura.

Duncan: es tarde debes descansar –dice mientras me besa.

Courtney: no quiero..-digo y le beso con dulzura.

Duncan: eh dicho a la cama –ordena.

Me tumba hacia la cama y me da un fugaz beso. Me quedo mirándolo embelesada.

Duncan: sabes ya eh comprado la casa, ahora mandare a que la derrumben y construiré otra mas ecológica –dice.

Courtney: no, no lo hagas a mi me gusta como es, solo necesita que la cuiden y la limpien un poco y que la llenemos de amor –digo tiernamente.

Duncan: esta bien, llamare a mi arquitecto para ver que podemos hacer –dice.

Si! No sabia que tenia un arquitecto, así ya lo olvidaba es rico, no se si podre acostumbrarme a ser rica y famosa al mismo tiempo ¿o si? Cuando éramos jóvenes no salió bien.

Duncan: tranquila todo saldrá bien –dice. ¿Acaso me ha leído la mente?

Le sonrió y mis ojos se van cerrando poco a poco y doy un bostezo. Hoy ha sido un día largo y movido.

Duncan: hoy ha sido un día largo verdad –dice. Me ha vuelto a leer la mente.

Courtney: si…-digo y bostezo de nuevo.

Duncan: a dormir…. –se inclina y me besa.

Me abraza y yo me acurruco en sus brazos y poco a poco mis ojos caen rendidos….

**POV'S NORMAL**

Mientras en otra parte….

Dereck: hijo de! –Rompe una silla-. Como demonios pudo sobrevivir! –dice furioso.

El hombre se pasea por su casa muy nervioso y enfadado. Frustrado por su plan fallido baja a su sótano. Se sienta en su silla y piensa en silencio.

Dereck: no me queda de otra! –Grita-. Tendré que secuestrar a Courtney –dice en voz alta y con una sonrisa aterradora-. Pronto estaremos juntos…. –dice en voz baja.

El muchacho toma una foto y sonríe. Pronto iniciara su siguiente plan. La oscura noche llega nuevamente, pronto ocurrirá otra desgracia…..

**Bueno dereck pronto ara su siguiente movida. Espero que les este gustando, esto va llegando a su fin, pero aun queda. Nos vemos. Por siempre DxC. **


	49. Chapter 49 Courtney: single ladies :D!

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Ha pasado tres días desde el accidente de Duncan. Esta bien. Ahora estoy con mis bailarinas ensayando. Pasado mañana cantare en mi primer concierto oficial. Yo! Cantando en directo en un gran escenario a millones de gente! Uau….

Courtney: bien chicas eso es todo, descanso de cinco minutos –digo a mis bailarinas.

Me voy a por una botella de agua. En eso suena mi móvil. Contesto.

_Jena: ola court querida_

_Courtney: señora grey! Eh….ola…_

_Jena: llamame jena court querida._

_Courtney: eh…si jena_

_Jena: mira el sábado que viene es el cumple de Duncan, te llamo porque seguro que no te dijo nada ¿verdad?_

_Courtney: em…no…_

_Jena: me gustaría organizar algo para el, ¿te apetece ayudarme?_

_Courtney: será un placer seño…..jena! _

_Jena: bien! Ya quedaremos ok adiós.._

_Courtney: adiós_

Cuelgo. ¿Porque Duncan no me dijo nada? Mm….ahora que le regalo! Cuando termine el ensayo voy a casa de su madre y veré que hare para el.

Courtney: vamos! Termino el descanso! –aplaudo con las manos para que me escuchen.

**POV'S NORMAL ****(DIA DEL CONCIERTO)**

Una hermosa morocha esta sobre un estadio encima de un escenario cantando en vivo a millones de personas. Hay mucha gente en el estadio que grita eufóricamente a la morocha en el escenario.

Courtney: gracias! A todos es mi primer concierto oficial y espero que les guste! Comencemos! –dice al publico eufórica.

La gente se vuelve loca. La música suena y la morocha empieza a cantar. Comienza en el atardecer. Las horas pasan y la morocha canta y canta, es un gran espectáculo la gente no deja de aplaudir. Ya ah cantado temas como….

**So what **

**Love story**

**What the hell**

**Hot**

**Stay**

**What now**

**World is mine**

**We never back together **

Ya a oscurecido. De repente la morocha desaparece del escenario. Todas las luces se apagan. El publico grita para que vuelva a salir.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Estoy cambiándome de ropa para mi última canción. Es una maya negra con una manga y unos tacones negros súper altos. Llevo el pelo suelto.

Britget: venga va! Al escenario! Tiene que estar ya arriba! –dice la rubia.

Se acabo en menos de dos minutos ya estoy cambiada. Salgo corriendo con mis tacones devuelta hacia el escenario. Estoy en un elevador, saldré des del suelo hasta arriba cara al publico. Me coloco y el elevador sube. La gente se vuelve loca cuando aparezco, las luces me enfocan. Ya estoy en el escenario. Mis dos bailarinas se colocan a mis costados, dispuestas a darlo todo como yo esta noche.

Courtney: esta es mi ultima canción! Y se la dedico a alguien y ustedes saben quien es verdad! –hablo al publico.

Publico: ah! Courtney! Courtney! Courtney!

Courtney: así es para Duncan! Se la dedico a el y a todas las señoritas solteras! –grito eufóricamente.

Publico: ah!

Courtney: levantad la mano todas las chicas solteras, hoy mandamos esta noche! –digo.

Escucho como gritan. Contemplo y estoy tan feliz por fin soy una estrella! Soy una jodida princesa del pop rock! Me encanta!

**POV'S NORMAL**

La música suena y envuelve a todos. La morocha y sus bailarinas empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la música. Contonean sus caderas de manera muy sensual con la música. La gente aplaude y grita. En eso la morocha canta.

Todas las chicas solteras x5

Ahora levanten sus manos!

Arriba el club, lo acabamos de romper

Estoy haciendo las cosas a mi manera!

Decidiste echar mano (tomar el control)

Pero ahora quieres fastidiarme (molestarme)

Porque ahora otro hombre se ha fijado en mi

Yo estoy detrás de el, y el detrás de mi

No le presto mucha atención

Llore mis lágrimas durante cinco buenos años

No puedes enfadarte conmigo

Porque si te gustaba entonces debiste poner un anillo aquí (en su dedo)

Si te gustaba entonces debiste poner un anillo aquí

No te enfades cuando veas que el, quiera poner el anillo aquí (en su dedo)

Si te gustaba entonces debiste poner un anillo aquí (su dedo)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ho

Si te gustaba entonces debiste poner el anillo aquí x2

Oh oh oh oh oh h oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Tengo brillo en mis labios, un hombre en mis caderas, me tiene sujeta a mis pantalones

Haciendo de las suyas, bebiéndose mi copa, podría importarme menos lo que piensas

No necesito permiso ¿lo he mencionado?

No le presto mucha atención

Porque tu tuviste tu oportunidad y ahora veras lo que se siente de verdad echarme de menos

Si te gustaba entonces debiste poner un anillo aquí

No te enfades cuando veas que el, quiera poner un anillo aquí

Si te gustaba entonces debiste poner un anillo aquí x2

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

No me trates como cualquier cosa de este mundo

No soy esa clase de chica

Tu amor es lo que quiero, lo merezco

El es un hombre que me hace, que me toma y me entrega a aun destino a la infinidad y mas allá

Arrástrame a tus brazos

Di que soy tuya (la que posees)

Si no lo haces, estarás solo y como un fantasma, me marchare

Todas las chicas solteras x5

Ahora levanten sus manos

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Courtney termina su concierto y la gente aplaude. No la entiendo, le pedí que se casara conmigo y me rechaza y ahora si que quiere? La canción iba para mi, lo ha dicho, no la comprendo a veces es tan…irritante, mandona y ah! Me vuelve loco. Estoy en la puerta de su camerino esperando a que vuelva. Cuando vuelva le daré unos buenos azotes…..

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Salgo directa a mi camerino. Estoy sudando y me seco con una toalla, me refresco con una botella de agua. Mi concierto ha sido todo un excito!. Me paro en seco cuando veo a Duncan. Me mira fijamente. ¿Estará enojado, furioso, contento? No lo se. Sus ojos arden se acerca y me toma de las caderas. Sus ojos azules me abrazan, todo mi cuerpo tiembla ante este hombre.

Duncan: con que quieres un anillo en tu dedo eh..-dice con una sonrisa juguetona.

Courtney: no, creo que no entendiste el mensaje –digo descarada.

Duncan: ¿a no? –levanta las dos cejas asombrado.

Courtney: esa canción era para todas las solteras –digo con una sonrisa.

Duncan: pero tu no estas soltera…-me susurra.

Courtney: puede que si..-le susurro para enfadarlo.

Duncan se echa para atrás y me mira muy enojado. Oh mierda! Creo que me pase!

Duncan: esta bien tú lo has querido –dice.

Me levanta y me pone en sus hombros. Grito por su agarre. La gente que hay cerca de mi camerino nos mira.

Courtney: bajame! Duncan! –digo.

Duncan: no –dice y me da una cachetada en el trasero.

Courtney: ah! Lo siento, por favor bájame –digo con voz dulce.

Duncan: no –dice y me da otra cachetada en el culo.

Ah! Mierda esta enfadado! Entramos a mi camerino. Cierra la puerta, gira del picaporte de manera que nadie pueda entrar. Se va a una mesa que hay en el camerino, lanza las cosas que hay encima y me sienta ahí. Me abre las piernas y me atrae hacia el, sus ojos se oscurecen. Noto su erección, me agarra de las caderas y me aprieta contra su erección que roza mi parte intima. Gimo excitada.

Duncan: estoy muy enfadado contigo, Courtney –dice con voz ronca.

Courtney: ¿y que vas hacer? –le desafío.

Duncan sonríe pervertidamente. Me sujeta del pelo y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me besa con fuerza. Gimo, su hábil lengua se apodera de mi boca. Yo le correspondo con la misma pasión, su deliciosa lengua me saborea. Nos separamos para respirar. Me mira ardiente. Me vuelve a besar y lentamente su lengua recorre mi cuello. Gimo.

Porque me desafías –dice pegado a mi cuello.

Porque puedo…-jadeo.

Siento que sonríe. Sus manos lentamente bajan la cremallera de mi maya. Y de un solo movimiento me lo quita. Ahora estoy en ropa interior. Tengo la boca seca, y mi respiración ahora es muy fuerte, estoy jadeando.

Duncan que haces nos pueden escuchar –digo.

Courtney, estoy enfadado no has dejado que te tocara en varios días y quiero hacerte el amor aquí ahora mismo –dice.

No hablara enserio aquí! Que vergüenza. Duncan tira de mí para atrás, de manera que estoy recostada boca arriba en la mesa. Su mano me acaricia el vientre y sus ojos se deleitan, me mira con adoración.

Eres preciosa courtney, lo sabias –dice en susurro.

El se abalanza sobre mí. Me besa con fuerza y yo caigo rendida. Se levanta y se quita la corbata, seguidamente la camisa, pero aun sostiene la corbata en la mano.

Coloca las manos, voy atarte –sus ojos se les oscurecen.

Yo obedezco. Coloco las manos y el las ata con su corbata. Oh dios mío, que me va a ser?

¿Que vas hacer conmigo? –jadeo.

Te voy a penetrar muy duro Courtney y luego te azotare –dice.

Sus palabras son mi perdición, ¿como puede decir eso y sonar tan sexy?. Se inclina sobre mí y me quita los calzones (braga, pantis). Sus ojos no dejan de mirarme.

Sube las manos y no las muevas –ordena.

Subo las manos atadas por encima de mi cabeza. Duncan esta de pie y yo sobre la mesa, abre su botón se baja la cremallera de sus pantalones. Me abre las piernas y me penetra sin piedad hasta el fondo.

Ah..! –grito.

Me sujeta de las caderas y empuja fuerte contra mí. Cierro fuertes los ojos mientras el me penetra con rudeza. Mm….lo siento dentro de mí. Ah! Mi cuerpo se arquea instintivamente. Dios que placer….

Ah…! Duncan! –grito.

Déjate llevar nena…-me susurra.

Atada de manos me dejo ir. Me embiste cinco veces y se detiene. Sale de mí. Nuestras respiraciones están iguales.

Aun no eh terminado contigo –dice.

Que! Mas! Dios no se si podre aguantar. Me gira sobre la mesa. Mis pies tocan el suelo.

Ahora te voy a dar seis azotes, y quiero que tú las cuentes ¿entendido? –dice.

Si…-digo con la boca seca.

El me acaricia el trasero. Sus caricias hacen que todo mi cuerpo arda. Sus dedos rozan la parte de mi sexo.

Mmm…..-jadeo cundo me toca.

Te gusta verdad…-me susurra.

Sin apartar sus manos de mi culo. Me besa la espalda, va bajando lentamente y me besa el trasero. Levanta su mano y me da un azote fuerte.

Ah! –me quejo.

Cuenta! –gruñe.

Uno….dos!...tres!...cuatro!...cinco!...seis! –grito con fuerza cuando termina.

Muy bien nena… –dice.

Me acaricia el trasero adolorido. Duncan es tan…lascivo…tan…duro….salvaje…insaciable en el tema del sexo. Es tan dominante tan posesivo. Pero eh de admitir que me gusta, me encanta. Me gusta su forma de hacerme el amor.

Me encanta tu culo courtney, no sabes la de cosas que podría llegar a ser con tu culo –dice.

Oh no, aun no ha terminado, algo me dice que quiere mas...

Te advierto que esto va a ser intenso –dice.

¿Intenso? Mm….que me va a ser ahora? Y sin previo aviso me penetra por detrás. Con mucha rudeza, demasiada.

Ay! cuidado –me quejo.

¿Te eh echo daño? –parece preocupado.

Si, ves mas despacio, deja que me acostumbre –digo.

Courtney si te vuelvo a lastimar, solo di que pare y parare ¿entendido? –dice.

Solo deja que me acostumbre –digo.

No quiero que pare. Se hunde dentro de mí lentamente. Pero se empieza a mover. Cada vez más rápido. Fuerte, dominante, posesivo…..

Ah! –grito con fuerza.

Aguanta nena –gruñe.

Dios! Me embiste con rudeza! Lo saca y lo vuelve a meter con fuerza. Me aprieta contra la mesa. No puedo mas….me va a partir en dos! Ah! Es demasiado! Es muy intenso!

Ah! Duncan! Por favor! –gruño mientras me penetra.

Vamos nena tu puedes –gruñe y me embiste con fuerza.

Ah! –grito.

Apoya las manos en la mesa y empuja todavía más fuerte. Ah! Si! Siento como sube la adrenalina por mi cuerpo tras cada embestida. Ahora es todo placer, un placer muy duro. Me muevo a su ritmo y empujo el trasero para atrás, para ayudarlo a que entre más.

Aah! Courtney! –jadea.

Me agarra del pelo y hace que incline la cabeza hacia atrás. Me penetra diez veces y se detiene. Sale de mí. Los dos nos desplomamos en el suelo, con la respiración muy fuerte. El me abraza y yo me acurruco en su pecho. Lentamente vamos recuperando el aliento.

Duncan: dios mío princesa pensé que no aguantarías –su voz suena asombrada.

Me besa en la cabeza. La verdad yo tampoco pensé que aguantaría. Me desata las manos. Me agarra las dos y me besa las muñecas dulcemente una a una. Levanto la mirada y le miro. El me besa en los labios. Yo le sonrió como una tonta.

Duncan: pensé que me pedirías que parase –dice.

Courtney: yo también –le sonrió.

**POV'S NORMAL**

La pareja sale del camerino. Van cogidos de las manos. Una rubia muy hermosa se les acerca.

Britget: ey tortolitos que hacían ahí dentro –dice la rubia.

La morocha se sonroja. El muchacho la toma de las caderas y le sonríe.

Duncan: ya sabes, solo hablábamos –dice.

Britget: mm….como sea, solo vine a despedirme, ya me voy a casa –dice.

Courtney: adiós britg –dice la morocha.

Britget: adiós court, hoy has arrasado –le da un abrazo.

Se despiden. La pareja se va hacia el aparcamiento. El ojiazul le abre la puerta a su novia y esta sube. Se introducen en la carretera.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Llegamos a mi casa. Subo a la habitación, me cambio rápido y me meto a la cama. Duncan se quita la camisa y se echa a mi lado.

Courtney: por que no me dijiste que el sábado es tu cumple –le digo.

Duncan: ah eso, se me había olvidado -dice

Courtney: como se te olvida eso –digo.

Duncan: princesa ya es tarde, duerme –me dice.

Courtney: que quieres que te regale –le digo con una sonrisa.

Duncan: no hace falta que me regales nada –dice.

Courtney: ¿nada? ¿Estas seguro? –digo.

Duncan: si nada, ya tengo todo lo que necesito –dice.

Se inclina y me da un beso. Me sonrojo. Es tan lindo cuando se tan pone romántico….

Courtney: ya se me ocurrirá algo –digo.

Duncan me sonríe tímidamente, oh adoro esa sonrisa es tan tierna. Le agarro de la cara y le doy un fugaz beso. Pego un bostezo, estoy cansada el concierto y lo de mi camerino…..bueno…..

Duncan: perdona por haberte herido –dice.

Courtney: ¿que? –digo sin entender.

Duncan me agarra las muñecas. Las miro y están rojas, supongo por que me las ato. Le miro esta preocupado.

Courtney: no me duele, mañana desaparecerán –digo tiernamente.

Duncan: si pero…-dice.

Courtney: pero nada –digo.

Duncan: te a gustado ¿verdad? –dice con una sonrisa pervertida.

Courtney: si…-digo tímidamente.

Me toma de la barbilla y me mira con sus ojos azules tan hermosos que tiene….

Duncan: vaya que eh echo contigo, eh creado un monstro –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: un monstro echo para ti –le digo.

Duncan: toda mía..-dice.

Courtney: si tuya…-le doy un beso.

Nos damos un beso largo, muy dulce, tierno lleno de amor. Ese beso que solo el yo sabemos darnos. Me acaricia la mejilla y me mira con dulzura.

Duncan: te amo Courtney Rose Stelle –dice.

Courtney: yo tambien te amo Duncan Grey –digo.

Me acurruco en su pecho y me quedo profundamente dormida satisfecha, hoy mi hombre me a echo el amor salvajemente y dice que me ama, no podría ser mas feliz…..

**Esta semana tenia exámenes asi que no pude subir capítulos, este capitulo lo hize largo, la semana que viene también me ausentare. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


End file.
